


Al ritmo de tu corazón

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fisting, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Temperature Play, japanese idol au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 74,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: El continúo enredo del ex miembro de una banda de chicos e ídolo-actor, Tsukishima Kei, con el cantante líder de Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsurou, es sólo una serie de traspiés en una coreografía que él no puede del todo dominar. (No ayuda en absoluto que Kuroo Tetsurou hace un hábito el estar constantemente cambiando la música.)





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts), [SterlingAg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/gifts).
  * A translation of [to the beat of my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534033) by [kittebasu (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/kittebasu). 



> Para SterlingAg 
> 
> Mi querida Recip, 
> 
> ¿¿¿¿Espero que te guste esto???? 
> 
> Realmente no tenía idea de qué escribirte, ja, ja, ¿excepto que parecías querer algo explícito? 
> 
> ¡Puedo garantizarte al 100% que esto es explícito! 
> 
> Y espero que disfrutes de esta AU, ya que tuve un poco de diversión haciendo que funcionara, aunque se podría posiblemente describir como estrafalario. 
> 
>  
> 
> Culpa a Mod-san.

 

 

El tono de su celular es desagradable, irritante y ruidoso, despertando a Kei de su siesta de la manera más horrible posible. Él se enfrenta a ello, rodando sobre su estómago mientras se estira, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras sus dedos rozan la maldita cosa tres veces antes de que se las arregle para arrastrarlo a la cama.

—Sera mejor que alguien haya muerto —Dice, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras responde, después de presionar su pulgar sobre el botón de inicio para desbloquear y responder la llamada. Sus palabras son amortiguadas por la almohada, pero él supone que su graznido conseguirá explicar el punto.

—Sí —Kageyama dice, sonando tan enojado de estar vivo esa mañana, aunque Kei cree firmemente que Kageyama siempre suena así—, tu reputación, idiota. Yamaguchi ha estado tratando de localizarte toda la tarde para preguntar qué ocurrió.

—No pudo haber sido _toda la tarde_ —Responde Kei, buscando a tientas el botón del altavoz y con la esperanza de colgarle—. Interrumpiste mi siesta. Es temprano. Falta un montón de tiempo para la tarde, su majestad—Incluso exhausto y miserable, Kei siempre tiene la energía para molestar a su antiguo compañero de banda, incluso cuando él no obtendrá la gratificación inmediata de ver la mueca torcida más fea de Kageyama—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, rey?

—Primero que nada, son las diez de la noche—Kageyama responde, de forma audible a través de sus dientes apretados—. Y en segundo, estás en todas las noticias.

—¿En todas las noticias por qué? —Con resignación, Kei rueda sobre su espalda y alcanza de nuevo sus gafas, temblando cuando sus sabanas se deslizan hacia abajo y revelando su pecho desnudo al frío de su dormitorio— ¿Qué podría incluso haber hecho?

—¡Al parecer ser encantador como de costumbre esta mañana!—Kei se estremece cuando la voz como de sirena de Hinata reemplaza el brusco murmuro de Kageyama— Un grupo de fans captaron a tu novia… o, bueno, quizá tu ex novia, supongo, llorando afuera de un restaurante después de un almuerzo de sólo veinte minutos,¡después de que ambos entraron juntos!

—Oh —Kei parpadea con ojos cansados al techo. Hay huellas de dedo en los cristales de sus gafas, y tiene un dolor de cabeza asesino. Qué noche de mierda, perfecta para coronar la semana generalmente de mierda de Kei.

—La campaña de difamación en este momento es ridícula —Kageyama dice, aparentemente habiendo recuperado la posesión de su teléfono— Quiero decir, no es en realidad una campaña de difamación, ya que en su mayoría son personas hablando acerca del gran y jodido imbécil que eres,así que en su mayoría es sólo una evaluación honesta...

—El que vive en una casa de cristal no debería tirar piedras—Kei lo interrumpe, y Hinata se ríe de una manera completamente inapropiada para un joven de veintiséis años de edad—. Como sea, no debería ser asunto de nadie. Rompimos. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?

—La dejaste llorando afuera de un restaurante en el medio del día. En _diciembre. Sola_ —Kageyama dice lentamente— Y ella es la 'chica de al lado’ de Japón. Eres básicamente el imbécil del siglo, aunque tus más devotos fans ya están creando excusas para tu gran estupidez en Twitter.

Kei suspira y se frota un lado de la cara, todavía esta suave a pesar de que no se ha afeitado en días.

—Tu casa sigue siendo de vidrio como lo era hace un minuto, Rey.

—Al menos puedo mantener mi vida privada, _privada_ —La mueca de leche agria de Kageyama es fácil de imaginar. Kei rueda los ojos— ¿Nombra una vez en que _tú_ hayas recibido una llamada de un programa matutino preguntando por una declaración de mi carácter de mierda, Tsukishima?

—No sé por qué están pidiendo tu opinión —Kei traga—. Todo el mundo sabe que no nos llevamos bien —Se burla sin motivo—. Somos _famosos_ por ello.

—Sí, sí—Hinata dice, interrumpiendo, y confirmando las sospechas de Kei de que está en el altavoz—. Pero todos fuimos compañeros de banda como por _diez años_ o algo así, ¡así que no es como si nadie nos va a preguntar!

—Cómo eres tan energético todo el tiempo. Es repugnante.

—¡No es mi culpa que seas un gruñón!—Él puede _oír_ a Hinata sacando la lengua.

—Eres horriblemente valiente por teléfono, bajito —Kei suspira profundamente, y finalmente mira su celular. Él tiene quince llamadas perdidas parpadeándole desde el icono verde del teléfono, y está dispuesto a apostar que están divididas en partes iguales entre Ukai, Tadashi, y Takeda— ¿Qué tan malo es esto, en realidad?

—Básicamente cada enemigo que alguna vez hiciste se han amontado en una gran mierda de perro—Kageyama suena… bueno, si Kei no lo conociera mejor, diría que Kageyama suena más enojado de lo usual, y en su _nombre_ , o algo así. Lo que sería estúpido, teniendo en cuenta Kei hablaba en serio cuando le decía a la gente que él y Kageyama apenas se llevan bien.

—Los pedidos anticipados de tu nuevo single están siendo cancelados. Vas a tener que hablar con Takeda acerca de todo lo demás, porque eso no lo sé. Sólo sé sobre esto porque todo el mundo me ha estado pidiendo una declaración.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Kei se incorpora, arañando su estómago desnudo. Hace tanto frío en su apartamento. Casi tan frío como lo había sido esa mañana, de pie delante de Nametsu mientras ella lo miraba desde su asiento en la mesa con esos amplios e incrédulos ojos. Él retuerce su mano libre en sus sabanas—. Tsk, probablemente me llamaste pendejo de nuevo y te metiste en problemas con Ukai por tu lenguaje.

—Dije que no sabía nada, y que deberíamos esperar por tu lado de la historia —Kageyama hace una pausa, y luego, de mala gana, ofrece más información—. No sabemos la de Nametsu tampoco, por cierto. Ella no ha dicho nada, ni nadie de su agencia. Sólo hay esos terribles videos tomados por los fans desde fuera del restaurante en los que ella está sentada y al borde del llanto.

_Genial_ , Kei piensa, ignorando el dolor de culpabilidad en sus entrañas

—Bueno.

—Di, Tsukishima —Hinata dice, bajando la voz ligeramente, tambaleando al borde del nerviosismo que solía sentir antes de sus shows de antes cuando debutaron por primera vez como grupo—, tú no… La gente está diciendo que la engañaste, o que ella está teniendo a tu bebé en secreto, o que has estado enamorado de Yachi-chan todo este tiempo, o algo así. Pero nada de eso es cierto, ¿verdad?

Kei se queda en silencio, dejando que este se estire un poco hasta que Hinata comienza a tartamudear más ejemplos y preguntas.

—Por supuesto que no es verdad—Dice, finalmente, inexpresivo, llevando a Hinata a dar marcha atrás hasta detenerse—, ¿Yachi? ¿En serio? Nametsu y yo sólo… nos separamos. Las relaciones se acaban. No entiendo por qué la gente está haciendo un gran alboroto al respecto.

—Porque fue en _público_ —Kageyama dice, y maldita sea si no suena como Sugawara estos días, Kei piensa. Como una versión más gruñona de Sugawara. Kei lo odia, que Kageyama haya crecido y Kei todavía, en muchos sentidos, sea el mismo—. Ella es una actriz famosa, tú eres un ex miembro de uno de los grupos de ídolos japoneses con las mejores ventas de todos los tiempos, y rompiste con ella en público.

—No es como si ella me hubiera dejado muchas opciones —Kei dice, y luego, antes de que puedan pedirle que se aclare, suspira—. Voy a llamar a Takeda ahora.

—Bueno —Kageyama dice—. No puedo creer que hayas contestado mi llamada en lugar de la suya o la de Yamaguchi. Qué hice para merecer eso.

—Ambos fuimos desafortunados —Kei dice—, adiós, Rey.

—Deja de llamarme así —Responde Kageyama, excesivamente agresivo como es _usual,_ y le cuelga.

Kei da un suspiro y tira su teléfono a un lado, empujándose a sí mismo para salir de la cama. Se siente con resaca, aunque no ha bebido nada, y sus extremidades se sienten pesadas, como si acabara de hacer un show en el _Tokyo Dome_ en lugar de solo haber tenido un almuerzo tranquilo. Vagando por la sala de estar, se pliega con facilidad en el sofá, y, tras un momento de vacilación, agarra el control remoto en lugar del guion de su nuevo drama que está sentado inofensivamente a su lado.

No está en la nota principal, ni nada. Kei no es tan famoso, incluso si Nametsu lo es. Pero en el momento en que le cambia a la cobertura de entretenimiento, ahí está. Es claramente Nametsu a pesar de la oscilación de la cámara del teléfono, sentada con los hombros encorvados y temblando, la cara pegada a las rodillas, sola. Kei agarra el control en su mano con más fuerza y se obliga a seguir mirando hasta que el video muestra el coche de su manager detenerse al lado de la acera, y guiarla hasta el asiento del pasajero.

El panel está hablando sobre el video, pero Kei apenas puede escucharlos. En cambio, está pensando de vuelta con Nametsu ayer por la noche, ella envolviendo su pequeña mano alrededor de su muñeca, y él odia sentirse mal por algo que no es su culpa. No debería ser su culpa, de cualquier manera. Él nunca prometió nada, y nunca esperó que ella quisiera algo de él, tampoco.

De vuelta en su habitación, su teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo. Él mira con ansiedad  la puerta del espacio de estudio privado.

—Mierda—Dice, y se arrastra fuera del sofá para ir responder, sabiendo que no importa quién sea, va a ser una conversación difícil.

*

Kei y Nametsu Mai, estrella femenina de la Agencia de Talentos Muro de Hierro y oficialmente La chica de al lado de Japón, habían empezado a salir hace más de dos años, tres semanas después del último show de Karasuno. Kei recuerda todo ese mes muy vívidamente; toda la preparación para los conciertos de despedida, cuatro ensayos de madrugada que acabaron con él y Tadashi bebiendo té frío en el techo del edificio de la Agencia Ukai, el sudor en sus brazos enfriándose con el aire de la noche.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto, Tsukki? —Tadashi le había preguntado, tendido junto a él.

Ah, Kei había pensado. Ellos finalmente van a tener esa conversación. Él había estado callado sobre su futuro post-Karasuno. Él sabía, en su mayoría, lo que los demás estarían haciendo, después de la disolución, pero también Kei como que _siempre_ había sabido donde todos caerían, ya que siempre había sido claro a donde cada uno pertenecía. Kageyama, quien podía cantar y bailar y tomar todo el escenario por él mismo, estaba destinado a continuar en el estrellato; conciertos en solitario y singles en el top de ventas y escándalos de chismes incómodos que nunca tendrían una pizca de verdad en ellos. Sugawara y Hinata nacieron para ser MCs **(1)** de los programas de variedades, con lo buenos que eran con la gente, y Nishinoya y Tanaka habían mencionado más de una vez de entrarían en la producción. Sawamura iría a la universidad a pesar de estar mucho más allá de la edad para ello, y Azumane ya había iniciado la orientación de aspirantes aídolos en su limitado tiempo libre. Kei no se sorprendería si Tadashi encontraba su camino en el camino de Azumane, en realidad, a pesar de que secretamente siempre había pensado que Tadashi sería un muy buen manager, como Takeda.

Él le había echado un vistazo a Tadashi, entonces, nerviosamente se lamió los labios y mirando a las estrellas, suspiró.

—Tomar una siesta—Él había dicho, y Tadashi se había cubierto la boca y se echó a reír, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas mientras lanzaba una mirada a Kei.

—Quiero decir, en general. Se siente como que hemos estado haciendo esto desde siempre —Tadashi había mordido su labio inferior—. He estado pensando en ir a la universidad, o algo así, como Sawamura. Entonces tal vez me gustaría llegar a ser…—él se detuvo, y Kei suspiró de nuevo—. Bueno, ¿tal vez un manager? He sido un ídolo por un largo tiempo, pero…

Kei había sonreído, sintiéndose un poco presumido.

—Sí —Él dijo—. Eso estaría bastante bien. Ya eres un poco mandón.

—No lo soy—Tadashi había estado en desacuerdo—. Sólo me preocupo—Él empujo a Kei con su pie— ¿Que hay sobre ti?

—Actuar, creo —Kei había dicho, eventualmente, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo por sus muslos, el frío de fuera finalmente dominando por sobre el calentamiento de la práctica de baile.

Tadashi pareció sorprendido, pero luego, lentamente, asintió.

—Puedo… ver eso. ¿Te han ofrecido algo?

Lo hicieron. Varias obras de teatro y una película. No sabe lo que Ukai elegirá para él, en realidad, pero no había odiado ninguno de esos papeles. Todos eran sobre protagonistas masculinos estoicos, y chicos malos. Lo haría bien con papeles como esos, por un tiempo.

—Es mejor que muchas de las cosas que los ídolos hacen.

—No sé, Tsukki —Tadashi había respondido, sonriéndole, la capa de sudor casi había desaparecido de su familiar y pecosa cara— ¡Creo que los presentadores de los programas de variedades se han encariñado con tus imitaciones de un cadáver!

—Cállate —Había sido la seca respuesta de Kei, pero no había sido capaz de sonar serio sobre ello, porque él sabía que no era el miembro más _agradable_ de Karasuno—. Los actores no tienen que hacer muchos programas de variedades, si son buenos.

—Seh —Tadashi había estado de acuerdo, y luego le había dado a Kei una mirada coquetona— ¿Vas a ser bueno?

Kei se había burlado, y había seguido así hasta que Ukai lo había acorralado más tarde esa semana durante su último ensayo general.

—Entonces,este es el asunto—Ukai había dicho, mirando directamente a los ojos de Kei—. Tienes la personalidad de un gato salvaje —Kei parpadeó, apagado, y Ukai tosió—. Lo qué, quiero decir, está bien, funcionaba para ti en su mayoría, ya que tú eras el ~bailarín serio~ y todo eso. Pero…

—¿Pero? —Kei se había apoyado contra el muro, ignorando el verdaderamente horrible crujido de la pedrería y las plumas.

—Pero el Viejo, —Y Kei imaginó el semblante severo del abuelo de Ukai—, está preocupado por tu simpatía en el futuro. Sabes que la industria del entretenimiento japonés es algo más que talento.

Kei tragó.

—¿Esta es tu manera de decirme que tengo que sonreír mientras realizamos el show de mañana? —Él levantó una ceja, extrañando sus gafas. Nunca le habían permitido llevarlas en el escenario, pero detrás de ellas, le había sido más fácil ocultar cualquier cosa que sus ojos pudieran regalar—. Porque sabes que es nuestro último concierto. No va a hacer una diferencia.

Ukai resopló.

—¿Sonreír? No estamos pidiendo un milagro —Él dijo—. No estoy diciendo esto para desanimarte, chico, lo siento. Me conoces después de todos estos años. Soy como tu entrenador. Esto es sólo un aviso ya que vamos a publicar las noticias de tu nuevo contrato de publicidad esta noche, así que si alguien te pregunta acerca de ello en la conferencia de prensa de mañana sólo asiente y di que está honrado de representar a una marca que amas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mi nuevo… contrato de publicidad—Kei deseaba poder pasar los dedos por su pelo, sólo que este estaba solidificado con gel y no se sentía agradable al tacto de todos modos, después de las tantas veces que había sido decolorado a un rubio pálido desde que tenía dieciséis años, que apenas se reconoce a sí mismo en el espejo— ¿Qué contrato de publicidad es ese, exactamente?

La boca de Ukai le había dado una sonrisa torcida.

—Es para Ato. La marca de ropa. Ellos te quieren para modelar camisetas, ropa casual, tal vez algunos trajes de corte atrevido. Casi nada de lo que actualmente usas—Miró a Kei de arriba y hacia abajo—. No como tu traje de hoy, al menos.

—Oh —Kei respondió—, así que me estás dando un contrato de publicidad que me de otra forma de mostrar algún tipo de personalidad de ídolo aceptable —Él le dio a Ukai una mirada dudosa, tomando nota dela mueca en su boca—¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Tengo que sonreír durante _este_?

—Bueno—Ukai dice—. No lo sé. Lo que _sí_ sé es que vas a realizar los comerciales y las sesiones fotográficas con Nametsu Mai.

—¿Oh?—Por supuesto que Kei sabía quién era ella. Ídolo, actriz, talento en las variedades - Las más querida de Japón, en realidad— ¿Qué lotería gané?

—Ella te solicitó—Ukai dijo.

Kei, no seguro de qué hacer con eso, había suspirado y aceptado. No era como si ellos no hubieran hecho su parte justa de anuncios, en realidad. Hinata había estado vendiendo tinte para el cabello durante años, gracias a la popularidad de su brillante melena roja, y Sugawara había filmado más de un centenar de comerciales de pastelillos el mes pasado, volviendo a su dormitorio luciendo un poco como si estuviera a cinco segundos de perder el conocimiento por un coma de azúcar. Kei podría manejar un par de camisetas elegantes, sobre todo si eso mejoraría su reputación sin que él tuviera que conseguir un trasplante de personalidad

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo—Ukai había respondido—. Tómalo en serio, Tsukishima. Sólo hay un número de veces en las que puedes jugar al Sr. estoico antes de que la gente se canse de ello. Es necesario darle a laspersonas un vistazo de algo más.

—¿Qué pasa si no hay nada más? —Kei rascó con cuidado su cuello, mirando a Ukai.

—Te he conocido por más de la mitad de tu vida, _Tsukki_ —Él había respondido, usando el viejo apodo de Kei con el que había crecido—. Siempre ha habido más. Sólo te volviste así cuando… —Ukai paró, deteniéndose a sí mismo. La gente siempre se detuvo. Nunca, ni una vez terminaron el pensamiento en voz alta—. Como sea, déjales ver más del impaciente niño que quería tanto el ser firmado, ¿de acuerdo?

Kei se quedó mirando Ukai por un largo momento, antes de batir sus pestañas hacia él apáticamente.

—¿Suficientemente bueno?

Ukai serió, agarrándose el vientre.

—Sí—Dijo—, es suficiente.

Y entonces vino el concierto, un lleno total en el Tokio Dome, y los miembros de Karasuno inclinándose sobre el escenario uno al lado del otro por última vez, y Kei se sentía vacío e inquieto y quizá, aunque nunca lo admitiría en la cara de un abiertamente sollozante Hinata, unos Tanaka y Nishinoya moqueando, y las formas apiñadas juntas de Sugawara, Sawamura y Azumane, un poco perdido.

—Parece extraño —Tadashi dijo, apoyándose en él ligeramente—. Eso se acabó así como así.

—Era cuestión de tiempo—Kei murmuró en respuesta, ambos sabiendo que él realmente no quería decir eso.

Así que fue como un vagamente indiferente y a la deriva Tsukishima Kei se reunió con Nametsu Mai en el set para hacer su primera sesión de fotos para Ato, y él no estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer con ella.

—Eres tan lindo como lucías en tu álbum de fotos—Fue la primera cosa que ella le dijo, con una sonrisa con hoyuelos y una corta reverencia—. Por favor cuida de mí, Tsukishima-san.

—Claro —él había respondido, devolviendo la reverencia, y ella había levantado las cejas con escepticismo antes de echarse a reír y rebotar de vuelta a maquillaje.

En cierta manera, le recordaba a Hinata, con la brillante forma en que saludó a todos en el set y su enorme cantidad de energía, pero en otras maneras, más importantes, era más parecida a Tadashi. Ella lo empujó y pinchó en busca de respuestas, pero nunca hasta el punto de agotar su paciencia, y en el transcurso de la sesión, y los posteriores comerciales y las conferencias de promoción, él había empezado a pensar en ella como una especie de Yachi. Una especie de amiga, incluso si Kei nunca había sido el mejor para hacer amigos.

Sus anuncios eran populares, con los fans vibrando sobre lo atractivo que se veían de pie uno al lado del otro, los chicos deseando ser Kei y chicas queriendo ser Nametsu. Kei había conseguido buenos comentarios en línea y en los medios de comunicación social por cuan natural actuaba, caminar por la calle con Nametsu Mai, y lo mucho que les había gustado ver  su llamado “lado más suave”.

—Eso es ridículo—él le había dicho a Yachi, cuando ella le mostró un artículo de él y Nametsu en una revista, especulando sobre si estaban saliendo de verdad—. Por supuesto que no.

—Es solo que eres tan amable con ella —Yachi dijo—. Nadie te ha visto jamás ser amable.

—Soy amable contigo todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? —él subió sus gafas sobre su nariz, y luego empujó su comida alrededor de su plato, pensando en el artículo. Su cara en los corazones. Nunca había tenido ningún tipo de rumores de citas antes, y no era como si quisiera empezar ahora.

—Pero nadie sabe eso, porque difícilmente aparecemos en el mismo lugar para promover nuevos álbumes —Yachi se sacudió el pelo fuera de los ojos. Era rubia, también, solo que esta vez, para su nuevo video musical, era más parecido al de Tanaka Saeko—. Tenemos… diferentes audiencias. Como sea, le sonreíste en ese último anuncio. Hinata trató de grabarlo.

—No lo hice—Kei había respondido, con el ceño fruncido—. Menuda calumnia.

—Solías sonreír todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños —Ella arrugó la nariz lindamente—. No es la gran cosa. Los rumores se desvanecerán cuando el contrato con Ato termine, de todos modos. Tú sabes que la compañía debe estar exagerándolos.

—Naturalmente —Kei contestó, y eso, también, había sido verdad.

En su última sesión, para la línea de verano más vanguardista de Ato, ella había estado de pie junto a él, apoyando su peso contra su brazo, con la barbilla inclinada hacia arriba, desafiante, y su pelo largo y oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras el fotógrafo corregía la inclinación de los hombros de Kei y la curva de sus pies.

—Deberíamos salir —Ella dijo casualmente, mientras intercambiaban posiciones, y Kei, que no había estado esperando eso, perdió el equilibrio girando demasiado rápido para mirarla. Ella se rió de él, y le ofreció una mano—. Quiero decir, para las cámaras.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Kei había suavizado las arrugas de la camisa y reposicionado a sí mismo correctamente, así como levantado una ceja mientras ella seguía riéndose de él.

—Sé mi novio público, Tsukishima Kei —Ella le había dado un codazo ligeramente—. Será divertido.

—No—Él había respondido, y ella simplemente había continuado riendo, para luego echar un brazo alrededor de su cintura para la siguiente foto.

En el almuerzo, ella se sentó frente a él en la estrecha mesa establecida para el personal, con la mitad de un sándwich y cerca de veinte galletas en su plato.

—Escúchame—Ella dijo—. Necesito un novio en este momento, para ir con él a los estrenos de películas y, en general, detener la especulación acerca de quién es mi novio. Está llegando al punto en que la gente me sigue demasiado. Y tú, Tsukishima Kei, podrías utilizar la buena reputación que está asociada conmigo—Ella dejo caer su barbilla—. Parece extraño, también, que nunca hayas salido con alguien, o que no hayas tenido ningún rumor en absoluto. ¡Incluso el lindo y pequeño pelirrojo ha sido relacionado con algunas de las aprendices de ídolo! Esto sería un ganar-ganar para todos, ¿no crees?

Kei sabía de las especulaciones que había sobre él en los fanboards. “Tsukishima es demasiado frío para salir con alguien” no era tan malo, pero muchas de las otras cosas era más insidiosas, y él podía ignorarlo todo lo que quiera pero en el fondo, también sabía que las ventas de sus discos eran debido a las fans femeninas, y que todas las fotos de él de la mano con Tadashi en un concierto no significaban nada en la cara de cualquier sospecha real de esa naturaleza.

—Excepto por la parte en la que tengo que pasar más tiempo contigo—Kei había señalado, tratando de mantener su rostro ilegible. En el interior, sin embargo, ya había comenzado a calcular como tejer una posible nueva relación con Takeda. Después de todo, no odiaba a Nametsu, y no era como si él iba a estar saliendo con alguien de verdad. No mientras él fuera famoso, de todos modos. Tenía que guardar eso para más adelante, cuando hubiera hecho todo lo que había dicho que haría cuando tenía trece años, de pie desafiante en la cocina de sus padres con un contrato provisional de la Agencia Ukai en sus manos, diciéndoles que estaba decidido.

—Esa —Nametsu había dicho—, será la ganancia más importante de todas.

La noticia de que Tsukishima Kei y Nametsu Mai estaban saliendo cayó un martes. Kei había estado en el apartamento de Tadashi, comiendo una grasienta pizza de la que definitivamente se habrían arrepentido un mes antes. Estaban sentados en la cocina, y Tadashi tenía la radio reproduciendo el show musical nocturno de Oikawa Tooru. La nueva canción de Nekoma, pegadiza como el infierno, había estado tocando en el fondo, y Kei subconscientemente había estado llevando el ritmo con su mano libre contra su muslo, las yemas de sus dedos apenas presionando en la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros. Entonces, la canción había terminado, y Oikawa había empezado a leer a sobre las noticias de chismes.

—Aquí está una divertida —Oikawa había dicho en su familiar bajo canturreo, y había hecho eco a través de la cocina de Tadashi. "¡Tsukishima-san de Karasuno está saliendo con el amor de la Nación Nametsu Mai! ¡Qué deliciosa sorpresa! ¡Ambos agencias han confirmado que los dos han entrado en una relación! ¡La Bella y el Grinch, _de verdad_! Así que, oyentes, ¿qué es lo que piensan de eso?

Tadashi, que había estado a punto de tomar un bocado, había parpadeado hacia él, lentamente, con incredulidad.

—¿En serio?

Kei había parpadeado de vuelta, inmóvil.

—Sí —Había dicho, y tomado otro bocado de pizza.

Tadashi había estrechado sus ojos hacia él ligeramente, y se lamió los labios, capturando un poco de queso.

—Siempre había pensado que tú… —Pareció cambiar de opinión a mitad de la frase, y luego tomó un enorme bocado de pizza que hizo imposible que continuara hablando.

—¿Pensaste que yo qué? —Kei cuidadosamente dejó el resto de su rebanada de pizza sobre los platos de papel que siempre utilizaban, ya que ambos odiaban lavar los platos.

Tadashi se le quedó mirando mientras masticaba metódicamente y, entonces, aclarándose la garganta, respondió.

—No estabas interesado en salir. Y nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Nametsu.

—Bueno —Kei había respondido—. Estoy saliendo con ella, supongo.

—¿Supones?—Tadashi siguió _observándolo_ , y Kei recordó, claramente, sentirse expuesto bajo su mirada.

—¿No escuchaste a Oikawa? Es oficial.

—Lo oí bien —Suspirando, Tadashi había tomado su vaso de cola—. ¿Feli… cidades?

Kei le había sonreído.

—Gracias —Dijo, deseando no haber sentido como la culpa y la amargura se acurrucaban en su vientre en ese momento, extraños compañeros de cama para la grasienta y deliciosa pizza.

_Sólo para las cámaras_ , Nametsu había dicho, y Kei curvó sus manos en puños sobre su regazo, la melodía de la canción de Nekoma que habían tocado antes perdida en sus propios cuestionamientos acerca de ese plan, porque sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que no había manera de que eso sería tan fácil como parecía.

*

—¡Justo antes de que tu nuevo drama entre en producción, también! —Takeda lucia a segundos dearrancarse su propio pelo—. ¡Ahh, esto no es bueno! ¡La gente está cancelando sus compras de tu canción!

—Eso es lo que Kageyama dijo —Kei responde fácilmente, recostado en el sofá de la oficina del Ukai, viendo como Takeda camina mientras Ukai fuma un cigarrillo—. No hay nada que realmente podamos hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? Lo hecho, hecho está.

—Sabes—Ukai dice—, cuando estuve de acuerdo en dejarte salir con Nametsu Mai públicamente, fue porque sería _bueno_ para tu imagen, no un descarrilamiento —Se pasa la mano por el cabello decolorado, exhalando el humo que se cierne a su alrededor como un halo.

—Fue bueno para mi imagen—Kei responde, negándose a toser con el humo, a pesar de que lo odia—. No esperaba que ella cambiara las reglas.

—No hay reglas en el amor—Takeda dice y Ukai lo interrumpe antes de que pueda comenzar a escupir poesía clásica.

—Tenemos que arreglar esto —Ukai apaga su cigarrillo contra el gran cenicero de cristal color naranja de su escritorio—. Necesitas hacer una declaración. Algo en la línea de no saber que ella estaba llorando cuando te fuiste, y todo eso, incluso si se trata de una mentira-

—No lo es—Kei dice—. Yo no sabía que ella estaba llorando —Él traga, y mirando hacia el techo, piensa en la forma en que Mai se había apoderado de su muñeca con demasiada fuerza y le preguntó si consideraría convertir su relación falsa en una real—. No soy un completo despiadado.

—Huh —Ukai dijo, mirando a Kei cuidadosamente—. ¿Estás bien, chico?

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme chico? Tengo veintiséis.

—Te hemos conocido por mucho tiempo —Takeda dice, sentándose en el otro sofá de la oficina de Ukai—. He sido el manager de Karasuno incluso antes de que liberaran su primer disco, y tú tenías, qué, ¿catorce años?

Kei lame sus labios.

—Aun así, soy un adulto—Él dice—. Y, ¿realmente tenemos que hacer una declaración? Es mi vida personal.

—Tú lo sabes muy bien —Ukai responde—. Eras un ídolo, Tsukishima. Siempre va a haber un interés excesivo, especialmente cuando la chica cuyo corazón rompiste es Nametsu Mai —Él revuelve alrededor de unos papeles sobre su escritorio, en busca de algo. Encuentra una lista, claramente escrita por Takeda, y se la pasa—. Así que, por lo que sabemos. ¿La engañaste? ¿Algo que necesitemos saber antes deenfrentar a las relaciones públicas?

—No —Kei dice—. No… —Él exhala. No era _real_ , quiere decir. Al menos, no era real para él, y nunca podría haber sido real, no importa cuánto cariño le tuviera a Nametsu, a su manera—. Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en romper con ella —Duda—. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hice hasta que sus publicistas anunciaron que lo hice hace un par de horas —Había sido un breve anuncio. _Nametsu Mai y Tsukishima Kei ya no salen juntos más._ Todavía se siente un poco sorprendido, incluso si después de la conversación con Kageyama él debería haberlo esperado.

—Eres un ejemplo estelar y brillante de las habilidades sociales—Ukai le dice, y luego agita su mano despidiéndolo—. Vuelve a casa. Duerme bien. Tienes una agenda muy ocupada esta semana, ¿verdad? Será un desafío pasar a través de los reporteros cuando hagas la entrevista de mañana —Exhala con fuerza—. ¿Tenías que salir con la mujer más popular de Japón, Tsukishima? Honestamente.

Kei se pone de pie, dejando a Takeda y Ukai para que traten de controlar los daños y sale al pasillo. Él conoce la disposición del edificio de la Agencia Ukai mejor que la palma de su mano, después de años de vagar alrededor de él, entre reuniones y prácticas y noches de grabación hasta el amanecer. Largas noches jugando juegos de escondite a regañadientes ante la insistencia de Hinata, las piernas dobladas bajo su barbilla mientras esperaba debajo de la cabina de mezcla, o en el techo con Tadashi, hablando de cosas que nunca podría haberle dicho a nadie más. Él ama este edificio, a su manera, incluso si le molesta el hecho de que representa casi la totalidad de su adolescencia.

Él no necesita mirar mientras navega su camino hacia el garaje, donde su coche y la soledad están esperando por él. En su lugar, busca a través de su teléfono, revisando una última vez por si hay algún mensaje importantee ignorandolos cerca de cincuenta textos de Sawamuraya que en todos lee alguna versión de _Sugawara está enviando mensajes de texto usando mi número_. La mayoría de la gente lo esquiva cuando _está_ prestando atención, y no tiene ninguna razón para sospechar que hoy va a ser diferente, cuando sabe a ciencia cierta que su ceño fruncido es tan intimidante como de costumbre.

Así que es una sorpresa cuando choca, duro, contra otra persona, su teléfono cae al suelo, la pantalla estrellándose, y Kei sólo se salva de golpear el suelo junto con el por los rápidos reflejos de quien tropezó con él. Sigue la mano, grande y morena, que agarra su antebrazo todo el camino hasta un par de anchos hombros, y luego, finalmente, a un par de ojos dorado-oscuros y una sonrisa arrogante.

—Cuidado —Dice el hombre, y su voz es más elevada de lo que Kei había esperado, pero aun así suave, arrastrándola hasta terminar su amonestación con voz cansina—. No querrás caerte, ¿verdad?

Kei se estabiliza a sí mismo, y sacude su brazo del agarre del hombre.

—Si lo hiciera, sería tu culpa —Murmura, agachándose a recoger su teléfono—. Tsk, está roto.

—¿Mi culpa?

La risa del hombre hace que Kei mire hacia arriba de nuevo, y esta vez, en lugar de ver sólo fragmentos de la cara del hombre, ve la totalidad de ella, el reconocimiento agitando su interior.

—No estabas viendo por donde ibas tampoco—Kuroo Tetsurou, el cantante de Nekoma, desliza sus manos en los bolsillos, y se inclina un poco hacia adelante, una burla en la parte sobresaliente de su mandíbula a pesar del suelto y amistoso descenso de sus hombros—. Así que creo que tendremos que compartir la culpa, rompecorazones.

Kei frunce el ceño, luchando contra un respingo al oír la palabra rompecorazones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—Kuroo está vestido para el invierno, con un abrigo negro oscuro y botas de cuero marrón. El brillante color rojo de la bufanda llama la atención hacia sus largas extremidades como a sus pómulos afilados y su mandíbula lisa—.Esta no es tu agencia.

En lugar de responder, algo cambia en la expresión de Kuroo, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose en algo más suave. Él tiene una boca ancha, Kei piensa. Una boca ancha y unos labios suaves y finos, y en eso, Kei devuelve la mirada a los ojos de Kuroo.

—No pensé que te fuera a molestar—Kuroo dice—. El que te llamara rompecorazones. Tienes una reputación, ya sabes, por ser un poco frío —Él parpadea, lentamente, sus largas y oscuras pestañas contra sus mejillas—. Hoy en día no te ayuda mucho, _Tsukki_.

—Tú tienes la reputación de ser desagradable —Kei responde—. Y ahora no te está ayudando mucho —Él resopla, y empuja hacia arriba sus gafas—. Y es Tsukishima para ti.

Kuroo ríe.

—Parece justo —Dice—. Estoy aquí porque al parecer debo grabar un sencillo con un artista de Ukai para la banda sonora de mi nuevo drama y tuve que firmar unos papeles —Él rueda su cabeza sobre su cuello, y Kei no puede evitar darse cuenta de cómo sube y baja la nuez de Adán de Kuroo mientras traga—. Ahora _tu_ turno. ¿Por qué te ocultas en el teléfono para evitar mirar hacia arriba, eh? ¿Algo que ver con la emocionante noticia de hoy?

—¿Ocultándome? —Kei se endereza, metiendo su teléfono roto en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Comprobaba mis mensajes. La mayoría de la gente aquí regularmente tiende a permanecer fuera de mi camino.

—Ahora, ¿por qué iban a hacer una tontería como esa? —Kuroo lo mira de arriba abajo, y la clara _sugerencia_ de esto es suficiente para acelerar el pulso de Kei. Él mira hacia otro lado.

—Tal vez entienden que no tengo tiempo para juegos —Él deja caer sus manos a la parte inferior de la chaqueta, y toca el inicio de la cremallera, tirando de ella a media altura—. Estoy en mi camino a casa.

Kuroo tararea, dando un paso hacia adelante solo lo suficiente para que las puntas de su bufanda roja rocen contra el abrigo de Kei, y sus pies apenas se toquen.

—¿Estás seguro? Parece que te vendría bien un trago.

—¿Qué te hace pensar —Kei mira a Kuroo a través de sus pestañas, ligeramente apagado porque el otro hombre es más alto, y molesto por el rubor que puede sentir arrastrándose hasta su cuello— …que necesito de una bebida?

—Algo así como la mirada malhumorada en tu cara —Kuroo le sonríe, y Kei puede ver, tal vez, por qué esta es una cara que está en las vallas publicitarias, incluso con más frecuencia que la simétrica y repulsiva cara de Kageyama—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Puedo invitarte una bebida, Tsukishima?

—No —Kei responde, y extiende una mano para empujar a Kuroo lejos—. Ni siquiera te conozco, así que me voy a casa.

Kuroo eleva las cejas, y levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Es solo que lucias como si pudiera gustarte una distracción—Su cabello se cae cruzando su frente—. Y pensé que es posible que desees conocer a tu nuevo compañero de reparto, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos por un tiempo.

—¿Qué?

La risa de Kuroo hace que los dedos de los pies de Kei se enrosquen en sus zapatos.

—Quiero decir, vamos a grabar un sencillo para la banda sonora la próxima semana, y vamos a estar filmando juntos durante meses, ya sabes.

Sus párpados se caen a media asta, y de alguna manera él está en el espacio de Kei de nuevo. A pesar de que no se tocan, el calor de Kuroo se siente como un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Si no me despiden de la producción —Kei dice, de repente se le vuelve más difícil respirar—. A los estudios les gusta evitar los escándalos.

—Definitivamente no te despedirán —Kuroo responde. Él juega con uno de los botones de gran tamaño en su abrigo de lana con sus largos y delgados dedos, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con Kei.

—¿Oh? ¿Estás en el equipo de casting, también? Que múlti-talentoso eres, Kuroo-senpai. Actuación y producción —Kei pretende que salga afilado, pero suena… casi juguetón, lo cual definitivamente no había sido su intención, cuando lo único que quiere hacer es conseguir llegar a su coche y volver a casa.

—Ahora, ahora, Tsukishima, sólo quería decir que aún con lo que pasó, sigues siendo un talento de alto perfil en Ukai, y un ex miembro de Karasuno. La audiencia objetivo de nuestro drama no son los adolescentes, sino el público en general, así que este golpe realmente no daño a la línea de fondo allí —Kuroo mueve sus cejas de una manera que roza lo sugerente—. Entonces. Vamos a ser amigos. ¿Todavía es un no para esa bebida?

—No esta noche—Kei dice, esquivando a Kuroo, moviéndose hacia adelante a lo largo de la sala casi vacía. Unas cuantas personas están viendo cómo interactúan, y Kei apuesta a que están esperando para ver lo que va a hacer. Kei no es conocido por tener un mal genio, o incluso por hacer la vida del personal más difícil, pero… Él sabe que puede ser grosero, cuando no hace el esfuerzo, y _también_ sabe que no deja una gran primera impresión. Es de esperarse, los transeúntes probablemente se pregunten cómo va a llevarse con alguien como Kuroo, que parece empeñado en conseguir algún tipo de reacción por parte de él—. Adiós.

—Hmm, entonces deberías darme tu número —Kei mira sobre su hombro para ver que Kuroo sigue sonriendo, imperturbable ante los modales de Kei—. Estoy seguro de que vas a lucir como si necesitaras una bebida de nuevo más tarde esta semana —Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugan cuando sus labios se contraen, y el estúpido corazón de Kei está latiendo tan rápido, como si tuviera dieciséis de nuevo o algo así, y fuera la primera vez que notó la manera en que el labio inferior de Sawamura se arrastró sobre el borde de las botellas de agua cuando tomó largos y desesperados tragos después de la práctica de baile— ¿Intercambiamos?

—Lo siento —Kei dice—. Teléfono roto —Le ofrece a Kuroo una mirada especulativa, y luego dice—. Pero seguro, te diré el mío —Recita los números sin previo aviso, y luego, haciendo caso omiso de la forma en que Kuroo no se molesta en ocultar su diversión, gira sobre sus talones y continúa en su camino hacia el garaje.

—Te llamaré —Kuroo le grita cuando se marcha, riendo, y Kei lame sus labios y no se molesta en responder.

Tadashi está inclinado contra su coche, esperando por él. Está usando pantalones de chándal y se ve agotado, como si hubiera venido justo de una de las salas de ensayo vacías para esta emboscada.

—¿Tan desesperado estas por un aventón a casa? —La tensión que Kei no había notado disiparse durante su encuentro con Kuroo cava de nuevo en él, arañando su camino hasta su columna vertebral mientras agarra sus llaves.

—¿Vas a ignorar mis llamadas para siempre? —Tadashi le frunce el ceño, con la cara de color rosa y el pelo húmedo, la imagen de la desaprobación—. Hablaste con Kageyama y tú odias a Kageyama.

—Odio es una palabra muy fuerte—Kei responde—. Implica esfuerzo, el cual no estoy dispuesto a gastar en el Rey.

—Aún así—Tadashi dice—. Te he llamado un montón.

Kei se pregunta si puede zafarse diciéndole a Tadashi que su teléfono está roto también. En vez de eso, hace un gesto vago hacia el coche y luego se mete en el asiento del conductor, esperando a que Tadashi entre antes de arrancar el motor. La radio se enciende automáticamente, tocando las últimas notas de la canción del nuevo grupo de chicas de la Agencia Nekomata antes de pasar a los comerciales, y Kei se siente tentado a subir el volumen.

—¿Sabías que voy a hacer mi nuevo drama con Kuroo Tetsurou?

—Lo he visto por aquí el día de hoy—Tadashi se cruza de brazos, su labio inferior sobresaliendo con terquedad—. Deja de cambiar de tema, Tsukki.

—Ella quería que nuestra relación fuera algo más serio. Yo no, y no estaba preparado para que ella lo pidiera de esa manera, así que se lo dije de la manera incorrecta. Ahora es así.

—¿Mas seria? —Tadashi gira en su asiento, el cinturón de seguridad clavándose en su cuello—. Como, _¿casarse?_

La voz de Tadashi se quiebra en la palabra, como si la idea de eso fuera tan imposible que expresarlo le causa un dolor visceral, y normalmente eso haría a Kei reír, pero esta noche en su mayoría sólo le recuerda que él ha estado, más o menos, viviendo una mentira por dos años.

Kei cambia de marcha y se retira de la zona de aparcamiento, a la carretera. El apartamento de Tadashi no está lejos del suyo, pero ambos viven a más de veinticinco minutos del edificio de la Agencia en coche. No hay un escape real de esta conversación, y es, se dice a sí mismo, _Tadashi_ , quien ha sido amigo de Kei desde lo que se siente como siempre, a pesar de que Kei no es exactamente material de amigo

—Como en realidad salir —Kei dice, tan suavemente como le es posible, echando un vistazo a Tadashi por el rabillo del ojo mientras cambia de carril. Tadashi se ve criminalmente confundido, su rostro arrugándose en el pensamiento, y Kei se pasa la lengua por los dientes.

—¿No estaban ya… _¿Qué?_

—Estábamos saliendo, pero no se suponía que había sentimientos involucrados —Él golpea ligeramente sus pulgares en el volante—. Ya sabes, salir por conveniencia —Tadashi se ahoga, y Kei suelta un suspiro—. Para nuestras carreras, Yamaguchi, deja de pensarlo.

—¿Tu relación con Nametsu Mai era un Showmance?—Kei no aparta los ojos de la carretera para ver la expresión de Tadashi esta vez, pero él sabe que probablemente sea alguna mezcla de exasperación e incredulidad—. ¿Por dos _años_?

—Sí —Kei presiona sus labios en una línea recta—. Funcionó, ¿no?

—Hasta que comenzaste a gustarle de verdad—La risa de Tadashi es corta y pausada—. ¿No te gustaba a ti?

—No así—Las cejas de Kei se fruncen—. No esperaba que ella… me pidiera una relación real.

Kei no puede dejar de recordar toda la conversación por centésima vez en el día, como si fuera un juego en bucle en el teléfono de Hinata— " _Quiero dejar de fingir_ "—Nametsu había dicho, mirándolo fijamente como si se suponiera que él fuera a entender intrínsecamente lo que quería decir—. " _Quiero tener una relación real contigo. Así que vamos a salir de verdad, ¿de acuerdo?_ " —Kei la había mirado con abierto horror, y había estado tan molesto con ella por cambiar repentinamente las reglas y el campo de juego que él…

Capta un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo; Tadashi asiente con la cabeza como si todo estuviera claro para él ahora.

—Así que te portaste como un idiota, y la hiciste llorar.

Mientras se detiene en un semáforo en rojo, se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—No estaba llorando cuando me fui. No me hubiera… —Se detiene a sí mismo, sin querer dar más detalles.

—Incluso tú no serías tan maldito —Tadashi está de acuerdo—. Huh. Una novia falsa. Eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Oh?

—Bueno, ustedes comenzaron a salir con la nada, Tsukki. Te tomó un año y medio antes de que dejaras de llamarme “Pecas” cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria, y todavía llamas a todos tus ex compañeros de banda por su apellido, aunque nos hemos conocidos desde hace como, casi quince años. Tú no te acercas fácilmente a las personas —Él duda—. Y nunca mostraste ningún interés en… —Tadashi vacila, y algo en el intestino de Kei da un giro—. En salir, supongo. Así que fue raro cuando, de repente, Oikawa anunció tu romance relámpago en su programa de radio, cuando yo nunca había oído nada al respecto.

—No es como si fueras mi confidente—Kei responde, mientras la luz se vuelve azul. Aprieta el pie en el acelerador un poco demasiado fuerte, y el coche se sacude hacia adelante—. No te cuento _todo_ , Yamaguchi.

—Tú no me cuentas nada—Tadashi lo corrige—. Pero usualmente lo sé, de cualquier manera, porque te _conozco_.

Kei hace un ruido de escepticismo en la parte posterior de la garganta, pero mayormente es verdad. Por si sirve de algo, Tadashi probablemente lo conoce mejor que nadie.

—Lo que sea.

—Podrías contarme tus cosas—Tadashi dice, después de un largo silencio—. Si quieres. Es sólo que a veces, cuando estás molesto, haces cosas que normalmente no harías.

Esas palabras pican la piel de Kei, haciéndolo desear rascarse los brazos hasta que se detenga.

—¿Quién murió y te convirtió en Sawamura?

—¡Tsukki! —Tadashi se ríe, rompiendo la extraña atmósfera en el coche, y Kei se estira para subir el volumen de la radio, pero Tadashi golpea su mano para alejarla—. No, _ahora_ quiero escuchar acerca de tu nuevo drama con Kuroo de Nekoma.

—¿Qué hay que contar? Sabía que iba a estar filmando pronto, pero mi co-estrella no había sido decidida.

Ahora que sabe que es Kuroo, sin embargo, tendrá que volver a leer la totalidad de los guiones de los dos primeros episodios para ver cómo debe reaccionar. Ellos estarán interpretando a unos mejores amigos, después de todo. Kei se estremece, y no es porque piense en la curvatura de la boca de Kuroo Tetsurou, similar a la de un gato.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —Tadashi pregunta—. ¿No te agrada?

—Sin comentarios—Kei responde, y esta vez, cuando va a subir el volumen de la radio, Tadashi no lo detiene.

*

Kei se debate entre la sorpresa y la resignación de que Ukai no haya cancelado la entrevista para promocionar su sencillo en el Youth Club, pero obedientemente se pone el traje que Takeda le da, el cual coincide con la imagen de la portada, y se somete a los sonidos de desaprobación que la maquillista da sobre los círculos bajo sus ojos.

—Necesitas dormir mejor, Tsukishima—Ella le dice, igual que lo hace siempre, y él parpadea, sus contactos rasguñándolo incómodamente.

—No me quedo despierto a propósito para hacer tu trabajo más difícil —Él dice—. Lo prometo.

—Hmmph—Ella inclina su mandíbula hacia arriba para comprobar si la base combina con su piel—. Aún así, un chico joven y guapo como tú no debería lucir tan cansado al inicio de un periodo promocional—Kei se encoge de hombros, con cuidado de no mover su cara demasiado, y ella suspira—. Lamento oír hablar de todo esto con Nametsu. Debe estar haciendo que sea difícil para ti el poder dormir.

Eso es algo cierto. La otra noche, Kei había mirado el número de Nametsu en su lista de contactos de vez en cuando durante una hora, preguntándose si debería llamarla. Nunca ha sido de los que se disculpan, incluso cuando está equivocado, y una parte de él está enojado con ella, por hacer de esto un gran problema. Por cambiar las cosas sin previo aviso.

Otra parte de él, por supuesto, está enojado consigo mismo por comenzar algo de eso en primer lugar, y tal vez eso estaba destinado a terminar de esa forma, incluso si, de ninguna manera Kei puede entender lo que haría a Nametsu pensar que Kei es alguien con el que sería realmente agradable salir, o lo que le dio la impresión de que él sentiría lo mismo por ella cuando él siempre la ha tratado tan distantemente.

—Otra cosa interesante ocurrirá muy pronto y la noticia se moverá—Takeda dice, salvando a Kei de tener que responderle a la simpática maquillista—. ¿Listo?

—Él va a preguntar por ella—Kei responde—. ¿Qué debería decir?

—Sin comentarios—Takeda dice, dando a Kei una sonrisa alentadora—. No estás en un juicio. Es un asunto personal.

—¿No tú y Ukai dijeron justo ayer que soy un ídolo, y que mis asuntos siempre van a ser públicos?

—Bueno, hasta cierto punto —Takeda se acerca y le da una palmada en el hombro—. Lo que quiero decir es que es difícil para ti el poder guardar secretos, no que tengas que dar explicaciones. Pero esto de hoy se trata del sencillo de tu álbum, y Ukai envió un aviso de que no se responderá a preguntas sobre Nametsu. Oikawa astutamente lo va a preguntar de todos modos, y tú no tienes que responder. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Sí —Kei responde, pensando en los cientos y cientos de preguntas acerca de su vida sexual con Nametsu, planes de matrimonio, y las oportunidades de co-protagonizar juntos que él ha esquivado durante los últimos dos años. Son mejores, él piensa, que algunas de las otras preguntas que le podían haber hecho, de las que habían estado burbujeando en los foros de chismes en el período previo a su acuerdo de salir con Nametsu—. Yo sé cómo es esto.

La audiencia en el estudio para el programa de entrevistas de la tarde de Oikawa Tooru es, usualmente, noventa por ciento mujeres, todas fanáticas que llevan la cara de Oikawa en ellas. Tsukishima _odia_ hacer el show de Oikawa en el mejor de los días, porque por mucho que él respeta la gran habilidad de Oikawa al ser un ídolo, también sabe que nunca puede bajar la guardia cuando el otro hombre quiere saber algo. Hoy, sin embargo, salir delante de un público en vivo de los devotos fans de Oikawa se siente algo parecido a enfrentar a un pelotón de fusilamiento, a raíz del constante bombardeo y la desfavorable cobertura sobre su ruptura con Nametsu en las noticias desde ayer, y, sobre todo, porque él desearía que todo eso no fuera en _vivo_.

El público le da un aplauso tibio al entrar, y él atrapa un débil susurro " _¿no tiene ninguna vergüenza?"_ de una mujer en la primera fila a otra, y apenas puede suprimir una mueca de dolor.

La primera pregunta sobre Nametsu no llega hasta cerca del final de la breve entrevista, después de preguntas acerca de la nueva película de Kei, todavía en los cines, y el próximo video promocional como siempre inevitablemente hacen, a las de menor interés como el color favorito de Kei o cualquiera cosa tonta cosa de moda en la que todos estén interesados, la cual siempre cambia al igual que la respuesta de Kei la última vez que respondió hace diez meses.

—Entonces —Oikawa dice—. Es una sorpresa que estás lanzando una canción de separación en un momento como este —La espalda de Kei se endurece inmediatamente, y la audiencia empieza a murmurar—. Tus dos últimos sencillos han sido sobre el amor. ¿Es este uno del tipo ‘revelador’?

Los ojos de Oikawa están llenos hasta el borde de diversión, y Kei pueden apreciar una buena cantidad de sadismo cuando no está dirigido a él, pero en este momento lo está, por lo que frunce el ceño.

—La pista se preparó hace tres meses—Kei dice, en voz baja, lentamente—. Cuando libero pistas no tienen nada que ver con cuando las escribo.

—Incluso así —Oikawa dice, estirándose cómodamente en su asiento y cruzando las piernas—. Estamos todos sorprendidos por el momento, justo después del final de un romance de cuento de hadas —Oikawa cubre su boca—. No debería hablar de eso, ¿verdad? Lo siento, Tsukishima.

_¿De verdad?_ Kei quiere decir, pero en lugar de eso simplemente suspira, tragándose la frustración y la humillación y sabiendo que no puede atacar a Oikawa. No ahora, y no de esta manera.

—La canción no se trata de una ruptura, de hecho —Dice él fuertemente—. Se trata de un amor no correspondido.

Oikawa parpadea, sorprendido, no esperaba que Kei le diera una respuesta así, ya que las entrevistas anteriores de Kei con Oikawa siempre habían sido más como bromas de un solo lado, con Oikawa haciendo lo mejor para interpretar las caras serias de Kei y sus síes y no’s en algo más interesante para el público.

—¿Amor no correspondido?

—Sí —Kei dice—. Lo siento si no es la historia que querías—Él dice con tanta frialdad que los ojos de Oikawa se ensanchan, y luego Oikawa, un experto como siempre, se ríe y mueve su mano.

—No, no, no quiero una historia en particular. Sólo tenía curiosidad acerca de la canción. ¡Ahora tenemos nuestra respuesta!

Y entonces Oikawa prosigue, presentando al siguiente invitado y tomando algo de la presión de Kei con su engreído encanto de costumbre, y Kei deja que sus músculos se desanuden mientras su ritmo cardíaco vuelva a la normalidad.

Después del show, él se aleja rumbo a los baños privados sin esperar a Takeda, quien probablemente ha ido a buscar un café gigante para Kei, tratando de recordar la ruta que le dará el menor número de encuentros posible con personas. Él camina rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de unos cuantos tipos de sonido y girando la esquina en el pasillo más amplio, deseando tener sus auriculares.

Por supuesto, en su prisa, choca con alguien, retrocediendo contra la pared mientras la otra persona murmura un juramento en voz baja, y los labios de Kei se abren un poco con sorpresa cuando él ve que es Kuroo Tetsurou, sosteniendo un vaso de papel, con agua derramada en la parte delantera de su blanca y abotonada camisa.

Kuroo mira hacia arriba y luego, sus cejas perfectamente cuidadas mostrando igual sorpresa, sonríe.

—Tenemos que dejar de vernos así —Dice Kuroo, levantando una mano para coger una gota de agua que se deslizapor la columna de su garganta. Los ojos de Kei siguen una segunda gota que sigue el camino de la primera, y no aparta la mirada hasta que llega a la ahora transparente camisa de Kuroo, la cual se aferra a los fuertes músculos de su pecho.

Kei lame sus labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Filmar —Kuroo dice—. ¿Qué más? ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que estoy siguiéndote, Tsukishima?

La forma en la que el nombre de Kei rueda fuera de su lengua es insoportable, de verdad, como si estuviera exagerándolo para señalar lo mucho que realmente quiere estar diciendo _Tsukki_ , y Kei le frunce el ceño por la presunción incluso cuando el calor sube por su cuello.

—Sigues apareciendo en lugares donde nunca antes te he visto, así que ¿cómo podría saberlo? —Kei tira del cuello de su suéter grande color amarillo, tratando de hacer más fácil el respirar, y espera que no sea obvio que está nervioso.

—Hmm—Kuroo dice, y esta vez, cuando va a limpiar su cuello, él es más lento, su pulgar persistente en la vena arterial, en el punto del pulso, y eso hace que el propio pulso de Kei se acelere—. Has arruinado mi camisa—Él suena más divertido que molesto por ello, y Kei entorna los ojos.

—Tú arruinaste mi teléfono —Kei mira justo a los ojos de Kuroo, y se sorprende una vez más por su inusual color. Difícilmente lo había notado cuando vio las imágenes de Kuroo en el pasado en las revistas, pero cara a cara con él, es imposible no darse cuenta de que el color marrón oscuro de ellos parece resplandecer de un dorado en los bordes, como un gato en la oscuridad—. Devolvértela es jugar limpio.

—¿Tú juegas limpio? —Kuroo se ríe, dejando caer su mano, y Kei toma una respiración profunda—. Tienes esa cara de nuevo.

—¿Qué cara? —El teléfono de Kei suena en su bolsillo, pero lo ignora, mirando a Kuroo como se mira a una serpiente peligrosa de la que no está seguro si es venenosa.

—La cara de 'Necesito un trago’

La boca de Kuroo es muy expresiva. Kei odia mirarla.

—¿Listo para aceptar mi oferta?

Él toca ligeramente su labio inferior, como si pudiera leer la mente de Kei y quisiera castigarlo.

—No ahora, sin embargo. Estoy filmando, ¿recuerdas?

—Estás muy decidido —A Kei, de hecho, le vendría bien un trago, pero lo que realmente quiere hacer ahora mismo es ir a casa y trabajar en una canción, o algo así, no sumar otra cosa a la ya considerable confusión de sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? —Kuroo estira su mano, y antes de que Kei pueda parpadear, toca su nariz— ¿Dónde están tus lentes, cuatro ojos?

Kei agarra la mano de Kuroo. Es suave y cálida, aunque hay callos en las puntas de sus largos y delgados dedos que se parecen mucho a los de Azumane. Tal vez, Kei piensa, Kuroo toca la guitarra. Él aplasta ese pensamiento tan rápido como surge y mira a Kuroo.

—¿Siempre eres así de molesto, o soy especial?

—Definitivamente eres especial—Kuroo dice, su voz descendiendo en algo más bajo, más suave, y esta vez no hay duda de que Kuroo ve su rubor, porque sus labios se curvan en las esquinas con evidente placer.

—Kuroo, ¡¿qué te está tomando tanto tiempo?!

Kei se aleja mientras Kuroo endereza su postura, poniendo un espacio entre ellos que Kei acaba de notar _debería_ haber existido entre ellos todo el tiempo. Kei mira sobre su hombro para ver a alguien vestido de forma idéntica a Kuroo, su pelo afeitado en un mohicano y una expresión de impaciencia en su amplia cara. Yamamoto, Kei recuerda vagamente. Bailarín. Vocalista de apoyo

—¡Te estamos esperando para filmar! ¡¿Cómo puede tomarte veinte minutos conseguir agua, eh?!

—Ya voy, Yamamoto —Kuroo dice, fácilmente, la intensidad de sus ojos habiéndose ido y siendo remplazada  con una sonrisa casual en su cara—. Sólo tropecé con Tsukishima aquí y quería decirle hola a mi nueva co-estrella favorita.

Yamamoto suelta una risa que suena casi agresiva.

—Hazlo en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tengo una cita caliente esta noche!

—Hacerte una paja con la calefacción encendida no es una cita caliente—Responde Kuroo, y vuelve su mirada a Kei—. Hmmm, te llamo más tarde—Kei rueda los ojos, y Kuroo ríe—. ¿No me crees?

—Debes tener algo mejor que hacer que molestarme.

—No te voy a molestar —Kuroo dice, pellizcando su camisa mojada con el pulgar y el dedo índice y haciendo que la mirada de Kei viaje de nuevo a la tela mojada— ¿Crees que voy a tener problemas por esto?

—Eso espero—Kei dice, y luego él se está alejando de Kuroo, y continuando hacia los baños, una vez más, dejando a un Kuroo riendo detrás de él.

—¡Aquí estas! —Takeda dice, cuando Kei regresa al set, permaneciendo cuidadosamente fuera de la línea de visión de Oikawa en caso de que eso haga pensar a Oikawa, por alguna desconocida y maldita razón, que Kei quiere hablar con él— ¿A dónde fuiste? —Le entrega a Kei una taza desechable gigante de Starbucks, y revisa su reloj. —Ukai quiere reunirse con nosotros a las tres, así que mejor nos vamos.

Mientras Kei sigue a Takeda a su camioneta, él piensa en revisar su teléfono, recordando que había sonado mientras estaba lidiando con Kuroo. Cuidadosamenteabre el mensaje con la uña de su dedo pulgar, evitando el vidrio roto, y ve que es un mensaje de Nametsu.

_Lo siento mucho por todo esto, Kei._ Dice, y Kei lo mira fijamente, preguntándose si debería responder, y decir que está bien, a pesar de que en su mayoría, piensa que probablemente no lo está.

—¿Todo está bien? —Takeda pregunta, de pie al lado del ascensor abierto, y Kei mete su teléfono— ¿Tú teléfono está roto?

—Se cayó ayer—Kei responde cortamente, tomando tres pasos largos para ponerse al día con su manager.

—No hay tiempo ahora, pero si te pasas por la agencia mañana, te llevaremos a conseguir uno nuevo—Takeda dice.

—Está bien —Keiresponde, y se meten en el ascensor.

*

Esa noche, mientras Kei se prepara para ir a la cama, él se detiene en el texto de Nametsu de nuevo. Él piensa en el video, y en Tadashi, sentado a su lado en el coche con palabras en la punta de su lengua que Kei no quiere oír, y en la forma en que la camisa de Kuroo Tetsurou se había aferrado a su húmeda piel bronceada.

Le toma horas conciliar el sueño.

*

Él explora los titulares de las noticias de entretenimiento por la mañana para ver cómo el polvo se ha asentado en apariencia desde ayer, cuidando de no cortarse el pulgar sobre el vidrio roto de la pantalla de su teléfono mientras se desplaza a través de él. Ambos equipos de relaciones públicas han dado a conocer las declaraciones que en su mayoría son neutrales, y los reporteros habían sido, si no amables, al menos educados en la conferencia del día de ayer, pero Kei no es tan tonto como para pensar que las personas interesadas en este tipo de cosas no han tomado lados. Él no ha comprobado su Twitter público o los sitios de fans, aún, pero está seguro de que van a ver molestos mensajes positivos acerca de no saber la verdad que serán enterrados por los comentarios crueles sobre él o Nametsu, y no quieren lidiar con eso.

Está a punto de tirar su teléfono a un lado cuando este suena en sus manos, indicando un mensaje de texto entrante. Es de un número desconocido, y Kei le frunce el ceño durante unos segundos antes de tocarlo para abrirlo.

_¿Quizás necesitas una bebida hoy, tsukki?_

Lee, y Kei lo mira con incredulidad por un momento antes de abrir con cuidado el teclado para responder.

_¿Cómo conseguiste este número, Kuroo?_

_Tú me lo diste, ¿recuerdas?_ Dice la respuesta, sólo unos pocos segundos más tarde, y Kei puede simplemente _imaginar_ esa sonrisa, a pesar de sólo haberla visto dos veces en persona, y eso le hace desear lanzar su teléfono contra una pared, así tal vez deje de funcionar por completo.

_He estado demasiado ocupado para utilizarlo hasta ahora._

Kei estávagamente impresionado de que pudo recordar la cadena de números que recitó, pero tal vez no debería estarlo, teniendo en cuenta que memorizar cosas es parte del trabajo de ambos.

_¿No tienes nada más productivo que hacer?_

Teclea, preguntándose por qué está siquiera molestándose en responder. Por lo general, sólo responde a los textos de Nametsu o Yachi, ya que todos los demás saben que deben enviarle correos electrónicos si se trata de algo importante.

_Podría estar leyendo mi guion, jaja._

Los tres puntos en la pantalla se burlan de Kei mientras espera por el resto del mensaje.

_Sería más productivo con mi nuevo BFF de la ficción. Y una bebida._

_En tus sueños._

_¿Cómo lo supiste?_

Kei se ruboriza, luego arroja el teléfono a un lado como si estuviera en llamas, se arrastra fuera de la cama y se dirige a la ducha. Todavía siente el peso de los últimos dos días en cada miembro, pero con los mensajes de Kuroo para distraer sus pensamientos, es más fácil no seguir rememorando de nuevo esa horrible conversación con Nametsu. En cambio, piensa en la manera en que los ojos de Kuroo cambiaron de color cuando bromeó con Kei, y cómo su mano se había sentido, alrededor del antebrazo de Kei, cuando lo había agarrado para evitar que se cayera. Siente un calor en la boca del estómago, y cambia el agua de la ducha a fría para enjuagar el jabón de su cabello.

Vuelve a su habitación para escuchar su timbre del teléfono, y cuando lo recoge, con cautela, con las manos mojadas, casi está sorprendido de ver que es el mismo número desconocido. Y no está seguro de qué es exactamente lo que le hace responder, pero lo hace, sosteniendo la pantalla rota lejos de su mejilla.

—¿Practicas cómo poner de los nervios a la gente?

—¿Es esa la manera de hablarle a tu nuevo compañero de trabajo favorito?

 La risa de Kuroo es tan desarmada por teléfono.

—¿De verdad te estoy molestando, Tsukishima? Si lo estoy, sinceramente te dejaré solo, lo prometo. Sugawara me dijo que eras un poco difícil de conocer, así que he estado siendo agresivo.

—Sugawara. Por supuesto.

Kei se estremece, el agua fría deslizándose por su piel, y él lanza su toalla sobre la cama y se dirige al guardarropa. Dentro hay un montón de pantalones de chándal desordenados, y Kei agarra los de arriba.

—No soy un desafío. No estoy aquí como una prueba para que puedas averiguar cuan encantador eres. Tampoco estoy secretamente solo, o en extrema necesidad de que alguien se acerque a mí, no importa lo que él te haya dicho.

—No dijo nada de eso—Kuroo responde—. Dijo que eres una buena persona, pero que en realidad no estabas muy interesado en una pequeña charla o en falsas cortesías, así que no debía esperar ese tipo de propuestas de ti.

Kuroo inhala lentamentemientras Kei arruga el algodón de la cintura de sus pantalones de chándal mientras se los pone.

—Así que mira, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Pensé que valía la pena el esfuerzo de llegar a conocerte, ya que hará nuestras vidas más fáciles. Obviamente no voy a obligarte a ello, si realmente te opones.

Es más franco de lo que Kei había esperado de sus dos encuentros previos con el hombre, y lo toma con la guardia baja, Kei se encuentra a si mismo balbuceando un "bien" cuando el silencio se ha estirado lo suficiente que incluso él se siente incómodo.

—Una bebida. No bares.

El alegre tarareo de Kuroo casi hace que Kei se eche para atrás.

—Sí, eso podría no verse muy bien para ti en este momento.

—Voy a colgar si haces una broma sobre mi relación con Nametsu.

—No lo haré—Kuroo dice, y Kei piensa en esa mirada entrecerrada que Kuroo le había dado hace dos noches, sopesándolo y viendo, de alguna manera, más de lo que Kei quería—. Sólo estaba estableciendo un hecho —Entonces, después de otra inhalación, Kuroo añade— ¿Qué hay de mi apartamento, entonces? Podemos hacer una lectura del guion también, si quieres.

Un pinchazo de dolor hace a Kei darse cuenta de que está agarrando su teléfono con demasiada fuerza, el cristal roto de su pantalla cavando en la punta de sus dedos pulgar e índice. Kei debe decir que no, definitivamente, porque él todavía no sabe nada acerca de Kuroo más allá de la manera en que su cabeza se inclina cuando se sujeta el pelo o pequeñas anécdotas de las noticias de entretenimiento. También no le gusta la manera en que solo hablando con él por teléfono lo está haciendo _reaccionar_ – es molesto, e inconveniente, y un millón de adjetivos desagradables que Kei está demasiado cansado para pensar en este momento, y comprometiéndosepor toda una noche es más que probable que sea una idea terrible.

Pero. Van a estar trabajando juntos durante al menos cinco meses, lo que significa que Kei tendrá que construir una inmunidad a él eventualmente, y una parte de él… a una parte de él le gusta lo mucho de su atención que Kuroo se roba, porque no deja que piense en el texto de Nametsu, o en las bajas ventas de su sencillo. Y es, después de todo, sólo una bebida.

—¿A qué hora?

—Después de las ocho —Kuroo dice—. Tengo sesión fotográfica del álbum hasta las seis, y siempre se atrasa debido a que Lev no puede estar quieto durante más de un segundo y medio a la vez —Él tose—. Te envío mi dirección a tu _teléfono roto._

Su tono cambia, luego, a algo más profundo, más bajo, y Kei se muerde el labio.

—Te veo más tarde, Tsukishima.

La llamada finaliza, y Kei se queda mirando el teléfono en la mano con disgusto antes de lanzarlo a un lado e ir en busca de una camisa.

*

—Te ves solo lo suficiente miserable para que si alguien te ve, no se sume al escándalo —Nishinoya dice, en su _ruidoso_ volumen predeterminado, palmeando a Kei en la espalda mientras salen de la oficina de Takeda—Y por _eso_ , me refiero a que estás vestido como _basura_. ¡¿Cómo lo llevas, chico?!

—Sólo soy un año más joven que tú —Kei dice, no por primera vez, y Nishinoya, ignorándolo, sólo se ríe.

—¡No dejes que una ruptura te hunda, Tsukishima! ¡Incluso yo, el vocalista de notas altas número uno de Karasuno, he tenido una ruptura o dos! —Él sacude su pelo no gelificado lejos de sus ojos, la mecha rubia mezclándose en la parte posterior sin todo ese producto para mantenerla en su lugar— ¡Así que anímate!

—Considérame animado —Kei trata de navegar alrededor de él, pero Nishinoya envuelve una mano sobre su muñeca para atraparlo antes de que pueda alejarse.

—Espera, espera—Él dice—. Takeda me llamó porque dijo que ibas a ir a comprar un nuevo teléfono, y él tiene que llevar a Hinata a alguna parte.

Kei se cruza de brazos, el material plástico de su mullido abrigo de invierno chirriando.

—Eso es correcto. ¿Y?

—¡Yyyyyy, voy a ir contigo! Solidaridad y todo eso —Nishinoya se aproxima a él—. _También_ puedo interactuar con los paparazzi que se acerquen a nosotros, si sucede, porque tú no eres muy bueno en ello.

El ojo de Kei se contrae involuntariamente con molestia, pero luego, arrastrándose detrás de eso, esta una abrumadora sensación de _alivio_.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Dice, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— Soy un adulto.

—Sí, no tengo que —Nishinoya responde, luego infla el pecho—. Pero soy el mejor senpai del mundo, así que lo hare —Le ofrece a Kei un signo de la paz y una amplia sonrisa, como siempre hacia a todo el mundo en los conciertos— ¡Dile cosas agradables sobre mí a Kiyoko más tarde como agradecimiento!

—Lo voy a considerar—Keidice, dando pasos más cortos para mantener el ritmo de Nishinoya mientras caminan por el pasillo, la tensión aflojando por su espina dorsal ante la presencia familiar de su compañero de banda. Han sido semanas y semanas desde que vio a Nishinoya, pero siempre se siente como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo en absoluto.

—No, en serio—Nishinoya dice, en voz más baja, cuando entran en el ascensor para bajar a la primera planta— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Kei cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia atrás contra la fría pared metálica del ascensor.

—Estoy bien—Kei dice—. Siempre estoy bien.

—Siempre _pareces_ bien—Nishinoya dice—. Pero sólo porque tu cara apenas se mueva, eso no significa que tu cerebro no esté sobre-pensando las cosas. Porque incluso si pretendes que no te importa nada, siempre cuidaste mucho de la banda, y te preocupas por tu carrera como actor, y por tus amigos también, y eso probablemente incluye a Nametsu Mai.

Y sí, por supuesto que Kei se _preocupa_ sobre cosas. No estaría aquí ahora si no lo hiciera. Sólo que una cosa es que se preocupe por cosas, y otra totalmente diferente es que otras personas sepan que él se preocupa, y a Kei le gusta mantener a tanta gente como sea posible en la oscuridad acerca de eso. Él traga y pone un dedo en su oreja.

—Lo siento, ¿estabas hablando?

—Obstinado idiota—Nishinoya dice, pero se ríe—. Vamos a conseguirte un nuevo teléfono —Se frota ambas manos mientras el ascensor suena en su piso— ¡Voy a ponerme a mí mismo en el número uno de marcación rápida!

Kei rueda los ojos, y sigue a Nishinoya afuera del ascensor.

—Lo dije en serio —Nishinoya dice, dando a Kei un codazo en el costado—. Puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros, probablemente. Incluso Kageyama, aunque ambos pretendan odiarse el uno al otro. Karasuno es un equipo. Te apoyamos.

—¿Qué si realmente soy un idiota que engañó a Nametsu Mai?

Kei empuja las puertas de cristal de la entrada trasera de la Agencia Ukai para abrirlas. Hay una tienda de teléfonos a tres cuadras, a poca distancia, y además, si conducen, Nishinoya insistirá en tomar su brillante coche rojo en lugar del tranquilo Honda negro de Kei.

—Entonces Tanaka y yo patearemos tu culo—Le dice Nishinoya—. Pero aun puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿sabes? Porque somos tus compañeros de banda, incluso si la banda ha ido por caminos separados. Sobrevivimos a todas esas cosas juntos, y llegamos aquí juntos. Como _equipo_.

Kei se quita las gafas para limpiarlas en el borde de su gran camiseta, y deseando haber traído sus auriculares.

—No lo hice.

—¿No hiciste qué?—Nishinoya tiene un resorte en su paso, como si estuvieran en una aventura, en lugar de un mundano encargo con la amenaza de revoltosos paparazzi pendiendo sobre la cabeza de Kei con la opinión pública ejerciendo de guillotina.

—Engañar a Nametsu Mai.

—Eso es bueno—Nishinoya dice, y Kei está feliz de ser demasiado alto para que Nishinoya haga algo embarazoso como pellizcar su mejilla—. Detestaría tener que patear tu culo justo después de convertirme en el número uno en tu marcación rápida.

*

El almuerzo con Nametsu había sido algo como esto:

Kei se había presentado para reunirse con su novia, vistiendo una sudadera de Karasuno de gran tamaño que había sido hecha claramente para un yeti bajo su aún más grande y mullido abrigo, el rostro todavía cubierto de maquillaje de una sesión de fotos en la mañana para una marca de gorras de béisbol que promociona. Nametsu había estado mucho mejor vestida, con botas de cuero negro, unas medias y un vestido hecho de algún material bonito color crema que le daba el aspecto de un ángel. Estaba claro que había tomado especial cuidado de su apariencia, y Kei se había preguntado si tenía una entrevista con un revista o algo después, ya que por lo general cuando se reunían para el almuerzo ella vestía más cómodamente, suéteres casuales y faldas vaporosas por las que era conocida entre sus fans.

Ambos habían ordenado huevos. Kei había estado en silencio, como de costumbre, y Nametsu había sido habladora, también como de costumbre. Ella le había dicho algunas historias sobre Haiba Arisa, una amiga de ella que está en un grupo de chicas bajo la misma agencia que Nekoma, y Kei habían tomado nota de algunos hechos clave en caso de que le preguntaran sobre los amigos de Nametsu en una entrevista, como ocurría a menudo. Él le dijo a ella, brevemente, acerca de su nuevo sencillo, y qué tipo de viajes podría estar haciendo para su nuevo drama, la próxima primavera. No había sido nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Nametsu había dicho,

—¿Por qué no viajo contigo durante parte de tu calendario de rodaje?

Kei había fruncido el ceño, empujando distraídamente sus lentes hacia arriba cuando estos se deslizaron por su nariz.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Yo no tendré mucho tiempo para salir y conseguir que me tomen una foto contigo.

—Sólo para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos —Nametsu había dicho—. Voy a tener tres semanas libres, mientras mi programa de variedades está en descanso, y mi nuevo drama no inicia el rodaje hasta mayo.

—¿Pasar tiempo juntos? —Kei estrechó sus ojos en ella, y ella se rió de él, extendiendo la mano por encima de la mesa para limpiar la comisura de sus labios con el pulgar.

—¿Que estas-

Podía sentir el cambio en la situación, volteándose boca abajo y girando al revés, mientras la mano de ella persistía en su cara, sus dedos trazando la línea de su mejilla antes de dejarla caer de nuevo.

—Me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor —Ella había dicho—. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte de verdad, Tsukishima.

Kei había bajado su tenedor.

—Me conoces lo suficientemente bien para que esto funcione —Kei hizo un gesto entre ellos—. No es como si fuera por ahí dejando al descubierto mi alma a cualquiera.

—No soy cualquiera —Nametsu había escondido con nerviosismo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja—. Soy Nametsu Mai, y he sido tu novia por dos años.

Kei tomó su té y le dio un largo trago.

—Falsa —Él dijo—. Mi novia falsa.

Nametsu tragó, sus pestañas revolotearon, y entonces ella se encontró con sus ojos directamente. Él siempre la había admirado por la forma en que cuadraba los hombros y pedía lo que quería. Kei nunca había sido bueno en eso. Había aprendido a manipular a la gente para que hicieran lo que él quería en su lugar, y tal vez por eso la oferta de Nametsu no fue ni pensada dos veces antes de que todo esto haya comenzado.

—Quiero intentar salir de verdad.

Y Kei, quien había dormido sólo unas pocas horas la noche anterior, levantado hasta tarde estudiando guiones y componiendo canciones de rock que nunca le permitirían liberar como sencillos, no había estado esperando eso; no había tenido tiempo para planificar cómo iba a escapar de una habitación cerrada con un asesinato como _ese_ sin quemar todo el maldito edificio, y así en vez de disuadirla de esa idea, le había devuelto la mirada, encontrándose con sus serios ojos, y dijo:

—Yo nunca, jamás saldría con alguien como tú de verdad.

Los ojos de ambos se habían ensanchado en respuesta, y Kei, no seguro de lo que esa declaración había causado, entró en pánico, arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Me voy primero—había dicho entonces, mientras Nametsu simplemente lo mirada, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Él podía oír su propio corazón martillando salvajemente en su pecho mientras murmuraba otra despedida y rápidamente salió del restaurante, repitiendo las palabras de nuevo en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

_Yo nunca, jamás saldría con alguien como tú de verdad._

Fue bastante cercano a la verdad, él había pensado, ahogándose en su propia bilis cuando se sentó por unos momentos en el asiento del conductor de su coche, su frente apoyada contra el volante. Porque por _alguien como tú_ , Kei sólo había querido decir chicas en general, pero hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a nunca decirle a nadie sobre eso en absoluto hasta que hubiera dejado la farándula.

—Mierda—Él había murmurado para sí mismo mientras arrancaba el coche—. _Mierda._

*

Kuroo Tetsurou vive en el borde de Azabu, no muy lejos de Aoyama, en un edificio ubicado entre un grupo de pequeños cafés y bares. No está muy lejos, Kei piensa, de donde Yachi vive con Shimizu y Michimiya, a pesar de que sólo ha estado en su casa una vez, para la fiesta de inauguración hace un par de años, ya que para sus fans puede ser raro que él visite a ídolos femeninas, incluso si las conoce desde hace tanto tiempo que bien podrían ser sus hermanas.

Él no conduce, en su lugar llamar a uno de los conductores de taxi examinados por la Agencia Ukai para recogerlo y llevarlo a la dirección que Kuroo le había enviado en un mensaje de texto. Se siente ridículo, yendo a la _casa_ de Kuroo Tetsurou, la noche después de un gran escándalo y una semana antes de que se vea forzado a pasar una cantidad considerable de tiempo con el otro hombre. Se siente aún más ridículo cuando se identifica en la recepción, y el portero le frunce el ceño mientras Kei se dirige hacia arriba. Se pregunta si esta visita estará en la noticias de entretenimiento mañana, y espera que no.

Kuroo abre la puerta vistiendo un chándal rojo desgastado, los pantalones asentados bajo sus caderas y la cremallera de la parte superior abierta hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto una garganta bronceada y una línea de brillo que se extiende hasta más allá de donde Kei puede ver. Todavía está usando el maquillaje de su anuncio de chaquetas, delineador grueso y oscuro a lo largo de la línea interior de sus ojos, que está arrastrando la atención de Kei a las esquinas estrechas de sus ojos, y al color dorado en ellos. Sus labios están teñidos de rosa en el centro, contrastando con la base desigual que atraviesa sus mejillas, y cuando sonríe el rosa parece extenderse en la forma de un corazón.

—Llegaste —Él dice—. No estaba seguro de que en verdad te presentaras, Tsukishima. Después de todo, ese teléfono roto tuyo nos ha estado manteniendo apartados.

Kei, toma una respiración profunda y se obliga a encontrarse con los ojos de Kuroo, luego levanta una ceja.

—Compre uno nuevo el día de hoy.

—Lo escuche —Kuroo dice—. Fuiste visto. Tienes algunos fans intensos —Silba, y se mueve a un lado, haciendo un gesto para que Kei entre—. Alguien es popular.

—No eres quien para hablar —Kei responde, y luego torpemente entra, dejando que Kuroo lo escolte a la casa, deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada para sacarse los zapatos—. No puedo ir a ninguna parte sin ver tus anuncios de colonia.

—Debes estarme confundiendo con Oikawa Tooru—Kuroo tiene una mano en la pared, mientras mira como Kei se desabrocha la chaqueta y la cuelga en el gancho—. Por cierto, realmente estoy sorprendido de que vinieras. Me estaba preparando para ser plantado.

—¿Es por eso que no te molestaste en tomar una ducha?

Riéndose, Kuroo revolotea sus pestañas llenas de pesado rímel.

—¿No te gusta este look? —Casualmente lleva una mano hasta su cuello y arrastra el dedo hacia abajo desde el centro de su bronceada garganta, por entre las clavículas, hasta que llega a la cremallera, recoge el brillo y lo mantiene en alto para que Kei pueda verlo—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que hiciste un video de música si crees que esto es mucho.

Kei no contesta, entra en un par de zapatillas, gris oscuro, y luego se adentra más en el apartamento. Puede sentir los ojos de Kuroo sobre él mientras mira a su alrededor, tomando nota de los sencillos muebles oscuros y los suelos de madera. El sistema de entretenimiento, en contraste con el resto de la habitación, es un desastre total; una maraña de cables y sistemas de juego.

—¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

—Por qué Tsukishima, ¿estás tratando de conocerme ahora? Me siento mimado—Kei se vuelve a mirarlo, desconcertado, y la sonrisa de Kuroo es un poco más amplia que antes, curvándose en su famosa mueca. Su cabello, un desastre cuidadosamente esculpido, cae sobre su frente cuando él se inclina hacia adelante—. A Kenma le gustan los videojuegos, y jugamos mucho. Entonces, ¿qué puedo traerte de beber?

Kei lame sus labios y aparta la mirada de nuevo, reanudando su lectura del apartamento, demorándose esta vez en la enorme colección de revistas de atletismo sobre la mesa de café, al lado de dos tazas de té vacías.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Hmm —Kuroo dice—. Tengo tres vinos rojos… Sé que uno de ellos es un Merlot, pero no estoy seguro acerca de los otros dos. Bokuto los trajo para mi fiesta de cumpleaños y nunca los abrimos. Tengo ron y cola, y tengo algunos buenos Bourbons.

—Bourbon —Kei dice, y se vuelve hacia Kuroo—. Tú puedes elegirlo.

—Deberías sentarte —Kuroo dice—.Prometo que mis muebles no muerden —Le da un guiño, y Kei enrosca sus manos en el material de su suéter—. No hago la misma promesa sobre mí, por supuesto.

—Desagradable —Kei responde, su garganta seca, y Kuroo se ríe, caminando a través de la sala de estar para abrir un gabinete que esta contra la pared del fondo. Él saca dos botellas de vidrio y mira entre ellas—. ¿Kenma es Kozume? ¿Hacecuánto tiempo que lo conoces?

Kuroo mira por encima de su hombro.

—¿Estás tratando de recopilar anécdotas para las entrevistas?

—¿No es ese el punto de esto?—Kei se encoge de hombros—. ¿Todo el asunto de las co-estrellas llegando a conocerse mejor y todo eso?

—No —Kuroo devuelve una botella al gabinete—. Es decir, esa podría haber sido mi intención antes de que nos topáramos el uno con el otro. Pero creo que eres bastante interesante.

—No es mutuo —Kei se sienta lentamente en uno de los grandes sillones negros—. ¿Y qué es interesante acerca de mí, exactamente?

—Todo el mundo te llama “El Príncipe de Hielo” —Kuroo toma dos vasos, sosteniéndolos en una mano, sus largos dedos enroscándose alrededor del cristal decorado—. Sin embargo, no pareces muy helado para mí, Tsukishima Kei.

—Debo estar perdiendo el toque—Kei mira a Kuroo poner los dos vasos sobre la mesa de café, empujar a un lado algunas revistas y depositar posavasos en el espacio desnudo. Luego vierte un dedo de alcohol en cada uno, y desliza uno para que esté al alcance de Kei—. Te lo aseguro, soy muy frio. Particularmente no me agrada la mayoría de la gente.

—Y no te gusta ser llamado rompecorazones —Kuroo murmura, extendiéndose en el sofá, sus piernas abiertas en toda su anchura y su pesada mirada sobre Kei. Él sostiene su bourbon en un agarre flojo con el pulgar y el dedo índice, mientras parece considerar a Kei— _Y_ te sonrojas cuando se burlan de ti.

—No me sonrojo —Kei recoge el vaso, y toma un largo sorbo. El bourbon le quema mientras traga, como fuego en su garganta—. Eso no va con mi imagen.

—Por supuesto—Kuroo dice, y toma su propio sorbo—. Entonces, ¿qué hace que alguien a quien no le agradan la mayoría de las personas se convierta en un ídolo?

Kei piensa en sus audífonos de gran tamaño del estudio, y en las cientos de canciones a medio terminar en su computadora, en las letras garabateadas en innumerables cuadernos viejos repartidos por todo su apartamento. Él piensa en las horas aprendiendo una coreografía en un sótano sin suficiente ventilación, y en esa sensación de euforia cada vez que lo hacía bien. También piensa en su hermano, sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la Agencia Ukai, esperando por Kei para llevarlo a casa, y en lo pequeño que Aki había lucido, a la sombra de ese gran edificio con sus grandes puertas de cristal.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Es lo que dice, lamiendo el bourbon de sus dientes.

—Eres una mierda en las variedades —Kuroo dice pensativo—. Y apenas hablas en las entrevistas. Vi una hace como un año –cuando estabas en Today Radio con Yachi Hitoka, creo– y lucias como si estuvieras en la silla del dentista, a la espera de que te sacaran una muela.

Kei se mueve en su asiento.

—¿Eres un fan de Yachi, entonces?

Kuroo lame su labio inferior, lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar el bourbon de su último sorbo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy un fan de Tsukki?

—Es Tsukishima —Kei dice de forma automática, y luego suspira, volviendo a la mirada inquisitiva de Kuroo—. Yo… no disfruto de las entrevistas y los programas de variedades.

—Una parte muy importante de la vida de los ídolos —Kuroo lo está mirando desde debajo de sus pestañas oscuras. Hay algo de brillo en su delineador de ojos, también, que atrapa la luz, y la garganta de Kei se siente muy seca.

—Probablemente tú amas ese tipo de cosas —Kei agita el bourbon en su vaso—. Ya que parece gustarte hablar con extraños.

—No me importa —Kuroo admite fácilmente—. Kenma lo odia, sin embargo. Él es como tú. Apenas dice una palabra. Aunque él no luce tan cabreado mientras está sentado allí.

—Las preguntas siempre son las mismas —Él cambia su tono de voz a algo más cercano a cómo Hinata habla, burbujeante y emocionado por nada— ¿Cuál es tu tipo ideal? ¿Qué tipo de comidas te gustan? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tus fans para darles las gracias por su apoyo?—Kei deja caer esa voz, y empuja hacia arriba sus gafas—. Aburrido. Tal vez si se me permitiera hablar sobre algo que me importe.

—Oh—Kuroo dice, y se endereza, inclinándose un poco hacia delante—. En verdad estás interesado en la música, ¿no es cierto?

Kei parpadea con sorpresa, la cual cubre rápidamente por su cara educada de vuelta a una neutral.

—¿No lo estamos todos?

—No —Kuroo dice. Su rodilla roza la de Kei— ¿Te gusta la actuación, también?

—Eres tan _entrometido_ —Kei resopla, y la sonrisa de Kuroo es un poco más terrible cuando él está así, tan cerca.

—Y _tú_ —Kuroo dice, acercándose sólo un poco más—, estas sonrojándote de nuevo —Kei hace un ruido de exasperación en la parte posterior de su garganta, y la risa de Kuroo es perversa—. Es lindo.

—Me voy —Kei dice, pero no se mueve. Él sólo observa como Kuroo se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá, dejando su vaso sobre un lado de la mesa y recoge una copia del guion del drama que Kei dejó en la mesa de su propia sala— ¿En verdad quieres ensayar el guion?

—Dije que lo haría cuando te llamé —Kuroo recorre su pulgar hacia arriba y abajo por el lomo del guion—. ¿No es cierto?

Kuroo, Kei decide, mientras toma otro trago de bourbon, tiene buenas manos. Tiene todo muy bien, en realidad, aunque sus rasgos son demasiado afilados y su sonrisa demasiado burlona.

—Me pareció que estabas haciendo una excusa —Él dice.

—Y aun así viniste de todos modos—Kuroo musita, y Kei aprieta el vaso un poco más fuerte ante su propio error— ¿Ves? _Interesante_.

—Sólo estoy fingiendo ser amable —Responde Kei—. Me han dicho que debería intentarlo más.

Es prácticamente un refrán de su manager en este punto, incluso si todo este asunto con Nametsu es su primer escándalo _real._

Al tocar el guion, la boca de Kuroo se relaja en una sonrisa algo más suave, pero no menos peligrosa.

—Puedes ser rudo conmigo, si quieres —El palmea el espacio junto a él en el sofá— Ven aquí.

Kei junta sus cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—No traes tu copia, ¿cierto? —Kuroo esta tan relajado mientras mira a Kei, y Kei, en comparación, se siente tan apretado como un resorte—. Podemos compartir.

—¿Estás tratando de ver cuán lejos puedes ir conmigo?—Kei vacía su vaso y lo coloca sobre la mesa, sin molestarse en usar el posavasos.

—Tal vez—Se burla Kuroo—. O solo quiero ser práctico —Él acaricia el sofá de nuevo.

Exhalando un largo suspiro, y empujando hacia abajo la torcida anticipación que araña el interior de sus costillas, Kei se mueve para sentarse al lado de Kuroo. Así de cerca, él puede oler la laca de su pelo, y una pizca de maquillaje en polvo, y sentir el calor corporal de Kuroo envolverlo como una manta.

—¿Era tan difícil?—Kuroo abre el guion—. Estamos interpretando a unos mejores amigos de la infancia. ¿Tienes uno en la vida real? ¿O tampoco es de mi incumbencia?

La respiración de Kei se queda atrapa en su pecho cuando el brazo de Kuroo se presiona contra el de él—. Yamaguchi Tadashi —Dice—. Nos unimos a la Agencia Ukai juntos.

—Pensé que sólo era una especulación de los fans —Kuroo está mirándolo de nuevo, y así de cerca, Kei puede ver la mancha de base en su mejilla, y que su sombra de ojos es de un dorado pálido.

—Todo lo que dices te hace sonar como si estuvieras secretamente en mi club de fans—Kei dice, dejando caer su mirada al guion—. ¿No tienes suficiente con que mantenerte ocupado?

—¡Oye, estoy muy ocupado!—Kuroo se ríe, y golpe a Kei ligeramente con su hombro—. Sólo me gusta seguir a otros ídolos.

Los dedos de Kuroo comienzan a trazar la información en la parte superior de la tercera página del guion, y Kei trata de pensar en el astillado esmalte negro en las uñas de Kuroo,en lugar de la forma en que arrastra las vocales cuando habla.

—Especialmente los lindos.

Kei se congela, con un repentino miedo de mirar hacia arriba porque no está seguro de que expresión podría estar en su rostro.

—No hay nadie aquí para presenciar tu fan-service, si te das cuenta.

—No es relevante —Kuroo responde—. Ya que no estoy haciendo ninguno.

Kei le da vueltas a eso en su cabeza un par de veces, sin saber qué hacer con ello.

—¿Tu agencia sabe lo mucho que disfrutas de alagar a otros ídolos masculinos? No has sido promocionado de la manera correcta.

—¿No crees que soy lindo, también?

Las palabras de Kuroo son despreocupadas y ligeras, pero cuando Kei se voltea a mirarlo, los ojos de Kuroo son serios, y Kei sabe que no está imaginando la chispa de interés cuando Kei se mueve, presionando sus muslos juntos todo el camino hasta la rodilla.

—Estoy decepcionado.

—Creo que eres molesto —Kei dice, en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía, y… Bueno, él puede pensar en un millón de razones para no extender la mano y tomar en un puño la chaqueta de Kuroo y tirar de él: Están trabajando en un drama juntos, él no sabe nada acerca de Kuroo, podría estar leyendo toda esta situación mal. Ninguna de esas razones, sin embargo, parece competir con la parte de él que se siente a la deriva e inquieto desde hace unos días, y Kei recoge el guion del regazo de Kuroo, las yemas de sus dedos rozan sus muslos firmes— ¿Puedes ser profesional en el set?

—¿Qué? —Kuroo mira a Kei dejar el guion en la mesa, sobre la parte superior de una revista sobre el equipo de voleibol masculino japonés—. Siempre soy profesional.

Y en diez años de ser famoso, Kei no ha oído nada negativo de Kuroo Tetsurou más allá del hecho de que le gusta la fiesta un poco demasiado, así que Kei quizá podría creer en él, y eso es suficiente para que Kei deje a un lado la voz de Tadashi en su cabeza, diciendo _es sólo que a veces, cuando estás molesto, haces cosas que normalmente no harías,_ como una especie de terrible ángel en su hombro, y gira su cuerpo así puede estar frente a Kuroo en el sofá, su pierna izquierda cayendo sobre la derecha de Kuroo mientras Kuroo se sobresalta ante el contacto.

La boca de Kuroo está lo suficientemente cerca para que todo lo que Kei tiene que hacer es inclinar ligeramente la cabeza y presionar con dureza sus labios juntos,y Kuroo hace un sonido ahogado de sorpresa, pero entonces su mano se acerca a la parte posterior del cuello de Kei, las callosas almohadillas de sus dedos calientan la piel debajo de la oreja de Kei, y le devuelve el beso. La boca de Kuroo sabe a bourbon, y cuando sus labios se separan con un gemido, Kei no vacila en lamer su boca, pasando su lengua a lo largo de la parte posterior de los dientes de Kuroo y recogiendo toques de brillo labial de las comisuras de sus labios.

—Oh —Kuroo dice cuando se separan brevemente para tomar aire, y la burbuja de anticipación, nervios, indecisión y todo lo demás que se asienta justo detrás de su esternón explota, corriendo caliente a través de su pecho y extendiéndose a través de sus extremidades mientras él se sienta a horcajadas sobre Kuroo, sin preocuparse por la forma en que la otra mano de Kuroo cae sobre su cadera, quemándolo a través de los pantalones de Kei—. No eres helado en absoluto, Tsukishima.

—Cállate —Kei dice, y luego besa a Kuroo nuevo, esta vez asegurándose de chupar el labio inferior de Kuroo en su boca, arrastrando los dientes mientras lo deja escapar y ganando otro gemido. La mano de Kuroo en su cuello se desliza hacia el pelo de Kei, tirando de este mientras inclina la cabeza de Kei para darle un beso más profundo, las uñas de la mano en la cadera de Kei se hunden en Kei lo suficiente para que pueda sentirlas a través de su ropa—. Sólo bésame y cá-lla-te.

—Si insistes —Kuroo dice, moviendo los labios hasta la esquina de la boca de Kei, y luego a su mejilla, antes de salpicar la línea de la mandíbula de Kei y morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Las caderas de Kei brincan, y él sisea, mientras Kuroo se ríe, su aliento caliente contra el cuello de Kei.

—Te advertí que muerdo.

Entonces, antes de Kei puede responder, él abre la boca sobre la piel justo debajo de la oreja de Kei y chupa, dejando un beso húmedo y se arrastra hasta llegar al cruce de los hombros y el cuello de Kei y lo hace de nuevo.

Un siseo se le escapa mientras Kuroo raspa sus dientes a lo largo de la sensible línea de su garganta, Kei se frota contra él, con dureza, y siente la creciente erección de Kuroo debajo de su trasero, y eso sólo hace que Kei se ponga más duro. Entonces, la mano de Kuroo se mueve de su cadera,y se desliza hacia la parte trasera de los pantalones de Kei, bajo el elástico de la cintura de su ropa interior.

—¿Esto está bien? —Kuroo pregunta, apretando el culo de Kei, y Kei abre los ojos para mirarlo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado en primer lugar. Sus gafas están todas empañadas, y lo suficientemente torcidas para que las partes de la cara de Kuroo estén borrosas, pero él puede ver el color del deseo cruzar sus mejillas y arrastrarse por su garganta, visible incluso a través de la base de maquillaje. Su delineador de ojos está corrido ahora, pero eso sólo hace que sus ojos luzcan más brillantes.

—Si estás limpio, sí—Kei dice. Exhala pesadamente, y lleva su boca a encontrarse con la de Kuroo, besándolo casi gentilmentemientras piensa acerca de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que beso a alguien, y sobre lo bien que suena la voz de Kuroo, violenta con deseo—Sí, est- —Kuroo atrapa las palabras con su boca, más hambriento esta vez, y el sabor del bourbon casi ha desaparecido, dejando tras de sí solo el calor y la hábil presión de la lengua de Kuroo contra el paladar de su boca. Kei lo toma, y es tan bueno dando como recibiendo, disfrutando el calor de la mano de Kuroo que se propaga a través de su piel y la presión de la polla de Kuroo mientras él rueda sus caderas. Se pregunta si se van a venir así, todavía vestidos, sentados en la sala de Kuroo, prácticamente extraños a pesar de que Kei cree que ha memorizado la curva de los labios de Kuroo bajo los suyos.

—Estoy limpio. Me examine el mes pasado.

Entonces Kei es movido, cambiado: él inhala, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Kuroo lo presiona en el sofá, encajando sus rodillas a las afueras de las caderas de Kei y corriendo una mano por el estómago de Kei, arrastrando la sudadera de Kei con él. Sus dedos queman líneas en su pecho, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Kei ha sido tocado que siente como si le estuvieran prendiendo fuego.

—Eres tan _lindo_ —Murmura Kuroo, y Kei intenta fruncirle el ceño, quiere fruncirle el ceño, pero las palabras se atascan en su garganta mientras Kuroo deshace el botón de sus jeans, el delineador de ojos corrido no hace nada para disminuir el poder de sus ojos—. No sabía cómo iba a filmar un drama contigo y mirar a cualquier otra cosa.

—Hablas demasiado —Kei dice y Kuroo se ríe, curvándose hacia adelante para dejar un beso en el estómago de Kei. Kei tiembla ante la extraña intimidad de ello, sintiéndose estúpido por detenerse en algo así cuando las manos de Kuroo están arrastrando sus pantalones y ropa interior lo suficientemente bajo como para desnudar su pene, dejándolo caer hinchado y rosado sobre su estómago.

Kei debe haberse ruborizado, porque Kuroo está sonriéndole desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—Lindo —Él dice, y se estira hacia las gafas de Kei.

Golpeando con fuerza su mano, Kei lo mira fijamente.

—No las toques —Dice, y la risa de Kuroo sopla aire caliente sobre su pene. Los músculos de los muslos de Kei se contraen.

—Así que puedo tocar esto —Kuroo responde, vibrando por el cuerpo de Kei einclinándose de nuevo hacia delante, haciendo que sus labios se arrastran ligeramente a lo largo de la parte inferior del pene de Kei— ¿Pero no tus gafas?

—No puedo ver sin ellas —Kei dice, de alguna manera, a pesar de que sus cuerdas vocales se sienten rígidas e inflexibles. Para compensar la debilidad de su voz, él desliza sus manos por el pelo de Kuroo, capturando rígidas hebras entre sus dedos— ¿Tu boca solo es buena para hablar?

—¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? —Kuroo sonríe hacia él, burlón, pero entonces está introduciendo la cabeza de la polla de Kei, tomando la punta de la misma en la boca. Un gemido escapa de los labios de Kei cuando una de las manos de Kuroo desciende hasta su base, estabilizándolo, mientras la otra empuja hacia abajo el hueso de la cadera de Kei. La ancha boca de Kuroo todavía parece estarle sonriendo, incluso con el pene de Kei en su boca, y Kei lo odia, y odia el gemido que sigue atragantándosele y tratando de salir de su boca, no importa lo duro que presione sus labios. Él puede sentir cada segundo de la risa de Kuroo mientras toma a Kei más profundamente en su boca; puede sentir las vibraciones de la garganta todo el camino hasta el fondo de los dedos de sus pies que se encrespan mientras trata de mecer sus caderas hacia arriba en busca de más, a pesar de que Kuroo lo mantiene firmemente sujeto y sus piernas todavía están atrapadas por sus jeans.

El orgasmo de Kei lo toma por sorpresa, y él piensa que tal vez hace un sonido, porque Kuroo lo mira victoriosamente y traga a su alrededor mientras él se viene, solamente deja escapar el pene de Kei de su boca cuando el último chorro de semen sale, arrastrándose por la mejilla de Kuroo como un mancha de brillo labial. Kei jadea en busca de aire e intenta calmar sus temblorosos músculos, observa a Kuroo, libertino y satisfecho mientras mira hacia Kei desde arriba, y acaricia la cadera de Kei.

—¿Bueno? —Kuroo pregunta, con la voz ronca, y entonces él desciende para besar a Kei nuevo. Su boca es amarga, y todo lo que Kei puede saborear ahora es a él mismo.

Kuroo todavía esta duro y caliente contra él a través de la fina tela de su pantalón, y Kei hurga brevemente contra el elástico de la cintura hasta que puede sumergir la mano en el interior, enroscándose alrededor de la erección de Kuroo cerca de la cabeza para recoger líquido preseminal y arrastrarlo hacia abajo, sus dedos presionan a lo largo la vena en la parte inferior. Kuroo gime bajo en la garganta, y se vuelve loco con el agarre de Kei. Kei no juega con él, acariciándolo rápido mientras el latido del pene de Kuroo contra su palma deja un pequeño ardor en la boca de su estómago, y no toma mucho tiempo antes de que Kuroo se venga, derramándose en la mano de Kei y jadeando húmedo y desesperado contra el mentón de Kei.

Entonces Kuroo está besando a Kei de nuevo, cuidadosamente esta vez, lentamente, y Kei se lo permite.

—Te derretiste, ¿verdad? —Kuroo dice, besando justo en frente de la oreja de Kei.

Kei resopla, liberando su mano de los pantalones de Kuroo, y se limpia la mano en el chándal de Kuroo.

—En tus sueños—Kei dice.

Kuroo se ríe de él, levantándose sobre sus codos para poder mirar hacia Kei con algo que parece desagradablemente cercano al cariño.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Kuroo responde, y a Kei se le forma un traidor nudo en el estómago, de una manera que no le ha ocurrido durante años y años, dejándolo sin aliento mientras mira a Kuroo fijamente a través de sus gafas manchadas.

Algo en la mirada de Kuroo le hace sentir demasiado desnudo, demasiado expuesto. Vuelve la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—No practicamos el guion —Él dice.

—Mejoramos nuestro vínculo —La voz de Kuroo es rasposa, y Kei lame sus propios labios hinchados al recordar que había follado la boca de Kuroo.

—No estoy muy seguro de que nuestros personajes tengan este tipo de… vínculo—Se tropieza con la última palabra cuando la mano de Kuroo comienza a vagar de nuevo, dibujo patrones a lo largo de las costillas de Kei mientras tararea una canción que es sin duda una de las últimas de Karasuno.

—Bueno, no estoy tan seguro acerca de _eso_ —Kuroo dice—. ¿Cuánto del guion has leído?

Kei mira a Kuroo de nuevo, quien tiene el cabello aún más desordenado debido a los dedos de Kei, y los labios rosados de tanto besar.

—Lo suficiente para filmar el primer episodio—Kei responde, y la mano de Kuroo se mueve hasta el vientre de Kei otra vez, extendiéndose por todo su abdomen mientras Kei adopta un ritmo constante, incluso su respiración— ¿Esta fuera de tu sistema, ahora?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Vas a ser capaz de mirar a algo distinto de mí mientras filmamos este drama?

La cabeza de Kuroo se inclina, como un gato tratando de averiguar el origen de un sonido, y sus dedos se curvan, las yemas clavándose en la piel por encima del ombligo del Kuroo.

—No estoy seguro —Dice—. Eres tan agradable a la vista —Él desliza su mano hasta el centro del pecho de Kei—. Tal vez si tomas una ducha conmigo.

Y, bueno, Kei siente las extremidades sueltas y flojas, y se siente un poco imprudente, por lo que suspira, con gran paciencia, y chupa el labio inferior en su boca.

—Entonces me voy a casa.

—Por supuesto que sí —Kuroo dice, agarrando un puñado de la camiseta de Kei y utilizándolo para levantarlo—. Después de que te muestre mi habitación.

Kei escucha la voz de Tadashi en su cabeza de nuevo.

_Es sólo que a veces, cuando estás molesto, haces cosas que normalmente no harías._

Por segunda vez esta noche, lo ignora, y se permite seguir a Kuroo más profundamente en su apartamento, viéndolo deshacerse de la chaqueta de su traje y revelar una amplia y musculosa espalda, decidiendo que está bien, sólo por esta vez, preocuparse por ello más tarde. Después de todo, los dos están haciendo esto para sacarlo de sus sistemas. No es como que signifique algo en absoluto.

*

—¿Dónde estabas anoche? —Tadashi le pregunta—. Me deje caer por tu lugar para asegurarme de que comieras, pero no había nadie en casa.

—¿Te sentías solo? —Kei dice en respuesta, tomando una toalla para limpiar el sudor de su cara—. Siento decepcionarte. Estaba ocupado.

—¿Con que? —Tadashi apaga la música, y mira a Kei comenzar su tiempo de recuperación estirándose—. No estabas aquí practicando, ¿verdad?

—¿Luzco como Kageyama para ti? —Kei pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa con las veinte preguntas?

—Estaba preocupado por ti—Tadashi le frunce el ceño—. No fuiste a un bar o algo así, ¿verdad?

—Como si pudiera—Kei se pasa la mano por el pelo sudoroso. La sala de ensayos había estado vacía y fría cuando llegó, pero ahora está caliente, por lo que se despoja de su sudadera, arrojándola en la parte superior de la bolsa, junto con su móvil y sus auriculares. Luego vuelve su mirada a Tadashi, quien lo está mirando con extrañeza—. ¿Qué?

—Tu cuello—Tadashi dice, y se acerca para señalar justo debajo de la oreja de Kei.

Kei se gira hacia los espejos en la pared del fondo, acercándose a ellos para poder examinar la marca de cerca. Todavía no se ve demasiado mal, sólo de un débil rojo que probablemente no se vuelva púrpura.

—Ella me hizo uno bueno.

Tadashi hace un ruido ahogado, y Kei se asegura de su rostro está perfectamente compuesto cuando regresa su mirada hacia él.

—La peluquera, Tadashi. Yo tenía una entrevista con Oikawa hace un par de días, y ella me quemó con la plancha tratando de alisar un cabello rizado.

—Vi la entrevista—Tadashi dice—. Hubiera notado algo como eso.

—Sí—Kei dice, ignorando el giro de culpa en su estómago—. Porque nadie podría cubrir una marca roja en el cuello de un ídolo con maquillaje.

Tadashi se ruboriza, avergonzado, y se rasca la cabeza.

—Es sólo que te conozco—Dice—. Tú siempre… siempre estás tan calmado cuando las cosas van mal, pero tomas decisiones muy precipitadas. Como cuando Aki-—Se detiene—. De todos modos, lo siento, es sólo que fue raro. Normalmente estas en casa por la noche a menos que estés con Nametsu o conmigo para la cena, y no puedes salir con Nametsu más, así que me preocupe.

Kei se frota las manos sudorosas en sus pantalones de chándal. Decisiones precipitadas, él piensa, como dejar a Kuroo Tetsurou chupársela en el sofá de su sala y luego otra vez en la ducha, o tal vez como Kei empujando a Kuroo hacia su suave y enorme cama y devolviéndole el favor, chupando marcas en las caderas de Kuroo y tratando de sacarle unos cuantos más de esos gemidos bajos. Tal vez Tadashi se refiera a precipitadas como despertarse en la cama de Kuroo esa mañana con el brazo de Kuroo alrededor de su cintura, cuando debería haberse ido la noche anterior.

—Estaba en una lectura de guion—Kei dice—. Por mi nuevo drama —Observa la tensión dejar los hombros de Tadashi, y la culpa regresa de nuevo.

—Oh—Tadashi dice—. No sé por qué nunca puedes decir cosas como esas de buenas a primeras.

—Prefiero verte retorcerte —Kei dice, ya que usualmente es verdad, y él no se arrepiente de eso.

Tadashi hace una mueca.

—¿Almorzamos?

Kei se mira a sí mismo.

—Sólo si ordenamos para llevar desde aquí —Responde—. Ya debe haber alrededor de millón de fotos de mí fuera de casa en estos pantalones de chándal esta semana.

—¡Sugawara te advirtió que no compraras cinco pares en el mismo color! —Tadashi se cubre la boca cuando se ríe—. Deberíamos ver si Yachi está libre, también. ¿Nos reunimos en el salón del tercer piso?

—Está bien—Kei dice—. Voy a ducharme —Hace una pausa, y luego da a Tadashi una mirada severa—. Vas a invitar al Rey y a su súbdito, ¿no es cierto?

Sonriendo, Tadashi se encoge de hombros.

—Lo haría si estuvieran por aquí. Eso podría animarte, el tener a alguien para burlarte de él un poco.

—No necesito ser animado—Kei dice—. Estoy bien. No he llorado en una sola acera esta semana.

—No serias capaz de hacerlo aunque quisieras —Él estudia a Kei con cuidado, y luego le ofrece una sonrisa de lado—. Te ves menos… no lo sé, vacío, el día de hoy.

—Gracias —Es la respuesta seca de Kei, y Tasashi se ríe de nuevo.

Kei se pregunta, a veces, cómo alguien tan malo en hacer amigos como él logró que alguien como Tadashi lo aguantara durante todos estos años, cuando todo lo que había hecho por él es dar la cara unas cuantas veces cuando estaban empezando en la agencia. Toda la buena voluntad acumulada debería haberse agotado para ahora, pero de alguna manera Tadashi todavía está aquí, y Kei no está seguro de lo que ha hecho para merecer eso.

—¿El Katsu está bien? —Tadashi pregunta—. ¿Para el almuerzo?

—Por supuesto —Kei responde, recogiendo su bolsa—. Te veo en treinta —Tadashi asiente con la cabeza y se va.

Kei, solo de nuevo, se vuelve al espejo para mirar su cuello. Trazando el contorno de la marca roja, los pensamientos de Kei derivan de nuevo a la sensación de los labios y los dientes de Kuroo allí, marcándolo, y el fuego lento que crece en su vientre ante el recuerdo lo hace maldecirlo en voz baja.

Cavando a través del bolsillo de la bolsa, saca su teléfono.

_Me marcaste_

Él mensajea a Kuroo, quien había puesto su nombre en el teléfono de Kei esa mañana en letras romanas, K U R O O, y luego se rió cuando Kei se quejó sobre como su nombre flotaría a la parte superior de su lista de contactos de esa manera.

Él espera, brevemente, porque Kuroo le devuelva el texto, pero luego se siente estúpido, esperando de esa manera, así que empuja el teléfono en el bolsillo, toma su bolso y una camiseta, y se dirige hacia las duchas de las habitaciones de práctica.

En la ducha, ahora que las está buscando, encuentra dos marcas más: Se trata de una rojo oscuro, enclavada en el lugar donde se reúne el hombro con su cuello, y otra en la intersección de sus clavículas. Él las talla más de lo necesario con su toallita, irritando su pálida piel, y sabe que si estuviera en Karasuno aún, esas marcas serian visibles para todo el mundo, una sirena diciéndoles a todos justo lo que Kei había estado haciendo la noche anterior.

Se las ha arreglado para evitarlo en el pasado, diciéndole a sus aventuras de una noche en términos muy claros que no dañen su piel. Habría tenido la intención de hacer lo mismo con Kuroo, sólo que él nunca había sido lo suficientemente imprudente como para salir con otro ídolo, y por alguna razón había pensado que Kuroo sabría mejor que nadie el peligro de dejar marcas en un cuerpo que a menudo está expuesto a la vista.

Se enjuaga el champú de su pelo, mirando hacia abajo para mantener el jabón fuera de sus ojos, y alcanza a ver otra marca roja, algo borrosa sin sus gafas, justo al lado de su ombligo. Ésta es de color púrpura en los bordes, cruda y dura, y Kei corre su dedo alrededor de la circunferencia de la misma, sintiendo su pene agitarse cuando recuerda a Kuroo chupando ese punto exacto en _su_ ducha, todo risas y dientes y concentración.

Kei traga, y permite que su mano baje más hasta enroscarse alrededor de su pene semiduro. Cierra los ojos mientras bombea con fuerza, pensando en los labios hinchados de Kuroo y la forma en que se había tragado a Kei hasta el fondo, su voz rasposa por dejar a Kei follar su boca, mirándolo con esos ojos penetrantes.

Kei usa la otra mano para sujetarse contra el azulejo, deslizando el pulgar hacia arriba y abajo por la hendidura, temblando ante lo duro que se ha puesto por sólo un recuerdo y su propia mano. Tal vez, piensa, eso es lo que ocurre cuando pasas tanto tiempo fingiendo que no quieres que te toquen. Él puede oír su sangre golpeando en sus oídos, más alto, más _fuerte_ , que la ducha, y él se acaricia a sí mismo más fuerte deliberadamente. _Te derretiste, ¿verdad?_ Kei escucha, en la voz de Kuroo, y se estremece en su camino al orgasmo, sus rodillas se doblan mientras se derrama por el desagüe de la ducha.

Fuera de su sistema, piensa, mientras se enjabona con su toallita de nuevo. Cierto.

Recién duchado y usando otra sudadera con capucha que le cubre hasta la barbilla, Kei llega a la sala de estar y sólo encuentra a Yachi ahí esperando por él. Ella tiene su cuaderno de dibujo, y está garabateando bocetos que podrían aparecer en algún momento en su columna mensual de consejos de moda para la revista Bis, y cuando él se aclara la garganta ella levanta la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa.

—¡Tsukishima!

—Hey —Él dice, desplomándose en el asiento frente a ella y mirando hacia la televisión a través de su hombro. Su estómago se hunde cuando se da cuenta de que la figura en la pantalla, bailando y cantando, es Nametsu, su pelo recogido en dos coletas rizadas y su sonrisa plasmada en su cara tan diligentemente como cualquier ídolo que no fuera Kei o Kageyama—. Apaga eso.

No ha pensado en Nametsu y su mensaje desde ayer.

—Apagar qu… —Ella mira a la pantalla con sorpresa, y luego dice _oh_ en una voz más baja antes de dejar caer el lápiz y revolver alrededor en busca del control, cambiando el canal al de agricultura en lugar del de entretenimiento—. Lo siento por eso. Yo ni siquiera está pensando…

—¿Dónde está Yamaguchi? —Kei dice, no queriendo que ella continúe disculpándose por algo que definitivamente no es su culpa, y no muy seguro de que podría decirle si no se detiene ahora—. Ha pasado media hora.

—Había fila en el lugar para llevar —Yachi responde, cogiendo lentamente su lápiz de nuevo para reanudar su dibujo—. Él va a estar aquí en diez —Ella se muerde el labio inferior durante algunos momentos, sin mirar a Kei—. ¿Me dirás lo que pasó?

—¿No lo has visto? —Kei suspira, tirando de una de las cuerdas de su capucha—. No es como si no hubiera estado saliendo todos los días en las noticias.

—Quiero decir, sé que te peleaste con Nametsu, más o menos—Yachi arrastra el lápiz en un largo arco. Kei se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que está dibujando—. Y que ella lloró. Pero no sé por qué pelearon, o por qué lloraba.

Kei echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira al techo. La pintura es desigual y con manchas, algún patrón brillante que fue popular en los años 80 y que el viejo Ukai nunca cambió.

—Ella quería un novio que la quisiera.

El lápiz de Yachi se detuvo.

—Tú la querías, Tsukishima.

No hay duda en la voz de Yachi, y eso hace que deje caer su barbilla para mirarla de nuevo. Ella siempre tiende a pensar lo mejor de él. De todos los chicos de Karasuno, en realidad, porque ella había crecido a lo largo de los años con ellos, la última elegida para el único grupo ídolo femenino de la Agencia Ukai, pero definitivamente no la menos importante.

—Sí —Kei dice—. Aunque no lo suficiente —Él tamborilea con sus inquietos dedos sobre sus muslos.

—No sabías que iba a llorar, ¿verdad? —Ahora Yachi mira hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos. Su cabello recién cortado apenas le llega a los hombros, y se balancea sobre su rostro mientras lo estudia.

—¿Cuál es el punto de llorar, de todos modos?—Kei se encoge de hombros—. No mejora nada.

Yachi arruga la nariz.

—Puede hacerte sentir mejor.

—O que todo el mundo a tu alrededor se sienta peor.

Las pestañas de Yachi revolotean con sorpresa, quizá no esperaba la respuesta de Kei.

—¿Has hablado con ella desde que todo esto pasó?

Kei considera mentir  y simplemente decir ‘no’, pero esta es Yachi. Después de Tadashi, ella es quien lo conoce mejor, y ella es menos petulante al respecto.

—Ella me envió un mensaje —Admite—. Para disculparse por todo lo de los medios de comunicación.

—¿Qué le respondiste?

Kei presiona sus labios en una fina línea.

—No lo hice —Ante el ensanchamiento en los ojos de Yachi, Kei se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? Ni siquiera sé si ella quiere una respuesta a algo así. No es como si esto no fuera a seguirme por años.

Los labios de Yachi se contraen, y ella duda por un momento antes de decir;

—Después de dos años, creo que Nametsu sabía que no eres el mejor expresando emociones, Tsukishima —Ella tamborilea ligeramente sus uñas pintadas de color rosa sobre la mesa, un hábito nervioso que había desarrollado en lugar de su serio tartamudeo—. Solo se honesto.

—Es mucho más fácil ser honesto cuando eres amable.

—Posiblemente.

Yachi está de acuerdo, pero antes de que pueda continuar Tadashi empuja las puertas del salón para abrirlas, con dos bolsas de plástico blancas de comida para llevar que hacen retumbar el estómago vacío de Kei.

—Siento llegar tarde —Dice, y luego mira entre ellos—. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—Por supuesto que no —Kei dice, poniéndose de pie para tomar las bolsas de las manos de Tadashi para que pueda quitarse el abrigo—. ¿Qué podrías estar interrumpiendo?

Hablan sobre la próxima gira de conciertos de Yachi durante el almuerzo, Kei interviene muy raramente mientras Tadashi y Yachi parecen tejer la conversación en torno a él, dándole espacio a participar sin siquiera requerirlo. Es reconfortante, porque todo en lo que Kei había podido pensar mayormente era en el mensaje de texto de Nametsu, que el conectar con Kuroo había empujado gratamente de su mente por un tiempo.

Su teléfono suena mientras están limpiando, y allí, en el hilo justo por encima del texto de Nametsu, hay un nuevo mensaje de Kuroo.

_Apuesto a que luce bien :)_ dice el mensaje.

—¿De quién es? —Kei mira hacia arriba para ver tanto a Tadashi como Yachi mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Estás mirando a tu teléfono de una manera rara —Tadashi dice—. Como si quisieras arrojarlo por el inodoro. Lo cual, por cierto, sería una idea terrible cuando acabas de conseguir uno nuevo.

—Es Nishinoya—Miente Kei—. Recordándome que es el número uno en mi marcación rápida.

—¿Nishinoya es el número uno en tu marcación rápida? —Tadashi responde, sin comprender, y Kei suspira mientras Yachi ríe dulcemente, acariciando a Tadashi consoladoramente en el hombro.

*

Kei evita visitar a sus padres tanto como le es posible. No es que él no se preocupe por ellos. Lo hace, y mucho. Son solidarios y amables e incluso cuando habían luchado con uñas y dientes contra su firma con la Agencia Ukai, una vez que todo estaba dicho y hecho ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para ayudarlo a tener éxito en ella. La madre de Kei le había enseñado a tocar la guitarra y su padre le había enseñado a ser educado sin tener que ceder, y él lleva esas valiosas lecciones junto con un millón más cada día que se mueve de los estudios de grabación musical a las conferencias de prensa para entrevistas.

Es sólo que Kei también sabe que es diferente del resto de su familia. Son sensibles y simpáticos y abiertos, preguntándole sobre cómo se _siente_ o si él está _disfrutando_ de su nuevo proyecto, o sobre cómo les está yendo a sus amigos. Ellos le cuentas historias acerca de sus compañeros de trabajo, o sobre un vecino que él conoce vagamente quien tiene una nueva nieta, o un restaurante que adoraron y que él debería _"¡definitivamente tienes que venir con nosotros a probar la próxima vez, tienen un gran menú de postres!_ " y es imposible, después de todo este tiempo, que no sepan que él no puede participar en nada de eso. A menudo siente como si estuvieran hablando otro idioma en la mesa durante la cena, y Kei solo mira y atrapa una o dos palabras, sin conseguir el significado o el contexto de esos breves fragmentos con una mayor claridad, y sin siquiera estar seguro de si quiere.

Pero es una semana antes de Navidad, y Kei va a tener una presentación en un show de Navidad en Osaka, y va a aparecer en la cuenta regresiva en Año Nuevo, así que Kei se mete en su coche y va rumbo a la casa de sus padres, porque no va a tener tiempo para hacerlo durante las vacaciones de invierno y él les debe esto.

Todas las luces están encendidas, y los coches de su padre y hermano están en el camino de entrada.

—¡Kei, estás en casa! —Su madre dice cuando abre la puerta. Luego se vuelve y dice en voz alta hacia la sala de estar— ¡Kei finalmente ha llegado! ¡Es hora de cenar!

—Siento llegar tarde —Kei dice, desenrollando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y quitándose los guantes—. Con la repentina nevada tuve que conducir más despacio.

—Está bien —Dice su madre—. Siempre conduces demasiado rápido—. Ella acaricia su mejilla—. Más vale prevenir que lamentar, de todos modos.

Kei está a punto de responder que sus reflejos están por encima de la media, y eso que él nunca había conducido un coche más rápido de lo que puede manejar, pero su hermano asoma la cabeza por la esquina, dándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Oye, Kei!

—Aki —Kei responde. Su madre todavía está cacareando sobre él, sacudiendo la nieve de su chaqueta. Kei la deja.

—¿Lo estás haciendo bien? Te vi en las noticias —Él se ríe con torpeza, mientras Kei lo mira fijamente—. Era difícil pasarlo por alto, ya que eres tan popular.

—Oh, sí, vimos todo ese horrible asunto en las noticias—Su madre está de acuerdo, da un paso atrás y finalmente deja que Kei se quite el abrigo y deje sus botas en el vestíbulo. Él se desliza en sus zapatillas, las mismas de color verde oscuro que solía usar desde la escuela secundaria, y entra en su casa de la infancia—. ¡Esos buitres ni siquiera saben lo que pasó!

—Nosotros tampoco —Aki dice, y Kei se quita las gafas para limpiar los vidrios—. Ya que Kei nunca llama.

—Apenas tengo conversaciones en persona, ¿y tú quieres que _llame_? —Kei levanta ambas cejas, y su madre se ríe.

—Podrías dejarnos saber lo que pasaría en las noticias, por lo menos. ¡Ellos se mantuvieron posteando tu nombre en los reportes locales y Aki pensó que tal vez te habías metido en una pelea o algo así!

—Que plebeyo —Kei se pone sus gafas de nuevo, llevando a que todo vuelva a enfocarse—. Estoy en una banda de chicos, ¿y tú crees que me estoy metiendo en peleas?

—Tanaka lo hizo, ¿recuerdas? —Aki está cruzando el pasillo ahora, moviéndose desde el salón al comedor, y la madre de Kei está más allá de él, en la cocina. Kei los sigue, saluda a su padre con un asentimiento, quien está observando cuidadosamente una sopa de camarones, con un colador de plata en la mano para sacarlos del caldo cuando se cocinen—. ¡Le reventó la cara a ese otro tipo!

—Estaba borracho y se tropezó con una cubeta de hielo, golpeando accidentalmente a Futakuchi en la cara —Kei responde—. Somos pacifistas en Karasuno —Él considera—. Aunque si surgiera para mí la oportunidad de tropezar con una cubeta de hielo y accidentalmente golpear a Kageyama…

—No te desagrada Kageyama desde los diecisiete años —Aki se ríe—. Y, honestamente, pensé que toda esa historia era un efecto de relaciones públicas.

—No—Kei dice, deslizándose para sentarse en su asiento habitual—. Realmente es así de estúpido.

—¡Kei! —Su madre acaricia la cintura de su padre mientras pasa a su alrededor para conseguir algo del refrigerador—. Se bueno.

—Este soy yo siendo bueno —Responde, y su padre levanta la mirada para sonreírle.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —Su padre dice—. Te has mantenido ocupado. ¿Nuevo drama en febrero?

—Sí —Kei dice—. Con Kuroo Tetsurou. Yo no sé a quién van a escoger para la protagonista femenina, pero Shimizu sería una buena opción para el papel.

—Es un drama sobre un asesinato, ¿verdad?

—Algo así—Kei dice—. Es más bien un drama de amistad, y el misterio del asesinato está ahí sólo para fingir que es el argumento principal.

Aki resopla, sentándose frente a Kei con un puñado de palillos y servilletas.

—Recuerdo estar en la lectura para los dramas y preguntarme si alguno de ellos era realmente acerca de la trama —Le da un guiño a Kei, sonriendo ligeramente, y Kei odia como Aki hace eso; fingir que sabe cómo es todo sobre hacer el trabajo de Kei, sólo porque él tiene una pequeña probada del mismo.

—Cierto —Kei dice, fríamente, mientras su madre deposita dos jarras de jugo en la mesa entre ellos—. Todos esos dramas que has intentado recientemente.

La sonrisa de Aki se desliza, y entonces Kei puede ver las patas de gallo que están empezando a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Su hermano es mayor ahora, Kei piensa. Kei probablemente envejecerá de la misma manera, pero sin las líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca.

Después de la cena, hay una capa de nieve tan espesa en el camino que la mamá de Kei se niega a dejarlo conducir a través de ella.

—No es como si no tuvieras una habitación aquí —Ella dice.

—Tengo trabajo por la mañana —Él tiene una reunión de preparación para la primera rueda de prensa para el drama aún-sin-nombre, y una sesión de fotos para un comercial de café enlatado, y un almuerzo con Takeda para averiguar que hay en su horario para la próxima semana—. Es un viaje de tres horas de vuelta a mi apartamento.

—Exactamente —Aki dice—. ¿Qué pasa si te quedas atascado?

—Entonces será culpa mía y voy a lidiar con las consecuencias como un adulto —Kei responde, molesto. Aki, con el ceño fruncido así, se parece un montón a Sugawara, y Kei es tan débil ante Sugawara, aunque él nunca le dijo eso a nadie.

—Vas a hacer que tres de nosotros tengan que preocuparse por ti, sin embargo—Aki dice, y Kei suspira, se rinde con poca gracia y deja que su madre retire su abrigo de sus manos mientras su padre comienza a hacer una taza de café para cuatro en la cocina.

Su dormitorio de la infancia es pequeño, comparado con el caro apartamento de Kei en el centro de Tokio. Tiene una cama tamaño doble, con un suave edredón negro, y una línea de carteles pelados del período Jurásico aún colgados a lo largo de la pared detrás de la cómoda.

Se acuesta en la parte superior de las sabanas, con los dedos cruzados sobre su estómago, sus auriculares disparando un álbum que había cogido la semana pasada de una nueva banda de rock estadounidense, y mira la nieve que continua cayendo fuera. Él había pasado un montón de noches de invierno como ésta, piensa, de vuelta a cuando era más joven. Ahora todo sólo se siente estrecho, claustrofóbico.

Recordando que debe mandarle un texto a Takeda para dejarle saber que podría terminar atrapado allí, toma su teléfono de la mesa de noche en la que lo había puesto para que se cargue. Se había llevado su cargador con él, al menos, incluso si no tiene un cambio de ropa.

Tres nuevos mensajes, todos de KUROO, todas letras romanas, capital. Kei vacila, luego los abre.

_Nunca respondiste a mi texto de ayer, Tsukishima,_ dice el primero, seguido por el segundo: _toma una foto de la marca_

La tercera está fechada de hace sólo veinte minutos.

_¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?_

Kei lame sus labios, luego muerde suavemente su lengua, pensando.

_Estoy fuera de la ciudad._

_Eso sólo responde a uno de mis textos._

_Es el único que era una pregunta._

Kei desliza su pulgar a través de la suave pantalla de su nuevo teléfono _._

_No me gusta mandar mensajes de texto, y no tomo fotos de mí mismo._

Kuroo no responde durante unos minutos, y Kei utiliza ese tiempo para enviarle a Takeda un email de aviso, explicando dónde está y por qué podría llegar tarde. Está a punto de conectar su teléfono de nuevo cuando empieza a vibrar y sonar en sus manos.

Empuja hacia abajo sus auriculares, los deja sobre su cuello y responde.

—Dijiste que no te gusta enviar mensajes —Kuroo dice—. Así que te estoy llamando en su lugar.

Kei cierra los ojos, reuniendo un puñado de su edredón ante el sonido de la voz grave de Kuroo.

—Me gusta incluso menos que los mensajes.

—Sin embargo, respondiste —Una risa se desliza justo por la columna de Kuroo, enrollándose en la base de la misma—. Vas a hacerme creer que te gusto, cuatro ojos.

—No te adelantes —Kei abre de nuevo los ojos, para mirar a su insípido techo—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Bueno, iba a invitarte a salir —Kuroo contesta—. Pero, ¿estás lejos?

Pasándose la lengua por los dientes, Kei debate cuánto debería decir.

—Estoy en casa de mis padres.

—Hmm —Kuroo dice—. No suenas muy feliz.

—¿Lo hago alguna vez?

Eso le gana una risa fuerte, más tonta, que debería aliviar la tensión en la boca de su estómago, pero no es así. En su lugar, trae a su mente la curva del labio inferior de Kuroo, la nitidez de sus colmillos cuando está lo suficientemente satisfecho para mostrarlos.

—No sé —Kuroo dice—. Cuando te la chupé, sonabas muy feliz.

La respiración de Kei se atasca.

—Estoy en la _casa de mis padres_ —Dice, bruscamente.

—Pero estás solo, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez en la habitación de invitados?

—Mi habitación de la infancia —Kei dice—. Raro.

La respiración de Kuroo silba entre sus dientes.

—¿Sigue estando decorada como cuando eras un niño? ¿Qué hay dentro? —Kuroo hace un sonido de chasquido—. ¿Figuras? ¿Bomberos?

—Voy a colgarte.

—Eso está muy mal —Kuroo dice—. Iba a contarte todo acerca de lo que te habría hecho si hubieras venido esta noche.

—Yo no lo habría hecho —Kei se aclara la garganta. Había tenido frío antes, pero ahora está caliente, sudoroso, y el audífono izquierdo de sus auriculares está pegando a su mejilla—. No conseguimos hacer nada la última vez.

—Creo que tú conseguiste terminar, príncipe de hielo —Kei quiere desaparecer su sonrojo, a pesar de que Kuroo no puede verlo, y trata de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón—. Eso cuenta como algo, seguro.

—¿Por qué hablas tanto si no tienes nada que decir?

—Oh, tengo _mucho_ que decir—Kuroo se ríe—. Además, creo que te gusta mi voz.

—La vida de ídolo engendra narcisismo —Kei tira del cuello de su camisa, choca con sus audífonos, renunciando a ponerle fin a esa llamada con Kuroo en cualquier momento pronto—. Estás muy lleno de ti mismo. **(2)**

—¿Te gustaría estar lleno de mí también?

La boca de Kei esta ineludiblemente seca, y él esta tan _caliente_. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar por la ventana de nuevo, y está nevando todavía, pero Kei siente como si su habitación estuviera en el corazón de un volcán, y la corriente de aire que siempre se había hecho paso a través de la ventana parece nada más que una memoria mientras la caricia de la voz de Kuroo se asienta en su piel.

—¿Esa frase funciona para ti a menudo?

—Nunca la he utilizado antes —Kuroo responde—. Guardo mis mejores frases.

—Si esa es la mejor, odiaría escuchar la peor.

—¿Qué te gustaría escuchar entonces? —Un breve soplo de aire se escucha en el altavoz—. ¿Una canción de cuna?

—De verdad te voy a colgar.

—Eres todo charla y nada de acción —Él hace una pausa—. Ponme en altavoz.

—No —Kei responde—. Mis paredes son delgadas —Aki, quien duerme justo al lado, suele mantenerse despierto por horas con sus raras películas de terror, y Kei no va a dejar que Aki escuche nada de lo que Kuroo tiene que decirle. Se mueve, empujando sus audífonos de nuevo, y parpadea—. Tengo mis Sonys.

—Enchúfalos, entonces —Kuroo dice. Es una orden, pero suena más como una sugerencia por la forma en que Kuroo lanza su voz, y Kei desliza sus dedos por el cable y los desconecta de su reproductor de mp3 y a su teléfono, cortando la música ligera—. ¿Bien?

La voz de Kuroo es mucho más íntima a través de sus audífonos.

—Eres más ruidoso.

—Y también tienes las manos libres.

—¿Las necesito para algo?

Un ruido pensativo.

—Bueno, ya que no estás aquí en el sofá de mi sala, te necesito para que seas mis manos por mí, Tsukishima —La respiración de Kei se corta, y él sabe que Kuroo lo nota porque se ríe—. No te importa hacerme ese favor, ¿verdad?

Kei se frota la cara, empujando sus gafas.

—No debemos hacer esto.

—¿Quieres? —La voz de Kuroo fácilmente seconvierte en algo menos líquido, menos caliente—. _Puedes_ colgar el teléfono. No te lo reprochare.

Y tal vez la facilidad con que Kuroo pone el poder de nuevo en las manos de Kei es lo que hace que Kei quiera dejarlo tener esto.

—Entonces, dime.

—¿Decirte qué?

—Lo que me habrías hecho. Si hubiera ido esta noche.

La inhalación rápida de Kuroo suena tan _fuerte_ en los auriculares de Kei, y cuando habla, su voz se ha deslizado de vuelto a la fascinante calma por la que es conocido como el cantante principal de Nekoma.

—Primero levantaría tu camisa para poder mirar las marcas que deje.

Kei desliza su mano por su pecho, sobre su estómago, llegando al borde en la parte inferior de la camisa. Engancha sus dedos en el material y lo arrastra hacia arriba, sus uñas rozan directamente  la piel mientras la lleva lo suficientemente arriba como para desnudar su pecho.

—Están desapareciendo —Kei dice.

—Te haría otras nuevas, solo para que cada vez que te cambies la ropa recuerdes donde ha estado mi boca —Kuroo responde, y Kei no se había dado cuenta de que incluso estaba poniéndose duro, pero eso está presionando contra la costura de sus jeans, y él pasa una mano rozando la punta del mismo.

Kei podría decirle a Kuroo que no necesita las marcas para eso, pero en su lugar se frota a sí mismo a través de sus pantalones, esperando.

—Te estás tocando a ti mismo, ¿verdad? —Kuroo suena un poco menos compuesto, y el corazón de Kei da un vuelco en su pecho—. ¿Qué tipo de pantalones llevas puestos?

—Jeans —Kei dice.

—¿Los azul oscuro que llevabas la última vez? —Kuroo pregunta—. Esos hacen que tus piernas luzcan tan largas. Todo en ti es largo. Te deseaba tanto, pero no estaba seguro de si te interesaban los chicos hasta que te vi mirar mi boca.

—Eso podría haber significado que estaba cansado de que hablaras —Kei dice, cuidando el no darle a notar lo difícil que es para él recuperar el aliento.

—No lo estabas —Kuroo dice—. Tú no haces muchas cosas que no quieras hacer. Me gusta eso de ti. Eso significa que quieres que te diga que deslices tus pantalones y tu ropa interior hacia abajo. Quiere decir que estás dejando que te diga que lo hagas.

Kei casi se ríe, pero en su lugar desabrocha el botón de sus pantalones y los empuja hacia abajo con sus calzoncillos. Al igual que hace dos noches, los muslos de Kei son atrapados por el material, la cintura elástica de sus calzoncillos corta en su piel.

—Luces bien así—Kuroo continúa—. Sé que lo haces porque lo he visto. Esta mañana me hice una paja pensando en lo bien que lucias en mi sofá, en mi cama —Él expulsa una larga ráfaga de aire—. Tócate a ti mismo, Tsukishima. No demasiado rápido. ¿Recuerdas cómo se sentía mi boca en ti? Voy a hacer eso de nuevo. Tantas veces como desees.

—Eres ridículo—Kei dice, pero él se está acariciando a sí mismo ahora, su mano seca ni siquiera se siente incómoda con la forma suelta de su agarre. Se siente demasiado bien ya, y Kei deja caer su pene de sus dedos para poder acunar sus bolas—. Sólo-

—Tengo tantas otras cosas que quiero hacerte, si me dejas —Las manos de Kei regresan a su pene, su segundo nudillo se arrastra ásperamente hacia arriba desde la parte inferior de su pene, capturando pequeños chorros de líquido preseminal entre los dedos. Él usa su mano libre para jugar con su saco—. Más rápido, Tsukishima. Acaríciate más rápido, ahora que ya estás todo en caliente.

—Que exigente —Kei dice, pero lo hace como Kuroo dice, acelerando sus sacudidas hasta que empieza a sentir la fricción, el líquido preseminal no es suficiente para facilitar el tirón. Lleva su mano a su boca y escupe, y ahora es apenas lo suficientemente húmedo, más líquido preseminal gotea mientras las caderas de Kei empiezan a subir para obtener más de su propia mano.

—¿Me dejarías abrirte? —Kuroo pregunta, y Kei se da cuenta de que Kuroo ha estado hablando todo este tiempo, tal vez haciendo una lista, o simplemente hablando por hablar—. Soy bueno en eso. Yo podría hacer que te vinieras con sólo mis dedos. O podría hacerte _casi_ llegar, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que me rogaras que te cogie-

—Yo no _ruego_ por _nada_ —Kei responde, soltando sus bolas y pasando un brazo por su cara para cubrirla y amortiguar sus ruidos—. Nunca.

—Lo sé —Kuroo dice—. Eso es lo que lo haría tan caliente —Su voz se quiebra—. El terco Tsukishima, con las piernas abiertas para mí, con cuatro de mis dedos dentro de ti, jodiendo tu entrada, empujando hacia arriba dentro de tu próstata sólo lo suficiente para provocarte, lo suficiente como para sentirse bien, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirte venirte. Tendrías que pedirme por ello-

—¡Cállate! —Kei dispara en un susurro. Entonces él va más rápido, girando la muñeca mientras se acaricia, Kuroo jadeando en su oído, sonando como si estuviera junto a Kei, arriba de Kei, y no sólo en el teléfono. Kei puede sentir las grandes palmas de Kuroo deslizándose por sus costillas, puede sentir la boca de Kuroo en su cuello.

Kei muerde su brazo cuando un gemido brota, no queriendo atraer la atención a sí mismo de cualquiera de las otras habitaciones en el pasillo, y cierra los ojos cuando los pinchazos de las lágrimas brotan en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Dios, Tsukishima, aún sonaste bastante—Kuroo murmura, sonando tan destrozado como Kei se siente, y Kei tiene un lloriqueo en la parte posterior de la garganta, el líquido preseminal sale a borbotones y hace el deslizar de la mano más fácil a medida que se masturba cada vez más cerca del borde—. ¿Puedes correrte por mí? Voy a correrme y tienes que correrte conmigo.

—No quiero hacer nada _contigo_ -

—Córrete, Tsukishima—Kuroo repite, esta vez en un bajo y autoritario gemido, y es suficiente, el orgasmo de Kei es arrancado de él por la orden de Kuroo, el mundo se va hacia los lados por un incontable número de segundos mientras sus muslos tiemblan, sus caderas se empujan hacia arriba en su mano mientras lo último de su clímax se derrama de él, dejándolo sudoroso y lánguido, una pierna colgando fuera de la cama mientras jadea por aire.

—Yo...—Kei empieza a decir, tirando de su brazo lejos de su boca, y él no está seguro de cómo quiere terminar la frase. _Te odio_ no sería verdad, y _No puedo sentir mi cara_ sería demasiado honesto.

—¿Tú? —Kuroo está sin aliento, divertido, y el brazo de Kei arde. Mirando hacia abajo, él puede ver las marcas de los dientes que dejó en su piel para amortiguar sus gemidos.

Kei exhala, sus miembros se aflojan.

—Cállate—Dice, sin el suficiente ardor.

—Mmm, entonces buenas noches, Tsukishima —Kuroo ronronea, y termina la llamada, y mientras Kei se encuentra tendido en el medio de la cama, a medio vestir con semen enfriándose en su vientre, cubierto de pegajosas salpicaduras justo a lo largo de los últimos restos del chupetón que Kuroo dejó detrás, no puede evitar preguntarse si él ya está en camino a que el agua cubra su cabeza, y si es demasiado tarde para nadar hacia la orilla.

Se despierta por la mañana con saliva seca de las comisuras de su boca y semen salpicado como una pintura de Pollack a lo largo de sus abdominales inferiores, sintiéndose como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Después de una ducha rápida, se dirige hacia la parte principal de la casa, mirando por la ventana de la sala para revisar la nieve. La calle está cubierta de blanco, el sol del amanecer haciendo que se vea de color rosa en la luz, y está demasiado profunda para que Kei pueda conducir antes de que venga el quitanieves.

—Te levantaste temprano—la voz de Aki viene detrás de él, y Kei se gira, forzando su rostro en una expresión neutral cuando Aki le sonríe— ¿No podías dormir?

—Dormí muy bien—Kei responde—. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir menos horas. Soy un ídolo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Aki viene a pararse a su lado en la ventana—. ¿La amabas?

—¿A quién? —Kei pregunta, antes de que su cerebro lo capte—. ¿Nametsu Mai? —Aki asiente con la cabeza, y Kei se frota la cara—. Me importaba.

—Pero no la amabas—Aki mueve las cortinas hacia un lado para tomar echarle un vistazo a la nieve—. Entonces, ¿por qué saliste con ella?

—Porque nos veíamos bien juntos —Kei responde—. Vendíamos productos bien juntos. Hicimos buenos titulares juntos. Eso es todo.

—Que frío.

—Soy el príncipe de hielo —Él se estremece al oír el apodo en la voz de Kuroo— Voy a salir con quien sea que necesite. Los afectos reales solo están en el camino de los negocios.

—¿Qué pasó con el lindo y malcriado chico que quería que le enseñara mi coreografía?—Aki choca contra el hombro de Kei, y Kei se le queda mirando—. Él solo amaba bailar y escuchar música.

—No habría sobrevivido como un ídolo —Kei se pasa la mano por el pelo revuelto—. No puedo ser así de inconsciente nunca más.

—Eras dulce. Me admirabas.

—Es por eso que me mentiste todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? —Kei da un suspiro—. No importa. Ser dulce no es mi imagen, así que no podría ser así incluso si quisiera.

—Tú eres quien decides ser—Aki dice, y la mirada de Kei es más dura esta vez, cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Aki.

—Obviamente eso no es cierto, de lo contrario tú seguirías siendo un ídolo en este momento.

Aki se estremece.

—Eso no es justo, Kei.

—El mundo del espectáculo no es justo —Él mira la barredora que viene en camino—. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

Esta de mal humor mientras conduce a casa. Él llama a Tadashi cuando está casi de vuelta al centro de Tokio, y Tadashi responde sonando desconcertado.

—¿ _Tú_ me estás llamando a _mí_?

—¿Y qué? —Kei pregunta. El músculo en su mandíbula se retuerce, y él quiere pelear o bailar o escribir música, pero en su lugar él tiene una reunión a la que ir. Ha estado tenso durante todo el viaje por carretera, y sabe que no puede entrar en una reunión así como está.

—¿Puedes guardarme diez minutos en aproximadamente una media hora?

—Sí —Tadashi dice, sigue sonando confuso—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes…—Kei suspira, cambia de carril para rodear un coche que circula demasiado lento— ¿Estás en la Agencia? ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo en el techo en aproximadamente una media hora?

—Ah —Tadashi dice—. Claro. ¿Café caliente?

—Yo lo llevo —Kei dice, presionando el botón de su bluetooth y poniendo fin a la llamada.

Tadashi está esperando por él todo abrigado para cuando llega allí, y Kei presiona el café favorito de su amigo en sus manos y se inclina contra la barandilla.

—Háblame de los aprendices con quienes estás trabajando —Kei dice—. Sólo habla, y no me hagas ninguna pregunta.

—Está bien, Tsukki —Tadashi responde, apoyándose en la barandilla junto a él, y empieza a hablar. Kei se relaja a su lado, este antiguo ritual suyo que se remonta a cuando todavía eran dos niños que aún no habían sido asignados a un grupo, practicando día a día inseguros de cual aprendiz seria cortado,y de si ellos lo lograrían. Escuchar a Tadashi hablar siempre se lleva la tensión en la columna de Kei, y el día de hoy no es diferente.

El teléfono de Kei interrumpe a Tadashi en mitad de la frase, mientras él vuelve a contar el encuentro que sus novatos tuvieron con Azumane, quien siempre aterroriza a los niños a pesar de ser el tipo más amable que cualquier otro del Karasuno.

—Ese es Takeda —Kei dice—. Llamando por mi reunión.

—Mmhmm —Tadashi dice fácilmente, dando un largo sorbo a su café y sonriendo a Kei— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Todos mis pensamientos terribles sin duda han sido sustituidos por tus estúpidos seres —Kei dice, y Tadashi simplemente sacude la cabeza, guiando el camino a la salida de emergencia que los devolverá a los confines del edificio de la Agencia Ukai en el que prácticamente crecieron.

*

Su drama finalmente consigue un nombre el 17 de diciembre, el día de la rueda de prensa especial de lanzamiento.

—Es un título estúpido —Kei dice, mirando los promocionales que Takeda está extendiendo por todo el escritorio de Ukai mientras Kei se sienta en una de las sillas de suave cuero y ajusta su corbata, enganchando el dedo justo detrás del nudo para darse a sí mismo algo de aire en la habitación.

—¿ _Hombre rico, hombre pobre_? Ni siquiera refleja el contenido.

—Es pegadizo —Takeda responde—. Además, de alguna manera realmente se adapta a la diferencia entre tu carácter y el de Kuroo, y no es el peor título de un drama en tu currículum.

Ese, Kei sabe, es un lugar reservado para su segundo proyecto, un fracaso total donde había tenido que trabajar con Terushima Yuuji, y sus empresas habían intentado comercializarlos como ShimaX2  para la OST. Kei rueda los ojos—. Aún.

—Bueno, a partir de ahora, oficialmente _amas_ el título —Ukai dice, con carácter definitivo, antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa—. Y esta vez, nada de enredos románticos con tus compañeros de reparto.

El corazón de Kei late dolorosamente, presionando contra sus costillas mientras él enfoca su atención de forma más completa en Ukai.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Su voz suena extraña, pero Ukai o bien no se da cuenta o no piensa mucho en ello.

—La protagonista femenina por la que el personaje de Kuroo y el tuyo estarán peleando —Takeda dice—. Haiba Arisa.

—Una de las principales ídolos femeninas de la industria —Ukai añade—. Parece ser tu tipo, pero estás en suficientes problemas por ahora en ese frente, creo.

Kei frunce el ceño, incluso aunque los latidos de su corazón disminuyen de vuelta a lo normal.

—No lo estoy. Yo no salgo indiscriminadamente. Actúas como si yo fuera Oikawa Tooru o algo así.

—Está bien —Ukai dice—. Pero también tendrás que tener cuidado para evitar incluso un rumor que los involucre. Sería malo para tu imagen.

No tan malo, Kei piensa, como un rumor de su _relación_ con Kuroo, pero él sólo asiente con la cabeza, parpadeando con la esperanza de generar humedad para sus contactos.

—Creo que a los publirrelacionistas les gusta fomentar ese tipo de prensa.

—No para ti, no en este momento —Ukai entorna los ojos—. Deja que Kuroo sea el tema de cualquier especulación de ese tipo.

—Está bien por mí —Kei dice, y luego está siendo acompañado hasta el coche para dirigirse a la sede de la conferencia, la cara embadurnada de maquillaje y el cabello recién blanqueado, sintiéndose un poco como un novato mientras anticipa a qué tipo de preguntas se enfrentará hoy.

La prensa en general está obligada a preguntar sobre Nametsu, y probablemente no con astucia, como Oikawa lo hizo. No, Kei está seguro de que ellos van a ser agresivos en su búsqueda de un encabezado, y eso es todo lo que Kei será capaz de manejar para evitar decir algo que lo meta en problemas. En su mayoría cosas como _jódete_ , que él le había siseado a un grupo de papparazi’s una vez cuando Karasuno había sido acosado en el aeropuerto. Se había metido en un montón de problemas por eso a pesar de que sus fans habían estado en su mayoría de su lado, y Nametsu es un tema mucho más sensible que comportarse mal con unos fotógrafos.

Se muerde el labio mientras piensa, entonces saca su teléfono. Se detiene en el mensaje de Nametsu, todavía sin respuesta, y su estómago cae a medida que empieza a escribir. _Tengo una conferencia de prensa hoy. Haré todo lo posible por no hablar de ti_. No puede responder a su disculpa, porque todavía no ha encontrado la forma de hacerlo sin mentir, pero al menos puede darle un aviso sobre esto.

Después de enviar el mensaje, él silencia su teléfono y lo guarda, no espera para saber si ella responde.

Kuroo, cuando Kei lo divisa, está apoyado en la pared del pasillo, con una mano en su cadera ladeada y la otra sosteniendo su teléfono, y Kei hace todo lo que puede para no ruborizarse lo suficiente para que sea visible a través de la base de su maquillaje. Kuroo está usando una camisa de seda negra con un patrón de red en el frente en vez de botones- sin corbata ni nada más que pueda cubrir los pectorales de su bronceado pecho que tienen a los ojos de Kei persistiendo demasiado tiempo debajo del rostro de Kuroo. Cuando Kei se encuentra con su mirada, nota que los ojos de Kuroo han sido delineados fuertemente en negro, y hay un ligero brillo en su boca de un fino y claro Gloss.

—Oye, Bokuto, lamento interrumpirte, pero tengo que irme —Kuroo dice. Kei rueda sus hombros hacia atrás y mira hacia otro lado ante el sonido de la voz de Kuroo—. Hora de trabajar.

La persona en el otro extremo se queja tan ruidosamente que Kei puede oírlo, y Kuroo se ríe de él mientras termina la llamada.

Takeda toca ligeramente el antebrazo de Kei, y mierda, Kei había olvidado que estaba allí. Kuroo es demasiado distractor, realmente, y Kei puede sentir la brutal ola de ansiedad sobre ello que hace a un lado en favor de mirar de soslayo a su manager.

—Voy a ir a lidiar con algunas obligaciones de la organización—Takeda dice—. ¿Podrías esperar aquí con Kuroo?

—No voy a dejarlo vagar por ahí —Kuroo dice, dándole a Kei un vistazo mientras desliza su teléfono en su bolsillo—. Lo prometo, Takeda.

Takeda le da una sonrisa alegre, perdiéndose por completo la manera lasciva en que la lengua de Kuroo se curva en torno a "vagar" y los deja solos en el pasillo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo—Kuroo dice, revelando un atisbo de dientes blancos mientras da a Kei una rápida sonrisa—. ¿Estabas muy ocupado?

—Obviamente—Kei dice. Él levanta una mano para ajustar sus gafas antes de recordar que no las está usando—. Tenemos una reunión para grabar la próxima semana. Voy a ir a Nekomata para ello.

—Lo sé, dos días antes de Navidad—Responde Kuroo—. Por cierto, echo de menos tus gafas, cuatro ojos.

—¿Porque no me puedes llamar cuatro ojos sin ellas?

—No —Kuroo dice—. Simplemente me gusta la forma en que se empañan mientras estoy chupando tu-

—¡Kuroo! —Una cadenciosa y alegre voz lo llama, y la expresión de Kuroo se transforma por completo mientras se gira hacia la dirección de la que procede.

—¡Haiba! —La cara de Kuroo se ablanda, y Kei mira con fascinación como él extiende un brazo para que la recién llegada se puede meter debajo de él. Ella mira a Kei con unos abiertos y curiosos ojos que no coinciden, y Kei le devuelve la mirada.

—Tú debes ser Tsukishima—Ella dice, inclinándose ligeramente, y Kei le devuelve el saludo.

—Y tú Haiba Arisa—Él responde— Estás bajo la misma agencia que Kuroo, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —Ella hace un signo de la paz—. Y mi hermano es Lev, quien está en Nekoma, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto—Kei repite. Haiba Arisa es preciosa, nota distantemente, en la misma forma en que decidiría si una pintura era hermosa. Ella luce de una manera inusual para una ídolo japonesa, incluso una haafu **(3),** con su largo y natural pelo claro y sus ojos, uno azul, y uno color marrón. Ella se ve como Lev, de lo que Kei puede recordar de los anuncios del grupo de Nekoma, sólo que más pequeña y suave. Su sonrisa es genuina, por lo menos, y Kei puede respetar eso incluso si ella termina siendo terriblemente alegre como Hinata.

—Estoy deseando trabajar contigo —Ella dice, haciendo tijeras con su signo de la paz—. Vamos a hacer un gran drama en el que ambos pelean por mí —Ella agarra sus manos y las juntas—. ¡Qué romántico!

Kuroo se ríe, palmeándole el hombro.

—De ninguna manera —Él dice—. Los triángulos amorosos no son románticos. Son tristes. Especialmente cuando todos son amigos.

Haiba arruga su nariz, sus pestañas postizas aletean lindamente cuando ella mira brillantemente hacia Kuroo.

—¡Entonces los tres deberíamos salir!

Kei se sorprende a sí mismo riendo, y cuando Kuroo y Haiba se voltean a mirarlo él estrecha sus ojos y se aparta ligeramente, observándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

—No creo que alguna vez te haya oído reír antes —Musita Kuroo, buscando el rostro de Kei.

Haiba canturrea.

—¿Usted dos se conocen bien?

—No —Kei responde francamente, y Kuroo se extiende y pica la mejilla de Kei.

—Estamos en eso —Kuroo se burla, mientras Kei lo mira con indignación—. Tsukishima es muy terco.

—¡Sé mi amigo también, Tsukishima! —Ella le sonríe ampliamente, y él no le frunce el ceño como respuesta, lo que parece ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ganarse un pulgar hacia arriba de parte de ella.

El productor del drama viene a encontrarse con ellos entonces, y luego todo es controles de micrófono y ajuste de la iluminación, ellos tres detrás de una mesa alta, Haiba está en el extremo izquierdo, Kuroo en el centro y Kei a su derecha. Hay alrededor de cincuenta personas en la audiencia, todos con cámaras o blocs de notas, y Kei recuerda que el presupuesto de este drama es enorme, a pesar de tener un reparto lleno de ídolos, así que hay posibilidades de tener mucha repercusión.

La conferencia de prensa empieza aburrida, con preguntas que son fáciles de desplegar y Haiba es buena en contestarlas, robando la atención de los reporteros con sus respuestas juguetonas y su actitud alegre. Kuroo llena los vacíos, discutiendo los puntos más finos sobre ciertos temas y haciendo que Kei puede añadir trozos breves de información sin extenderse demasiado sobre sí mismo. Kei está agradecido, aunque un poco confundido acerca de por qué siquiera tiene que estar aquí cuando claramente hay dos expertos en tratar con la prensa, y está a punto de desconectarse completamente de todo el asunto cuando siente una mano en su rodilla.

Él comienza, y Kuroo, quien ha volteado su boca lejos del micrófono, se ríe en voz tan baja que incluso a Kei le cuesta escucharlo. La mano en su rodilla se extiende, caliente a través de sus pantalones de vestir, y Kei traga cuando unos dedos rozan la parte interior de su rodilla.

Ajustando su mandíbula, Kei se inclina hacia adelante, moviendo la pierna para expulsar la mano, pero sólo termina moviendo la mano más arriba en el muslo. Él envía una mirada cortante hacia Kuroo, pero Kuroo está escuchando seriamente la pregunta de un reportero, como si sus dedos no estuvieran subiendo lentamente por la costura del pantalón de Kei, hacia su agitado pene, y Kei exhala temblorosamente mientras trata de prestar atención también.

Él debe mover la mano de Kuroo lejos, piensa. Si él toma la mano de Kuroo y la pone de nuevo en su regazo, Kuroo respetaría su decisión, Kei está seguro. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él, la parte de él que siente calor en la boca del estómago, le gusta la pequeña y casi invisible curva en la boca de gato de Kuroo, y la forma en que sus dedos se sienten eléctricos en el interior del muslo de Kei.

—¿Y usted, Tsukishima? Hay un gran interés en usted en este momento, en la cúspide de su reciente y sonada ruptura con Nametsu Mai, y su último drama solo tuvo calificaciones medias. ¿Siente que hay una gran cantidad de presión sobre usted para hacer bien este próximo papel, considerando todas estas cosas?

Kei lame sus labios.

—Va a haber mucha presión, no importa que —Él dice—. Quiero hacer lo mejor en cada papel que me dan la oportunidad de interpretar, y quiero hacer una parte tan interesante así como justa —Es una respuesta aburrida y segura, y el reportero le da una mirada exasperada.

—Además —Kuroo dice, mientras su mano se desliza hacia arriba por todo el muslo de Kei, y sus dedos se cierran en el, el meñique roza las bolas de Kei—. ¡Esta vez Tsukki va a trabajar conmigo, lo que significa que va a estar dando su todo!

Todos los reporteros se ríen tontamente ante el sonido de Kuroo dejando caer casualmente el apodo de Kei, el que Tadashi le había dado cuando eran niños, y que había sido _privado_ hasta que Tadashi lo había utilizado de manera accidental en frente de los fans en un concierto.

Kei se vuelve a mirar a Kuroo, quien le sonríe sin arrepentimientos, y la normal rigidez de Kei en frente de la prensa da paso a su molestia y excitación.

—Es Tsukishima—Dice, modesto, y Kuroo le guiña un ojo, obviamente medio para el show y medio en una provocación mientras roza el pene de Kei—. ¿No te lo había dicho ya?

—¿Estás fingiendo que no somos cercanos? —Los ojos de Kuroo son brillantes, relucientes, y carajo, Kei está semi duro—. Tsukishima y yo practicamos nuestras líneas en mi apartamento —Él dice cándidamente, como si estuviera contándoles a los reporteros un secreto.

—¿Por qué no me invitaron? —Haiba bromea y el aliento de Kei se engancha cuando Kuroo acaricia su miembro por completo, sus largos dedos lo están enderezando, haciendo que la cabeza se eleve hacia su abdomen.

—Tsukki y yo queríamos estar solos —Kuroo dice, con otro guiño, y Kei se ruboriza, con las orejas de color rosa. Los reporteros se ríen de nuevo, y Kei lo mira boquiabierto, inseguro de si es a causa de su vergüenza o debido a la forma en que el pulgar Kuroo traza el punto sensible justo debajo de la cabeza de su pene—. ¡Ve, mira, él se está ruborizando!

Haiba dice algo acerca de estar celosa, y Kuroo, completamente satisfecho, retira la mano, dejando a Kei duro y tenso y confundido mientras el productor del drama concluye la rueda de prensa.

Kei tiene que recobrarse antes de que se levanten para inclinarse a los reporteros, y él es consciente del cambio en su hinchada erección mientras posan para las fotos. Descaradamente, Kuroo lanza un brazo sobre los hombros de Kei cuando ellos cambian posiciones, y Kei está casi demasiado distraído por el olor de la colonia de Kuroo para notar la manera en que todos los fotógrafos se quedan callados brevemente con sorpresa cuando Kei no lo aparta.

Kuroo se excusa para ir al baño después de que han hecho sus rondas, y Kei espera un par de minutos antes de seguirlo, abriendo el baño para encontrar a Kuroo arreglando su pelo frente al espejo. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Kei en el espejo.

—Sólo hay un cubículo—Kuroo dice—. ¿No deberías haber tocado?

Kei se acerca por detrás de él y busca a tientas el pestillo de la puerta, bloqueándola—. ¿No deberías haber cerrado con seguro la puerta detrás de ti?

—Bueno —Kuroo dice, y el delineador de ojos hace que sus ojos luzcan _tan dorados_ , y Kei odia que él siga estando tan duro, y que todo lo que Kuroo tiene que hacer para mantenerlo de esa manera es mirarlo justo así—. Estaba esperando que tal vez podrías seguirme hasta aquí.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Durante la conferencia?

—Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas —Kuroo dice—. Y lucias un poco tenso —Él mueve sus cejas—. En realidad, luces un poco tenso ahora-

Kei se acerca a través del pequeño cuarto de baño y acecha a Kuroo en el fregadero, enredando una mano en el lío filiforme **(4)** de la camisa de malla de Kuroo, sin preocuparse de si se rompe o no.

—Se suponía que esto nos haría más fácil el trabajar juntos —Se frota contra él, empujando a Kuroo hasta que se haya sentado en el borde del lavabo, sus largas piernas en ambos lados de las caderas de Kei, y junta sus labios presionando con dureza, los dientes golpean contra los del otro cuando ambos abren la boca con avidez de más.

—Y en cambio—Kuroo dice, las palabras amortiguadas por la boca de Kei, tirando de la corbata de Kei. "Sólo nos lo hizo más duro a los dos—.Él se mueve hasta que su pene está presionando contra Kei, tan hinchado, tan caliente, y Kei gime, robando la boca de Kuroo de nuevo, deslizando su lengua alrededor de la de Kuroo y chupándola hasta que Kuroo suelta un pequeño gemido en la parte posterior de su garganta. El sabor agrio del brillo de labios de Kuroo se mezcla con el de Kei, pero palidece en comparación con el calor húmedo de la boca de Kuroo.

—Dijiste que podías ser, —Kei jadea en la mejilla de Kuroo, empujando sus caderas hacia delante—. _profesional_.

—Lo soy —Kuroo se queja, una de sus manos se desliza hacia arriba hasta enredarse en el pelo corto en la nuca del cuello de Kei mientras la otra agarra el culo de Kei, acercando a Kei para más fricción—. Estaba distrayendo- —Kei chupa el labio superior de Kuroo en su boca y frota sus erecciones juntas, y Kuroo gime, con la voz quebrada—. Joder, distrayendo a los reporteros.

—¿Y necesitabas tocarme para eso? —La sangre de Kei se precipita en sus oídos, y los muslos de Kuroo, largos y musculosos, están agarrando sus caderas mientras su boca hace su camino por el cuello de Kuroo, arrastrando los dientes contra la piel sensible mientras las caderas de Kuroo comienzan a mecerse más frenéticamente—. ¿Necesitabas ponerme duro debajo de la mesa?

Él puede sentir la tensión enrollarse fuertemente en su vientre cuando Kuroo suelta su culo y busca a tientas en medio de ellos, tratando de alcanzar el cierre del pantalón de Kei y abrirlo con destreza cuando lo encuentra.

—Quería que te sonrojaras —Dice Kuroo—. No podría haberlo vendido si no te sonrojabas.

Sólo le toma tres caricias de las manos de Kuroo antes de que Kei se corra, saliendo a borbotones en largos regueros entre los dedos de Kuroo, el semen goteando sobre la muñeca de Kuroo.

—¿Vender qué? —Kei observa a Kuroo llevarse la mano a la boca, lamiendo una larga y pegajosa línea de semen que baja por su antebrazo, sus piernas extendidas, largas y oscuras contra el blanco de la barra del lavabo, su polla empujando contra la tela de sus súper ajustados pantalones negros. Es una tentación peligrosa, luciendo así, y Kei ya se ha corrido pero él siente como si el fuego que Kuroo enciende en sus entrañas verdaderamente nunca, nunca se apaga.

Kuroo limpia sus dedos uno por uno mientras Kei se mete a sí mismo de nuevo en su ropa interior y se abrocha los pantalones, a la espera de la respuesta de Kuroo.

—Un Tsukishima más suave —Kuroo responde, y su voz está lleno de deseo. Él se agacha para tocarse a sí mismo con la mano limpia, pero Kei camina hacia adelante y golpea su mano, antes de desabrochar los pantalones increíblemente ajustados de Kuroo y sacar su pene.

—No existe tal cosa —Kei dice, y Kuroo parece que está a punto de discutir así que Kei se agacha y chupa a Kuroo en su boca, deslizando su lengua fácilmente alrededor de la corona y arrancando un ruido gutural de la garganta de Kuroo.

—Mierda —Kuroo dice, y su mano, la limpia, está de vuelta en el pelo de Kei, jalando demasiado duro—. No voy a durar mucho tiempo.

Kei solo hace un sonido de acuerdo, y la vibración de este hace a Kuroo jurar de nuevo, y entonces el sabor amargo del semen inunda la boca de Kei. Se ahoga con él un poco, pero luego lo traga, succionando ligeramente hasta que las caderas de Kuroo comienzan a sacudirse con hipersensibilidad.

Enderezándose, Kei se lame los labios una vez más, atrapando la sal, y recobra el aliento mientras Kuroo tiembla delante de él, con los ojos entornados y los labios hinchados.

—Podría caer enamorado por una boca como esa **(5)** —Kuroo dice, ronco y jodido, y los labios de Kei se aprietan en una delgada línea.

—No te apegues a mí —Kei le advierte, las palabras de Kuroo arrastrando hacia arriba la ansiedad de nuevo. Nunca se aleja demasiado lejos de la superficie—. No soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas, y tú sólo estarás decepcionado.

—Está bien—Kuroo dice, levantando su pulgar para limpiar en la esquina de la boca de Kei y retirar un poco de su propio semen—. ¿Eso significa que no podemos hacer esto de nuevo?

—¿Esto? Es una estupidez —Kei capta un vistazo de sí mismo en el espejo, sonrojado y libertino, y rápidamente regresa su mirada hacia Kuroo. Los ojos de Kuroo brillan, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia abajo, su usualmente cara abierta ahora ilegible—. Definitivamente no debemos hacer cosas así en público.

—Oh—Kuroo dice, su cara cambiando en algo engreído—. Yo no era el único que no podía controlarme, ¿lo era?

El pene de Kuroo, semi duro, que descansa contra su suave y bronceado estómago, se remueve con interés. Kei fácilmente podría tomarlo en la mano. Ponerlo duro otra vez. Chupárselo de nuevo, sólo por el ruido que Kuroo hace cuando él pasa a sí mismo.

—No —Kei dice, en voz baja, dando otro paso hacia atrás en su lugar, con la esperanza de que las manos que se aferran al deseo aflojen su agarre en su garganta—. No lo eras.

Girando sobre sus talones, desbloquea la puerta y deja a Kuroo en el baño así, blando y desaliñado, y se pasea por los pasillos hasta que encuentra a Takeda.

—¿Podemos irnos?

—Por supuesto—Takeda responde con prontitud, y luego estira la cabeza para buscar el rostro de Kei—. No te estás enfermando, ¿verdad? Te ves un poco febril.

—Ukai me mataría si me atrevo —Kei dice, aceptando su abrigo de Takeda y poniéndolo por encima de su chaqueta. Toma una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, observando que casi todo el mundo se ha ido. Kuroo, luciendo sólo medio compuesto, con agujeros en la malla de su camisa, está de pie junto a su manager ahora. Kuroo se encuentra con su mirada al otro lado de la habitación, y Kei no se aparta de ella, sosteniéndola hasta que Kuroo arquea una pequeña media sonrisa y se da la vuelta.

—Me alegra ver que pareces estar llevándote tan bien con Kuroo—Takeda dice, mientras caminan hacia el coche—. No estábamos seguros de sí lo harías.

—¿Quiénes estábamos? —Kei mete las manos en los bolsillos, los últimos restos de nieve del fin de semana crujen bajo sus pies.

—Ukai y yo —Takeda dice—. Él es mucho más extrovertido que tú.

Extrovertido, Kei piensa, es una simplificación excesiva. Kuroo confía en su bienvenida, extendiendo su mano sin el temor de un niño que ha sufrido un manotazo. Parece que le gusta la gente, que es más de lo que Kei ha sido capaz de decir acerca de sí mismo.

—Él está bien.

—Hay una gran expectación por este drama. Kuroo no ha estado en uno en un par de años —Takeda abre las puertas del coche con su llave—. Todos los ojos están puestos en ti también, en este momento.

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo sigue diciendo —Kei se desliza en el asiento del pasajero, esparciendo nieve de sus pesadas botas en el suelo.

—Pero… por lo que vi allí, durante la rueda de prensa, parece que esto será bueno para tu imagen —Takeda parece divertido.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso? —Kei murmura, pero Takeda simplemente le da una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa y enciende el coche.

*

—Hay algo raro contigo últimamente —Tadashi dice, mientras se estira para alcanzar la salsa de soja. Vierte un poco en el pequeño cuenco junto a su plato y lo mezcla con una minúscula cantidad de wasabi.

—Por qué molestarte —Kei dice, haciendo un gesto con sus palillos hacia el wasabi—. No vas a poder saborearlo.

—Puedo saborearlo lo suficiente —Tadashi discrepa, recogiendo un pedazo de sashimi y lo sumerge en su mayormente-solo-salsa de soja—. No cambies el tema.

—El tema es ridículo —Kei pica una pieza de tempura de camarón con poco interés—. No tiene sentido seguir con el.

—¿Es por Nametsu? —Kei mira a Tadashi, quien le devuelve la mirada sin comprender—. Que está estresado, quiero decir.

—No estoy estresado.

—Definitivamente estás estresado —Dice Tadashi—. Pero no... —Vacila—. No luces tan malhumorado como de costumbre, creo.

Kei suspira, recogiendo la pieza más pequeña de tempura y se la mete en la boca, masticándola mientras lo considera.

—Te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo.

—Lo sé —Tadashi dice—. Creo que lo que quiero decir es que, estás estresado por no estar de mal humor.

Esta tan cerca del problema que Kei casi se estremece. Se las arregla para controlar el impulso, y señala a Tadashi con sus palillos.

—Déjame en paz y come tu sushi.

—Sí, sí. —Tadashi dice—. Guarda tus secretos. Siempre lo haces.

—Son mis secretos —Kei responde, apuñalando un pedazo de tempura de berenjena—. Estoy en mi derecho a guardarlos.

—Supongo que sí —Tadashi dice, y sumerge un rollo de sushi en la salsa de soja.

*

La primera impresión de Kei de los estudios de grabación de Nekomata es que son una sombra muy temible de rojo. El estudio de grabación de la Agencia Ukai que Karasuno siempre había usado, y que el propio Kei sigue utilizando, había sido de un tranquilo azul marino, y en contraste, Kei se siente asaltado por el brillo del espacio habitual de Nekoma.

Sin embargo, Kuroo parece que pertenece ahí, cuando Kei llega, sentado en un sofá de felpa roja con una guitarra en su regazo mientras otro hombre con el pelo medio teñido junto a él tararea una melodía, escribiendo rápidamente en su teléfono celular.

—¡Estás aquí! —Kuroo le sonríe como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez en lugar de seis días—. Solo estamos terminando algo.

—Sabía que tocabas la guitarra —Kei dice en voz alta, antes de que pueda detenerse, y el otro hombre, que Kei reconoce como Kozume, mira hacia arriba con sorpresa, como si no hubiera notado a Kuroo saludándolo en absoluto.

—¿Cómo adivinaste? —Kuroo, ajustando sus dedos sobre las cuerdas en el cuello de la guitarra, rasga una F menor, mirando hacia Kei a través de sus pestañas—. ¿Me veo como un hombre que toca la guitarra?

—Las puntas de tus dedos —Kei responde, sentándose en el borde del sofá enfrente de Kuroo y Kozume—. Tienes callos de la guitarra en las puntas de tus dedos. Yo quería preguntarte sobre ello antes.

—Porque te gusta la música—Kuroo dice, pensativo—. ¿Tocas la guitarra?

—Un poco —Kei dice—. Y el teclado.

—Tú estabas en la banda de Shouyo —Kozume dice, mientras Kuroo abre la boca para responder—. ¿Cierto?

Kei ajusta sus gafas.

—Cierto—Dice—. Y tú eres Kozume, a quien le gustan los videojuegos.

—Solo llámame Kenma —Kozume dice, parpadeando hacia Kei unas cuantas veces más antes de regresar su atención a su teléfono.

—Buena suerte con eso —Kuroo dice—. Kenma está escribiendo las letras, y él no es el más hablador incluso si no lo estuviera haciendo.

—Al menos uno de ustedes no es desagradable, entonces —Kei dice, y Kozume mira hacia arriba, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad, antes de que sus ojos regresen hacia abajo de nuevo—. ¿Están trabajando en una canción para Nekoma?

—Hmmm —Kuroo dice, tocando otra F—. Tal vez. No estoy seguro de si esto va con el sonido de Nekoma o no todavía. Aunque escribimos mucho juntos sólo por diversión.

Kei se relaja de nuevo en el sofá. Con Kozume aquí, y la guitarra en el regazo de Kuroo, se siente más seguro para bajar la guardia.

—Yo lo hago también. Escribir por diversión.

—Por qué, Tsukishima Kei, ¿estás admitiendo que tienes cosas que te gustan? —Kuroo se ríe mientras baja su guitarra—. ¿Qué tipo de música es la más inspiradora para ti?

—La música rock—Kei dice—. Cualquier cosa interesante. Cosas con influencias orquestales.

Kei da golpecitos con los dedos sobre sus rodillas, un conjunto secreto de notas de piano.

—Me gustan los arreglos complejos que suenan sencillos la primera vez que lo escuchas, pero cada vez que lo tocas otra vez escuchas algo nuevo. Cuando puedes redescubrir la misma pieza de música una y otra vez, eso es genial, ¿verdad? —Kuroo está estudiándolo, una nueva mirada en su cara, y Kei se ruboriza, dándose cuenta de que podría haber dicho demasiado.

— _¿Qué?_

—¿Los entrevistadores _realmente_ no te hacen las preguntas correctas, eh? —Kuroo levanta la guitarra sobre su cabeza y la deja a un lado—. Escucha esto.

Él se acerca a la mesa de sonido y toca algo, dándole play, e incluso Kozume deja de escribir cuando una pieza de música comienza a reproducirse.

Es suave al principio, pero luego el sintetizador entra en acción, convirtiéndolo en algo mucho más extraño, como el pop europeo de los 80 con algo un poco más duro que corre a través de él. Kei recoge además otras piezas, sus ojos en el perfil de Kuroo mientras escucha, dejando que la canción se asiente en él. Cuando se termina, Kuroo mira a Kei, esperando.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —Kei pregunta, viendo como Kuroo cae sobre la silla giratoria en frente de la mesa de sonido, estirando las piernas.

—Depende —Kuroo responde, con una media sonrisa más cercana a la que le había dado a Haiba Arisa que las que le suele dar a Kei—. ¿Te gustó?

—La melodía es buena —Kei mete sus manos en las mangas de su suéter—. Necesita más-

—Bajo —Kuroo dice, al mismo tiempo que él—. Lo sé. Es solo que suena desordenado cuando lo agrego.

—Podrías cambiar el tempo un poco —Kei dice en voz baja—. Darle todo el espacio para estirarse.

—Podría —Kuroo responde lentamente, sus ojos cayendo a media asta—. Es una buena idea. Voy a probarlo más tarde.

—Envíamela —Kei dice, y cuando Kuroo levanta una ceja, Kei envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo—. Cuando la hayas terminado. Envíamela.

—Lo haré —Dice Kuroo.

—Termine —Kei se vuelve a mirar a Kozume, cuya mirada revolotea entre ambos como si fueran de otro planeta—. La letra de la canción. La he terminado.

—¿Ya?—Kuroo se levanta de la silla giratoria y se derrumba junto a Kozume, estira el brazo automáticamente detrás de él mientras se inclina para inspeccionar la pantalla del teléfono. Afectuoso, Kei nota, no por primera vez. A Kuroo le gusta tocar—. Éstas son geniales, Kenma. Se las podemos mostrar a todos los demás después de Navidad.

Kozume le sonríe débilmente a Kuroo.

—Trata de no introducirlas con una estúpida historia de fondo, esta vez.

—Mis historias de fondo no son estúpidas—Kuroo codea a Kozume, quien se las arregla para darle una mirada a Kei incluso mientras está siendo empujado.

—Sus historias son realmente tontas —Kozume dice—. Te doy mi palabra de ello.

—Así como sus chistes —Kei responde.

—Ustedes no pueden aliarse en mí contra de esta manera —Kuroo cruza una pierna sobre la rodilla opuesta, dejando al descubierto un tramo de tobillo—. Es malo, y yo soy muy sensible.

—No voy a aliarme con nadie —Kozume dice—. Me voy, porque los productores vienen para la grabaciónde la canción de su OST **(6)** en seis minutos, y yo acabo de recibir un nuevo juego de 3DS.

—Mi rango es inferior al de un juego de 3DS —Kuroo dice, sonriendo—. Ya veo como es.

—Sólo uno nuevo —Kozume asiente hacia Kei—. Tsukishima.

Entonces son solo Kuroo y Kei en el estudio de grabación, y Kei desea que Kuroo recoja su guitarra de vuelta así Kei puede dejar de notar la forma en que el cuello de su suéter es demasiado grande, revelando las clavículas prominentes de Kuroo.

—¿Quieres que practiquemos juntos? —Kuroo pregunta—. La canción, quiero decir. Antes de que los productores lleguen aquí —Él agarra una carpeta de la mesa, sacando unas copias de la canción. Le entrega una a Kei, quien se estremece cuando sus dedos se rozan—. ¿Te gustó?

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mis opiniones, de repente?—Kei arrastra los dedos a lo largo de las familiares barras sólo para tener algo que hacer con los dedos. Él ya ha memorizado la canción, la mayor parte.

—Siempre he estado interesado —Kuroo está mirando abajo hacia su copia de la música, también, mientras habla—. Tú simplemente no lo compartías.

Es muy cierto, y Kei se aclara la garganta

—¿Quieres empezar?

La voz de Kuroo cuando canta, no es nada especial, en realidad. Nekoma siempre ha sido un grupo de ensamble sin un líder vocalista real, aunque Kuroo es su vocalista principal de nombre. Pero, Kei decide, está bien entrenada, y puede que no sea potente, como la de Azumane, pero su tono es rico y lo suficiente para cargar incluso con las notas más duras. Kei, por el contrario, siempre ha tenido una voz tranquila, mejor para armonías y buena para simples improvisaciones. Él siempre sonaba mejor en las canciones de rock que escribe para sí mismo, aunque nadie lo ha acusado de entregar una mala interpretación vocal en sus sencillos pop.

—La estas forzando —Kuroo dice, de repente, cortando el coro—. Llevándola tan alto.

—Está escrito demasiado alto —Kei responde—. No es la primera vez que me hacen cantar fuera de mi rango. Las canciones de Kageyama nunca me pusieron en un lugar cómodo vocalmente a menos que le diera instrucciones específicas.

Kuroo revienta sus labios pensativamente, y luego se mueve para sentarse al lado de Kei, apropiándose de un lápiz de la mesa mientras lo hace.

—Entonces vamos a reescribirla, cuatro ojos.

Para el momento en que los productores llegan, veinte minutos tarde, ellos han reorganizado toda la primera parte de la canción, notas garabateadas en la letra de Kuroo que parecen arañazos de pollo sobre las barras perfectamente dibujadas de Kei, y ellos cantan confortables armonías juntos, sus rodillas chocan y una sonrisa tira de la esquina de los labios de Kei por lo mucho mejor que suena la canción.

—Guau —Dice una de las productoras, su pelo largo recogido en una coleta de lado—. Esto es bueno —Ella mira por encima del hombro de Kei a las anotaciones que hicieron sobre la hoja de la letra—. Debemos grabarlo acapella como un bonus track.

Kuroo le sonríe.

—Tuvimos que hacer algunos cambios para que no estuviera por sobre el límite del rango de Tsukishima —Él dice—. Eso está bien, ¿verdad?

—Claro —Ella responde—. ¿Quieren entrar allí y grabar?

Sólo les toma dos horas completar las dos versiones del sencillo. Es la sesión de grabación más corta en la que Kei haya participado jamás. Él mira Kuroo detrás del vidrio, cantando en el micrófono, y se maravilla de este otro lado de él, sus cejas establecidas en una línea recta mientras toma la dirección e improvisa, dedicado a conseguir el sonido correcto en todas las maneras posibles. Él sigue siendo juguetón, coqueteando con la productora y guiñándole un ojo a Kei de vez en vez cuando Kei menos se lo espera, pero es menos molesto que la manera en que Nishinoya solía saltar alrededor de la cabina, o la forma en que Hinata cantaba tan fuerte cada una de sus líneas, simplemente porque tenía los pulmones para hacerlo, entre las tomas.

Mientras los productores comienzan a juntar todas las piezas, ellos se sientan juntos en uno de los sofás de color rojo brillante, dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos como para que otra persona se siente, esperando para ver si algo tiene que ser regrabado.

—Debemos hacer esto de nuevo alguna  vez —Kuroo dice, y Kei lo mira. Kuroo tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta, y su cabello perpetuamente desordenado, sin gel, cae oscuro y suave sobre su frente y las mejillas.

—¿Hacer qué? —Kei pregunta, la melodía de la canción de su OST ha quedado atascada en la cabeza, ahora. La versión acapella, sólo sus voces cantando la melodía modificada.

—Trabajar en una canción juntos —Kuroo dice—. Tal vez una canción de rock.

—O una pista de baile —Kei dice—. Me gusta bailar, también.

Kuroo extiende la mano hacia él sin levantar la cabeza, y Kei mira a su mano acercarse con cautela. Pero todo lo que Kuroo hace es dejar caer su mano justo al lado de la de Kei en el espacio vacío del sofá entre ellos, y entrelaza sus meñiques juntos. El calor se propaga por el brazo de Kei desde ese simple toque, y él mira Kuroo, dividido entre la confusión, la extrañez, y un progresivo sentimiento de cariño que estrangula antes de que pueda engancharse en él. No tiene ningún sentido, que esto se sienta más íntimo que cualquiera de las muchas veces que él ha tenido la boca de Kuroo en él, pero lo hace.

—Bailar, ¿eh? —Kuroo ríe en voz baja—. Estaba equivocado.

—¿Sobre qué?

Kuroo cuelga su cabeza hacia un lado, luego, le sonríe a Kei. Es modesta, y tan cálida como el meñique enganchado alrededor del de Kei.

—¿Cantar y bailar? No estás en la profesión equivocada después de todo.

—Yo podría haberte dicho eso —Kei responde y, por alguna razón, no aparta su mano.

 

*

Hinata es el primero en llamar su atención. Él está pateando la única mesa en la sala de ensayo consistentemente como un niño aburrido en una cena, mientras revisa las noticias en su tableta. Luce muy grande en sus pequeñas manos, añadiendo a su joven look que lo hizo popular entre las fans más mayores a las que les gustan del tipo hermano menor.

—Hum, hum, Tsukishima, a nuestros fans seguro les gustas tú y el señor gato alto.

Hace un gesto hacia su tableta, como si eso lo explicara todo a pesar de que Kei no puede ver la pantalla, y Kei puede sentir venir un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quién es el Sr. Gato alto? —Kageyama pregunta, cayendo sobre Hinata para echar un vistazo. De la misma manera en que Kuroo se había inclinado hacia Kozume, él piensa, antes de sacudir ese pensamiento lejos.

—Kuroo Tetsurou—Tadashi dice, desde donde él está tendido en el suelo al otro lado de la sala, todavía jadeando por el ensayo de baile.

Kei apenas jadea esta vez. Todavía recuerda todas las coreografías de Karasuno, en realidad, incluso si la canción que están practicando juntos para la Cuenta Regresiva del Año Nuevo como una sorpresa especial tiene por lo menos seis años de antigüedad. La habían realizado por última vez en su concierto de despedida, los fans cantando y agitando sus barras de luz, y Kei había pensado que nunca tendría que llevar muchas plumas otra vez.

—Oh —Kageyama dice, moviéndose hacia arriba a través de lo que sea que Hinata ha estado mirando. Su cara es atravesada por una de esas excusas de sonrisa sacada de una película de terror— _Oh_.

Kei exhala fuertemente, molesto.

—¿Bien?

Hinata _finalmente_ voltea la tableta, y el estómago de Kei se hunde cuando ve una foto de la rueda de prensa, el brazo de Kuroo alrededor de sus hombros, sus dedos enroscados alrededor de su bíceps. Kei tiene las mejillas sonrosadas en la imagen, atrapado entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza, y sus ojos  bien abiertos. Se ve joven en esa foto, y suave, y él la desprecia.

En una pérdida de palabras, Kei sólo abre la boca ante la imagen hasta que Tanaka y Nishinoya vienen saltando para echar un vistazo. Nishinoya recoge la tableta y se ríe alegremente.

—¡Este titular!

Tanaka se aclara la garganta.

—¡Un lado más suave del Ex-miembro de Karasuno Tsukishima Kei!

Se deshace en carcajadas mientras continúa leyendo.

— _Los fans estaban encantados de ver que incluso el Príncipe de hielo es débil ante el encanto del miembro de Nekoma Kuroo Tetsurou en la rueda de prensa de la semana pasada para_ _Hombre rico, hombre pobre. Tsukishima, de 26 años, es conocido por su personalidad estoica, pero incluso él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Kuroo, de 29 años, les contaba bromas a los reporteros_. _Kuroo también implicó que ambos son cercanos…_ ¿Ustedes son cercanos?

—No —Kei responde, luego vacila—. No realmente —Él modifica, y en ese momento, Sugawara, quien había estado en su mayoría ignorando la refriega, trabajando con Sawamura y Azumane frente al espejo revisando la coreografía, se sale de su posición para mirar a los que están en la esquina.

—¿Estás haciendo amigos?

—Lo dices como si no pudiera —Kei responde—. ¿No eres tú quien le habló acerca de lo _agradable_ que soy?

—Nunca diría eso. Y no es que seas incapaz de hacerlos —Sugawara responde—. Es sólo que nunca lo haces.

—Salvo con Nametsu —Hinata dice, y Kageyama le da un ligero golpe en el brazo—. ¡Ay!

—No podemos hablar de Nametsu aún —Tanaka le susurra, y Hinata asiente, con los ojos abiertos, como si estuviera aceptando el conocimiento de un sabio.

—Idiotas —Kageyama murmura, y Kei odia estar de acuerdo con Kageyama en algo, pero él puede hacer excepciones.

—¡Vamos a hablar de la linda nueva imagen de Tsukishima, en su lugar! —Nishinoya se gira para mostrarle a Kei otra foto. En ésta, él está mirando a Kuroo directamente, su expresión visiblemente molesta—. A pesar de que en esta se parece mucho al Tsukishima que conozco.

—Sí, peeeeeeeero… —Hinata frunce los labios—. Tsukishima no le muestra esa cara a otros que no seamos nosotros. Ya sabes, con nosotros es como 'rawr' pero luego con otras personas es como... —Hinata mueve sus manos en una caja—. Boop, beep, Boop, robot, ¿verdad?

—Felicidades por graduarte de las emociones humanas visibles —Tanaka dice, palmeando su hombro, y Kei los ignora, sus ojos todavía fijos en la imagen.

Él todavía está pensando en las fotografías cuando se dirige a la oficina de Ukai más tarde esa noche, para una revisión porque Takeda y él se dirigen a Osaka mañana temprano, tratando de esquivar el tráfico de Navidad.

—¿Querías verme?

—Si hubiera sabido hace dos años que ponerte con Kuroo mejoraría tu imagen tanto, me habría saltado el presentarte a Nametsu por completo—Ukai dice, en un tono que casi roza con un lloriqueo.

Kei se apoya en el borde del escritorio de Ukai, pasando a través de las imágenes de la conferencia que Ukai tiene sobre su escritorio.

—Lo pensé también antes, cuando estaba practicando con Karasuno —Kei admite a regañadientes.

—Pasa más tiempo con él—Ukai dice, sin rodeos.

—Estamos filmando un drama juntos. No creo que haya una falta de eso.

—Quiero decir en público —Corrige Ukai—. Donde la gente pueda verte. Vayan a comer. Hagan lo que sea.

Es la primera vez que a Kei le han dado una instrucción como esa. Ya había ocurrido antes, con Hinata y Kageyama, en la época en que habían estado en la garganta del otro todo el maldito día, y él sabe que a veces es utilizado para explotar las amistades de hace mucho tiempo, como con la de los tres miembros más grandes de Karasuno. A Kei, sin embargo, nunca le han dado esta orden en particular, ya que él y Nametsu se dejaban ver juntos lo suficiente por su propia cuenta.

Cuando Kuroo le llama mientras está conduciendo de regreso a su apartamento, para preguntarle si quiere ir al karaoke, Kei lo rechaza de plano.

—Tengo un show mañana. Ese concierto benéfico de dos-días.

—Mañana en la _noche_ —Lo corrige Kuroo—. Duerme después.

—En _Osaka_ —Él tiene un punto al proyectar su molestia.

—Duerme en el tren. Y cuando estés muerto.

Kei se ríe, cubriéndose la boca para que no se envíe a través de su audífono Bluetooth.

—Realmente has abrazado la vida privada del sueño de los ídolos, ¿no es así?

—¿Y tú no lo has hecho?

—¿Por qué quieres salir tanto conmigo? ¿Estás tan aburrido?

—Me causa emoción pasar tiempo con la gente cuando no estoy seguro de si quieren besarme o matarme —Kuroo dice, lentamente, y Kei enrosca sus manos apretándolas más alrededor del volante.

—¿Por qué no ambos? —Kei murmura, y Kuroo se ríe, el sonido de ello es como lava fundida viajando por la columna de Kei. Kei lame sus labios—. Ukai quiere que me vea contigo —Él dice.

La risa gutural de Kuroo en el otro extremo de la línea es de comprensión.

—Me lo figure. Es todo por el rubor.

—Tú armaste todo esto —Kei dice, lentamente, finalmente comprendiendo lo Kuroo había estado tratando de decirle en el baño en la rueda de prensa—. ¿Es por eso que me estás invitando al karaoke?

—No—Kuroo dice—. Te gusta cantar, y a mí me ha gustado cantar contigo, y las salas de karaoke son divertidas. Si conseguimos ser vistos, es sólo un beneficio adicional —Kuroo resopla—. Entonces, ¿qué dices, cuatro ojos?

—¿Vas a llamarme así para siempre?

—Probablemente hasta que cedas y me dejes llamarte Tsukki —Kuroo responde sin vergüenza, y Kei toma una respiración profunda y mira a su GPS.

—Dame una dirección, entonces—Él dice, e ignora el tono de suficiencia de Kuroo mientras se la dice.

Kuroo se encuentra con él en el garaje subterráneo, el aire que sopla de su boca luce como una nube blanca mientras él se inclina contra un pilar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando aquí fuera? —Kei pregunta, después de salir de su coche y cerrarlo con llave—. Te vas a enfermar.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —Kuroo lleva un chaquetón de lana, el botón de la parte superior desabrochado, y la bufanda roja que había estado usando la primera vez que se cruzaron.

Kei se encoge de hombros.

—Empezaremos a filmar pronto —Dice—. No quiero que me contagies.

—En realidad no puedes coger un resfriado viral por estar muy frío, ya sabes —Kuroo menea el dedo hacia Kei—. Si se pudiera, creo que todo el tiempo que he pasado con el príncipe de hielo de Japón habría tenido una larga enfermedad, ¿no te parece?

—Pensé que querías ir al karaoke —Kei responde, jugando con la cremallera de su propio abrigo—. Mi coche esta justo allí. Siempre puedo irme.

—Vamos, entonces —Kuroo dice, enganchando su brazo a través del de Kei. Kei, sin saber qué hacer con ello, lo ignora; permite que Kuroo lo lleve hasta el ascensor así, con sus brazos entrelazados como niños de escuela primaria jugando al _Hana Ichimonme_ , **(7)** y no protesta cuando sus brazos se mantienen unidos cuando salen del nivel del suelo a la calle.

Kei no jala su brazo para liberarlo hasta que escucha el clic de una cámara de teléfono, girando su cabeza bruscamente para ver que un grupo de chicas de preparatoria que están fuera demasiado tarde están tomando fotos de ellos. Él mete las manos en los bolsillos y hace todo lo posible para no fruncirles el ceño, y Kuroo lo empuja gentilmente.

—Oye, está bien —Él dice—. Queríamos conseguir ser vistos, ¿cierto?

—Supongo —Chupándose el labio inferior con la boca, Kei le echa un vistazo a Kuroo, quien le devuelve la mirada con curiosidad—. Quiero decir, yo no salgo por ahí con Tadashi para que nos tomen fotos, ¿sabes? No le debo a los fans mi vida personal.

—Tú y Nametsu eran fotografiados todo el tiempo —Kuroo no suena acusador, pero Kei encoge los hombros de todos modos, pensando que Kuroo lo atribuirá al duro viento de diciembre que viene azotando entre los edificios—. En muchos lugares. ¿Cómo es esto diferente?

Kei nunca había estado follando clandestinamente con Nametsu, por ejemplo.

—Eso no era mi vida personal—Él dice en su lugar—. Eso eran negocios.

Las cejas de Kuroo se fruncen, y él abre la boca, tal vez para hacer una pregunta, pero parece pensarlo mejor, poniendo una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

—¿Así que no soy un negocio? —El viento atrapa su cabello, jugando con él—. Y yo que pensaba que estabas saliendo conmigo por el bien del drama.

—¿Parezco el tipo de persona que hace cosas como esas?

Kuroo empuja las puertas de cristal de un sitio de karaoke bien iluminado, con luces blancas brillantes y mostradores de color rosa pálido. El tipo de lugar popular, él piensa, a donde van las chicas de oficina después del trabajo. Kei siente que podría estar caminando en la boca del león.

—No —Kuroo dice, haciendo una pausa para mirar por encima del hombro a Kei, con los dorados ojos centelleando—. No lo eres.

La mujer de mediana edad detrás del mostrador los reconoce, ya que sus ojos se ensanchan mientras Kuroo le paga por dos horas, y ella les da una bandeja llena de aperitivos y cervezas, con las manos temblorosas mientras apila las servilletas encima de las pajitas de cebolla.

—Disfruten —Ella dice, después de indicarles que están en la sala siete.

—Elegiste venir aquí porque sabías que nos reconocerían.

Kuroo, llevando la bandeja, simplemente sonríe.

—Por supuesto —Él canturrea—. No estoy tratando de engañarte ni nada. Por cierto, revelación completa: No se trata sólo de elevar tu imagen. Es también porque la gente estará más interesada en ver nuestro drama de amistad si piensan que les estamos dando un vistazo de nuestra verdadera amistad. Y... —Kuroo asiente con la cabeza hacia la puerta, haciendo un gesto sin manos para que Kei vaya por delante de él—. No he estado en un drama por un tiempo.

—No somos amigos —Kei abre la puerta.

—Bien, bien—Kuroo dice—. Si tú lo dices, cuatro ojos.

Es raro, sólo ellos dos cantando en un karaoke. Kei había sido arrastrado con Karasuno a cosas como estas con bastante frecuencia, de vuelta a cuando eran nuevos ídolos, y aun así ellos cantaban covers de conciertos más que sus propias canciones. Pero en ese entonces Kei podría desaparecer en el fondo, dejando que Hinata y Kageyama compitieran furiosamente por una puntuación perfecta en la máquina mientras Nishinoya y Tanaka los incitaban, Azumane tratando en vano de mantener la paz mientras Sawamura y Sugawara bebían algunas de sus primeras cervezas legales en el fondo, medio dormidos por el cansancio y apoyándose el uno del otro. Tadashi se había contentado, en ese entonces, con sentarse a su lado con un puñado de aperitivos, y ambos tomaron vídeos con sus teléfonos para chantajes posteriores, cuando Hinata incitó a Kageyama a hacer una canción de AKB48 con la coreografía completa.

Kei no puede desvanecerse en el fondo cuando solo son Kuroo y él. Kuroo elige en su mayoría canciones de grupos de chicas para cantar (gritar), burbujeantes con lindos movimientos de baile que él insiste en tratar de obligar a Kei a hacer junto con él, y Kei elige las melodiosas canciones de Nirvana sólo para recuperar el aliento.

—Te gusta Nirvana —Kuroo se burla, y sólo por eso, Kei escoge una canción de Oasis en su siguiente turno solo porque eso hace que Kuroo se decepcione ya que él quería el tema de Card Captor Sakura.

Ellos beben sus cervezas, y en algún punto, la mujer del mostrador les lleva unas pocas más, y el mundo se vuelve agradablemente cálido. La garganta de Kei está empezando a sentirse un poco rasposa, pero nada que le dificulte cantar mañana. Kuroo jadea mientras trata de terminar [DragosteaDin Dei](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRx5PrAlUdY), que es repetitiva en el mejor de los tiempos y suena como la canción que nunca termina, mientras Kei está un poco borracho, y él está aliviado cuando termina, Kuroo colapsa en el sofá, la mitad de su cuerpo sobre él, una pierna sobre las de Kei mientras se ríe.

—Pesado —Kei se queja, empujando a Kuroo con el brazo atrapado, y Kuroo de repente se ríe en el cuello de Kei, sus labios calientes contra la yugular—. Bájate.

—Mmm, buena idea —Kuroo dice, y entonces él está lamiendo el cuello de Kei.

Kei, sin aliento, voltea la cabeza para mirar a Kuroo, sólo para tener su boca capturada en un beso, húmedo y caliente, la boca de Kuroo es descuidada y amarga a cerveza mientras se presiona contra él. Kei agarra la camisa de Kuroo ante la ola de un repentino vértigo, la embriagadora fiebre del alcohol y las endorfinas y la creciente familiaridad de los labios de Kuroo contra los suyos. Sus nudillos se clavan en el esternón de Kuroo, y Kuroo gime, moviendo su cuerpo para cubrir por completo a Kei, enjaulándolo en el sofá de plástico y rodeándolo con el aroma de los pinos de invierno y la cerveza.

Es el control remoto clavándose en el muslo de Kei lo que les recuerda dónde están.

—No —Él murmura, empujándolo ligeramente con los nudillos, todavía presionado contra el pecho de Kuroo, y Kuroo se echa hacia atrás de inmediato, un delgado hilo de saliva que conecta sus labios mientras él mira la cara de Kei con preocupación.

—¿Algo está mal?

Él está sentado sobre el regazo de Kei, haciendo difícil para Kei el recordar sus objeciones, pero Kei lame sus labios y se obliga a sí mismo a dejar de mirar a Kuroo.

—No aquí —Kei dice, y la cara de Kuroo se suaviza con comprensión.

—¿Qué, no quieres que la agradable mujer del mostrador me vea chupándotela? —Kuroo ahueca la mandíbula de Kei con su mano, y Kei, todavía tratando de respirar, lo mira con dureza—. Muy bien, Tsukishima, ven a mi casa entonces.

Sólo que Kei tiene que tomar un tren temprano por la mañana, y Kuroo vive a cuarenta minutos de aquí, y ellos tienen que tomar un taxi porque los dos bebieron más de una cerveza, así que ir al apartamento de Kuroo en Azabu no parece ser una buena idea .

—Vivo cerca —Kei dice, y los labios de Kuroo se abren, la sorpresa parpadeo en su mirada brevemente antes de que le dé a Kei una sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Apurado? —Ronronea las palabras, así que Kei lo empuja, fuerte, y Kuroo tiene que agarrarse con ambas manos para evitar caerse, incluso mientras se ríe.

Kei lame sus labios de nuevo, y endereza sus gafas.

—Tal vez me vaya a casa, y tú puedes quedarte aquí.

—Ya, ya—Kuroo dice, levantándose—. No podemos hacer eso —Se inclina hacia delante para besar a Kei de nuevo, lamiendo su boca con una clara intención—. Vámonos entonces, cuatro ojos, salgamos de aquí.

No se molestan en ponerse sus abrigos y la brillante bufanda de Kuroo cuelga desenrollada sobre su cuello al salir de la sala, y se inclinan rápidamente a la mujer todavía nerviosa detrás del mostrador, para después parar un taxi. Ellos no se tocan entre sí en absoluto en el asiento trasero, dejando una buena cantidad de distancia entre ellos, pero todo eso hace que la tensión de Kei suba, haciéndolo excesivamente conscientes de cada vez que Kuroo se mueve. Cuando son dejados cerca del edificio de apartamentos de Kei, entregando al conductor más que suficiente para cubrir la tarifa, Kei se baja del coche primero y se apresura a introducir su código de acceso. Él asiente al guardia en el camino, arrastrando a Kuroo hacia la escalera en lugar del ascensor.

—¿Las escaleras? —Kuroo pregunta, y Kei lo empuja contra el muro y lo besa con avidez, dejando que sus dedos desordenen el cabello de Kuroo mientras Kuroo se ríe en su boca.

—No hay CCTV **(8)** —Kei dice, cuando se aleja—. Y yo vivo en el segundo piso.

—Salvando el medio ambiente, ya veo —Kuroo palmea su trasero— Y no daña a tus glúteos, tampoco.

—Soy un bailarín —Keiresponde, retrocediendo y llevando a Kuroo hasta su apartamento.

Él rápidamente inserta el código, la puerta pita cuando se desbloquea, y él la empuja para abrirla. Kuroo lo sigue rápidamente al interior, cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras Kei se quita los zapatos y los pone en el rellano, desprendiéndose de su abrigo y poniéndolo en la percha. Kuroo lo imita, echando un vistazo alrededor del apartamento mayormente beige y marrón de Kei.

—Así que este es el lugar donde vive el misterioso Tsukishima Kei —Él dice.

—¿Quieres un tour? —Kei levanta una ceja desafiante, y Kuroo le sonríe peligrosamente.

—Tal vez más tarde —Él dice, entrando en el espacio personal de Kei, ahueca su rostro con ambas manos y lo besa. Él no es cuidadoso o gentil esta vez, empujando a Kei hacia atrás hasta que se encuentra con la pared pasillo, entonces agarra los muslos de Kei y los levanta para que así Kei tenga que estar de frente, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kuroo y clavando sus dedos en los hombros de Kuroo mientras él lo suspende contra el muro.

—Aunque, estoy seguro de que es muy agradable.

—¿Qué? —Kei dice, buscando a tientas por más besos, golpeando su labio superior contra los dientes de Kuroo antes de inclinar su cabeza solo lo justo para meterlo en la boca caliente de Kuroo.

—Tu apartamento —Kuroo murmura, contra la mejilla de Kei—. He cambiado de idea. Muéstrame el dormitorio, por lo menos —Kei se mueve hacia adelante, frotando su erección contra la de Kuroo, y Kuroo maldice justo en su oreja, agarrando el lóbulo y chupándolo en venganza mientras Kei se menea hacia adelante de nuevo en busca de fricción—. El peor anfitrión.

—Bájame, entonces—Kei responde.

—Si tengo que —Kuroo dice, reclamando la boca de Kei una última vez antes de moverse hacia atrás, permitiendo que Kei deslice sus piernas hacia abajo hasta el suelo y conduzca a Kuroo hacia su dormitorio.

Su cama está medio hecha, el edredón arrugado, y todas sus extrañas colecciones infantiles están a plena vista, pero él apenas tiene tiempo para pensar en nada de eso cuando Kuroo levanta el borde de su suéter. Kei tira de el por sobre su cabeza, y apenas consigue sacar los brazos antes de que Kuroo esté pasando las manos por el pálido pecho de Kei, un pulgar captura su pezón izquierdo mientras su otra mano va hacia los abdominales de Kei, situándose en su cadera.

—Si yo fueran adolescente —Kuroo dice, en voz baja, mientras inclina la cabeza para posar su boca en la clavícula de Kei—. Definitivamente habría puesto un poster de ti en mi pared.

—¿Se supone que eso sea un cumplido? —Kei pregunta, mientras busca a tientas la hebilla del cinturón de Kuroo. Kuroo se ríe, y entonces chupa, sin preocuparse por dejar una marca en la piel—. Si es así, yo–

Kuroo traga el resto de la frase de Kei con los labios, y luego ambos están perdiendo sus ropas, desvistiendo articulaciones del otro mientras intercambian largos y calientes besos que nunca parecen terminar realmente. Kuroo lo besa tanto que Kei puede sentir la hinchazón en sus labios y la quemadura que la barba de Kuroo deja en sus mejillas, labios y mentón, un hormigueo constante.

Para el momento en que Kuroo lo empuja hacia abajo sobre el cobertor, Kei está tan duro que duele, su polla pegajosa en la punta mientras se balancea contra su estómago. Kuroo, con una rodilla sobre la cama mientras se eleva sobre él, también esta duro, y Kei se estira para acariciarlo con una mano mientras se rodea a sí mismo con la otra.

El aliento de Kuroo se escapa fuera de él cuando Kei pasa el pulgar por la cabeza de ambos penes.

—Tienes…

—La cesta negra en el estante —Kei responde.

Kuroo se ríe.

—¿El que tiene todas las figuritas de dinosaurios?

—Cállate —Kei responde, y Kuroo se abalanza sobre él y le da un beso en la nariz, en otro de esos extraños gestos que se sienten más íntimos que el sexo, desalojando la mano de Kei de su erección.

—Los dinosaurios son un hobby perfectamente respetable —Susurra Kuroo, justo en su oreja, y Kei se estremece ante su tono incluso mientras le frunce el ceño.

—Sal de mi apartamento —Él dice.

—Sería horriblemente difícil hacer que te vinieras desde afuera —Kuroo dice—. Pero supongo que siempre estará el teléfono, como la última vez.

Sus ojos brillan y él se mueve hacia el estante, los músculos en la espalda firmes y el trasero flexionándose mientras camina con gracia felina. Él siempre se ve como un pequeño felino, Kei piensa. Un pequeño depredador. Kuroo vuelve a la cama con el lubricante y una tira de condones, deja los condones abajo y examina la botella de lubricante sin abrir. Es del tipo espeso, y Kei nunca ha necesitado abrirlo. No aquí, en su departamento, de todos modos. Mientras usa su uña para cortar el plástico, él mira a Kei a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que quería hacerte, en ese entonces?

Kei se ruboriza, y Kuroo tararea.

—Has hecho esto antes, ¿verdad? —La mano de Kuroo se desliza por el muslo desnudo de Kei, y Kei recuerda, de pronto, que esta es la primera vez que Kuroo lo está viendo de esta manera, desnudo y abierto en su propia cama a la espera de ser follado—. Tener a alguien dentro de ti, quiero decir.

—Sí —Kei responde, lamiéndose los labios, y se ruboriza aún más cuando los ojos de Kuroo pasan a una fracción más oscura, más fundido—. ¿Qué, crees que me pase años guardándome para alguien como tú?

Riéndose, Kuroo empuja los muslos de Kei para separarlos un poco más, y se desliza hasta encajar en el espacio entre ellos mientras sus labios se curvan en una ya familiar sonrisa.

—Tal vez —Kuroo responde—. Solo me aseguro.

El clic de un tapón hace que Kei cierre los ojos, pero los abre de nuevo cuando un resbaladizo dedo toca el borde, frío, mientras juguetonamente rodea el músculo, sin adentrarse.

—No tienes que ser gentil conmigo —Kei dice, su polla pesada contra su vientre mientras Kuroo continúa su tortuosamente lento toqueteo circular.

La risa de Kuroo es ronca esta vez, como si él hubiera estado corriendo. Sus mejillas son rojas y esto se extiende hasta su pecho desnudo mientras él mira hacia Kei, con los labios entreabiertos.

—Este es mi propia manera especial de ser rudo —Él dice, y eventualmente sumerge sólo la punta de su dedo antes de sacarlo de nuevo inmediatamente—. Ahora mantén tus manos fuera de mi camino.

Kei gruñe de frustración, moviendo sus caderas, y Kuroo usa su mano libre para capturar el muslo de Kei, sus dedos se curvan alrededor de la parte más gruesa mientras él ajusta a Kei, tirándolo en su regazo.

—¿Vas a hacer algo, o… —Él corta la frase cuando Kuroo empuja el dedo de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez, y la extensión de esto demanda toda la atención de Kei.

—Tan impaciente conmigo —Kuroo menea el dedo, y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Kei ha tenido algo dentro de él que no está seguro de en qué concentrarse. Él enrosca los dedos de los pies, esperando levantar sus caderas y deslizar el dedo el resto del camino, pero el agarre que Kuroo tiene en su muslo es firme e inflexible.

—Tsk, tsk, déjame tomarme mi tiempo.

Pero Kei siente que ha estado duro desde siempre, y la punta del dedo de Kuroo no es suficiente para aliviarlo.

—Más —Él dice—. No solo… —Se corta con un jadeo cuando Kuroo empuja lentamente de una sola y profunda vez, y curva el dedo. Quema tanto como se siente bien, un incómodo tramo con algo dulce en los bordes.

—¿Bien? —Kuroo pregunta, uniformemente, curvando y desenroscando el dedo dentro de Kei un par de veces más antes de sacarlo. Kei no abre los ojos, solo muerde su labio inferior, y cuando Kuroo empuja de nuevo en él con su dedo, casi lo muerde hasta atravesarlo, sus caderas meneándose mientras la incomodidad de ser estirado desaparece a raíz de una agradable sensación de plenitud—. ¿Hmm?

—Hablas _tanto_ —Kei dice, sintiendo la punta de un segundo dedo en su borde, frío y resbaladizo—. Solo cógeme.

—¿Parezco el tipo de chico —Kuroo dice, arrastrando los dos dedos en círculos lentos, largos, construyendo una insoportable anticipación—, que _solo_ te follaría, Tsukishima?

—Yo… —Kuroo empuja dos dígitos dentro, y el cuerpo de Kei se tensa, arqueándose para aliviar la llenura mientras Kuroo coloca una mano sobre su vientre para sujetarlo.

—Relájate —Kuroo dice, divertido, la palma de su mano sobre el estómago de Kei, sus nudillos rozando su pene con el más ligero toque. Él engancha dos dedos dentro de Kei, estirando, empujando, hasta que sus dedos rozan el punto en el interior de Kei que lo hace gemir vergonzosamente en voz alta—. Lindo.

—Yo no soy _lindo_ —Kei dice, mientras Kuroo roza ese lugar una y otra vez, y de forma metódica abre sus dedos como tijera para hacer espacio en el interior de Kei para otro. Kei se pierde en los toques, su cadera se mueve contra la mano de Kuroo lo más que puede mientras la palma de Kuroo lo sosteniéndolo hacia abajo, tratando de montar sus dedos para obtener mayor presión donde él quiere—. Date _prisa_.

—Yo estaba viendo otra de tus entrevistas, ayer —Kuroo dice, y entonces él desliza sus dedos completamente fuera de Kei, dejando que Kei caiga débil y sudado de nuevo contra las mantas, con las piernas obscenamente abiertas—. Una con todo el grupo, de hace unos seis años —El sonido de la tapa de nuevo, y Kuroo está empujando dentro con tres dedos. Kei intenta escabullirse hacia ellos, para de alguna manera ajustar su entrada—. En la sección de pregunta sorpresa, todos te eligieron para “él más relajado”, pero realmente no puedo ver por qué.

—Jódete —Kei jadea, mientras Kuroo enrosca tres dedos hacia arriba, empujando justo en su próstata, y Kei lloriquea, sus piernas se tensan mientras el cosquilleo se extiende hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Puede sentir un chorro de líquido preseminal caliente contra su vientre. Kei cierra sus manos en puños, sobre el edredón. Una gota de sudor baja fácilmente por su nuca, y no hay mucho a lo que prestar atención, y nada reclama su atención mientras Kuroo continúa empujando sus ásperos y callosos dedos de guitarrista contra la próstata de Kei.

—A pesar de que tú eres el que esta acostado sobre su espalda en este momento —Kuroo dice—. ¿Eso cuenta?

Kei quiere golpearlo, pero entonces Kuroo lo está follando rápidamente con tres dedos, aproximándose a su próstata cada vez, y cada vez dejando que Kei termine un poco más duro, un poco más cerca del borde, y Kei no tiene aliento para maldecirlo, incluso para hablar, mientras el calor se enreda en su estómago, frotando sus caderas en contra de la nada.

Justo cuando lo siente, el tambaleante precipicio del orgasmo, Kuroo retira sus dedos, y Kei se derrumba, jadeante, contra el edredón, un agudo gemido de queja en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Estás temblando—Kuroo dice, y la mano sobre el vientre de Kei se arrastra hasta sus costillas mientras la mano llena de lubricante pegajoso de Kuroo aprieta su muslo y lo acomoda. Él puede sentir el pene de Kuroo contra el interior de su muslo derecho, caliente y duro—. ¿Todavía estás bien?

Kei abre los ojos para mirar a Kuroo, sus pestañas rozan los cristales de sus gafas mientras él parpadea para aclarar sus ojos. Kuroo está vertiendo más lubricante en su mano.

—Sí —Kei gruñe, y Kuroo le sonríe, y el corazón de Kei salta un poco ante la mirada en sus ojos.

—Bueno—Kuroo dice, y luego él tiene un dedo de vuelta en el interior de Kei, y su otra mano está envuelta alrededor de la base de su eje, acariciándolo lentamente hacia arriba y endureciendo su mano antes de volver a bajar. Kei silba entre sus dientes, y Kuroo se ríe—. Te tengo.

Kuroo lo masturba tortuosamente lento, y añade un segundo dedo para masajear su próstata, construyendo la presión en el interior de Kei de nuevo y dando marcha atrás cada vez que Kei está cerca de terminar. Las respiraciones de Kei son solo jadeos superficiales cuando Kuroo deja ir su pene por completo, agarrando la cadera de Kei para sostenerlo antes de introducir cuatro dedos en él, estirando a Kei para abrirlo tanto que él no sabe si debe zafarse de la presión o adentrarse en ella, sus muslos temblando y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

—Sabía que te verías tan bien de esta manera —Kuroo dice, rozando contra las paredes de Kei con las puntas de los cuatro dedos. Kei apenas puede oír el sonido de la sangre corriendo en sus oídos, acompañado por el pesado bajo del latido de su propio corazón. Su pene está expulsando constantes chorros de pegajoso líquido preseminal mientras se folla a sí mismo contra los dedos de Kuroo, las lágrimas apilándose en sus pestañas y la lengua pegada al paladar—. Si me dejabas destrozarte así.

Kei está tan cerca que está temblando, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, y cuando Kuroo retira sus dedos esta vez, Kei tiene que contener una súplica, negándose a dejar que está cruce sus labios mientras él está acostado temblando la mitad en el regazo de Kuroo y la otra mitad en la cama, dolorido y esperando.

—Te odio —Kei dice y Kuroo le da una palmada en el muslo, enviando otro pico de electricidad a través de él.

—No, realmente no lo haces —Kuroo responde, y el rasgón del aluminio le dice a Kei que Kuroo ha abierto por fin uno de los condones—. Voy a follarte ahora.

—Han sido ochenta y cuatro años **(9)** —Kei dice, forzando a sus ojos a enfocarse en Kuroo mientras él pone las piernas de Kei sobre sus hombros, la mano en la cadera de Kei lo levanta lo suficiente como para que él pueda sentir la cabeza del pene de Kuroo presionando contra donde ha sido estirada completamente—. ¿Podrías solo follarm-

—No eres relajado en absoluto —Kuroo dice, y luego empuja adentro, lo suficientemente duro para robar todo el aliento del cuerpo de Kei, y comienza un ritmo castigador, sus caderas golpeando la parte posterior de los muslos de Kei. Kei empuja de nuevo en cada empuje, las uñas clavadas en sus palmas, y sus ojos se amplían cuando Kuroo repetidamente choca contra su próstata, enviándolo más y más cerca al orgasmo—. ¿Te vas a venir?

Kei no puede responder cuando todo su cuerpo se ilumina, los nervios tensándose  y liberándose mientras el mundo se desliza brevemente a través de sus dedos. El semen salpica sobre su pecho y cuello mientras Kuroo lo folla a través de su orgasmo, los dedos clavándose en los muslos de Kei y probablemente dejando moretones detrás. Kei se retuerce y gime mientras se corre, hipersensible, pero Kuroo continúa sus embestidas constantes, sus ojos brillan mientras observa a Kei intentar no desmoronarse debajo de él.

—¿Puedes soportarlo? —Kuroo pregunta, golpeando su próstata de nuevo, y Kei mece sus caderas hacia arriba en respuesta, y sus gafas empañadas hacen que sea difícil ver el resto de la cara de Kuroo pero ya sabe que el otro hombre está sonriendo.

Cuando Kuroo se viene, presiona su boca en la piel justo por sobre la parte interior de la rodilla de Kei y muerde, y la mezcla del dolor junto con la sensación de Kuroo palpitando dentro de él hace que Kei se corra hasta secarse por segunda vez, un estremecedor orgasmo que lo deja gastado y tembloroso mientras Kuroo sale de él lentamente, bajándolo a la cama. Entonces Kuroo se cierne sobre él, con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Kei, y lame el semen de su cuello, dejando caer besos en su camino desde la barbilla hasta la boca de Kei. Cuando se besan, Kei puede probarse a sí mismo, pero está bien, de verdad, cuando la boca de Kuroo es todavía tan desesperada, como si todavía hubiera mucho de Kei que él quiere.

Se besan hasta que Kei está medio dormido, sus labios desaceleran mientras Kuroo se aleja con una última succión a su labio inferior.

—¿Baño?

—Por ahí **(10)** **—** Kei dice, desenroscando los dedos para señalar con pereza, y Kuroo se ríe, descendiendo de la cama mientras Kei empuja hacia arriba sus gafas, dejando indudablemente huellas digitales.

Kuroo vuelve sólo unos pocos minutos más tarde, con un paño húmedo, que corre por todo el pecho de Kei para limpiar y quitar los restos de su semen, y luego frota el trapo entre sus muslos. Kei aspira entre sus dientes con molestia cuando Kuroo arrastra la tela a lo largo de la marca de mordida en la cara interna de su muslo.

—Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo. —Kuroo dice, riendo—. Definitivamente muerdo.

—¿Qué eres, un perro callejero? —Kei dice, somnoliento, lo que le dificulta sonar tan agudo como pretende.

—Si lo soy, ¿me dejas pasar la noche? —Kuroo se sienta en el borde de la cama. Con un dedo recorre un lado de Kei mientras lo mira con una pequeña y curvada sonrisa gatuna—. ¿O debería pedirle permiso a todos los dinosaurios?

—Lo que sea, duérmete o vete —Kei responde, levantando una mano para cubrir su rostro, desacomodando sus gafas de nuevo.

Kuroo se aclara la garganta.

—¿Puedo quitarte eso de encima?

—No sabía que habías dejado algo que quitar.

—Tus gafas, cuatro ojos —Kei deja caer la mano así él puede mirar hacia Kuroo, cuyo dedo sigue dibujando patrones en la piel justo debajo de las costillas de Kei—. Elijo dormir, por cierto.

—Bien—Kei dice, tragando con fuerza mientras la habitación se vuelve difusa. Kuroo pone sus lentes sobre la mesa de al lado con un click.

—Cojo tu teléfono, también —Kuroo dice—. ¿A qué hora quieres que ponga tu alarma?

—A las seis —Murmura Kei, tratando de distinguir a Kuroo en la oscuridad—. La contraseña es... —Hace una pausa—. La contraseña es 18782.

— _I-ya-na-ya-tsu_.—Kuroo corre su pulgar por sobre el pómulo de Kei— ¿Chico desagradable?

—Hinata lo eligió cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Es fácil de recordar.

—Y ni remotamente nostálgico —Kuroo dice, sarcástico, y Kei frunce el ceño hacia su orientación en general—. No puedes ver nada sin ellos, ¿verdad?

—Además de que todo el mundo puede verme—Kei dice, y luego presiona sus labios con arrepentimiento—. Deja de acecharme como un pervertido.

—Sí, señor —Kuroo dice, tecleando rápidamente en el teléfono de Kei antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa de noche. Él se mete en la cama con Kei, abrazándose a Kei como un animal de peluche en lugar de una persona, pero él es cálido y el ambiente esta frío, por lo que Kei no protesta más allá de moverse lo suficiente como para poner un palmo de distancia entre sus torsos.

—Entonces, ¿los dinosaurios tienen nombres?

—No son juguetes —Kei responde—. Son modelos históricamente exactos —Él bosteza, y Kuroo se ríe en voz baja.

—Cuéntame acerca de eso más tarde, nerd —Él dice, luego, besa su hombro, suavemente—. Buenas noches, Luciérnaga.

Kei parpadea, preguntándose si escucho mal, pero esta tan cansado que se deja ir a la deriva, la pregunta en sus labios se pierde cuando se duerme.

Se despierta con el sonido de su alarma y con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, la espalda apoyada en un cálido pecho, y unos labios presionados contra la nuca de su cuello. Se congela, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo y la piel pegajosa le recuerdan la noche anterior, y toma una respiración profunda antes de levantar el brazo hacia arriba y pasar rápidamente por debajo de él.

—¿ _Ya_ sonó la alarma? —Kuroo pregunta, y Kei se pone de pie, sus muslos se quejan, para apagar el despertador. Él empuja sus gafas sobre su cara, y luego se da la vuelta para mirar a Kuroo. El desordenado pelo negro del otro hombre está aún más desordenado que de costumbre, enredado y ondulado y parado hacia los lados por el sueño. Él todavía es hermoso, realmente, con sus afilados rasgos suavizados por la temprana luz del sol que entra. El estómago de Kei se retuerce.

—Desafortunadamente.

—Tengo que ir a recoger mi coche —Kei dice— Puedes dormir un poco más, si quieres.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo? —La lengua de Kuroo se asoma para humedecer sus labios—. Me voy a sentir solo.

—Siempre tendrás tu mano derecha.

—Tienes que saber que soy ambidiestro —Kuroo responde—. ¿Vas a estar pensando en eso mientras estás en el tren? ¿Yo masturbándome en tu cama?

Kei entorna los ojos.

—No —Dice, y va a tratar de que no sea una mentira, ya que va a estar sentado al lado de Takeda todo el tiempo.

—No te preocupes, no voy a estar realmente solo. Los dinosaurios me harán compañía —Kei lo mira con desdén, y Kuroo se ríe—. ¿Vas a conducir hasta la Agencia Ukai? —Él se apoya sobre un codo, la sábana blanca deslizándose por su piel bronceada.

—No —Kei responde—. Takeda me va a recoger en aproximadamente una hora. Pero no quiero dejar mi coche en el estacionamiento.

Kuroo le da una sonrisa ladeada.

—Déjame tus llaves —Él dice—. Lo voy a recoger por ti —Se pasa la mano por el pelo—. Sin embargo, te va a costar.

—¿Costarme qué? —Kei estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con pereza, y la sonrisa traviesa de Kuroo crece.

—Un dueto —Kuroo responde—. Tú y yo, desde cero. Una canción de baile, tal vez.

Kei estudia a Kuroo por un largo momento, esperando a que el latido de su corazón sea lo suficientemente bajo para que pueda oírse a sí mismo hablar.

—Muy bien —Él dice— Voy a dejar las llaves sobre el mostrador de la cocina —Él se acerca a su cómoda y agarra ropa interior limpia y una camiseta—. No lo choques.

—Nunca lo haría —Kuroo promete, con los labios contraídos— ¿No tienes prisa?

—Sí —Kei dice. Duda en la puerta del baño, mirando por encima del hombro a Kuroo—. No te comas nada de mi pastel que está en la nevera.

—Muy bien, Tsukishima —Kuroo dice fácilmente, y Kei puede oír su risa a través de la puerta cerrada del baño.

*

Es casi al final de su viaje en tren hacia Osaka, un asunto sobre todo agradable gracias a lo vacío del carro de la clase empresarial, que Kei recibe un texto de Kuroo, el timbre molesto y discordante en medio de la canción que está escuchando.

Es una foto de su Honda negro, estacionado a lo largo de la calle.

_No sabía el número de tu lugar de estacionamiento_ —él lee— _pero como te lo prometí, sano y salvo en casa~ guardare tus llaves como rehenes en mi casa._

Kei corre su pulgar indeciso a través de la pantalla, sin saber si quiere responder. En última instancia, decide no hacer nada, y pone su teléfono en su bolsillo, se recuesta en su asiento y cierra los ojos. Los abre de nuevo cuando siente un golpe en la rodilla unos minutos más tarde, y mueve hacia adelante uno de sus audífonos para escuchar a Takeda.

—Vamos a estar en nuestra parada en diez minutos —Takeda dice, y Kei asiente con la cabeza, echando un rápido vistazo a la mochila entre sus pies para asegurarse de que todavía está cerrada. Lo está, por lo que se encoge de hombros, y se va a poner su audífono de nuevo en su sitio cuando nota que Takeda todavía lo está mirado, royendo con incertidumbre su labio inferior.

—Sólo dímelo—Kei dice, y Takeda comienza a retorcer sus manos juntas.

—Nametsu Mai se presentará esta noche —Takeda dice—. Dos canciones, dos actos antes que tú.

Kei frunce el ceño, y se remueve en su asiento, enviando una aguda línea de dolor por su espalda, porque aún está adolorido de la noche anterior.

—¿Y?

Takeda sigue mirándolo todo serio, y Kei comienza a sentir un poco de náuseas.

—Lo siento por no mencionarlo antes. No estaba seguro de si debía mencionarlo siquiera ahora, pero no quiero que la veas y te sorprendas.

—Está bien —Kei dice. Se voltea a mirar por la ventana, todavía escuchando su música con una oreja mientras intenta organizar sus pensamientos. Sólo han pasado unas semanas desde que Nametsu, de alguna redonda manera, se le confesó y rompió con él, aterrizándolo en una de las más negativas jugadas de prensa de su carrera. Él particularmente no quería verla, pero supone que es inevitable (no porque los ídolos necesariamente deban cruzar caminos, sino porque alguien iba a ingeniárselas eventualmente, y mejor que sea en un concierto que en un programa de variedades, donde ambos se habrían visto obligados a enfrentarse entre sí con palabras).

—No importa.

—Importa—Takeda dice—. Las personas estarán observando, así que definitivamente importa.

—Yo no tengo que interactuar con ella—Kei responde—. Voy a cantar tres canciones, y luego aparecer en el escenario al final.

—Eso es verdad—Takeda dice, las líneas de su rostro se relajan—. Sin embargo, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Tu imagen está en un limbo extraño, en este momento.

—He pasado años siendo considerado frío e inaccesible —Kei dice—. La mayoría es verdad. Sin embargo, todavía estoy aquí.

—Eso… también es verdad —Takeda dice, pero entonces él duda—. La cosa es que, ser frío e inaccesible no es lo mismo que ser cruel. No eres cruel, Tsukishima, incluso si eso es lo que deseas proyectar de ti mismo.

Kei piensa que, de alguna manera, él es un poco cruel. Nunca ha sido realmente capaz de suavizar sus golpes, y realmente nunca ha querido hacerlo. Él no dice mentiras blancas para hacer que las personas se sientan mejor y explota sin piedad las debilidades si eso le consigue la reacción que quiere de otra persona. Él había probado eso con Kageyama, antes en los inicios de Karasuno, ¿no?

—Y —Takeda dice, antes de que Kei puede luchar con alguna forma de articular siquiera una fracción de eso—, Nametsu no es cualquiera. Tú sabías eso cuando elegiste salir con ella sin siquiera consultarlo con Ukai.

Kei presiona su mano contra su estómago distraídamente para calmarlo, y se vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

—Dije que está bien.

—Bueno, espero que sí —Takeda dice inquieto, y él podría decir algo más, pero Kei ya tiene puesto su audífono de nuevo en su sitio, ahogando el mundo, y él sube el volumen hasta asegurarse de ello.

Ellos van inmediatamente hacia el Castillo de Osaka desde la estación de tren, Kei con una gorra calada y la capucha para evitar ser reconocido por su cabello. Toman un taxi, Takeda con el traje de Kei y Kei con todo lo demás en su mochila. La prueba de sonido acaba de comenzar cuando llegan, y Kei rápidamente es introducido a las salas de espera, donde es situado y le entregan un almuerzo empaquetado por un asistente de producción que luce agobiado.

Kei recoge su comida, casi deseando que Yachi y las otras chicas de Karasuno estuvieran ahí, sólo para tener algún tipo de escudo para evitar a la gente que quiere hablar con él, además de sus audífonos de gran tamaño. No le importa hacer este concierto de dos noches, incluso en la noche de Navidad. Es para caridad, después de todo, pero él siempre ha odiado los grandes eventos de estrellas como este, porque a él ni siquiera le gustan los grupos de personas incluso cuando los conoce. También está el hecho de que él sigue pensando que puede ver a Nametsu por el rabillo del ojo.

—Te ves nervioso —Una voz dice detrás de él, lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por encima de su música, y una mano le da una palmada en el hombro. Kei mira hacia arriba para ver a un hombre de aspecto amigable que se cierne sobre él, y él mira entre el cabello de color blanco brillante del hombre y la mano en su hombro en un intento de averiguar por qué este hombre lo está tocando—. ¿Qué te preocupa, Tsukishima?

Kei parpadea hacia el hombre, y luego, lentamente, levanta las manos para quitarse los audífonos.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No —Dice el hombre, y Tsukishima finalmente evoca su nombre. Bokuto Koutarou, piensa, de Los Búhos Nocturnos. A Kei le gusta su música, porque es una mezcla ecléctica de rock y alternativo, un poco más fuerte y vanguardista que cualquier otra cosa que un grupo ídolo este sacando últimamente. Bokuto parece muy ruidoso, dejándose caer en la silla junto a Kei sin parar ni una vez de moverse inquieto, sus ojos muy abiertos y curiosos mientras examina la cara de Kei.— ¡Sólo preguntaba por ti, es todo! —Extiende una mano, como un americano, para agitar la de Kei, y Kei lo mira durante unos momentos con una expresión en blanco antes de que Bokuto se eche a reír y la deje caer.

—Soy Bokuto, por cierto.

—Lo sé —Kei responde—. Pero, ¿qué necesitas?

—Eres Tsukishima —Bokuto continúa, como si Kei no hubiera hablado—, y has estado saliendo con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Kei considera eso, y entonces recuerda que Kuroo había estado hablando por teléfono con alguien llamado Bokuto antes de la rueda de prensa.

—Estamos en un drama juntos, sí.

—Yyyyyyyyyyyy, —Bokuto dice, en una voz lo suficiente alta como para llamar la atención de algunas otras personas que comparten el almuerzo, y Kei se encoge ligeramente en su asiento—, ¡Fueron al karaoke juntos! —Bokuto ondea su teléfono—. ¡Ustedes fueron fotografiados, mi hombre, fotografiados! ¡Divirtiéndose sin mí!

—Ni siquiera te conozco —Kei se inclina hacia atrás mientras la cara de Bokuto cae en una tristeza exagerada.

—Lo sé —Él dice—. ¡Pero eso es totalmente injusto, porque Kuroo es, como, uno de mis colegas número uno! —Él señala a Tsukishima—. ¡Así que debes conocerme! —Se ríe, en voz alta, y Kei se encuentra sorprendentemente más divertido que molesto, incluso si Bokuto parece más un niño que un hombre adulto—. ¡Además, Kuroo me dijo que cuidara de ti hoy!

Ante eso, sin embargo, Kei casi deja caer sus palillos desechables.

—¿Qué?

—Hmmmmmmmmmm —Los labios de Bokuto se cierran brevemente—. ¿¿Algo acerca de una ex-novia?? —Bokuto se inclina hacia adelante repentinamente—. ¡Cierto, cierto, tú eres el idiota que rompió con Nametsu Mai en público y la hizo llorar!

—Ese soy yo —Kei dice, con sequedad, incluso mientras su mente corre a toda velocidad—. ¿Kuroo te pidió que cuidaras de mí? —Él no pretendía decir eso en voz alta, pero se le escapa, y Bokuto cruza los brazos mientras arruga su frente.

—No exactamente así —Bokuto dice—. Más como, él me dijo que podrías ponerte de mal humor, ¡así que debía animarte!

Kei puede imaginar a Kuroo diciendo algo como eso con demasiada facilidad, y un cálido sentimiento florece en su pecho ante la idea. Es… bueno, es como pensar que es algo que Kuroo hizo sin mucha premeditación, y Kei no está seguro de qué hacer con ello. Especialmente cuando concierne al mismo Kei.

—Suena más a como si te me impusiera —Dice, después de un largo silencio.

—Hey, hey, hey—Bokuto protesta—, ¡Soy el súper-popular, súper-talentoso vocalista principal de Los Búhos Nocturnos! ¡Se bueno conmigo! —Él pica el rostro de Kei, y Kei golpea su mano lejos—. Eres algo lindo, de una manera gruñona.

Kei clava un trozo de pollo con los palillos.

—Bueno, ahora ya me has conocido, y no necesito que me cuiden. Así que te puedes ir.

—Nah —Bokuto dice, acercándose y robando un trozo de pollo del bento de Kei—. Creo que me quedaré por aquí.

—Que afortunado soy —Kei dice, y para el momento en que ha terminado de comer, defendiéndose de los intentos de Bokuto para robar su comida, se da cuenta de que no ha buscado a Nametsu ni una vez desde que Bokuto se unió a él.

_No me envíes a las rabiosas criaturas de tus amigos._

Él mensajea a Kuroo, cuando Bokuto es arrastrado lejos por un hombre pequeño de pelo oscuro que también está en su banda, para hacer la prueba de sonido.

Kuroo responde cuando Kei está en maquillaje. _Lo amas_ , es todo lo que Kuroo dice, y Kei se pregunta si Kuroo había sido capaz de leer el más leve pedacito de gratitud entre líneas.

Kei es, a pesar de ser sólo una décima parte de Karasuno, todavía uno de los más populares actos del show, y su presentación es de los últimos actos, con Spyair y los Búhos Nocturnos y Nametsu Mai. Él no mira la actuación de Nametsu, tomando un descanso en el baño mientras su pegadizo sencillo de octubre suena a través de los altavoces, y cuando se dirige a las salas, ella no está allí.

Bokuto le da una desagradable palmada en la espalda antes de que él vaya a cantar, y Kei le da una mirada molesta antes de enderezarse el traje y caminar a paso rápido hacia el escenario, entre los aplausos que no se sienten menos ruidosos de lo que habían sido antes de que todo el drama con Nametsu comenzara. Él canta su nuevo sencillo y dos de sus canciones más antiguas, las luces brillando sobre él y oscureciendo a la audiencia, y luego hay más vítores cuando sale, dando paso a Spyair para cerrar el show.

Takeda le entrega una toalla, y él palmea su cara para secarla, dejando rayas de maquillaje detrás en la tela blanca de la toalla, y luego mira hacia arriba para ver, por encima del hombro de Takeda, a Nametsu Mai. Ella todavía está vestida con el traje de su actuación completo, la falda de gasa de color verde pálido y un par de alas, y su pelo que es casi rubio ahora, peinado en una coleta de lado.

—Sonaste bien —Ella ofrece, y Takeda se aclara la garganta, murmurando un bajo “ _Disculpen_ ”, mientras Kei se limpia la cara otra vez, dándose a sí mismo un momento para pensar.

—Es mi trabajo sonar bien —Kei responde, finalmente, y Nametsu mira hacia abajo y enreda sus dedos en el material de su falda. Es del mismo verde que el del logotipo de la Agencia Muro de Hierro, y Kei apuesta a que no es una coincidencia. Todos los ídolos hacen eso a propósito, después de todo.

—Lo sé —Nametsu dice—. Solo quería... —Ella lo mira directamente a los ojos—. Quería disculparme.

Kei mira a su alrededor. La gente está discretamente mirando hacia otro lugar, pero Kei sabe que están prestando atención, y él lo odia.

—¿Puedes dejar de iniciar este tipo de conversaciones en público?

Ella titubea, visiblemente sorprendida por la tensión en su voz, y entonces parece desinflarse.

—Yo...

Él parpadea, deseando llevar puestas sus malditas gafas (él siempre desea estar usando sus gafas) y gesticula hacia una de las salas de espera ahora vacía.

—Allí —Él dice.

Ella asiente, y no vuelven a hablar hasta que él ha cerrado la puerta.

—Realmente lo siento —Ella dice, cuando el silencio empieza a ser pesado.

—¿Por qué? —Kei se le queda mirando, sintiéndose frío y miserable y enfadado, pero no del todo con ella.

—Porque me gustes, supongo —Ella dice, y Kei resopla—. Y por meterte en problemas con la prensa. Yo... eso no fue a propósito, lo juro.

—Eso no... —Kei engancha sus dedos en la corbata, aflojándola—. No me importa si te gusto.

Todo sale mal, más cruel de lo que él pretende, y Kei se frota las sienes.

—Tú no me gustas. Cosas como esa suceden, y no es el fin del mundo. El problema es que tú eras perfectamente consciente de que yo no lidio bien con…

Él agita sus dedos, tratando de representar la totalidad de las emociones humanas con los más pequeños gestos posibles.

—Y dejarme caer ese tipo de cosas en público nunca iba a conseguirte la respuesta que querías.

—Parece obvio en retrospectiva —Nametsu admite, dándole una de sus lindas y pequeñas sonrisas, incluso si es tensa—. Es sólo que nunca quisiste reunirte conmigo en privado.

—¿No debería haber sido eso una pista? —La mandíbula de Kei se tensa.

—Tú eras más amable conmigo—Nametsu dice—, más amable de lo que eras con cualquier otra persona. Yo pensé-

—Eso sigue sin ser muy amable —Kei responde, sin rodeos—. El verdadero amor no es que yo sea un poco menos imbécil contigo de lo que soy con otras personas. Yo era amable contigo, porque sabía lo que querías de mí, y estaba bien con ello.

—Oh —Ella dice—. Yo pensé que quizás te gustaba, un poco.

—Me agradas —Kei dice—. No tengo sentimientos románticos por ti. Nunca los tendré.

—Ya lo entiendo —Ella dice—. Tú no… me odias, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, te metí en todo este romance falso, y luego terminó de una manera que lucía terrible para ti.

Kei aspira entre los dientes.

—¿De verdad te importa, o solo piensas que se supone debe hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que realmente me importa —Ella le frunce el ceño—. Tus sentimientos son importantes para mí.

—No tengo sentimientos —Kei responde—. Eso es una pérdida de tiempo —Se pasa la mano por el pelo, que queda pegajosa de laca para el cabello.

—Definitivamente tienes sentimientos—Nametsu dice—. He visto indicios de ellos antes, sabes. Esa es la razón por la que... —Ella se ríe—. Es una estupidez, ¿no es así? Pensé que ibas a decir ‘sí’ porque nadie me dice que no a mí —Ella tira de su cola de caballo—. En su lugar dijiste “ _Yo nunca, jamás saldría con alguien como tú de verdad”._

Ella lo mira suplicante, ahora, y él no sabe por qué. No tiene idea de lo que ella quiere de él, de verdad. Ella había sido una de las pocas personas en su vida que había tenido sentido para él, con motivaciones comprensibles y metas tangibles que él podía respetar, y él había dejado que ella se acercara un poco más a él, pero entonces ella había esperado _más_ , y él nunca había estado preparado para ofrecer eso. Él odia tener resentimiento por no encajar en un molde, y como que se aborrece a sí mismo por no quererla también.

Kei termina mirándola por unos momentos, sus labios apretados en una delgada línea, y luego se inclina.

—Me voy primero —Él dice, y la deja allí, la culpa como una pesada piedra en el fondo de su estómago.

Takeda lo está esperando ansioso fuera del vestidor.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Estoy cansado —Kei dice, sin ninguna energía en absoluto. Siente una especie de vacío, y él desearía poder ir a sentarse en su estudio y tocar en el teclado hasta que su cerebro deje de gritarle. O arrastrar a Kuroo allí con él, y tal vez Kuroo podría llevar su guitarra… Él detiene ese pensamiento en seco, empujándolo tan profundo como puede—. Quiero dormir.

Se queda bajo la ducha del hotel el tiempo suficiente para que los dedos de sus manos y pies se arruguen, y se pregunta si entender a la gente a su alrededor alguna vez se volverá más fácil, o si la incertidumbre alguna vez valdrá la pena.

Él duerme hasta tarde el día siguiente, y no aparece en el sitio hasta diez minutos antes de su prueba de sonido, por lo que es imposible que alguien pueda hablar con él. Bokuto lo invita a salir después del show, y hace pucheros cuando Kei declina.

—En Tokio seguro —Él dice—. ¡Kuroo te hará salir con nosotros!

—Kuroo no puede obligarme a hacer nada —Kei responde—. Además, él no lo haría.

—¿No haría qué? —El cabello de Bokuto es tan brillante en contraste con el negro de su chaqueta—. ¿Obligarte a salir con nosotros?

_Kuroo siempre pregunta_ , Kei responde en su cabeza. _Y explica por qué él está preguntando_.

—Sí—Kei dice—. Creo que él podría estar avergonzado de ti.

—¡Oye! —Bokuto grita, mientras Kei se despide de él con la mano, caminando hacia la salida trasera de la sede donde sin duda Takeda lo espera con un taxi.

*

Hace demasiado calor en el apartamento-estudio de Kuroo, en marcado contraste con el frío amargo del exterior. El brazo de Kuroo roza el de Kei cada vez que Kei se mueve para hacer un cambio en la melodía, la piel desnuda lo calienta a pesar de la manga larga de la camiseta de Kei.

—Mmm —Kuroo dice, tocando la percusión junto a los cortos bucles de la canción, justo el otro lado de ser molesto—. Me gusta eso. ¿Qué si lo llevas un paso más allá?

Kei flexiona los dedos y, entonces, toca la modificación en el teclado.

—¿Como eso? —Se vuelve a mirar Kuroo, sólo para encontrar al hombre mirando hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa, desconcertado—. ¿Qué?

—No pensé que te quedaría s—Los dedos de Kuroo paran la percusión—. No te veías como si estuvieras de ánimo para quedarte, cuando abrí la puerta.

—No pude dormir bien —Kei responde, arrastrando los dedos por las teclas, pero sin presionarlas lo suficiente para tocar ninguna nota—. A veces ocurre, después de un viaje.

—¿Entonces por qué me visitaste hoy? —Kuroo estira sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, con los dedos entrelazados, y los músculos giran y se estiran bajo su piel. Kuroo luce como el verano a pesar de la nieve que cae, bronceado y cálido y desnudo de los hombros— ¿Creías que iba a tomar tu coche para un viaje de placer? —Él mueve sus cejas sugestivamente—. Yo prefiero hacer eso con su dueño.

El calor sube a las mejillas de Kei, y él frunce el ceño.

—¿Me quieres montar? **(11)**

—Claro —Kuroo dice—. Pero no como un coche. Como un caballo —Deja caer sus brazos, dejando que uno de ellos caiga en los hombros de Kei—. Como un _semental_.

—Me voy —Kei dice, pero él no empuja el brazo de Kuroo, conformándose con mirar hacia el teclado. Su estómago se enreda, y siente una oleada de deseo, y tal vez tenga que ver con que Kuroo está sentado en su regazo, sus muslos apoyados a ambos lados de él, los labios entreabiertos mientras Kei se empuja dentro de él, a través de él, acelerando su pulso.

—¡Yijaa~!—Kuroo dice, su voz ahogada por la risa, y Kei toca una nota discordante en lugar de expresar su descontento. Él espera, _expectante_ , a que Kuroo se mueva, a que bese su cuello o deslice la mano por su espalda, pero en su lugar, Kuroo sólo sigue riendo y tira su brazo de nuevo en su propio espacio.

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue? Sería genial si el primer coro introdujera instrumentos de viento, ¿no te parece? Entonces podemos reducirlo por el puente y sólo tener la percusión.

—Cierto —Kei se lame los labios—. ¿Tal vez con vocales en capas?

—Las grandes mentes piensan igual —Coincide Kuroo, antes de estirarse al otro lado de Kei para iniciar el bucle en la música de nuevo, recogiendo el bloc de notas con sus letras medio garabateadas, y empieza a cantar al ritmo de lo que tienen hasta el momento.

Se las arreglan para fijar la mayor parte del instrumental en las próximas horas. Kei rara vez trabaja con cualquier persona cuando hace música, pero es obvio que Kuroo suele formar parte de un equipo por la sencilla manera en que hace sugerencias y siempre hace una pausa para esperar las opiniones en el medio de explicar una idea. Kei se pregunta si todos en Nekoma son así. Si eso es parte de la razón por la que Nekoma es conocida como la banda sin un solo acto solista: ninguno de sus miembros ha participado alguna vez en la clase de promociones en solitario que Ukai y el resto de la administración habían entregado a cada miembro de Karasuno cada vez que alguno comenzó a sentirse sofocado o ansioso. Karasuno había sido, y sigue siendo en cierto modo, una buena banda, pero Kei siempre había pensado que trabajaron tan bien juntos debido a que sus habilidades individuales se complementaban, no porque hubieran sido particularmente buenos realmente en trabajar juntos.

Frotándose los ojos, Kei suspira, y Kuroo, que está mirando hacia las ahora desordenadas notas de sus letras con el ceño fruncido, mira hacia arriba.

—¿Cansado?

—No podemos terminar esto en un día, ya sabes —Kei dice, incluso mientras cambia la salida en su teclado y apaga el sintetizador—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Me prometiste una canción —Kuroo dice, Kei capta sólo un indicio de su expresión preocupada en su visión periférica—. Tengo toda la intención de cobrar la totalidad de la misma. Así que sólo tendrás que seguir viniendo hasta que terminemos.

—No, no tengo que —Kei responde. Él guarda el proyecto, observando la barra de progreso azul llenarse mientras Kuroo curva la espalda, dejando caer los hombros hacia adelante.

—Tienes razón —Kuroo choca el hombro de Kei con el suyo—. No _tienes_ que hacer nada conmigo. Tenemos suficiente de eso en el trabajo, ¿verdad? —Kei se vuelve a mirarlo, atrapando el destello de decepción en la esquina de la boca de Kuroo—. Me gusta trabajar contigo en esto, y pensé-

—Sólo quería decir —Kei dice, interrumpiéndolo, observando el rostro de Kuroo cuidadosamente, deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en el batir de las oscuras pestañas de Kuroo sobre sus dorados ojos—, que he subido la canción a la Nube, por lo que podemos trabajar en ella en mi casa, también. No eres la única persona con un estudio.

—Oh —Kuroo dice, y él traga visiblemente, su lengua saliendo a remojar el labio inferior mientras su boca se curva en una sonrisa gatuna—. ¿Tus juguetes de dinosaurios ya me extrañan, cuatro ojos?

Kei resopla, pero suena demasiado parecido a una risa para su comodidad.

—Son _modelos_ históricos.

—Nombré al estegosaurio, Hotaru, por ti —Kuroo dice, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de Kei—. Luciérnaga, justo como Kei. Ya que tú no me dices sus nombres.

—Ellos no tienen nombres —Kei dice, pasando su pulgar por el brazo de sus gafas—. ¿Por qué el estegosaurio?

—Un dinosaurio con placas de armadura y grandes picos en la espalda —Kuroo responde. Él inclina la cabeza hacia los lados—. Peligroso cuando se protege a sí mismo, pero _sin duda_ herbívoro —La mano en la rodilla de Kei lo aprieta—. Igual que tú.

—¿Piensas que soy un herbívoro? —Chupando sus dientes, Kei hace girar su silla, sacando la mano de Kuroo de golpe, y cruza los brazos. Su espalda punza, tensa por estar sentado todo el día, pero él no se retuerce para estirarse, haciendo caso omiso de ello para poder mirar con mayor eficacia a Kuroo—. ¿Qué te dio esa impresión?

—Es más metafórico —Kuroo responde, reclinándose en su propia silla. Sus muslos se extienden incitantes—. Sé que te gustan algunos tipos de carne.

—Todos tus chistes son tan malos —La garganta de Kei está seca.

—Deberías escuchar mis discursos de pre-show —Kuroo sonríe—. ¿A menos que prefieras algo más que puedo hacer con mi boca?

Kei hace un ruido de molestia en la parte posterior de la garganta, engancha su pierna alrededor de Kuroo y lo arrastra lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrar su delgada camisa, dándole un beso. Kuroo se ríe en la boca de Kei a media que cede, medio subido en su regazo, las rodillas posándose en el lugar a ambos lados de las caderas de Kei mientras Kei deja que su mano libere la camisa de Kuroo y la coloca sobre su pecho. Puede sentir el corazón de Kuroo latiendo rápidamente bajo su palma, y el estudio ya está caliente, bajo el peso de Kuroo y la pesada presión de su boca, hace un calor insoportable.

La silla cruje peligrosamente, y Kuroo se echa hacia atrás, los labios hinchados y los ojos pesados.

—Romper los muebles podría herirnos —Dice, con cuidado, reclinándose para besar la comisura de la boca de Kei. La silla chirría de nuevo—. Y por mucho que me gustaría llevar esto a mi habitación, los dos tenemos horario a primera hora de la mañana, ¿verdad? Tú tienes que filmar un programa de variedades, y yo tengo una presentación en un show de música.

Kei levanta su mano para tocar la comisura de la boca donde todavía siente un hormigueo. Los ojos de Kuroo parecen seguir el movimiento, y Kei es tocado de nuevo por la pendiente de la nariz de Kuroo, el ángulo agudo de su mandíbula, la caída de su cabello sobre su frente.

—Se supone que la nieve va a empezar a caer muy fuerte en unos cuarenta minutos, y si te quedas atascado aquí, podría causar problemas —Kuroo se inclina de nuevo, esta vez besa la punta de la nariz de Kei, y Kei cruza sus ojos al verlo alejarse—. Así que supongo que voy a tener que llevarte a mi viaje de placer después.

—Eres muy raro —Kei deja una mano en su boca y la otra mano en el pecho de Kuroo.

—Pero raro de una forma divertida, ¿verdad? —Él se levanta del regazo de Kei, apoyado en el borde de su mesa de trabajo, la palma de su mano arruga las letras—. Me hace popular entre las damas.

—Estoy seguro de que te viene muy bien en el trabajo —Kei responde con sequedad, peinando su pelo con los dedos. Todavía se siente deshecho y ruborizado, como, si alguien lo viera en este momento, ellos sabrían que se acaban de besar.

—Y fuera de él —Kuroo se ríe—. Mi última novia sólo salía conmigo debido a mi encantadora personalidad —Kuroo lo mira de forma lasciva—. Aunque lo bueno que era lamiéndola hasta correrse probablemente ayudo —Luego ladea la cadera un poco más lejos—. Te lo mostrare en algún momento.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres? —Kei recoge su teléfono celular. Efectivamente, él tiene un mensaje de Tadashi quejándose de la nieve, y otro de Takeda diciéndole que se quede en casa esta noche por si acaso. Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, están en lo que Kuroo acaba de decir.

—¡Lo pregunta el hombre que acaba de romper con Nametsu Mai! —Kuroo menea su dedo—. No te pongas celoso, cuatro ojos.

Kei mira fijamente a Kuroo, su teléfono pesa en su mano.

—Definitivamente no estoy celoso —Él levanta una ceja—. No es como si fueras algo para mí.

La mirada de Kuroo se entrecierra.

—Ahora, ahora, Tsukishima, soy tu más reciente co-escritor —Su sonrisa es pequeña, solamente tirando de la parte derecha de su boca. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal, saca las llaves del coche de Kei—. Creo que necesitas éstas para llegar a casa.

Él las arroja, y Kei las atrapa con facilidad, agarrándolas en el aire antes de que puedan golpearlo en el pecho. Algo sobre la expresión de Kuroo lo hacer sentir incómodo en el vientre, y él aborrece lo que sea que ese sentimiento sea, mientras algo así como culpa trepa por su pecho como un incendio. Es una reminiscencia de cuando es demasiado rudo con Yachi, o cuando desquita su enojo por algo no relacionado en Tadashi.

Se pone de pie, guardando su teléfono.

—Gracias por conseguir mi coche—Él dice.

—Mmm—Kuroo dice, mientras Kei camina a su alrededor y sale del estudio hacia la sala. Kuroo lo sigue a través de la sala de estar y el vestíbulo, donde Kei se pone sus pesadas botas, y lo observa en silencio mientras Kei aprieta los cordones y los ata—. Conduce con cuidado, cuatro ojos.

—Lo haré —Responde Kei. Se encoge en su abrigo, el pelaje de la capucha le hace cosquillas en las mejillas. Él mira a Kuroo, que está allí parado, sin maquillaje, sin pretensiones, amable, y él suspira—. Supongo que también somos amigos —Él dice, después de un largo momento, y luego, cuando los ojos de Kuroo se ensanchan, una genuina sorpresa haciendo que su boca cuelgue, Kei le da una pequeña y tensa sonrisa, y sale del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Recibe un texto de Kuroo justo después de que enciende el coche, el motor ronroneando a la vida mientras Kei enciende el desempañador para derretir la nieve en la ventana trasera.

_Sabía que te gustaba_ —Dice el mensaje— ¿ _tu tipo son los raros?_

Kei no contesta, pero mientras conduce a casa, piensa en cómo estar en el estudio de Kuroo, escribiendo música, es lo más cómodo que se ha sentido alguna vez con alguien nuevo en mucho, mucho tiempo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Conductores o anfitriones.  
> (2) Esta es la traducción literal, se refiere a que es “demasiado engreído” pero la deje así que para que se entienda el próximo chiste sucio :P  
> (3) Termino japonés para las personas que tiene un padre extranjero y son “medio” japoneses.  
> (4) Que tiene forma o apariencia de hilo.  
> (5) Debo aclarar que en esta parte solo dice fall (caer), pero los gringos normalmente lo usan para referirse a caer enamorados, por eso agregue la otra palabra. Además de que a eso es a lo que se refiere Kuroo <3  
> (6) Banda sonora.  
> (7) Juego tradicional japonés parecido a Romper las cadenas. En Perú se llama San Miguel.  
> (8) Circuito cerrado de televisión.  
> (9) En realidad aquí Kei decía “Sólo he envejecido 10 años” pero lo cambie porque… JAJAJAJAJA.  
> (10) Aquí decía “Ensuite” que como descubrí muy curiosamente es un término usado para describir todos los dormitorios que están conectados con un baño. ¡U, la, la!  
> (11) Aquí decía: You want to ride me? Que traducido literal significa eso (por literal me refiero a traducido palabra por palabra) pero el verdadero significado de la frase completa es “¿Quieres llevarme de paseo?” Lo deje de la otra manera porque no encontré una frase en español que acomode el chiste sin quitarle lo sucio.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aproximadamente una vez al año, Kei se ve obligado junto con algún miembro más divertido de Karasuno u otro talento de la Agencia Ukai, a mostrar su rostro en los shows de variedad. Con su single a la venta teniendo un buen desempeño en las listas, no se sorprende cuando Ukai le dice que aparecerá en el episodio del 28 de diciembre de Groove Talk con Nishinoya. —Lo decidiste hace semanas —Kei lo acusa, y Ukai le sonríe como un tiburón.

—Sí —él dice—. Pero casi te saco porque la combinación de que te obligaran a responder preguntas personales sobre Nametsu _y_ jugar juegos humillantes podría haberte dado un aneurisma —Ukai junta sus palmas decisivamente—. Pero ahora te van a molestar por tu amistad con Kuroo y el nuevo drama ya que tus fans están obsesionados con eso, así que creo que sobrevivirás.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —responde Kei, pero mayormente está resignado a ello, ya que las variedades son solo una parte del juego, incluso si él apesta más en eso que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros de banda. Kageyama había sido tan malo con todo el asunto de “se lindo y divertido” como Kei hasta que Hinata había firmado y se había unido en su proyecto de equipo. Ahora, años más tarde, esos dos imbéciles son los favoritos de los presentadores de programas de entrevistas, que parecen no tener una verdadera idea de cuán jodidamente molesto es escucharlos discutir día y noche.

Además, no está del todo seguro de qué hacer con la forma en que las personas, los _fans_ , están reaccionando a su supuesta amistad con Kuroo, cuando sabe que esa adoración se debe a que piensan que el casual afecto físico de Kuroo con él es platónico. Cada broma astuta que alude al “bromance” de sus interacciones le recuerda a Kei que la aceptación es superficial, y de las especulaciones a lo largo de la primera parte de su carrera que lo llevaron a salir con Nametsu tan públicamente.

—Es un show de panel, al menos —dice Takeda al salir—. Y tendrás a Nishinoya.

— ¿Bendición o maldición? —Kei murmura, pero sinceramente prefiere a Nishinoya que a Sugawara para esto, porque Sugawara es sorprendentemente frío acerca de revelar cosas vergonzosas en la televisión. También es terriblemente astuto al respecto. Kei nunca es capaz de permanecer enojado con él después, porque en realidad nunca miente.

Groove Talk tiene dos anfitriones, dos ex compañeros de agencia de Kageyama, llamados Kindaichi y Kunimi. A Kei siempre le gustaron, porque son deliciosamente agresivos con Kageyama, quien los trataba como la mierda antes de que su actitud hiciera que lo echaran,  sentenciado a Kei a más de diez años de su furiosa cara de ceño fruncido. Desafortunadamente, no está haciendo el programa con el dúo de comedia Kageyama y Hinata, por lo que no podrá deleitarse con la miseria de Kageyama y desaparecer en el fondo. Está bastante seguro de que su tendencia a observar y solo ocasionalmente hablar para insultar a alguien en este tipo de programas es la razón por la cual Ukai lo emparejó con Nishinoya, quien nunca deja que _nadie_ se desvanezca en el fondo durante su vigilancia.

—¡Tsukki! ¡Han sido años! —Nishinoya dice, deslizándose en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Takeda, dándole un codazo a Kei en el costado mientras se estira para alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad.

—Te vi ayer —responde Kei, refiriéndose a otra práctica matutina para su actuación sorpresa por Año Nuevo. Han tenido muchas de ellas, dejando a Kei muy ocupado además de los entrenamientos en el gimnasio, arreglos de vestuario para el drama, y sus anuncios de Ato. Se sorprendió de que los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos no estuvieran más allá de la capacidad del maquillaje.

—Quiero decir, ¡desde que aparecimos en la televisión juntos! ¡¿Qué tipo de juegos vamos a jugar hoy? —Se mueve en su asiento como si tuviera que orinar—. ¿Un juego de comida? ¿Un juego de adivinanzas?

—Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que será debidamente embarazoso —murmuró Kei, recordando la única vez que había aparecido en Groove Talk hace unos años y se había visto obligado a alimentar a mano con alimentos fritos a Kageyama mientras Tanaka hacía lo mismo a Hinata al otro lado del set, en un terrible concurso de comida que los dos idiotas se tomaron muy en serio. Las manos de Kei habían olido a takoyaki durante días después de eso.

—¡También será divertido! —Nishinoya saca su teléfono e inmediatamente los sonidos de las batallas de robots llenan la camioneta. Kei se pone los auriculares para bloquearlo.

Son los últimos invitados del día en llegar al estudio, a pesar de que faltan veinte minutos antes de que los llamen, y Kei se acomoda en una silla junto a Haiba Arisa.

—¡Tsukishima! —Ella parece, inexplicablemente, encantada de verlo.

Kei le devuelve una desconcertada sonrisa, mientras gira su silla para mirar al espejo.

—No sabía que estarías en el programa de hoy —dice Kei, quitándose las gafas, doblándolas con cuidado y colocándolas en el escritorio. Saca su bolsa de higiene personal de su bolso, buscando el estuche de sus lentes de contacto y la solución salina.

—Soy un remplazo —dice ella—. Inuoka- lo siento, él es un miembro de Nekoma, ¿sabes? Cierto, entonces, Inuoka y mi hermanito Lev se pusieron enfermos. ¡Es este clima! De todos modos, se suponía que Lev sería un invitado hoy, pero un Haiba es tan bueno como otro. ¿Verdad?

—Claro —dice Kei, pescando su contacto izquierdo.

—¡Oh, pero deberían haber invitado a Kuroo también! ¡Sería más divertido con los tres aquí! ¡Todo el elenco completo! —El largo cabello rubio de Haiba está recogido en dos coletas rizadas, y los rizos rebotan mientras habla. Ella era linda de una manera que hacía que él no quisiera ser malo con ella, por lo que no señaló que había al menos otros cinco miembros regulares del elenco de _Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre_ , y simplemente la deja divagar—. Oh, y nunca he estado en este programa antes, ¡pero siempre es fácil hacer variedades con Kuroo! —Ella se cubre la boca—. No es que sea difícil hacer variedades contigo...

—Lo es —dice Kei, parpadeando para aclarar sus ojos y buscando el contacto derecho del estuche—. Lo siento.

—¡Bueno, solo podemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo! —Ella murmura, y realmente es una de esas pequeñas personas felices. Ella y Nishinoya se llevarán muy bien.

Nishinoya aparece diez minutos después, ya que Kei tiene los pelos de entre sus cejas arrancados por un artista de maquillaje extremadamente exigente.

—Tsukki, ¿sabías que _Haiba Arisa_ va a estar aquí… —Sus ojos se abren, y Kei jura que se llenan de estrellas cuando ve a Haiba sentada en la silla junto a él, mientras le aplican una capa de brillo plateado a sus párpados—. !Ahh!

Ella abre los ojos y le sonríe, su rostro se ilumina con reconocimiento.

—¡Estás en la banda de Tsukishima! ¿Nishinoya, verdad?

—¡Sí! —Nishinoya le da un pulgar hacia arriba y luego, cuando Haiba vuelve a cerrar los ojos para dejar que el artista que trabaja en ella continúe, se inclina hacia el espacio de Kei y susurra con dureza—. Tsukki, ¿cómo conoces a todas estas chicas súper bonitas, eh?

—Estamos en un drama juntos —dice Kei suavemente, a volumen normal, y Nishinoya se sonroja cuando Haiba se vuelve a mirarlos—. No le hagas caso —le dice Kei, y ella sonríe a ambos mientras Nishinoya le grita algo acerca de ser el hermano mayor de Kei.

—Deben ser cercanos —dice ella—. Diez años juntos, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es casi tan largo como Nekoma!

—Debutamos el mismo año, incluso si gracias a la rivalidad de las compañías en ese entonces, nunca nos cruzamos —Nishinoya infla su pecho—. Karasuno sigue siendo una banda, incluso si ya no lanzamos álbumes juntos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo seguimos siendo una banda? —Kei pregunta, cuando uno de los productores viene a decirles que la filmación comenzará en cinco minutos. Nishinoya balbucea, y Haiba se ríe, haciendo que Nishinoya luzca aún más fascinado.

Kunimi y Kindaichi están en buena forma cuando comienzan a filmar, formulando preguntas de verdadero o falso sobre rumores de los fans sobre cada invitado al azar, sin ninguna indicación de a quién le preguntarán a continuación.

—¡Tsukishima Kei! —Kindaichi le frunce el ceño, principalmente porque, piensa Kei, Kindaichi suele fruncir el ceño, incluso cuando Kageyama no está cerca—. ¡Cierto o falso! ¡Kageyama y la famosa Yachi de Las Tres Aldeanas salieron en secreto hace cinco años!

—Falso —dice Kei, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Kunimi suspira como si estuviera un poco decepcionado—. Ella tiene buen gusto.

La audiencia se ríe mientras Nishinoya golpea el brazo de Kei, y Kei se encoge de hombros sin arrepentirse porque él y Kageyama siempre han jugado su rivalidad de esta manera. Kindaichi se muestra complacido con el insulto, pero también es extraño que quiera hacer muchas más preguntas.

—Tú y Hitoka son muy buenos amigos, ¿verdad? —Kunimi pregunta, dando seguimiento, y Kei asiente, sin ver ningún daño en dar esa información ahora—. Ahh, ¿en serio? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

Entonces Nishinoya levanta la mano como un estudiante de primaria.

—¡Ooh, escógeme! —Cuando Kindaichi se vuelve para mirarlo, sonríe—. Yachi es realmente cercana a los cuatro miembros más jóvenes de Karasuno, ¡ya que todos entraron en la misma audición!

—¿Hace tanto tiempo? —Haiba Arisa pregunta—. ¡Todos estamos envejeciendo! —Ella se ve horrorizada, y la audiencia se ríe de nuevo.

—¡Sip! —Nishinoya sonríe—. ¡Y Yachi le enseñó a Tsukki a lavar su ropa cuando tenían quince años! —Se lanza a una historia de cómo Kei y Tadashi casi rompieron las lavadoras de sus dormitorios e inundaron toda la lavandería, y Kei se queja de que Nishinoya les enseño mal cómo cargar el jabón, y la audiencia ya está enganchada par el momento en que Nishinoya y Kei se pelean porque Kei señala que, por supuesto, necesita más detergente para lavar su ropa, porque es una persona de tamaño normal, y Nishinoya habla en voz alta sobre sobre cómo su tamaño compacto es un beneficio para la coreografía.

—Bueno —dice otro invitado en el programa, un futuro actor llamado Yahaba que firmó con la misma agencia que otros anfitriones y Oikawa Tooru—, es bueno que Hitoka haya estado allí para evitar una tragedia.

—¡Es la primera persona que llamas cuando estás en problemas! —Nishinoya sonríe—. ¡Pero _yo_ soy el número uno en la marcación rápida de Tsukishima! —Entonces él se ríe—. ¡Pero solo porque lo ayudé a elegir su nuevo teléfono después de que él rompió el suyo de manera irresponsable!

—Yo no lo rompí —responde Kei, automáticamente, ya que no le gusta perder pequeñas discusiones con Nishinoya cuando Sawamura no está presente para evitar que continúen debatiendo como un tío regañón—. Kuroo es el que... —Se detiene tan pronto como la palabra atrae toda la atención hacia él como si fuera fruta madura en una habitación llena de moscas.

—¡Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta! —Kunimi agita sus tarjetas— ¡Tsukishima Kei! Cierto o falso: ¡fuiste al karaoke con Kuroo Tetsurou en tu tiempo libre antes de Navidad!

—Es cierto —responde Kei, a regañadientes, y la fila de atrás de la audiencia hace este horrible ruido como de pájaros cantando, que debe ser una nueva risa.

—Ahh —dice Haiba, de repente— ¡Se llevan muy bien, Kuroo y Tsukishima! Aún no hemos empezado a filmar, pero estuvieron jugando mucho en la conferencia de prensa.

Kei recuerda, en su mayoría, empujar a Kuroo en los lavabos y hacerlo correrse, y eso hace que su cuello se vuelva lo suficientemente rojo como para que Nishinoya lo note.

—¡Ah! —Nishinoya grita— ¡Tsukki está avergonzado!

—¿El príncipe de hielo, jugando? —Otro invitado, un presentador de noticias que Kei reconoce del cable, pregunta— ¡No me sorprende que los fans estén tan interesados en su próximo drama!

Más risas, y Kei frota frustradamente la parte posterior de su cuello—. Por favor, espérenlo —dice, y Haiba asiente de acuerdo, y luego todos siguen adelante, Kindaichi dispara más preguntas cierto o falso a los invitados mientras Kei intenta dejar de pensar en Kuroo.

—¿Estás bien? —Nishinoya pregunta, cuando cortan para tomar un descanso para cambiar el escenario. —No fuiste malo con nadie hoy durante la segunda mitad de las preguntas. ¿Necesito llevarte a una clínica?

—No —dice Kei, mirando a Nishinoya sin ningún tipo de calor—. Solo estoy cansado.

—No te enfermes —dice Nishinoya de inmediato—. Tenemos el show de Año Nuevo.

—Lo sé —responde—. No te preocupes.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¡no estoy preocupado! Déjame invitarte a una comida después de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Solo si el siguiente juego _no_ involucra comida —dice Kei sombríamente, y Nishinoya se ve asquerosamente entusiasmado con la perspectiva.

Al final, involucra comida, todos los invitados deben comer cosas extrañas con los ojos vendados y adivinar los ingredientes, y la boca de Kei está ardiendo durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que lo obligan a comer algo con pimientos tan ardientes que sus labios se adormecen.

Después de que el rodaje haya finalizado, Kei termina esperando con Haiba Arisa para que Nishinoya se a que un montón de yema de huevo de su propio juego de adivinanzas. Ella está hablando acerca de cómo hará una sesión de fotos con Nekoma más adelante para su calendario anual, y Kei en general la ignora hasta que dice el nombre de Kuroo.

—¿Hmm?

Haiba parpadea hacia él, atónita, sus iris heterocromáticos son extrañamente iridiscentes con la sombra plateada—. Solo estaba diciendo que Kuroo _siempre_ se hace amigo de personas tranquilas. Tú y Kenma.

—También es amigo de Bokuto —señala Kei, y ella frunce los labios—. No lo describiría como tranquilo.

—¡Bokuto es una excepción, creo! El mejor amigo de Bokuto también es muy callado. Probablemente también lo conoces. ¿Akaashi? —Ella golpea sus labios mientras Kei invoca una imagen del sarcástico y moreno compañero de equipo de Bokuto, quien convenientemente se había alejado un paso de Bokuto para no quedar atrapado con él. Haiba murmura y luego continúa—, ¡Creo que Kuroo tiene un talento especial para hacerse amigo de personas tranquilas!

—Porque habla mucho — _provocando, burlándose, preguntando, lloriqueando._

Sin embargo, Haiba sacude la cabeza enfáticamente— ¡No lo hace, por lo general, si las otras personas son habladoras! Simplemente bromea —Su mano cae, pero sus labios se mantienen fruncidos—. Creo que lee bien entre líneas, eso es todo. Kenma es el miembro de Nekoma famoso por leer a la gente, pero Kuroo también es muy bueno en eso. Él sabe qué decir para obtener la reacción que desea. ¡Es el mejor en variedades por eso, creo!

Kei tira del cuello de su suéter—. Él es hablador conmigo.

—Bueno, ¡alguien tiene que serlo! —Los dientes de Haiba son rectos y blancos cuando sonríe para suavizar sus palabras—. Pero probablemente no sea ruidoso contigo. Creo que le gusta eso. Tener personas y lugares donde no tiene que ser ruidoso.

—No —dice Kei—, él no lo es.

Y luego regresa Nishinoya, su mecha rubia se marchita en su húmedo y desordenado cabello, y ambos están siendo llevados a la furgoneta de Takeda mientras Haiba es escoltada por su propio manager, que parece estar sermoneándola sobre algo mientras se dirigen en la dirección opuesta.

Nishinoya termina prometiéndole comer juntos otro día, y Kei se va a casa y se cae de cabeza en su cama, y terminaría durmiendo hasta  la mañana siguiente de no ser porque su teléfono lo despierta sonando implacablemente desde su bolsillo.

—¿Qué? —Kei responde aturdido, y es la risa de Tadashi en el otro extremo de la línea.

—Te llevo la cena. No hemos cenado juntos en semanas.

—No tengo hambre —se queja Kei, aplastando su cara contra la almohada.

—La tendrás tan pronto como te levantes, no te engañes, Tsukki.

—Bien, bien —dice Kei—. Udon.

—Ya lo ordené —responde Tadashi—. De pollo. Despierta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ugh —dice Kei, pero se da vuelta sobre su espalda y parpadea para humedecer a sus contactos, deseando haberlos sacado antes de su siesta— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Diez minutos —responde Tadashi colgando y dejando a Kei escuchando el tono de llamada.

Tadashi arrastra la nieve de ayer en el vestíbulo de Kei cuando llega con dos bolsas blancas para llevar en la mano. El estómago de Kei gruñe, y Tadashi se ríe de él—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

—Como sea —responde Kei.

Arrastrando a Kei a la cocina, Tadashi desempaqueta el udon mientras Kei saca palillos, servilletas y cucharas para que los usen. Tadashi está lleno de noticias acerca de los nuevos niños que fueron admitidos en la última audición, y él habla de que la niña más pequeña esta deslumbrada por Yachi cuando se sientan a la mesa para comer.

—Sabes, creo que realmente quiere ser ella —reflexiona Tadashi, soplando sobre sus fideos.

Kei se burla.

—O salir con ella —dice, sin pensar, todavía un poco aturdido, y cuando Tadashi se queda callado, Kei se enfoca en sus palabras—. Quiero decir, ¿no todos quieren salir con Yachi?

—Tú no —responde Tadashi, y Kei se frota el ojo izquierdo con la palma de la mano.

—He salido con suficientes Novias de la Nación.

Tadashi deja sus palillos y levanta su cuchara—. Tampoco querías salir con Nametsu Mai.

Kei frunce el ceño—. No habría salido con ella si no quisiera —lo corrige—. Simplemente no había sentimientos involucrados.

—De tu lado.

—Ese fue el problema, ¿no? —Kei aprieta su mandíbula, y Tadashi lo deja pasar, volviendo su atención a su cena.

Unos momentos después, Kei recibe un mensaje de texto, su teléfono zumbando contra su muslo. Lo comprueba, abriéndolo cuando ve que el remitente es K U R O O.

_¿Cómo me convierto en el número uno en tu marcación rápida, ~ mi amigo ~?_

Kei resopla, atrapado entre irritado y divertido, y Tadashi lo mira con suspicacia, con la cuchara colgando sobre su caldo— ¿Quién te envía un mensaje de texto?

—Nadie importante —Kei responde. _No lo eres_ , responde él.

La respuesta de Kuroo llega rápidamente. _Frio_ , dice, junto con un emoticón de un copo de nieve.

Aun sintiendo los ojos de Tadashi en él, Kei pone su teléfono boca abajo sobre la mesa, y levanta sus palillos nuevamente.

—Estás mintiendo —dice Tadashi, finalmente sumergiendo su cuchara en su tazón—. Sobre que no era nadie importante —Kei lo mira fijamente, su pulso se acelera—. Estabas sonriendo.

Kei baja su mirada— Algo gracioso pasó en el rodaje de hoy.

—Si tú lo dices —es la dudosa respuesta de Tadashi, y Kei toma un pedazo de pollo de su udon y lo come, masticando mientras piensa.

—Es Kuroo Tetsurou —dice, después de tragar—. Nos llevamos bien en su mayoría. Dice cosas estúpidas muchas veces. Me hace reír.

—Es gracioso —dice Tadashi, sumergiendo su cuchara en su tazón de udon—. Por lo general, la gente tarda años en conocerte lo suficientemente bien como para que respondas a sus mensajes.

—No me gustan los mensajes —Kei se encoge de hombros— Y. Bueno. Kuroo es bueno... —Kei vacila—. Es bueno con la gente, creo.

Tadashi lo está estudiando, y Kei lo mira desafiante hasta que Tadashi suspira—. Debe serlo —dice Tadashi, casi en voz baja. Entonces él aprieta su mandíbula—. No me gusta escuchar sobre tu vida en las noticias.

—¿Hmm?

—Como con Nametsu —dice Tadashi—. O esta amistad con Kuroo —Él empuja los fideos alrededor—. Es raro conocerte tan bien pero nunca saber cuándo están sucediendo cosas en tu vida.

Kei lame la comisura de sus labios y saben a udon, pero lo que recuerda es la sensación de los labios de Kuroo allí, suaves y gentiles—. No me conoces tan bien como crees —dice Kei.

Tadashi sonríe, y sus ojos no se arrugan con ello. Bajo la áspera luz fluorescente, sus pecas lucen rígidas contra su piel—. Tal vez no lo hago —dice Tadashi, y Kei siente que la finalidad de eso se asienta en él, pesado y frío como las capas de nieve en los lados de la calle.

*

La forma en que Kei y Tadashi se hicieron amigos fue algo como esto:

Kei tenía seis años y estaba sentado solo al final de la clase. Era más alto que los otros niños, y desde atrás, podía observar a todos y no _hablar_ con nadie.

Tadashi fue el último de los nuevos estudiantes en entrar, de puntillas como si tuviera miedo de hacer ruido. Su rostro era blanco como el de un fantasma, y hacía que sus pecas se parecieran a las que Aki había dibujado en el rostro de Kei una vez con un marcador cuando se había vestido como el espantapájaros para una obra de preescolar. Tadashi se sentó a su lado, y Kei se preguntó si iba a tratar de hablar. Él no lo hizo.

Unos años más tarde, estaban nuevamente en la misma clase. No se sentaron uno al lado del otro esta vez. Tadashi todavía era callado, solo que ahora Kei encontraba inquietante la forma en que Tadashi miraba la habitación como un conejo sangrante rodeado de lobos.

Después de unas pocas semanas, Kei escuchó, luego vio, a algunos de los otros niños que no reconocía, haber arrinconado a Tadashi en la escalera durante el almuerzo, exigiendo que les diera su leche.

—Ya la bebí —dijo Tadashi, suavemente. Parecía que estaba esperando ser golpeado.

Kei estaba solo en la escalera porque usualmente era tranquilo, y le dolía la cabeza después de sentarse en el aula con niños que gritaban todo el tiempo, por todo. Se suponía que Kei también gritaría, probablemente, pero él no lo hacía. Era raro, prefería escuchar música o nada en absoluto, no estaba interesado en los juegos y amigos, y eso estaba bien, porque también era alto, por lo que nadie lo molestó al respecto.

Tadashi, sin embargo, no era alto. Era pequeño, tenía pecas y siempre estaba de puntillas como si temiera hacer ruido. Kei se preguntó si tal vez _tenía_ miedo de hacer ruido. Kei también se preguntó cómo sería para él si no fuera el chico más alto de la clase.

—Si bebiste la tuya, ve a buscarme otra —dijo uno de los tres niños. Tadashi negó con la cabeza “no”. Otro niño se rió. Eran mayores, se dio cuenta Kei. Tal vez de quinto año. Kei aún era más alto. Suspirando, recogió su mochila y bajó las escaleras.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, y los ojos de Tadashi se ensancharon—. Yo-

—Váyanse —dijo Kei a los niños, y ellos se rieron más, como si Kei no pudiera hablar en serio.

—Vete tú —dijo uno—. Estás solo.

Kei se levantó en toda altura—. No soy Yamaguchi —dijo con calma—. Soy el mejor alumno  de cuarto año. No puedes asustarme.

Lo consideraron, y uno de ellos dijo— Vámonos, Kuroda.

—Bien —respondió el más ruidoso, y tenía una cara maliciosa. Kei se levantó las gafas y esperó.

Cuando se fueron, Tadashi lo miró con los ojos abiertos y confundido.

—¿Gracias? —Lo dijo tan bajo que Kei apenas lo escuchó—. Por ayudarme.

—Vengo aquí porque es tranquilo —dijo Kei—. Ellos fueron ruidosos —Estudió a Tadashi, quien ahora estaba mirando la puerta, lleno de preocupación—. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que suene la campana.

—¿Está eso bien?

—Sí —dijo Kei, caminando de vuelta la mitad de la escalera y sentándose. Tadashi lo siguió, tímidamente, y se sentó unos pasos más abajo. Él no dijo nada, así que Kei cerró los ojos y pensó en clases de baile en lugar de la mirada en los ojos de Tadashi.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba a punto de salir a almorzar, se detuvo frente al escritorio de Tadashi, golpeando sus nudillos en el borde para llamar la atención del ocupante.

—Voy a almorzar ahora —dijo, y varios de sus compañeros los miraron en shock—. Vámonos.

—¿Yo? —Tadashi miró a su alrededor, frenéticamente, pero no encontró a nadie más. Cuando volvió a mirar a Kei, sus ojos eran redondos como monedas de 100 yenes—. ¿Estas-

Kei chupó sus dientes—. Coge tu almuerzo, y comeremos en el techo.

Tadashi asintió, y lo siguió.

Tadashi comió como hacia todo lo demás. Ocupando el menor espacio posible, sus ojos moviéndose constantemente. Cuando terminó el almuerzo, parecía no saber qué hacer hasta que Kei sacó su libro de ciencias y comenzó a trabajar en la tarea de esa noche. Tadashi sacó su libro de inglés, en cambio, y dibujó las mitades inferiores de sus letras minúsculas demasiado grandes.

—Hago esto todos los días —dijo Kei, cuando sonó la campana—. A menos que esté lloviendo. Si está lloviendo, uso las escaleras de adentro.

—¿Me estas… invitando?

—No eres molesto —respondió Kei, apretando los puños mientras recordaba la forma en que esos tres chicos habían acorralado a Tadashi. Odiaba a la gente así—. Aquí arriba, nadie te molestará.

—Oh —dijo Tadashi, y no es como si Kei hubiera hecho algo grandioso, pero Tadashi lo estaba mirando como si lo hubiera hecho—. Gracias de nuevo, Tsu-Tsuki... shima.

Kei resopló.

—Lo que sea —dijo, y regresaron a clase. Algunos de sus compañeros los miraron, pero Kei siempre había sido raro y Tadashi siempre había sido callado, y ¿a quién le importaba si almorzaban juntos?

Se volvió un hábito, así de simple. Durante semanas y semanas tomaron sus almuerzos en silencioso, y finalmente, cuando comenzó el calor de agosto, Kei se volvió hacia Tadashi y dijo

—Sabes que puedes hablar, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Tadashi se había quemado con el sol, con rayas rosadas en los pómulos y en el puente de la nariz.

—No tienes que sentarte allí en silencio — reiteró Kei—. No tienes que tener... — _Miedo_ , pensó. Kei sabe que muchas personas lo encuentran intimidante, incluso si solo es él—. Puedes hablar. Si quieres.

—¡Oh! —Tadashi se movió, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas—. No es... Es que antes, dijiste que te gustaba la tranquilidad.

—No me gustan los gritos —Kei miró a Tadashi sin voltear completamente la cara—. Tú no gritas.

—¿De qué debería hablar? —Preguntó Tadashi, y Kei se frotó la cara.

—Cualquier cosa —dijo Kei—. Puedes hablar de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no me hagas preguntas.

—Está bien —dijo Tadashi, y comenzó a contar una historia.

*

— _Entonces_ —dice Tanaka, dándole un golpe en el brazo—, ¿por qué tú y Yamaguchi no están riéndose juntos aquí? ¿Qué hiciste?

—No hice nada —responde Kei, mirando su corbatín en el espejo. Todo Karasuno va a juego esta noche, en azul marino y naranja, tal como se vistieron en su concierto de debut. Habían entrado en turnos, disfrazados, de modo que los fans que esperaban afuera para entrar al lugar no los vieran y adivinaran lo que podría estar pasando durante el show en vivo, pero ahora se han reunido en una de las habitaciones de atrás excepto por Tadashi, que está dando una charla para animar a sus aprendices, quienes están actuando como bailarines para el grupo de Yachi esta noche.

—Bueno, sabemos que Yamaguchi no hizo nada —Tanaka le gruñe, y Kei atrapa la expresión en el espejo—. Y también que tú eres un imbécil. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—No lo sé —dice Kei. Él mira hacia otro lado del espejo, satisfecho de que su pajarita este recta—. Tal vez solo estaba siendo un imbécil como de costumbre.

—¿Puedo tener eso grabado? —Hinata pregunta, en voz alta, y Kei entrecierra los ojos hacia él hasta que vuelve hacia Kageyama murmurando que Kei sigue siendo algo intimidante o alguna otra tontería.

—Nah —dice Tanaka—. ¡Yamaguchi es totalmente inmune a eso! Todos lo somos, en su mayoría —Él pica la mejilla de Kei—. Oye, hermanito no-tan-lindo, ve a arreglar las cosas.

Kei suspira— Definitivamente no extraño esto.

—Eres un oso, oso mentiroso —canta Nishinoya, y Kei se pregunta si vale la pena contestarle la burla.

—Ya, ya, Tsukishima —dice Sugawara, arreglando su cabello con dedos cuidadosos—, es nuestro trabajo ayudarte.

—No _necesito_ ayuda.

Parte de la exasperación de Kei debe sangrar en su voz, porque Azumane se aclara la garganta.

—Dejemos a Tsukishima solo hasta después del espectáculo —dice. Su corbatín está tan torcido que parece que ha sido atado de lado, y Sawamura se levanta para arreglarlo, empujando el largo cabello de Azumane detrás de sus hombros para sacarlo del camino.

—Solo si no intenta escapar —murmura Sawamura, concentrándose en la corbata de Azumane.

Kageyama, quien es el último en la silla de maquillaje, mira a Kei y luego frunce el ceño.

Kei se vuelve a mirarlo— ¿Algo que decir, majestad?

—Es un poco difícil encontrar personas que te aguanten —dice, apartando la mirada para mirar en la dirección de Hinata antes de regresar con Kei—. No lo arruines.

—¿Me das consejos de nuevo? —Kei clava las uñas en la chaqueta—. ¿Vas a hacer un hábito el de ayudar a los campesinos?

—Olvídalo —dice Kageyama, frunciendo el ceño—. Olvidé que tu casa de cristal tenía ventanas empañadas.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

La respuesta de Kageyama es interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, y todos se giran para mirar cuando la puerta se abre. Es Kuroo, peinado y vestido con un par de pantalones rojos y una chaqueta roja a juego sin camisa debajo, ojos delineados y labios enrollados.

—Perdón por interrumpir... —Se detiene y mira alrededor de la habitación, contando a los miembros— ¿Oya? ¿Una reunión? Me preguntaba qué hacía cuatro ojos en una habitación en la parte de atrás.

—Kuroo —dice Sugawara, sonriendo—. Mucho tiempo sin verte.

—Me mantengo ocupado —responde Kuroo, y asiente a Sawamura antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a Kei, su expresión se oscurece un poco—. Hmm, te he estado buscando.

—¿Para qué? —Kei cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, recordando de repente que su última conversación real con Kuroo había terminado con Kei diciéndole a Kuroo que eran _amigos_ —. Tal vez no quiero ser encontrado.

Kuroo pone su mano en su corazón.

—Estoy herido, de verdad —Entonces él sonríe—. Guarde esa cola puntiaguda suya, Señor Estegosaurio.

Estrechando sus ojos hacia Kuroo, Kei suspira— ¿Qué quieres?

—Mostrarte algo —responde Kuroo—. Vamos —Kuroo extiende su mano y dobla sus dedos hacia abajo en un gesto de llamada.

Sugawara se ríe, y Kei mira la mano de Kuroo antes de suspirar exageradamente— Bien —dice, y toma su teléfono de la mesa camino a la puerta.

—¿De verdad va a ir? —Tanaka le susurra a Nishinoya, y Kei le lanza una mirada furiosa antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, y Kuroo y él se quedan solos en el pasillo.

—¿Bien? —Kei se apoya contra la pared del pasillo, mirando a todos lados excepto a Kuroo—. ¿Qué querías mostrarme, entonces?

La risa de Kuroo es baja, y perversa— Esto —dice, ahuecando su palma a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kei, inclinando su cabeza y luego besándolo. Es lento, caliente, la boca de Kuroo se alinea perfectamente con la suya, e incluso cuando la lengua de Kuroo se desliza entre sus labios, cuida de no manchar ninguno de sus maquillajes.

Kei cierra los ojos por un momento, dejándose atrapar por esto, antes de empujar firmemente a Kuroo— Estamos en _público_ —dice frunciendo el ceño mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

—Llevo días queriendo besarte —responde Kuroo—. ¡No puedo creer que me llamaras tu amigo y luego salieras antes de que pudiera responder!

—Porque sabía que serías vergonzoso sobre ello —Kei sisea, entrecerrando los ojos—. Eso no es excusa para ser imprudente.

—¿Es esto realmente imprudente? —Kuroo hace un gesto hacia el pasillo vacío—. Todo tu grupo está en esa habitación, y es la única habitación en este pasillo. Oiríamos a alguien que venga por el corredor principal, ¿verdad?

Kei se muerde el labio— Podríamos no notarlo —dice, y Kuroo presiona una mano contra la pared justo al lado de la cara de Kei, atrapando a Kei contra ella con todo su cuerpo, incluso si no se tocan. La boca de Kuroo, estirada con una sonrisa divertida, es dibuja por los ojos de Kei, y cuando Kuroo lo nota, la sonrisa solo crece.

—Solo admítelo —dice Kuroo—, no te molesta ser besado.

—Ciertamente es mejor que escucharte hablar... —Kei comienza, pero Kuroo lo besa de nuevo, con más dureza, aplastando los labios de Kei como si estuviera desesperadamente sediento y Kei fuera agua de manantial. Kei reacciona con igual deseo, porque su cuerpo parece hacerse eco de Kuroo, incluso cuando el cerebro de Kei todavía se esfuerza por ponerse al día.

—Mmm —murmura Kuroo contra su barbilla, su aliento caliente—. No creo que realmente te moleste mi voz —Succiona el labio inferior de Kei en su boca, y no puede saber más que a brillo, pero los dientes de Kuroo juegan con el de todos modos. Kei agarra las solapas de la chaqueta de Kuroo, sus nudillos rozan a lo largo de la piel desnuda de sus pectorales, la piel suave y cálida. Kei puede sentir el latido del corazón de Kuroo fuerte y constante mientras Kuroo suspira en su boca, su mano libre llegando a asentarse en la cintura de Kei con una familiaridad a la que Kei no está acostumbrado.

Kei ha tenido bastantes aventuras de una noche con personas que nunca lo reconocerían, y un intento torpe de tener una relación con otro aprendiz cuando tenía diecisiete años, había sido más incómodo que apasionado, pero en realidad nunca ha tenido lo que sea que tiene con Kuroo, quien memorizó la boca de Kei y aprendió cómo le gusta que lo besen, y cuya mano parece encajar justo por encima de la curva de la cadera de Kei con una facilidad casi alarmante. Kei se deja recostar más firmemente contra la pared cuando Kuroo lo presiona más fuerte, una pierna se desliza entre las de Kei mientras inclina su cabeza para acercarse, y Kei levanta una mano de la chaqueta de Kuroo para deslizarla por su pecho y enrollarse alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Kuroo, el cabello oscuro y sedoso se engancha en sus dedos mientras mantiene a Kuroo en su lugar.

El sonido de las pisadas hace que Kuroo se retire rápidamente, y Kei empuja hacia abajo la urgencia de arrastrarlo hacia él. Sus labios se sienten pegajosos y fríos, y su pulso está acelerado, como una línea de base de percusión en el borde de su garganta y tan fuerte en sus oídos.

A la vuelta de la esquina viene Tadashi, quien aún no se ha maquillado y parece sorprendido de verlos. Él está agarrando una botella de agua en su mano, y mientras mira entre Kei y Kuroo, sus ojos se estrechan un poco y las comisuras de su boca bajan. Sus pecas se ven rígidas contra su piel inundada bajo las luces fluorescentes, y hay algo que él _sabe_ en sus ojos.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—Yamaguchi —dice Kei, y su voz se rompe ligeramente al final del nombre de su mejor amigo al darse cuenta de que una de sus manos todavía está extendida en la dirección de Kuroo, y deja que esta caiga a su lado. Se obliga a encontrarse con la mirada de Tadashi de frente, pero Tadashi lo evita, mirando un punto justo por delante de la cara de Kei—. Por supuesto que no.

—Lo siento, Kuroo, pero el productor vendrá en veinte minutos —dice Tadashi en voz baja, y se inclina hacia Kuroo, alejándose completamente de Kei. Kei se siente un poco mal del estómago, y presiona una palma contra este mientras Kuroo cambia su peso y retrocede otro paso para descansar contra la pared opuesta—. Tsukki y yo debemos calentar con el resto de la banda.

—Entonces los dejaré para que sigan con ello —dice Kuroo, fácilmente, sonando demasiado alegre en la extraña tensión que es lo suficientemente gruesa como para pasar a través del pasillo—. Estoy seguro de que Kenma se pregunta a dónde me fui, de todos modos. Le dije que solo sería un momento —Se ríe un poco—. Por cierto, encantado de conocerte, Yamaguchi —Se levanta de la pared y se inclina ligeramente, algo superficial que apenas pasa por educado mientras Kuroo cae en su habitual postura perezosa—. Te veo más tarde, Tsukishima.

—Lo que sea —dice Kei, y Kuroo le da una sonrisa torcida, asintiendo con la cabeza a ambos antes de escabullirse por el pasillo y desaparecer por la esquina.

—Parece agradable —dice Tadashi, con calma. Todavía no se encuentra con la mirada de Kei—. Demasiado bueno para ti.

—Creía que no ibas a hablar conmigo —dice Kei, cuando los pasos de Kuroo se han desvanecido y su pulso se ha desacelerado. Tadashi finalmente levanta la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Kei a los ojos.

—Tu boca está hinchada —dice Tadashi—. Y tu brillo de labios está corrido en las comisuras de tu boca. Puede que quieras lavarlo por completo antes de volver a la habitación o Suga se dará cuenta.

La mano de Kei se acerca para tocar su boca, y el ceño fruncido de Tadashi se hace aún más pronunciado cuando pasa junto a Kei, y continúa por el pasillo hasta que llega a la puerta que conduce a su vestidor. Duda fuera de la puerta y mira a Kei. Abre la boca, con los labios separados como para hablar, pero luego solo suspira, y entra al vestuario justo a tiempo para que un chillido de Hinata escape a través de la grieta de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él y dejando a Kei en el pasillo. Solo.

Se dirige al baño para limpiarse la boca, acariciando cuidadosamente sus labios con agua fría hasta que se vean menos hinchados, y luego regresa al vestidor.

Karasuno sigue tan ruidoso como los había dejado, tan alborotado como siempre, y por lo general, Kei se encontraría al lado de Tadashi, disfrutando del oasis de calma en la locura. Pero Tadashi se niega rotundamente a mirarlo, y la boca de Kei todavía tiembla con el recordatorio de la expresión de la cara de Tadashi en el pasillo.

—¿Estás listo para patear algunos traseros, Tsukishima? —Nishinoya lo golpea lo suficientemente fuerte en la espalda para dejarlo sin aliento—. Tenemos que recordarles a todos estos principiantes que solo porque nos hemos movido a cosas más grandes y mejores, ¡no somos cuervos caídos, después de todo!

—¡Sí! —Hinata grita, mientras Kageyama luce constipado por la idea de que cualquier cosa en la que esté involucrado podría ser menos que excelente.

Esta es la parte donde intercambia una mirada con Tadashi, y pone los ojos en blanco. En su lugar, simplemente traga alrededor del nudo en su garganta, y mira hacia un lado, a la nada— Acabemos con esto —murmura, y Tanaka ruge algo sobre las malas actitudes mientras Kei cruza la habitación, se sienta en una de las sillas en la parte de atrás y observa cómo la habitación desciende una vez más al caos.

La multitud grita cuando se dan cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, y en medio de una actuación, es fácil olvidarse de Tadashi y Kuroo y todo eso, dejándose arrastrar de nuevo a la sensación de sentirse cómodo con los demás en el escenario, la presión baja cuando puede compartirla con esos payasos que él llama su banda.

Canta sus pocas líneas y se mueve hacia el centro de la coreografía y es fácil y simple. Esta es la parte que le gusta, después de todo. La presentación. Bailar. La música. La parte que odia siempre ha sido las entrevistas y los programas de variedades, y los paparazzi siguiéndolo como si importara lo que él hace en su tiempo libre. Esta parte, sin embargo, bajo las luces del escenario con una base pesada en el fondo... Esta es la razón por la que se mantuvo como un idol, incluso cuando no era porque estaba mirando a su hermano mayor y quería seguir sus pasos.

El rugido de la audiencia, cuando terminan su pequeña presentación, casi lo hace sonreír, y él solo lo oculta porque Takeda está parado en el escenario con toallas para que se sequen sus caras. Antes de que Kei se dé cuenta, todos están en el escenario para la cuenta regresiva de la medianoche. Nishinoya tiene a Azumane agarrado en una llave de cabeza, y Sugawara tiene su mano cubriéndose la boca para ocultar su risa malvada mientras ignora la petición de ayuda de Azumane, apoyándose en Sawamura mientras el anfitrión comienza a contar.

A la medianoche, el confeti explota desde arriba, lloviendo y pegándose a la piel sudorosa de Kei y sin duda atascándose en su cabello. Los miembros de varias bandas de agencias de entretenimiento que compiten entre sí se juntan para reunirse y hacer saludos de Año Nuevo, y Kei hace todo lo posible por desaparecer en el fondo. Es bastante fácil con gente como Bokuto en el escenario, con su voz ruidosa y alta y su incapacidad total para ver cuando está siendo molesto. Le tomo un poco a Kei notar que Bokuto tiene un agarre en el brazo de Kuroo, arrastrándolo a su paso mientras ríe. Ambos se ríen a carcajadas mientras hacen chistes con otros miembros de Nekoma, o tal vez _sobre_ algunos otros miembros de Nekoma, considerando la mirada de indignación y vergüenza en la voz del Peinado de Mohicano, mientras lanza miradas furtivas hacia Kiyoko, el único miembro de su banda en la cuenta regresiva de Año Nuevo de esta noche.

—Ya sabes —dice una voz a su lado—. No creí que fueras el tipo de persona que pudiera ser amigo con Kuroo.

Kei se sobresalta, y luego frunce el ceño, odiando su propia reacción, mientras observa al hombre de pelo oscuro quien repentinamente esta su lado. Akaashi, recuerda Kei, del show de Osaka— No lo soy. Él es obstinado.

—Apuesto a que tú puedes ser aún más obstinado —dice Akaashi con facilidad—. Y sin embargo, aquí estás.

—Por aquí, lejos de él, sí —Kei se cruza de brazos cuando el cañón de confeti sobre ellos arroja más papel de color.

—Eres tranquilo, como yo —Akaashi rueda los ojos y señala con su pulgar a Kuroo y Bokuto quienes están  desplomados el uno sobre el otro y riendo—. Es más seguro aquí.

—Tú eres amigo de Bokuto —Kei frota sus manos arriba y abajo por las mangas de su chaqueta, atrapando lentejuelas entre sus dedos—. ¿Cómo es eso diferente?

—He tenido años para acostumbrarme a Bokuto —dice Akaashi—. Él sería un desastre sin mí en este punto. Es lindo.

Kei resopla— Si tú lo dices.

—Tú, por otro lado —y ahora Akaashi lo está mirando fijamente, con los ojos ardiendo mientras Kei mira a Kuroo descansar su brazo en el hombro de Bokuto, inclinándose para susurrar en su oído—. Conociste a Kuroo recientemente, y él ya está jugando con el solitario Tsukishima Kei en público.

—Vamos a filmar juntos pronto —Kei murmura—. No como si realmente pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —La inexpresiva expresión de Akaashi de alguna manera grita diversión cuando la cabeza de Kei se mueve para encontrarse con su mirada—. Pareces estar tan confundido acerca de cómo te hiciste amigo de él como lo estoy yo.

Kei _está_ confundido. Había ido al apartamento de Kuroo esa primera vez, esperando una bebida incómoda y luego terminar el día, haciendo un esfuerzo. No había esperado caer en algún tipo de _cosa_ sexual recurrente con él. Aún menos esperaba las composiciones musicales compartidas y las burlas y los mensajes de texto— Yo no hago amigos.

—No es totalmente malo, sabes —dice Akaashi—. A Kuroo le gusta picar y pinchar y empujar, pero también es bueno para leer los silencios. No tendrás que esforzarte mucho para que te entienda.

Kei lame sus labios— ¿Eres un idol terapeuta? —Levanta la barbilla, gesticulando hacia Kuroo y Bokuto, que ahora están acurrucados el uno con el otro, riéndose muy fuerte. El chico del mohicano y Tanaka están gritándose el uno al otro ahora, y están atrayendo la atención de otras personas en el escenario—. ¿O querías saber algo?

—Hmm —resopla Akaashi, en lo que para él probablemente pasa como una carcajada. Sus gruesas cejas se juntan—. Supongo que quería saber algo. Sobre todo, quería ver por qué Kuroo esta tan interesado. Bokuto se ha estado lamentando de que Kuroo no le ha prestado suficiente atención.

—Kuroo es perfectamente bienvenido a dejarme solo y volver a ser la otra mitad del tonto y el más tonto —Kei se frota la mejilla, refunfuñando mientras se quita un pedazo de confeti sudado.

—Eres bastante lindo, ¿eh? —Las cejas de Akaashi se contraen ligeramente—. Creo que lo he descubierto. Eres menos misterioso de lo esperado.

—Debe ser genial, entender a la gente —responde Kei, antes de apretar los dientes, deseando no haber dicho nada en absoluto. Akaashi logra lucir aún más divertido a pesar de que su expresión facial no cambia perceptivamente de ninguna manera en particular—. No importa.

—Podrías intentar preguntar —Kei se estremece, sorprendido por la respuesta de Akaashi—. Quiero decir, quizás tengas que arrastrar ese palo fuera de tu...

—¡Tsukki! —Nishinoya grita, al otro lado del escenario—. ¡¿Por qué estás tan lejos?!

—Fue encantador charlar contigo —dice Akaashi. Luego él inclina su cabeza—. Estás bastante acostumbrado a los ruidosos, ¿eh?

—Desafortunadamente —responde Kei, antes de suspirar, soltando los brazos y dejando atrás la mirada escrutadora de Akaashi para ir hacia Nishinoya.

Cuando la transmisión termina, él sube al techo. No espera que Tadashi esté allí, incluso si es una tradición, pero lo está, apoyándose en la barandilla como si fueran estudiantes de secundaria sin rumbo y le hubiera dicho más de diez palabras a Kei hoy.

—Viniste —dice Tadashi—. No esperaba eso, pero no sé por qué. Tendría que _importarte_ para ser sacudido fuera de tu rutina —Kei se estremece, y Tadashi exhala pesadamente—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

—Acerca de antes… —“ _Podrías intentar preguntar_ ”, dijo Akaashi, como si fuera algo simple. Kei no pregunta por cosas. Kei no se _involucra_ en la mayoría de las cosas, la mayoría de las personas, lo suficiente como para tener que hacerlo—. Estás enojado.

—Sí —responde—. Solo estoy... estoy frustrado.

—¿Sobre qué? —Kei aprieta sus manos en puños—. Has estado enojado conmigo por días —Las uñas de Kei muerden su piel— Se trata de... —Kei, inesperadamente se siente ansioso, no puede hacer el resto de la pregunta.

Tadashi suspira— No seas... —Tadashi traga—. No creas que se trata de que te atrape besando a un chico, Tsukki. Sabía que preferías a los hombres desde que teníamos quince años, pero pensé que no querías hablar de eso.

El corazón de Kei da un vuelco, y luego comienza a latir rápidamente en su pecho. Él nunca le contó a nadie con quien no fuera a _acostarse_ , e incluso ese número es pequeño, porque Kei es famoso y no es estúpido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viéndolo? —Lo que sea que Kei estaba a punto de decir está perdido frente a la pregunta de Tadashi—. Kuroo Tetsurou. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viéndolo?

—No lo estoy viendo —responde Kei de inmediato, y la cara de Tadashi se desmorona de esta manera que Kei nunca había visto antes, y el pánico es amargo en la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Está bien —dice Tadashi—. Lo que sea, Tsukki.

—¿Qué, exactamente, es lo que quieres de mí?

—Quiero dejar de enterarme de tu vida por las _noticias_ —Tadashi arruga la nariz, se parece tanto a su yo de trece años que Kei quiere intimidar a algunos matones o algo así, para que él también pueda sentirse de trece. No tuvieron problemas para comunicarse en ese entonces—. Nametsu. Kuroo. Tienes relaciones con estas personas que no entiendo, y... Es como si mi mejor amigo fuera un extraño a veces.

—Así es como soy. Como siempre he sido —Kei presiona sus labios en una delgada línea, mirando a través de la ciudad. Se ilumina a medida que la gente celebra el nuevo año. Tienen una mejor vista que desde el techo de la Agencia Ukai, tan lejos del suelo—. Nunca has necesitado que cambie antes.

—Tus muros no eran tan altos antes —dice Tadashi—. Todavía podía ver por encima de ellos lo suficiente para asegurarme de que eras tú quien estaba detrás. Se siente como que mientras más pasan los años, sin embargo, solo sigues añadiendo más ladrillos. Yo solía ser capaz de saber lo que estabas pensando así —Él chasquea los dedos.

Y, bueno, Kei recuerda su primer año de secundaria, sentado en el techo de la escuela, antes de que Kei tuviera novias mediáticas o sitios de fans o algo de eso. Recuerda a Tadashi parado en la barandilla, mirando hacia el patio de la misma manera que ahora está mirando hacia la ciudad.

—¿No sería genial ser bombero? —Tadashi había preguntado una vez.

Kei recuerda vívidamente que había envuelto sus brazos, más largos últimamente, alrededor de sus rodillas—. Voy a ser un idol.

Tadashi lo había mirado con curiosidad, cara redonda y confundido— Como... ¿cantar y bailar y esas cosas?

—Sí —había contestado Kei. Sus pies se veían enormes, en sus zapatos escolares. Su padre le había estado diciendo últimamente que significaba que Kei sería alto, como Aki, como si Kei no lo supiera ya. Como si Kei no fuera ya el más alto de su clase.

—¿Por qué? —Tadashi no lucia como si estuviera juzgando a Kei—. ¿Te gusta cantar y bailar?

A Kei le gusta. Le gustaban sus clases de piano después de la escuela más que lo que hacía durante el día escolar, y le encantaba ver a los breakdancers que habían robado la mitad del área de juegos para niños a pocas cuadras de sus casas, enseñándose a sí mismo cómo estirarse en la forma en que ellos lo hacían antes de sus rutinas— Sí —Kei había vacilado—. Mi hermano también va a ser un idol.

—¿De verdad? —Tadashi había silbado—. ¿Es por eso que no vive contigo? ¿Porque va a ser un idol?

—Vive en un dormitorio en Tokio —Kei frotó los pies contra el suelo—. Siempre está llamando a casa para hablar sobre lo bien que van sus clases de coreografía.

—Oye, ¿Tsukki? —Tadashi está guardando su bento, y aunque no está mirando a Kei, sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿Qué? —Kei pregunta con suspicacia.

—Sabes que los idols son sociales, ¿verdad?

Kei había resoplado— No todos —dijo, pensando en que Aki le contó acerca de un chico tranquilo en su grupo de audición que todos estaban seguros de que estaba destinado a ser una estrella. _Él es como tú_ , había dicho Aki. _Gruñón_.

—¿Entonces vas a hacer una audición? —Tadashi había levantado la vista entonces—. ¿Cuando?

—El mes que viene —había dicho—. Tendré que tomar el tren a Tokio —Kei había estado nervioso, preguntándose qué tendría que preparar para algo así. El papeleo todavía estaba en su libro de matemáticas, escondido hasta que él descubriera cómo hacer que sus padres lo firmen.

Tadashi había cruzado las manos detrás de la cabeza, luego, se dejó caer de espaldas, para mirar las nubes—. Tal vez lo intente también —dijo, y Kei levantó una ceja hacia él con toda la incredulidad sardónica que un niño de trece años podía reunir—. No me mires así. Solo estoy pensando que te gustaría tener compañía —Tadashi había sonreído—. Te conozco, Tsukki. Definitivamente estás nervioso.

—No me conoces tan bien —había dicho Kei, pateando la espinilla de Tadashi.

—Sí lo hago —respondió Tadashi, y había estado tan seguro de ello que Kei había decidido creerle, ya que Tadashi nunca había tenido mucha confianza.

Pero ahora, Kei de alguna manera ha logrado alejar a una de las pocas personas en las que se ha permitido confiar. Tadashi lo había conocido y lo había seguido hasta aquí, y Kei...

Kei lo pesa todo en su mente y sabe que en el esquema de las cosas, su lado de la balanza siempre ha sido más ligero, porque siempre ha estado dispuesto a dar menos. Tal vez, piensa Kei, es que en realidad nunca ha entendido por qué tiene que dar más.

Sin embargo, está claro que debe, y Kei puede que no entienda mucho cómo trabajan otras personas, pero está perfectamente consciente de que su amistad con Tadashi es lo más cercano a la comprensión que otras personas dan por sentado.

—Yamaguchi.

El agarre de Tadashi en la barandilla se aprieta.

—Realmente no lo estoy viendo —Se apoya en la barandilla junto a Tadashi. Hace frío, el frío helado se filtra inmediatamente a través de su chaqueta—. Kuroo. No estoy... viéndolo. No es... no hay... —Kei agarra las palabras—. _Sentimientos_. Es solo. Ya sabes. Sexo.

Tadashi, probablemente no espera que Kei diga nada, lo mira, y Kei, insoportablemente, siente que empieza a sonrojarse.

—Yo no... —Él se encoge de hombros, tal vez por el viento o tal vez porque está avergonzado. En realidad, no está seguro de admitir lo último—. No me gusta hablar de esto. Pero —Él entrecierra los ojos ante Tadashi, quien ha logrado cerrar la boca—. Hubo... muchos rumores sobre mí, hace dos o tres años. Acerca de cómo no salía con nadie. Especulaciones sobre mi sexualidad —Kei se encoge de hombros—. Nametsu quería una relación falsa para sus propios propósitos. Acepté por los míos. Estuvo bien hasta que no lo estuvo.

—Dijiste que ella quería salir contigo de verdad —Tadashi aprieta los labios—. Pero tú eres…

—Gay —responde Kei, sin rodeos—, Pero al parecer eso ya lo sabías.

—Sí —dice Tadashi—. O, bueno, al menos estaba bastante seguro. Especialmente cuando tuviste ese gran crush por Kageyama.

Kei hace un horrible sonido como de rana ahogada que negará si Tadashi alguna vez intenta volver a mencionarlo, y se ahoga con su propia saliva— ¡No! —dice, lo suficientemente alto como para que suene a través del techo—. Yo _nunca_ estuve-

—Lo estabas totalmente —responde Tadashi, y por primera vez en esta noche le sonríe a Kei, sus ojos brillantes—. Puedes negarlo si quieres, pero cuando tenías catorce años hiciste todo lo posible por llamar su atención todo el tiempo.

—Porque era arrogante —dice Kei—. Quería ponerlo en su lugar.

—¿Es ese un código para enrollarte con él? —Tadashi se mete las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿También quieres poner a Kuroo en su lugar?

—Eso… —Kei se tambalea—. Es por esto que no quiero hablar de estas cosas —Su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo, y lo extrae, chupándose su labio inferior con la boca cuando ve que es de Kuroo.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Dice, y el pulgar de Kei se cierne sobre el teclado por unos momentos antes de que escriba una respuesta, _No es de tu incumbencia_.

—¿Kuroo? —Pregunta Tadashi, y Kei levanta la vista para ver que la cara de Tadashi está relajada, su piel está menos pálida aunque sus labios se están volviendo ligeramente azules por el frío.

—El molesto bastardo —dice Kei, en lugar de decir que sí.

—Tú respondes a sus mensajes. Odias responder a los mensajes.

—Si no respondo, él simplemente los sigue enviando —Kei guarda su teléfono, ignorando la segunda vibración, dándose cuenta de que está bajo el escrutinio de Tadashi—. Así que…

—¿Estás seguro de…? —Los ojos de Tadashi están entrecerrados, y está mirando a Kei—. No importa.

—También podrías terminar la frase —dice Kei—. Ya que estamos teniendo una _charla a corazón abierto._

—Es solo que… respondes a sus mensajes y lo dejas entrar en tu espacio personal. Incluso saliste al karaoke con él.

—Eso fue planeado, para publicidad —dice Kei, aunque es una media mentira—. Salía con Nametsu todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro —Tadashi está de acuerdo—. Pero no estabas durmiendo con ella—Él vacila—. ¿O sí?

—No —Kei sisea—. Ve al punto.

—El punto es que estás gastando voluntariamente tiempo y energía en alguien que no soy yo, ni Yachi ni ninguno de nuestros compañeros de banda, y… —Tadashi traga saliva—. Y debido a ello, eres más feliz.

—No realmente —responde Kei.

—Sí, en serio —dice Tadashi—. No estás rebotando por ahí como Hinata o algo así, eso daría miedo, y en ese caso me _preocuparía_ por ti, pero tú… No lo sé. Para mí fue obvio que algo era diferente, y las únicas cosas que han sucedido son tu ruptura con Nametsu y que conocieras a Kuroo, y ciertamente no estás feliz por ese lío con Nametsu.

Kei desplaza su peso, mirando instintivamente por encima del hombro a las escaleras que conducen de nuevo al interior, preguntándose si es demasiado tarde para escapar— ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

—Me pregunto si estás seguro de que no hay sentimientos involucrados —dice Tadashi, finalmente, y Kei piensa en la presión del muslo de Kuroo contra el suyo mientras garabatean letras en un cuaderno compartido.

—Sí, estoy seguro —dice, y Tadashi levanta ambas cejas mientras el teléfono de Kei vibra de nuevo.

—Deberías responder —dice Tadashi.

Kei se pasa la lengua por los dientes— ¿Todavía estás frustrado? —Se estremece cuando el viento se adentró por el material de su chaqueta—. Porque no voy a empezar a venir de repente a ti con todos mis problemas. No es quién soy.

—Lo sé —dice Tadashi—. Solo… no me dejes fuera completamente, y estará bien. No espero que de repente tengas habilidades sociales.

—No opinabas lo mismo cuando éramos niños —Kei se estremece de nuevo, y Tadashi se aleja de la barandilla con su propio escalofrío.

—No podía darme ese lujo —responde Tadashi—. Ahora si —Sonríe, y se asemeja a una paleta humana—. Es gracias a ti, Tsukki.

El _yo tampoco estaría aquí sin ti_ , se queda atrapado en la garganta de Kei, pero está bien, realmente, él decide, mientras hace un gesto hacia las escaleras, esperando que Tadashi lo siga. Ha estado lo suficientemente emocional para el resto del _año_ de su vida esta noche, y hace demasiado frío en el techo para seguir hablando.

Él revisa su teléfono cuando entran. _¿Vienes?_ El primer texto nuevo dice. _Haré que valga la pena_ , dice el segundo.

*

Son las tres de la mañana cuando Kei llama a la puerta de Kuroo, vestido con pants pero aún sin duchar, con los ojos secos por los contactos y el cabello todavía rígido por el spray.

Kuroo responde a la puerta treinta segundos después de que Kei toca el timbre. Está húmedo, el agua se acumula en los surcos de sus clavículas y baja por sus abdominales. Sus pantalones de pijama cuelgan hacia abajo, revelando el agudo ángulo de sus huesos pélvicos, y Kei recuerda de nuevo, observando cómo lentamente se curvan los labios de Kuroo, que Kuroo Tetsurou es un idol y símbolo sexual porque es ardiente y todo carisma.

—No pensé que ibas a venir —dice Kuroo, apartándose para dejar entrar a Kei—. No respondiste a mis mensajes.

—Odio responder mensajes —Kei se quita los zapatos, tirando de la cremallera de su abrigo al mismo tiempo—. Ya te lo he dicho.

—Mmm —responde Kuroo, y luego agrega, con una nueva y suave voz que Kei no reconoce—. Lo siento, por lo de antes.

Kei traga— No es como si me hubieras obligado a hacer nada. Soy un chico grande, gracias —Espera que Kuroo menee las cejas lascivamente, pero Kuroo no lo hace.

En cambio, se pasa una mano por el desordenado cabello mojado y suspira— ¿Todo bien con Yamaguchi?

Kei mira cómo los mechones oscuros del cabello de Kuroo caen sobre su frente, como seda líquida— ¿Importa?

—Parecías molesto —Kuroo endereza la curva de su espalda, y se acerca a Kei, empujando sus manos hacia arriba por el pecho de Kei desde su vientre, el material de la camiseta de Kei arrastrándose con ellos. Se detiene en los hombros de Kei, quitándole el mullido abrigo para dejarlo colgando de los codos de Kei—. No me di cuenta de que tu mejor amigo no sabía acerca de tu preferencia —Kuroo pasa sus manos por los brazos de Kei—. ¿O tal vez simplemente no sobre mí?

—No hablo mucho sobre las cosas que hago en privado —contesta Kei, su voz sonó más ronca de lo que prefería cuando los dedos de Kuroo rozaron la sensible piel a lo largo del borde del cuello de su camisa.

—Me molesta que me llamen una cosa —dice Kuroo, y arrastra los dedos de su mano izquierda, jugando con el cuello de Kei—. No es muy amable.

—Yo no soy muy amable —responde Kei—. ¿Aún no lo sabías?

Kuroo ahueca su mejilla y lo mira a los ojos por un momento, antes de que su sonrisa se hunda en algo más depredador—. Aunque, ya no estás molesto.

Kei se pregunta cómo Kuroo puede saber algo así con una sola mirada, pero él hace a un lado el pensamiento.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que ibas a hacer que el venir aquí valiera la pena.

—¿Lo hice? —El pulgar de Kuroo sigue la colina del pómulo de Kei, y el calor florece en el vientre de Kei—. Bueno, supongo que no quiero ser un mentiroso —murmura, y tira de Kei para besarlo. Como antes en el pasillo, es insistente, su boca está caliente, húmeda y ansiosa, y sería _Kei_ quien mentiría si no admitiera que estaba tan ansioso, separando sus labios por más en el momento en que siente la presión de la boca de Kuroo contra la suya. Kuroo sabe ligeramente a ron y soda, un persistente ardor, y Kei desliza la lengua a lo largo de sus dientes hasta que el sabor desaparece.

Agarra la cintura de Kuroo para mantener el equilibrio mientras Kuroo lo levanta del vestíbulo y lo lleva a la sala de estar, sin interrumpir su exploración de la boca de Kei. Las uñas de Kei se hunden en la piel desnuda de los costados de Kuroo, provocando un siseo bajo, y en respuesta, Kei las hunde con más fuerza hasta que Kuroo muerde el labio superior de Kei en represalia.

—Eres tan malo —murmura Kuroo, contra la esquina de los labios de Kei, y Kei resopla, deslizando sus manos por la parte de atrás del pantalón de pijama de Kuroo para agarrar su trasero—. Me gusta eso.

—Raro —responde Kei, permitiendo que su abrigo finalmente caiga al suelo. Esta noche hace calor en el apartamento de Kuroo, pero Kei se acaloraría de todos modos, el calor del toque de Kuroo es suficiente para encenderlo por dentro.

—Tal vez —Kuroo está de acuerdo, separándose de Kei el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de su camisa. Kei siente que su maquillaje mancha la tela y se encoge, pero luego Kuroo lo está besando otra vez, y lo olvida por las largas barridas de la lengua de Kuroo a lo largo del techo de su boca, y sus manos a lo largo de su pecho desnudo.

Impaciente, Kei empuja a Kuroo hacia su habitación, los dos tropezando cuando Kei jala el pijama de Kuroo, dejando al descubierto su polla. Es mayormente pelo, medio duro y curvado hacia su vientre mientras se hincha, y Kei se hunde hasta sus rodillas antes de que Kuroo incluso llegue a la cama. Sus rodillas golpean fuertemente contra el suelo de madera mientras Kei muerde la piel del vientre de Kuroo, dejando una impresión de sus dientes a la izquierda de su ombligo.

—Los estegosaurios no comen carne —dice Kuroo, y Kei se burla de él, observando la forma en que los ojos de Kuroo captan la luz mientras se hunde hasta la cama, extendiendo sus muslos para dejar espacio para Kei entre ellos.

Kei aprovecha, poniendo sus manos en los muslos de Kuroo, arrastrando sus dientes por el interior del muslo de Kuroo y mordiendo solo para ver si Kuroo siseara de nuevo. Él lo hace, con una mano encontrando su camino en el cabello de Kei y jalándolo mientras Kei lame las nuevas marcas de sus dientes.

—Te gusta cuando duele —dice Kei, dejando que sus labios rocen la base de la polla de Kuroo, y Kuroo se estremece, su cuello enrojece cuando mira hacia abajo a Kei con ojos de oro líquido, labios separados y pegajosos de la boca de Kei.

La mano de Kuroo, la que no está en el cabello de Kei, limpia justo debajo de los ojos de Kei, y se aleja con una mancha de delineador negro, y él sonríe— ¿Qué es el placer sin un poco de dolor?

El deseo se enrosca en el vientre de Kei, mientras él lentamente lame la parte inferior de la polla de Kuroo, soplando sobre la piel húmeda cuando exhala, y la respiración de Kuroo se detiene. Kei presiona sus dedos en las marcas dejadas por sus dientes, observando cómo los párpados de Kuroo revolotean por la presión, sus dedos se aprietan en los mechones del cabello decolorado de Kei. La polla de Kuroo está completamente dura ahora, y Kei siente la suya endurecerse en respuesta, empujando contra su ropa interior.

Arañando el muslo de Kuroo, Kei lleva la punta de su polla a su boca, lamiendo la hendidura mientras retuerce sus dedos, las uñas cortando la piel en el pliegue donde el muslo se encuentra con la pelvis, y las caderas de Kuroo rebotan, la cama cruje cuando Kuroo se empuja en la boca de Kei. La polla de Kuroo lo ahoga, pero Kei lo traga, asegurándose de que sus uñas sigan presionando, y cuando Kuroo gime, el arrastra su boca lejos. Ve como una gota de líquido preseminal gotea de la punta, luego vuelve su mirada a la cara de Kuroo.

Kuroo está rojo, y se está mordiendo el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la piel se ponga blanca. Probando, Kei envuelve una mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Kuroo mientras agarra el interior del muslo de Kuroo con la otra, bajando desde las marcas hasta casi romper la piel. Esta vez, se gana un gemido ahogado, y el calor en su estómago es algo más parecido a la lava cuando observa que las caderas de Kuroo se levantan involuntariamente de la cama otra vez, y las líneas donde sus uñas arañaron se tornan rosadas contra la piel pálida y sin broncear.

Kei se pregunta si hay algo que suponer acerca de la forma en que Kuroo responde a la agudeza de sus uñas de la misma manera que responde a todos los ángulos agudos de la personalidad de Kei, pero deja que el pensamiento se escape mientras se la chupa a Kuroo seriamente, dejando que sus dientes inferiores se arrastren a lo largo de la polla de Kuroo en todas las formas en que las mamadas anteriores le habían enseñado a no hacerlo, saboreando la forma en que Kuroo, quien siempre sonríe y se burla, se desmorona con Kei entre sus muslos, una mano enredada en las sábanas azul marino mientras la otra intenta no arrancarle el cabello de Kei. Kei deja líneas y marcas de dientes a lo largo de la extensión de los muslos y la parte inferior del abdomen de Kuroo, cuidando evitar dejar marcas donde se puedan ver por encima de la cintura de los pantalones de baja altura con los que el diseñador de vestuario de Nekoma parece gustar vestirlo.

—¿Me vas a comer vivo, Tsukki? —Kuroo le pregunta sin aliento, y Kei musita alrededor de la polla de Kuroo antes de retroceder para que se deslice de su boca.

—No me llames así —responde Kei, con voz ronca.

—Vas a castigarme si no-  _¡Joder!_ —Él toma una respiración entrecortada mientras Kei arrastra sus uñas un poco demasiado fuerte por el costado de su polla.

—No es un castigo si te gusta —Kei responde con suavidad, fingiendo que no hay nada satisfactorio en la forma en que Kuroo se ve así, con la polla hinchada y las marcas de sus uñas en la piel y los labios sangrando donde se está mordiendo, y simplemente toma a Kuroo de vuelta en su boca.

Kei nota el momento en que los músculos de los muslos de Kuroo se tensan, alejándose de su polla justo a tiempo mientras Kuroo deja escapar un ruido agudo y se corre, salpicando a través de la cara y el pecho de Kei mientras Kei lo hace pasar a través del orgasmo.

Cuando Kuroo contiene el aliento, mira hacia Kei, con los ojos brillantes— También te gusta eso —dice—. Hacer que duela.

Kei se encoge de hombros, muy consciente de lo duro que esta, y de lo mucho que le duele que lo toquen. Él piensa que le gusta tener poder sobre Kuroo más que las marcas, pero no le importa, disfrutando de la forma en que por una vez Kuroo no puede hablar sin jadear. Es algo más que le gusta de _Kuroo_ , pero antes de que ese pensamiento discordante se hunda en él, Kuroo se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa, echándolo hacia atrás cuando sus dientes chocan, y la espalda de Kei golpea el suelo de madera con dolor, un brazo golpea la mesita de noche y derriba algo.

—Qué… —Kei curva una mano alrededor de la nuca de Kuroo mientras Kuroo lame su barbilla.

—Derramaste mi bebida —dice Kuroo—. Qué desperdicio, Tsukishima.

—Tú eres el que me sigue empujando —responde Kei, levantando sus caderas mientras Kuroo jala sus pants y se los quita junto a la ropa interior de Kei en un solo tirón. Kei los patea para quitárselos mientras Kuroo se cierne sobre él, casi a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Te molesta? —Kuroo pregunta, y Kei traga ante la atenta mirada en la cara de Kuroo. Él siempre observa a Kei con tanto cuidado, como si se asegurara de no salirse de la línea, y quizás, piensa Kei, es por eso que es tan fácil para Kei seguir cayendo en esto con Kuroo a pesar de que él pretendía que nada de esto fuera más que una aventura de una noche, para sacar a Kuroo de su sistema.

—Supongo que no —dice Kei, con la voz quebrándose al final cuando Kuroo comienza a tocarlo. Él sabe que no durará mucho, cuando está así de excitado, su cuerpo se mueve hacia los toques rasposos de las yemas de los dedos de Kuroo.

De repente, hay un choque de algo frío en su yugular, junto con el olor a ron— Que estas…

Kuroo se ríe, y es hielo, Kei se da cuenta, mientras Kuroo arrastra uno de los cubos que debían de haber estado en su bebida por el cuello de Kei hasta su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones. Kei gime mientras el chocante frío rodea su pezón izquierdo, y luego otra vez cuando Kuroo lo sigue con su lengua, moviendo el hielo hacia el pezón derecho y haciendo cortocircuito en el cerebro de Kei.

—Parecía que necesitabas refrescarte —dice Kuroo, y Kei quiere responder, de verdad, pero luego el hielo frio se está derritiendo, deslizándose a lo largo de la piel caliente para detenerse justo debajo de su ombligo, y en lugar de hablar solo jadea—. Joder, eres tan lindo.

Kei trata de equilibrar sus respiraciones mientras el hielo, junto con las manos calientes de Kuroo, se sumerge en el surco de su hueso pélvico izquierdo, y tensa los muslos mientras se obliga a abrir los ojos—. Hablas demasiado.

—Ya sabes —dice Kuroo, con una sonrisa en su rostro como de gato presumido, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Kei cuando el hielo se acerca a su polla—, este hielo se está derritiendo terriblemente rápido en la piel de un príncipe de hielo.

Kei hace un ruido irritado en la parte posterior de su garganta, y Kuroo se ríe de él, justo cuando el hielo se arrastra de nuevo, sin pasar por la polla de Kei para deslizarse entre las mejillas de su culo—. Molesto.

—¿Yo? —Kuroo empuja, y Kei se estremece ante la sensación del hielo en su borde, preguntándose si Kuroo va a empujarlo dentro de él.

— _Sí_ —se las arregla para decir Kei, y Kuroo se inclina para besarlo mientras mueve el hielo hacia arriba, para presionarlo detrás de sus bolas, y presiona la punta de su dedo sobre la piel fría del borde de Kei—. Todo lo que haces es _hablar_ -

—Quiero hacerte rogar otra vez —dice Kuroo, entonces, su aliento esta tan caliente como el hielo frío—. Quiero _hacerte_ hablar, porque adoro la forma en que suenas cuando estás a punto de venirte.

Kei detesta la forma en que las palabras de Kuroo lo calientan, lo hacen desear a Kuroo más— Joder, te _odio_ —dice, levantando la cabeza para golpear sus bocas de nuevo, mientras Kuroo comienza a reír.

Y luego la mano de Kuroo, con el hielo todavía en su palma, se envuelve alrededor de la polla de Kei, y se siente frío y caliente a la vez, un resbaladizo frio y una fricción acalorada, las caderas de Kei se disparan por más mientras Kuroo arrastra la boca por el cuello de Kei, chupando marcas que sabe no debe dejar sobre la piel del cuello de Kei mientras los dedos largos y bonitos de su mano derecha presionan el vientre de Kei. El piso está duro debajo de la espalda de Kei, su coxis enterrándose en la madera, pero a Kei no le importa, porque Kuroo es tan duro por encima de él, todo músculo e intención, y los dedos de los pies de Kei se doblan cuando Kuroo suelta su polla para agarrar las de ambos juntos, masturbándolos al mismo tiempo.

Kei grita cuando se viene, la presión y el frío del hielo y la polla de Kuroo contra la suya es demasiado para manejar todo al mismo tiempo, y Kuroo no se detiene, continuando acariciando a ambos hasta que él mismo se viene, Kei tiembla por la sobre-estimulación cuando Kuroo se corre en su vientre y pecho esta vez.

—Creo —Kuroo jadea, mientras se sostiene con un brazo tembloroso sobre Kei—. Que he arruinado tu maquillaje —Levanta una mano pegajosa y la lleva a la cara de Kei, para tocar el semen ya seco mientras atraviesa las mejillas de Kei—. No te preocupes, soy un artista.

—¿Alguna vez dejas de hacer chistes terribles? —Kei pregunta, entrecortado y agotado, sin estar seguro de si tiene la energía para inyectar más desdén cuando Kuroo se sienta sobre sus muslos, quitando la presión de su brazo.

—No —responde Kuroo—. Kenma dice que es mi maldición, pero Bokuto está bastante seguro de que es mi mejor cualidad. Siento que estoy recibiendo mensajes contradictorios —Su mano se ha arrastrado hasta el cuello de Kei, ahora, las puntas de sus dedos presionando los lugares donde Kei está seguro de que dejó marcas. La mirada de Kei se posa en las líneas rojas de los delgados muslos de Kuroo, y se estremece—. Todo salió bien con tu amigo Yamaguchi, ¿verdad?

Kei cierra los ojos, sintiendo que sus contactos se mueven, secos, contra sus globos oculares, y exhala. _¿Estás seguro de que no hay sentimientos involucrados?_ Tadashi había preguntado, y Kei lame sus labios secos e hinchados antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con la mirada atenta de Kuroo.

—Está bien —dice—. No es un gran problema si él sabe acerca de esto —Kuroo escanea su rostro, busca algo, y debe encontrarlo, porque sonríe, abierto y honesto, y no bromea en absoluto. El corazón de Kei palpita en su pecho, y casi levanta una mano para presionarlo, porque duele.

—Aww —dice Kuroo—, y aquí estaba yo pensando que querías guardarme como tu pequeño y sucio secreto, cuatro ojos —Él entorna los ojos—. Aunque no eres exactamente un cuatro ojos en este momento —Él inclina su cabeza, entonces, y allí está la burla en la curva su boca—. Es más fácil ver tu expresión sin ellos. ¿Es por eso qué prefieres las gafas?

Kei desvía su mirada hacia la bebida derramada junto a ellos, el ron y la soda regados por el suelo de madera—. Tampoco me gusta no poder ver cuando otras personas aún pueden verme.

—Hmm — murmura Kuroo pensativo, y él no lo presiona, no le dice a Kei qué de _eso se trata_ estar de pie en el escenario, en lugar de eso, pasa sus dedos sobre el pecho de Kei por las rayas de su semen combinado que se están secando rápidamente allí—. Hice un desastre de ti esta noche, ¿verdad? ¿Valió la pena?

Kei contesta mentalmente un inmediato _sí_ , pero en su lugar mira la bebida derramada—. El piso no es exactamente cómodo.

—Es cierto —dice Kuroo, y luego se está alejando de Kei. Kei levanta la vista para ver a Kuroo tendiéndole una mano para que la tome. Kei la agarra, dejando que Kuroo lo levante sin esfuerzo, e inmediatamente envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kei y lo acerca para besarlo—. Supongo que siempre puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

*

—¿Cómo estuvo tu Año Nuevo? —Pregunta Yachi, cuando Kei está en la agencia tres días después. Está vestida con tacones altos que le dan unos centímetros extra y un lindo vestido de color rosa chicle.

—Nada que destacar —responde Kei, su mano inconscientemente se acerca a donde el maquillaje cubre los últimos restos de los chupetones en su cuello.

*

Kei y Kuroo son fotografiados por los tabloides de celebridades tres veces en enero, saliendo a almorzar, de compras o a hacer cosas mundanas normales que no son emocionantes para nadie, o que valga la pena informar.

—Ukai quiere que pases más tiempo con Kuroo —Takeda le dice a Kei un día a principios de febrero, cuando están en una de las camionetas de la compañía, dirigiéndose a unas tomas. Kei ha sido, inexplicablemente, elegido para unas cuantas marcas nuevas, y con eso vienen días más largos y muchos comerciales.

Kei pasa mucho tiempo con Kuroo Tetsurou. Encuentra a Kuroo Tetsurou en la puerta de su apartamento al menos una vez a la semana, en esos días, cargando una guitarra o una bolsa de lona y acampando en el pequeño estudio de Kei, acomodándose en su casa con todas las pequeñas cosas que deja desperdigadas.

Dejó algo de su ropa en el cajón inferior de la cómoda de Kei y tiene un champú especial que usa que había sido nuevo hace unas semanas pero ahora está casi medio vacío, y esta mañana Kei se había despertado para encontrar, con una rápida mirada a los estantes sobre su cama, que mezclada con todas sus figuritas de dinosaurios, había un pequeño gato negro de juguete de las máquinas expendedoras de juguetes del lado de la calle Harajuku, con un pequeño símbolo de Nekoma en el fondo oculto cuando Kei lo recogió para examinarlo. Solo cuando Kei lo devolvió a regañadientes, se dio cuenta de que Kuroo lo había dejado justo al lado del estegosaurio, y se había ahogado con su propia saliva por unos momentos antes de ir a ducharse con disgusto.

Kei lo había confrontado al respecto justo ese fin de semana anterior, arrojándolo a la cama junto a Kuroo, quien estaba tendido lánguido y desnudo en las sábanas favoritas de Kei.

Kei cree que ha estado pasando _mucho_ tiempo con Kuroo Tetsurou, así que no, gracias.

—No te disgusta hacer eso, ¿verdad? —Takeda sonríe, sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Pasar tiempo con Kuroo —Takeda se ríe—. Si Ukai hubiera sabido lo bien que te llevarías con un artista de Nekomata, habría convencido a su abuelo para que hiciera las paces hace años.

—Es interesante —dice Kei, ante el silencio expectante, sabiendo que Takeda está esperando que él diga… bueno, cualquier cosa—. Todo el mundo está haciendo un gran asunto de esto.

—Siempre fuiste reservado —Takeda frota sus pulgares a lo largo del volante—. Un samurai solitario. Sé que algunos de los muchachos… —Sugawara, Kei piensa, y Sawamura. Tienen treinta años. Tal vez son demasiado viejos para ser considerado chicos—… estaban preocupados de que pudieras sentirte solo.

—No lo estoy —dice Kei, cerrando los ojos—. No soy como tú, o Sugawara, o Hinata. No necesito pasar un montón de tiempo con otras personas para sentirme _satisfecho_ —Sus labios se curvan con desdén incluso con la idea—. Estoy perfectamente feliz de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo solo.

—Pero te ves más feliz ahora que eres amigo de Kuroo —responde Takeda con firmeza. Se detiene en un semáforo y se gira para mirar a Kei con esos ojos brillantes y resplandecientes.

—Eso… —Es debido a que es Kuroo, no porque haya hecho algo saludable como “hacer un amigo”. No es que le faltara alguna conexión humana y Kuroo cumplió con el requisito. A Kuroo le gusta la música y no requiere que Kei le explique las cosas. Es molesto, pero también es inteligente, y nunca empuja tan lejos como para provocar que Kei lo aleje. Es cómodo incluso cuando es nuevo, y Kei puede admitir que prefiere la compañía de Kuroo a la mayoría.

—El público también puede decirlo —agrega Takeda, comenzando a avanzar de nuevo—. Es por eso que te están ofreciendo contratos como _Calvin Klein_. La gente quiere ver más del tú que sonríe.

—Que pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Calvin Klein? —Takeda arruga la nariz como un niño—. No, Tsukishima, Calvin Klein no es una pérdida de tiempo.

Kei hace un ruido frustrado en la parte posterior de su garganta— Quiero decir, lo que el público piensa acerca de mí… acerca de cómo me llevo bien con Kuroo. Prestar atención a eso se siente como una pérdida de tiempo.

—Eres un idol —dice Takeda, no por primera vez—. Preocuparse por lo que el público piensa es parte de tu trabajo.

—Lo sé —dice Kei, golpeando su pie con impaciencia—. Pero nunca me molesté en pretender ser agradable o accesible.

Takeda se ríe, entrando en un estacionamiento subterráneo— Creo que es por eso que la gente está tan interesada —Saca una tarjeta de pase y baja la ventanilla para poder presionarla en el escáner de la puerta de seguridad. La puerta emite un pitido y se abre para permitirles el acceso—. Porque no estás fingiendo nada. Simplemente luces... —Se vuelve a acomodar en su asiento después de estacionar el auto—. Más feliz. Como dije antes. No creas que puedes mentirme, Tsukishima. Te conozco desde los catorce años. Estabas molesto por Nametsu, y ahora estás feliz.

—¿Tenemos que sentarnos en el auto y hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos, o puedo ir a hacer esta sesión de fotos? —Kei se cruza de brazos a la defensiva.

—¡Ah! —Los ojos de Takeda se ensanchan—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Para una sesión de Calvin Klein! ¡Ah! —Su cabello rizado parece crecer con su estrés—. ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate!

—Tal vez estoy muy _feliz_ como para darme prisa —responde Kei, saliendo lentamente del coche.

Takeda hace un pequeño sonido de chirrido, agitando los brazos, y Kei se burla de él, apartando esta conversación de la manera en que ha hecho a un lado cada conversación sobre Kuroo.

*

—Buena toma —dice Kuroo, colgando la revista frente a Kei mientras desliza sus dedos sobre las teclas, fijando la revisión de la melodía de su composición con Kuroo. Se habían quedado en el camino por un tiempo a favor de una lenta canción de guitarra en la que Kuroo se había atascado, pero ahora casi han terminado, tratando de darle los toques finales antes de que comience el rodaje, ya que Kuroo parece pensar que no van a tener mucho tiempo libre (“ _He trabajado con este director antes. Tomas largas”)_ —. Aunque un poco sombría.

Kei levanta los ojos para mirar la foto de la revista que Kuroo tiene abierta. Es de una de sus últimas sesiones, cuando el fotógrafo había intentado hacer reír a Kei y, en cambio, solo había convertido la expresión de Kei en algo aún más severo e inexpresivo. Las sombras oscurecen el lado más alejado de su cara, y no es muy diferente a muchas de las fotografías de Kei. Nada especial—. Soy sombrío.

—En realidad no —responde Kuroo, poniendo la revista hacia él antes de dejarla caer al suelo a sus pies—. Tus ojos ni siquiera están sonriendo, cuatro ojos.

—¿Mis _ojos_ no están sonriendo? —Kei resopla—. Debería presentarte a Hinata. También odia hablar con nada que no sean tonterías.

Kuroo cubre la espalda de Kei con la suya, luego pone su boca contra la curva de la mandíbula de Kei y desliza sus manos por el pecho de Kei— Definitivamente no son tonterías —responde Kuroo—. ¿Debería probártelo?

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? —Kei comienza a preguntar, pero luego Kuroo lo está besando, persuadiendo a sus labios fácilmente y deslizando su lengua en la boca de Kei. Kei se inclina hacia él instintivamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, con el teclado olvidado, y levanta un brazo para atrapar el cuello de Kuroo para mantenerlo en su lugar. Kuroo se ríe en la boca de Kei, una de sus manos descansa caliente sobre el vientre de Kei, e inclina su rostro para un mejor ángulo.

Kuroo se retira de repente, dejando a Kei jadeando y confundido, y sus ojos se enfocan justo cuando Kuroo levanta su teléfono y toma una foto.

Kei lame sus labios y Kuroo le da una sonrisa torcida, girando el teléfono para mostrarle la foto a Kei. Es mejor que cualquiera de las fotografías de la revista, quizás, incluso si Kei se ve suave y vulnerable, con la boca roja y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Ves? —Kuroo dice, suavemente, riendo un poco—. Tus ojos están sonriendo.

Kei se sonroja, y vuelve a mirar el teclado— ¿Pensé que íbamos a hacer algo productivo?

—Qué mandón eres, Tsukishima —Kuroo se deja caer en el asiento vacío junto a Kei—. Bien, bien, terminemos esto —Coge sus letras—. Después de todo, la filmación comienza pronto.

—Sí—dice Kei—. Lo hará.

*

—La primavera está demorando este año —dice Haiba, temblando en su delgado vestido. Están filmando una escena con el personaje de Kei y el de ella en el parque para presentar su amistad. Es solo la tercera escena que Kei filma, a pesar de que Kuroo ya lleva una semana en el set— ¿Por qué no podemos filmar esta escena con abrigos?

—¡Anímate, Haiba! —El director le sonríe cuando Kei cambia su peso de un pie a otro, su propia camisa se siente demasiado delgada para el clima. El viento sigue atrapado entre los edificios, lo que hace que se sienta más frío que la temperatura real—. Ya casi hemos terminado. Dos tomas más.

—¡Cierto, correcto! —Ella se ríe, y luego mira a Kei—. Después de esto, definitivamente vamos a ir a robar el calor del cuerpo de Kuroo, ¿verdad, Tsukishima?

Kei mira de reojo a Kuroo, quien está sentado al lado de uno de los maquilladores, vestido con su abrigo de lana con una bufanda alrededor del cuello mientras bromea con su equipo— Tenemos que filmar una escena al aire libre juntos después de esto —dice.

—¿Así que seré la única caliente, entonces? —Ella se ve excesivamente complacida con la idea—. Estoy bien con eso.

—Muy bien, estoy listo —dice el director, y la filmación comienza de nuevo.

 _Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre_ es, en el fondo, la historia de amistad entre dos hombres que crecieron en circunstancias financieras muy diferentes, pero Kei cree que los triángulos amorosos deben ser de alguna manera obligatorios, ya que rara vez ha estado en un drama sin uno. Se supone que la escena que está filmando ahora establece el afecto a largo plazo del personaje acaudalado de Kei por el personaje de Haiba Arisa, cuyo padre es el socio comercial de Kei.

Se supone que debe mirarla con adoración, y se supone que ella no debe notarlo, y las últimas tomas van a ser enfocadas en la cara de Kei, por lo que tendrá que dejar de temblar incómodamente y concentrarse.

Lo repasaron cuatro veces, y el director le pidió a Kei que expresara más cada vez— Estás _enamorado_ de ella —dice, finalmente, con las manos en las caderas—. ¿Nunca has estado enamorado, Tsukishima?

Frustrado, Kei aparta la vista del director y observa al personal mientras busca la expresión correcta. No, piensa, sobre la forma en que Nishinoya y Tanaka miran a Kiyoko. Ese tipo de adoración descarada se siente distante, sin fundamento. Tampoco quiere la forma en que Yachi mira a Kiyoko a veces, con ese tipo de anhelo sin esperanza que nunca será reconocido.

Sus ojos se posan en Kuroo, que ya no está molestando a los maquilladores, y en cambio se ha dejado caer en cuclillas entre las sillas, con una mano extendida hacia el pequeño gatito nervioso y negro que saldrá en una de las escenas que estarán filmando más tarde esa noche. El dedo índice de Kuroo está apuntando ligeramente, a milímetros de tocar la nariz del gatito, y una sonrisa genuina se extiende por su cara cuando el gatito se acerca y con una pata batea con curiosidad el dígito extendido. Es tan Kuroo, acercarse con determinación incluso cuando sabe que será un desafío. No es muy diferente, decide Kei, de la forma en que Kuroo se había acercado a Kei, molestando y esperando, y claramente controlando cada movimiento en caso de que Kei se asustara.

—¡Eso es! —Dice el director—. ¡Esa es la mirada!

Sobresaltado, Kei aleja sus ojos de Kuroo, un sonrojo subiendo por su cuello— ¿Qué?

—Has encontrado la expresión correcta —dice el director—. Eso es lo que quiero. Esa mirada en tu cara, justo ahora.

—Pero no he… —Kei se apaga, y luego mira de nuevo a Kuroo, su estómago se hunde incluso a medida que su pulso se acelera. _Estás enamorado de ella_ , había dicho el director, y Kei se obliga a mirar a Haiba. Ella lo mira con curiosidad y Kei traga.

—¡Estamos rodando! —grita el director, y Kei, apretando los puños, mira a Haiba y recuerda la imagen de Kuroo. Cambia, de Kuroo con el gatito a Kuroo en su cama, con uno de los dinosaurios de Kei y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A Kuroo con una guitarra en su regazo, sentado junto a su amigo Kenma, riendo en voz baja mientras planeaban una melodía. A Kuroo, por encima de él, con una mano en el cabello de Kei mientras Kei mordía la carne de su muslo.

Piensa en Kuroo, y su estómago se tensa incómodamente, incluso cuando dice sus líneas y actúa.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunta Haiba, mientras un asistente desliza una chaqueta por sus brazos desnudos. Ella se encorva con el repentino calor—. ¿Una ex novia? —Ella frunce los labios—. ¿Nametsu Mai?

—Nada en particular —responde Kei, y Haiba no parece que le crea, pero no pregunta de nuevo. Kei espera que no sea porque ella puede ver el borde del pánico que está empujando hacia abajo.

Un brazo cae sobre su hombro, y Kei se da vuelta para ver a Kuroo, su abrigo desaparecido y reemplazado por la delgada camiseta de su personaje. Aunque su piel es cálida, el calor se filtra a través de la delgada camisa de Kei—. ¿Listo para nuestra primera escena juntos? —Sus pestañas son oscuras contra sus mejillas, y su cabello cae sedoso y suave en sus ojos.

Y no es bueno, Kei sabe, que su corazón todavía lata demasiado rápido, o que quiera apoyarse en el toque de Kuroo. No es seguro que quiera hacer eso, no importa cuán cómodo se haya vuelto Kuroo para él, porque Kei puede admitir amistad, pero en realidad no es capaz de más que eso—No estoy seguro —dice Kei—. ¿Vas a ser odioso?

Haiba se ríe mientras Kuroo le guiña un ojo—. Mi _personaje_ es desagradable —responde Kuroo, alegremente—. No tiene nada que ver _conmigo_.

—Creo que fuiste encasillado —Kei se agacha de hombros, liberándose del brazo de Kuroo.

—No, ése eras tú —responde Kuroo, dejando que su brazo caiga fácilmente hacia su costado.

Luego están arrastrando los pies para la siguiente escena, Kuroo y Kei, sentados uno junto al otro en un banco del parque, observando por última vez sus guiones antes de entregarlos a los asistentes mientras los técnicos de sonido ajustan los bastones de los micrófonos para enfrentar el aumento del viento.

Cuando realmente comienzan la escena, Kei como que… olvida que está actuando, esta vez. Kuroo es natural, se recuesta en el banco, se enfoca en Kei, y a Kei le resulta fácil responder, dejando que las palabras que él ha memorizado se desvanezcan como propias cada vez que Kuroo le sonríe.

Las yemas de los dedos de Kuroo se detienen en los muslos de Kei cuando su personaje le cuenta a Kei sobre su nuevo trabajo, y Kei tiene el corazón en la garganta mientras observa los dedos tocando patrones ausentes en la costosa seda de sus pantalones.

Y cuando Kuroo se inclina para susurrar un secreto en su oído, y Kei se inclina de vuelta para aceptarlo, Kuroo es cálido contra él, cómodo y familiar. _No,_ piensa, el giro en su estómago imposible de ignorar. _No, no esto._

—¡Corten! —El director está radiante cuando Kei lo mira, sobresaltándose—. ¡Ahora te estás metiendo en ello, Tsukishima!

—¿Lo estoy? —La boca de Kei está tan seca, y el pánico late rítmicamente contra sus costillas mientras se estremece con el viento de la primavera.

—Creo —murmura Kuroo—, que acabamos de conseguir una mejor química.

Kei se sonroja, y mira hacia otro lado, poniéndose las gafas en la nariz— O Haiba hizo todo el trabajo duro de calentarme.

—No vayas a regalar mi trabajo, Príncipe de Hielo —La mano de Kuroo se desliza más arriba de su muslo y lo aprieta antes de alejarse—. Por cierto ¿Qué paso hoy?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pareces preocupado por algo —Kei se obliga a mirar a Kuroo. Está observando a Kei cuidadosamente, y Kei se pregunta qué ve Kuroo en su cara que hace que sus ojos se abran—. Realmente preocupado —Él presiona la mejilla de Kei—. Dile a tu amigo Kuroo lo que está mal.

 _Me gustas demasiado_ , Kei piensa, _y no quiero eso_ — ¿Mi amigo?

—Tengo una figurita de gato en tu dino-estante y todo. Que no la hayas tirado a la basura es, en mi opinión, tu versión de darme un brazalete de la amistad.

—Significa —dice Kei, cerrando los ojos y temblando de nuevo—, que no quería escucharte lloriquear al respecto.

—Realmente eres frío —dice Kuroo, y no es hasta que Kuroo está escondiendo su mano detrás de la espalda de Kei para envolverla alrededor de su cintura que Kei se da cuenta de que Kuroo está hablando en sentido literal—. Tal vez eres más como un lagarto. De sangre fría.

—¿Eso te convierte en la roca? —Kei pregunta. Está seguro de que Kuroo debe poder sentir la forma en que el pulso de Kei se está acelerando, tropezándose con su piel—. Porque eso encaja.

—Que malo, cuatro ojos —Kuroo se ríe en su cuello. Kei abre los ojos de nuevo, luego se pone rígido cuando se da cuenta de que el director los ha estado filmando—. ¿Ahora qué?

Kei empuja a Kuroo lejos— Él ha estado tomando imágenes —responde Kei.

—¿Mostrando lo cercanos que somos? —Las pestañas de Kuroo son más gruesas de lo habitual. Rímel—. ¿No es eso lo que Ukai quiere de nosotros, de todos modos? A Nekomata también le gusta.

—No es lo que _yo_ quiero —dice Kei, bruscamente, y luego se muerde el labio para encarcelar el resto de las palabras dentro de su boca—. No importa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Kuroo le pregunta, con tono uniforme, y Kei envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

—Encontrar mi abrigo antes de que me congele —dice, y cuando Kuroo se ríe, exhala.

—¿Qué es un poco de frio en nombre del arte? —Reflexiona Kuroo. Se agacha y recoge al gatito antes de que pueda darle un mordisco a la lombriz que sale de una grieta en la acera—. Tan exigente, Tsukishima.

—Tú eres el exigente —responde Kei, mientras se dirigen hacia adentro para tomar un almuerzo rápido antes de que comience la filmación nuevamente.

*

Kei es informado sobre su cambiante reputación por Hinata, de todas las personas, durante un almuerzo improvisado en la agencia.

—Todos hablan de tu nuevo drama —dice Yachi, mientras Kiyoko toma las cebollas de su sándwich y las coloca en el borde del plato de Yachi. Yachi distraídamente las mete en su propio sándwich y cuelgan a los lados como patas de araña tristes y translúcidas—. Escuché que es bueno.

—¿No lo has estado mirando? —Kei dice inexpresivamente—. Tengo el corazón partido.

—Estamos de _gira_ —se defiende Yachi rápidamente, sus ojos se ensanchan por temor a que lo ofenda, pero Kiyoko le da una palmadita en el hombro y luego señala la leve curva de la boca de Kei—. ¡No seas malo! ¡Pensé que estabas enojado!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Hinata, quien había estado acurrucado en un rincón del sofá del salón del tercer piso con dolor de estómago, cobra vida—. ¡Nadie podría enojarse con Yachi! ¡Ni siquiera ese imbécil! —Señala a Kei agresivamente—. ¿Cierto?

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Kei levanta una ceja, y el dedo de Hinata apenas se tambalea.

—¡Eres menos aterrador ahora de lo que eras cuando éramos adolescentes! —Grita Hinata—. ¡Así que deja de hacerme esa cara!

—¿No eres todavía un adolescente?

Yachi se ríe mientras Hinata frunce el ceño— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres amable ahora! ¡Incluso nuestros fans piensan así!

Los labios de Kei se separan de sorpresa— ¿Qué? —Se burla—. Y nuestra banda se separó. Son mis fans y tus fans. Esas definitivamente _no_ son las mismas personas.

Hinata se hincha de alegría, ignorando el comentario de Kei sobre la banda— ¡Es por tu programa y por el alto Sr. Gato! —Se riza el cabello antes de lanzar su voz a algo aún más agudo y más desagradable que de costumbre—. _¡~Tsukki-kun realmente ha cambiado, ¿no es así? Tan lindo~!_ —Hinata se ríe—. Y cosas por el estilo, ¿sabes? ¡Es genial!

—No hay nada _lindo_ en mí —le responde Kei, mientras Hinata se desploma sobre el sofá.

—¡Deja de hacerme reír! —Hinata está agarrando su estómago—. ¡Todavía estoy sufriendo!

—¿Estás bien, Hinata? —Yachi deja su sándwich.

—Está bien —dice Kei—. Los imbéciles siempre están bien.

Kiyoko lo mira por el rabillo del ojo con diversión mientras Hinata pone sus rodillas en su pecho y las abraza— ¡Si solo los fans supieran que nunca podrías ser lindo!

—Si están equivocados sobre eso, ¿no crees que podrían estar equivocados acerca de que yo sea amable? —Kei entrecierra los ojos hacia Hinata, pero Hinata solo le pone mala cara.

—Nunca has sido amable, exactamente —dice Hinata—. Pero en realidad no eres totalmente malo tampoco, ¿sabes? Simplemente te gusta estar solo y crees que es divertido hacer enojar a Kageyama. Después de diez años, sé que no eres tan malo. De todos modos, eres amable con Yamaguchi y Yachi, y Suga siempre puede hacerte sonrojar y esas cosas. Tu nuevo drama solo está mostrándole a las personas que eres… —Él mueve su mano alrededor de la habitación— _nos_ dice que solo eres una persona normal, eso es todo —Hinata menea los dedos de los pies—. Y que no eres tan genial como pretendes ser.

Yachi pone el último trozo de cebolla de Kiyoko en su sándwich, y le sonríe a Kei antes de darle un mordisco.

Kei no tiene palabras— Yo-

Hinata asiente— Es como cuando rompiste con la niña feliz y brillante, todos pensaron que eras…—y Hinata hace un ruido extraño—, y ahora porque estas todo… —con un movimiento de sus dedos—, con el Sr. Gato, ¡todos se están dando cuenta de que realmente no te conocen tan bien!

—No quiero que lo hagan —Kei apuñala su ensalada—. Es mejor si no lo hacen.

—Creo que es maravilloso —dice Yachi—, que la gente finalmente esté viendo al Tsukishima que conocemos.

—Es bueno para tu carrera en solitario —dice Kiyoko, su primera contribución verbal a la conversación, y Kei suspira.

—Ukai ciertamente está de acuerdo contigo —Él ensarta un tomate—. Me ha estado pidiendo que me vean más con Kuroo.

—Así que es por eso que los paparazzi te han estado atrapando —Yachi murmura, inclinando su cabeza, su coleta de lado balanceándose—. Me lo estaba preguntando, ya que, a excepción del incidente con Nametsu, los paparazzi nunca te han sorprendido.

—Kuroo también piensa que es una buena idea —Kei se encoge de hombros—. No es una tarea demasiado pesada, supongo.

—Sin embargo, no estás pasando tiempo con Kuroo porque tienes que hacerlo —Yachi deja su sándwich—. Simplemente te gusta él.

Kei mira hacia el techo, sus gafas se deslizan por su nariz hasta que las lentes aplastan sus pestañas. Piensa en la forma en que Kuroo se adentra en el espacio personal de Kei, y en la forma en que Kei ya casi ni siquiera protesta— Sí —dice, finalmente, y luego deja caer su barbilla para ver a Hinata, Kiyoko y Yachi, todos mirándolo con sorpresa, la conmoción de Hinata roza lo caricaturesco.

—Oh _Dios_ mío —dice Hinata, antes de disolverse en carcajadas, aplastando la cara en el cojín del sofá mientras se derrumba sobre el—. Kageyama tenía _razón_.

—¿Razón sobre qué? —Kei gruñe.

Las risas de Hinata se convierten en gemidos— Mi _estómago_ —se queja—. Oh hombre, mi _estómago._

Kei apuñala otra vez su ensalada, y el tomate cherry explota.

Yachi acaricia su antebrazo— Me alegra que hayas encontrado a otra persona con la que puedas ser tú mismo —dice ella—. Eso no es algo malo.

—Lo que sea —responde Kei.

*

—¡No dejaré que ella se interponga entre nosotros! —Kuroo le grita, y Kei levanta ambas manos para empujarlo hacia atrás. Kuroo le agarra las muñecas—. ¡Eres más importante para mí que nadie, Shiro!

—Si lo fuera —responde Kei, con calma, su mandíbula sobresale—, no me habrías traicionado así.

La expresión seria de Kuroo se derrite en su rostro en una sonrisa complacida—. Nuestros personajes están totalmente enamorados —dice, y Kei pone los ojos en blanco.

—Esa no es tu línea —Él separa sus manos del agarre de Kuroo, y Kuroo desliza su palma por la parte exterior del brazo de Kei—. Vine a practicar mis líneas, no a escucharte hablar como todos los fans en los foros del programa.

—Creo que tenemos lista esta escena para filmarla mañana —responde Kuroo. Su mano roza el hombro de Kei y cubre su nuca—. Creo que deberíamos actuar sobre la tensión sexual de nuestros personajes en su lugar.

—O podría irme a casa.

—Ya, Ya —dice Kuroo, besando la punta de la nariz de Kei. El pulso de Kei se acelera—. Son solo las ocho de la noche. No tienes que irte tan pronto —Él se ríe, y luego deja caer su mano—. He perfeccionado nuestra pista. ¿Quieres escucharla?

Extiende su mano, con la palma hacia arriba, y después de un momento de vacilación, Kei la toma. Dejan sus guiones y la sudadera de Kei en el sofá, y Kei sigue a Kuroo de vuelta al estudio de su apartamento. Se mueve para sentarse en su silla habitual, pero Kuroo tira a Kei en su regazo, con sus largas piernas encajando a ambos lados del muslo izquierdo de Kuroo.

—¿Tengo cinco años?

—En absoluto —dice Kuroo, con los labios rozando la parte superior de la columna vertebral de Kei—. Simplemente me gusta la forma en que te sientes contra mí.

—Pensé que comenzamos todo esto para sacarme de tu sistema antes de filmar —dice Kei.

—Estoy trabajando en ello —Una de las manos de Kuroo se posa en su cadera, y la otra va a abrir su programa de mezcla en la gran computadora de escritorio—. Además, ahora somos _amigos_.

—Te odio —dice Kei, pero se inclina hacia atrás, dejando que su espalda presione el pecho de Kuroo.

—No creo que lo hagas —responde Kuroo, golpeando _play_.

La pista que empezaron tentativamente en diciembre se ha convertido en una canción de baile pegadiza, con fragmentos interesantes de solos instrumentales que se extienden a través de los bajos sintéticos y pulsantes. Kei cierra los ojos y toca el ritmo cuando comienzan las voces, su propia voz toma el primer verso con Kuroo cantando hasta que llegan al coro, donde Kei se hace cargo de la armonía.

—¿Te gusta? —La voz de Kuroo es baja, sus labios hacen cosquillas en el cuello de Kei.

No es el tipo de música que Kei normalmente hace o escucha. Siempre han sido canciones melancólicas de rock con guitarra fuerte y letras simples. Aun así, hay algo en la pista que se siente innegablemente como Kei en esto. Puede escuchar las partes de la canción que suenan como él, tan fácilmente como puede escuchar las partes que suenan como la música de Kuroo. Suena como si estuvieran mezclados, lo que tiene sentido, porque _lo escribieron_ juntos, y Kei cree que es sorprendente lo bueno que es, en realidad; algo paralelo a lo bien que Kei y Kuroo encajan juntos, tal vez, y eso es… —No hiciste un trabajo terrible —responde Kei, y Kuroo abre la boca sobre la piel del cuello de Kei.

Kei inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, para descansar en el hombro de Kuroo, sus ojos se cierran, dándole más acceso a Kuroo incluso cuando se queja— Tienes que parar de dejar marcas allí, idiota.

Kuroo se ríe mientras su lengua traza la vena yugular— Entonces deja de saber tan bien —murmura, en la curva del hombro de Kei.

—Tu gusto es cuestionable —dice Kei, lamiendo sus labios mientras suena el coro final de su canción y una de las manos de Kuroo se desliza por la parte delantera de sus pantalones—. Todo lo que comes es pescado a la parrilla.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el pescado a la parrilla? —Kuroo acurruca su mano en la ropa interior de Kei, alrededor de su polla que aún está en su mayoría suave—. Soy un hombre japonés, y la caballa es buena para nosotros.

—Te gusta demasiado salado —responde Kei, sus caderas se levantan levemente mientras Kuroo lo acaricia con dureza. Su culo se muele en la erección rígida de Kuroo mientras se vuelve a acomodar en el regazo de Kuroo.

Kuroo lame la clavícula de Kei— No pensé que te importara un poco de sal, Tsukishima —Él raspa sus dientes ligeramente por el mismo camino que había dejado su lengua—. Lo salado no siempre es malo —Él musita al final de la canción—. Aunque prefiero algunas cosas dulces. Como el curry.

—Como dije —responde Kei—. Tu gusto es terrible.

—No todo —dice Kuroo, suavemente, con la mano libre ahuecando la mejilla de Kei para girar su cabeza y darle un beso.

Más tarde, cuando Kei está sobre sus manos y rodillas, con los brazos temblando mientras Kuroo está comiéndoselo, lamiéndolo hasta que Kei quiere que Kuroo lo folle lo suficiente como para rogar, Kuroo presiona besos en la curva de su culo y desliza dos dedos en él fácilmente, ronroneando con suficiencia cuando Kei inmediatamente retrocede hacia ellos— Mírate —dice Kuroo, curvando sus dedos hacia abajo hasta que está presionando ligeramente sobre la próstata de Kei—. Todo encendido.

—Cállate —dice Kei, dejando caer su cabeza, sus gafas deslizándose por su nariz y en peligro de caerse—. Solo… —Kei jadea cuando una quemadura de calor sube por su columna vertebral. Está tan cerca que sus dedos de los pies quieren doblarse, pero sabe que Kuroo no lo hará venirse así. Todavía no, al menos.

—Dime, cuatro ojos —dice Kuroo entonces, su voz un poco áspera, y Kuroo tiene un tercer dedo presionando contra su borde, hábil y resbaladizo con demasiado lubricante—. Todavía creo que sabes muy bien.

Los dedos de Kei, apretados en puños en las sábanas, se aprietan con más fuerza cuando la lengua de Kuroo se desliza entre sus dedos extendidos— No voy a seguirte el chiste —se las arregla para decir Kei.

—Todavía estás pensando demasiado —Los labios de Kuroo trazan un camino resbaladizo hasta la cadera de Kei, donde comienza a chupar otra marca—. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—¿Qué? —Kei se atraganta con su propia respiración cuando el tercer dedo finalmente se empuja junto a los otros dos, y sus muslos tiemblan.

—Tu comida favorita —repite Kuroo, tres dedos acariciando la próstata de Kei. Kei puede sentir las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, y él aprieta los dientes—. Ya que no es caballa.

—¿Importa? —Mientras el meñique de Kuroo presiona su borde, Kei abre más sus piernas, cayendo hasta sus codos mientras sus brazos comienzan a rendirse—. Siempre estás _hablando_ en lugar de…—El cuarto dedo arde mientras se desliza, y Kei se muerde el labio.

—Importa —dice Kuroo, calmando a Kei con una mano deslizándose por la parte externa de su muslo—. Si vas a insultar mi gusto, tienes que contarme todo sobre los tuyos —Él flexiona sus dedos, y Kei gime al estirarse—. ¿Puedes soportarlo?

Kei respira jadeando, dejando que su frente caiga sobre el colchón mientras Kuroo detiene sus dedos dentro de él, las yemas de sus dos dedos medios presionando ligeramente su próstata— Pastel... —Kei murmura, estremeciéndose mientras exhala la palabra— de fresa —Presiona sus caderas hacia atrás para tomar los dedos de Kuroo más profundamente.

—Adorable —responde Kuroo, tomando la indirecta y empujando hacia adelante unas cuantas veces, asegurándose de presionar firmemente en la próstata de Kei cada vez antes de retirarlos casi todo el camino, dejando a Kei apretado alrededor de la nada—. Sabes, tus labios cambian al color de las fresas cuando me la chupas.

—Te _odio_ —dice Kei, con una voz crepitante mientras Kuroo dobla todos sus dedos a la vez. La presión es maravillosa y terrible, y las bolas de Kei se aprietan con la necesidad de venir. Su polla gotea, atrapada entre la cama y su estómago, y sus pulmones arden por no poder respirar en absoluto. Luego siente la almohadilla del pulgar de Kuroo frotando suavemente su borde, y tiembla con todo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué estas…

—¿Puedes soportarlo? —Kuroo espera su respuesta, sus dedos presionan constantemente la próstata de Kei, su otra mano ahueca su mejilla y mantiene a Kei abierto para él.

—Joder —dice Kei, y él está muy cerca, y quiere venirse, y por supuesto Kuroo va a arrastrar las palabras fuera de él ahora.

—¿Eso es un sí, o un no, cuatro ojos? —Kuroo alisa su mano en la espalda de Kei, descansando en la parte baja—. Necesito una respuesta clara, mm, ¿bien? —El pulgar de Kuroo golpea allí, y él dobla y desdobla sus cuatro dedos, estirando a Kei más de lo que nunca había estado estirado—. Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, hermoso?

— _Sí_ —Kei logra decir, a través de su garganta seca, presionando su cara caliente en las sábanas—. Solo deja de _hablar_.

—Mandón —se burla Kuroo, y luego su pulgar está trabajando.

Kei no está seguro de si duele o se siente bien o ambos, tal vez como una horrible metáfora sexual acerca de los sentimientos que le había dicho a Tadashi que no tiene, y es todo lo que Kei puede hacer para prepararse y forzar sus músculos para relajarse. Kuroo susurra sonidos bajos y relajantes mientras empuja, y Kei se concentra en el lubricante extra que se desliza por la parte posterior de sus muslos en lugar del incómodo estiramiento hasta que Kuroo se detiene por completo, dejándolo ajustarse.

—Eres tan bueno —le dice Kuroo, moviendo su cuerpo para que sus rodillas queden entre las de Kei, y la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Kei se desliza un poco más hacia el arco.

—Solo... —De la polla de Kei brota otra delgada línea de líquido preseminal, y él aprieta los dientes.

—Bien —dice Kuroo, y, cuando comienza a tararear la melodía de su canción otra vez, enrosca la mano en un puño. Con los nudillos presionando fuertemente en su próstata, la presión y el estiramiento de la mano de Kuroo implacable, Kei se viene en un lío agitado y tembloroso, todos sus músculos se tensan y se liberan mientras amortigua sus gritos en las sábanas arrugadas.

Pierde la conciencia por un tiempo indeterminado, junto con la sensación en sus muslos, y regresa solo para encontrarse boca arriba con Kuroo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñando su rostro— ¿Qué quieres? —Kei gruñe, y luego Kuroo sonríe.

—Hola —responde Kuroo—. Darte una buena acogida.

—¿Qué? —Kei trata de sentarse, pero él no tiene la energía, se deja caer de inmediato en las almohadas y su mente se desplaza alrededor de lo vacío que se siente con nada más dentro de él. Él también ha sido limpiado, el semen y el lubricante han desaparecido de su piel.

—Te fuiste por un momento —dice Kuroo, acostándose a su lado. Él pone una mano en la parte plana de la panza de Kei, y se apoya con la otra, para que aún pueda mirar directamente a la cara de Kei—. Tus gafas están todas manchadas.

—Probablemente quería escapar de ti —dice Kei, apartando sus ojos de la expresión del rostro de Kuroo, que parece demasiado íntimo y afectuoso. Kei es muy consciente de cada lugar en el que sus cuerpos se tocan, a pesar de que han tenido relaciones sexuales suficientes veces, y Kei ya no debería reaccionar más—. Y me sorprende que no los hayas limpiado cuando aparentemente has limpiado el resto de mí.

—No te habría gustado eso —dice Kuroo, pasando sus dedos desde el estómago de Kei hasta su pecho y luego nuevamente hacia abajo—. No estaba seguro de cuándo te despertarías, y sé que odias cuando no puedes ver.

Hay un nudo en la garganta de Kei— Sí —responde Kei, con el nudo en la garganta—. Lo hago.

—¿Ves? No soy tan malo contigo, Tsukishima Kei —Él golpea sus cuatro dedos en el esternón de Kei—. Sé mucho. Como que tu comida favorita es el pastel de fresas y que amas los dinosaurios.

—Eso no es un logro —dice Kei—. Una búsqueda en Internet podría haberte dicho eso.

—Pero no fue así —responde Kuroo—. Tú lo hiciste —Luego besa la frente de Kei—. ¿Crees que la canción está terminada?

—Se necesita un mejor puente —Kei traga.

Kuroo hace un ruido pensativo en la parte posterior de su garganta— Podemos trabajar en ello mañana.

—¿Quién dice que voy a estar aquí mañana? —Kei mira a Kuroo de nuevo, a través de sus lentes sucios, y Kuroo le da una sonrisa torcida y lujuriosa.

—Bueno —dice, deslizando su mano hacia abajo para descansar sobre el hueso pélvico de Kei—. Ciertamente no saldrás caminando de aquí esta noche.

Kei lanza un brazo sobre su cara— Te odio.

Kuroo se ríe— No —dice—, No creo que lo hagas.

*

—Estaremos en Tokio la próxima semana —dice la mamá de Kei, cuando él contesta el teléfono—. Tómate un tiempo para salir a cenar con nosotros, Kei.

Kei suspira, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo por el pasillo mientras se para frente a la oficina de Takeda— No es el mejor momento —dice. Es bastante cierto. Comenzaron a hacer tomas nocturnas, y el drama se está volviendo tan popular que varios programas de la red quieren entrevistas, y han solicitado a Kuroo, Haiba y Kei que participen en programas que Kei ha evitado como la plaga durante años.

—Puedes hacer tiempo para la _cena_ —lo reprende su madre, y Kei suspira de nuevo.

—Tal vez el almuerzo —replica—. Tenemos tomas por la noche.

—¿Tomas por la noche? —Su madre hace un ruido raro—. Te estás cuidando, ¿verdad?

—Me he estado cuidando desde que tenía nueve años —responde Kei—. Sí, está bien, esto es normal.

—¿Normal? —La mamá de Kei se ríe—. Supongo que para ti lo es.

Takeda abre la puerta de su oficina, su bolsa sobre su hombro y sus llaves en mano— Me tengo que ir —dice Kei—. Hablaré contigo más tarde acerca de cuándo podremos reunirnos —Él termina la llamada.

—¿Todo bien? —Pregunta Takeda, mirando su reloj—. Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde a su aparición en la radio.

—Solo mi mamá —dice Kei, y Takeda sonríe.

—Me gusta tu madre —responde—. Una mujer tan amable.

—Ella es una de esas pequeñas personas felices como tú y Hinata —Kei murmura, y Takeda, que había cambiado a enviar mensajes increíblemente rápido en su teléfono, mira hacia arriba.

—¿Hmm?

—No es nada —dice Kei, y se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento.

Kei no recuerda el almuerzo hasta el viernes de esa semana, cuando él, Haiba y Kuroo están terminando la filmación del día a las cinco de la mañana, obligados a dejar de filmar porque el sol está saliendo.

Vuelve a encender el teléfono para ver dos llamadas perdidas de su madre y un mensaje de texto de su padre, molesto, diciéndole que devuelva las llamadas de su madre porque, de lo contrario, ella lo va a sacar de sus casillas. Él frunce el ceño hacia su teléfono.

—¿Qué te hizo tu teléfono? —Pregunta Kuroo, dejándose caer en una de las sillas plegables vacías mientras el personal empaca—. ¿Estas ceñudo por el mensaje o por el remitente?

—Ambos —responde Kei—. Son mis padres.

Haiba, que se está soltando el pelo del complicado recogido que ha tenido durante horas para la extremadamente importante escena de la fiesta de la compañía que han estado filmando durante todo el día, moldea sus labios en un sorprendido “oh”—. ¿No te llevas bien con tus padres, Tsukishima?

—Me llevo bien con ellos —responde Kei—. Solo somos… diferentes —Se encoge de hombros—. Quieren que almorcemos en algún momento de la próxima semana.

—¿Y tú no quieres? —Haiba deja caer un puñado de pasadores en su regazo—. Es sólo un almuerzo.

—Nunca es solo un almuerzo —Kei se rasca la mejilla—. Es...—Él vacila—. Es difícil hablar con ellos, cuando Yamaguchi no está allí.

—¿No puedes llevarte a Yamaguchi contigo esta vez? —Pregunta Kuroo.

—Él y sus aprendices están en Nagoya —dice Kei, levantándose las gafas por la nariz—. No es la gran cosa. No los he visto desde antes de Navidad, y no es como si no los hubiera visto yo solo.

—Podría ir contigo —dice Kuroo, atrapando su mirada.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Kei le da a Kuroo una mirada sospechosa.

—Porque somos amigos —se burla Kuroo—. Además, estoy un poco interesado en ver cómo son tus padres.

—Probablemente te llevarás espectacularmente bien con ellos —Kei se pasa una mano por el pelo—. La mayoría de la gente lo hace. Mejor de lo que te llevas conmigo.

—Creo que nos llevamos muy bien —Kuroo extiende su pie para golpear la pantorrilla de Kei con la punta de su zapato—. Después de todo, son nuestros personajes los que están recibiendo toda la atención.

Haiba se ríe— Estoy casi celosa —dice ella, parpadeando con sus ojos bicolor hacia ellos—. Solo que todos también están elogiando mi actuación, así que no está tan mal —Sacude su largo cabello rubio, y este cae en un lío arrugado alrededor de sus hombros—. No es tan malo, ser la segunda protagonista romántica —Ella le da un codazo a Kuroo—. Se supone que tu personaje se enamora de _mí_ , ya sabes.

—¿Estás insultando _mi_ actuación? —Kuroo pone su mano contra su pecho en una mirada de shock melodramática—. ¡Arisa, que cruel!

Haiba se cubre la boca para sofocar sus risitas— ¡Por supuesto que no, Kuroo! —Se levanta, sosteniendo el borde de su falda para no dejar caer los alfileres—. Voy a cambiarme, así puedo irme a la cama.

—Ve a dormir bien, segunda protagonista romántica~ —Kuroo la aleja, y ella se va, regresando a la al remolque que todos han estado compartiendo para los cambios de vestuario para la filmación de hoy—. Soy serio acerca de mi oferta, Tsukishima —dice Kuroo, volviéndose hacia Kei—. Iré a almorzar contigo.

—En realidad no necesito que alguien me tome de la mano para poder almorzar con mis padres, sabes. Son buenas personas y me gustan. Es más fácil con Tadashi allí porque me quita algo de presión para ser sociable —Arruga la nariz—. Por lo general, también está bien cuando mi hermano está allí, ya que simplemente pueden... hablar a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué si me gusta tomar tu mano? —Kuroo le da una patada ligera otra vez—. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería conocer a tus padres, de todos modos.

—Te preguntarás cómo me volví así —dice Kei, y Kuroo levanta ambas cejas.

—¿Cómo qué?

Kei le devuelve la mirada, sin expresión, y Kuroo sacude la cabeza.

—Sabes, me gustas tal y como eres, cuatro ojos. Incluyendo música nerd y colecciones de dinosaurios.

Kei lo estudia por un momento, captando el brillo dorado de sus ojos y la cariñosa curvatura de su labio, y le duele el pecho, como si algo congelado en su pecho estuviera tratando de descongelarse. Recuerda, una vez más, al director diciéndole que mirara a Haiba “ _como si estuviera enamorado de ella_ ”, y sus ojos se dirigieron a Kuroo con ese gatito negro. Kei se lame los labios— ¿No habíamos decidido ya que tu gusto es terrible?

—No —dice Kuroo, poniéndose de pie—. Tú decidiste eso. Todavía estoy respetuosamente en desacuerdo —Él despeina el cabello de Kei, y Kei quita su mano, luchando contra un sonrojo y frunciendo el ceño—. El miércoles es bueno para mí, Tsukishima. Para el almuerzo.

—No tienes que ir —dice Kei de nuevo, y Kuroo atrapa su mano, uniendo sus dedos brevemente. Sosteniendo su mano.

—Ve a dormir un poco —dice Kuroo en voz baja, luego suelta sus manos unidas, separándolas—. Tenemos esa entrevista a las tres de esta tarde —Kei gruñe, y Kuroo se ríe, dirigiéndose hacia el remolque cuando Haiba abre la puerta, lleva jeans y está charlando por teléfono, con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo descuidada.

Kei levanta su propio teléfono de nuevo y abre un mensaje para responderle a su padre. _No puedo llamar_ , él escribe, sus dedos presionan las teclas equivocadas porque realmente odia los teclados diminutos de la pantalla del teléfono. _Pero el miércoles está bien._

Se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo y se afloja la corbata, antes de levantarse, el último de los productores sigue sentado mientras el personal limpia alrededor de él, y camina hacia el remolque para cambiarse.

*

Los clips de una entrevista con Kuroo salen al aire el martes siguiente, el primer día cálido de la primavera.

Kei lo observa mientras memoriza sus líneas, acurrucado en su sofá con una taza de té y sus pies descalzos metidos en los pliegues de sus rodillas, con el guión en su regazo mientras sus ojos siguen vagando por la pantalla.

En un momento dado, el anfitrión le pregunta a Kuroo cómo él y Kei se hicieron amigos, y Kei levanta la vista para ver a Kuroo responder a la pregunta riendo, y algo caliente serpentea a través de la obvia diversión.

—Lo seguí molestando para que tomáramos una bebida —dice Kuroo casualmente, y Kei recuerda esa primera bebida, y la forma en que la boca de Kuroo sabía a ron. El Kuroo en la pantalla parece que también lo recuerda, y el estómago de Kei se hunde, el té no es lo suficientemente pesado como para explicar el fenómeno—. Puedo ser casi tan terco como él.

—Tsukishima tiene una reputación de ser difícil de conocer —dice el entrevistador—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Creo que muchas cosas que valen la pena son difíciles —Sacude un poco su cabello, sus anchos hombros se desplazan visiblemente en su camisa ajustada—. Y conocer a Tsukishima vale mucho la pena.

—Es agradable ver cómo se desarrollan nuevas amistades, especialmente entre los idols de compañías rivales —dice el entrevistador, y Kei le presta atención, mirando la cara de Kuroo; Los párpados medio cerrados y la sonrisa de sus labios.

Kei agarra su tasa lo suficientemente fuerte como para temer que se agriete en sus manos.

Más tarde, después de vestirse, ducharse y estar listo para la filmación, Kei se sienta en el techo del edificio Ukai, con los ojos en el horizonte mientras espera que Takeda termine algo con Azumane en su oficina.

—¿Pensé que tenías algo de tu drama esta noche? —Tadashi se sienta a su lado, golpeando a Kei con su hombro. Kei exhala, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Pensé que te ibas a Nagoya.

—En una hora más o menos —responde Tadashi—. Escuché que estabas aquí arriba.

—¿Oh?

—Nishinoya me lo dijo —Se ríe—. _Tsukki está ahí arriba, meditando, ¡así que ve a patearle el trasero!_

Kei resopla— No estoy meditando.

—Definitivamente lo estas —dice Tadashi—. Está bien. Haces eso, a veces. ¿Cómo van las filmaciones?

—Bueno —dice Kei, y luego enrosca los puños en su regazo—. Haiba es genial. A veces me recuerda a Yachi —Hace una pausa—. Kuroo es Kuroo.

—Ah —dice Tadashi, estirando las piernas delante de él—. Kuroo.

—No vas a decir nada asqueroso, ¿verdad? —Kei lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo. Se ha vuelto gris, la última etapa de la puesta del sol, y él no puede ver ninguna estrella, solo nubes.

—Tú ni siquiera piensas que los sentimientos sean asquerosos. Simplemente no quieres tenerlos.

—Creo que son asquerosos, _y_ no quiero tenerlos —Kei parpadea, lentamente—. Parece una pérdida de tiempo.

Tadashi se ríe— ¿Así que estás estresado por tu no-relación? —Él levanta sus piernas y cruza sus brazos para descansar sobre sus rodillas—. Entonces termínala.

—Eso… —La boca de Kei está seca—. No es conveniente hacer eso.

—¿Kuroo se enojará contigo o algo así?

—No —dice Kei, seguro de eso, al menos—. Él no lo haría.

—Entonces, ¿qué lo hace inconveniente? —Tadashi lo golpea con el hombro—. ¿El hecho de que no _quieres_ acabar con eso?

Kei está en silencio, y Tadashi lo está mirando. Él traga— Va a almorzar conmigo mañana —dice—. Con mis padres.

Ahora Tadashi está en silencio.

—¿Quieres mi opinión, o quieres que cambie de tema? —Tadashi pregunta, finalmente, y Kei cierra los ojos.

—Cambia de tema —responde, y Tadashi lo golpea de nuevo, y comienza a hablar sobre sus aprendices.

*

Kei no está esperando a su hermano en el almuerzo. Cuando él y Kuroo entran al restaurante, Kuroo un par de pasos detrás de él, vacila cuando ve a Aki sentado en la mesa, junto a un asiento vacío.

—¿No tienes trabajo? —Kei pregunta, mirándolo directamente, y Aki levanta la vista del menú para sonreírle.

—Me tome el día libre —responde Aki—. ¿Kuroo Tetsurou?

—Ese soy yo —dice Kuroo, sonriendo. Se inclina ante los padres de Kei—. Un placer —Su mano roza la parte baja de la espalda de Kei, un breve gesto de consuelo, y Kei se sorprende al sentir que la tensión disminuye, ligeramente.

El almuerzo comienza bien. Kuroo es, como Kei ha dicho antes, bueno con las personas, y también lo es con todos los demás miembros de la familia de Kei. La conversación fluye a su alrededor, y Kei toma su sopa y responde las preguntas de forma monosilábica, como suele hacer.

Por un tiempo, hablan sobre el drama, y Kuroo habla sobre lo bien que se llevan él y Kei con Haiba, y un poco sobre cómo su hermano está en la banda de Kuroo.

—Es muy divertido —dice Kuroo—. Es bueno, trabajar con este tipo —Le sonríe a Kei.

—Podría ser peor —Kei está de acuerdo neutralmente, y Kuroo solo se ríe, mientras el padre de Kei sacude la cabeza y los ojos de su madre se arrugan con diversión.

—Podrías sonar más emocionado —dice Aki, suavemente, y Kei pone los ojos en blanco.

—No soy un mono de feria —responde Kei—. No voy a saltar arriba y abajo en mi asiento por cualquier cosa para tu beneficio.

Aki le sonríe— ¿Demasiado genial para eso?

—Yo tampoco necesito ser genial con alguien como tú.

—Kei es malo conmigo, pero él quería ser como yo cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Kei revuelve su sopa—. Sí, cuando tenía trece años. Antes de que descubriera que solo eras un cobarde.

Aki le frunce el ceño—. No era un cobarde, Kei. No todos pueden realmente convertirse en un idol.

—Eso es verdad —Kei está de acuerdo—. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas que no pueden no mienten sobre eso hasta que son atrapados.

Aki mira a la mesa, y la madre de Kei hace un ruido de asombro que ella sofoca con su mano. Kuroo apoya una mano en la rodilla de Kei.

—Yo era solo un niño —dice Aki—. No quería decepcionarte.

—Tenías diecisiete —dice Kei—. ¿Eso todavía califica como un niño? —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya no importa.

—Eso es correcto —dice el padre de Kei—. Ambos tienen éxito en lo que hacen, y no hay necesidad de discutir sobre eso ahora.

—¡Deberíamos conseguir pastel! —Agrega alegremente la mamá de Kei—. Kuroo, ¿te gusta el pastel?

—Claro —dice Kuroo, fácilmente—. No tanto como a Tsukki, pero sí lo suficiente —Kei le lanza una mirada y se ríe—. No te voy a llamar Tsukishima en una mesa llena de Tsukishimas.

—Voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya esta vez.

—¿Te hubieras convertido en un idol, si no me hubiera unido a Ukai primero? —Aki pregunta, en voz baja, llamando la atención de Kei hacia él.

—No —responde Kei—. Pero no estoy molesto de que esta es la carrera que tengo. Ya no se trata de ti en absoluto.

Y luego, la madre de Kei vuelve a interrumpir para preguntar si Kuroo tiene hermanos, y Kuroo está mejorando las cosas, la conversación se reanuda fácilmente, ya que Kei una vez más puede desaparecer en el fondo, de la manera que le gusta.

—Tu amigo es amable —dice la madre de Kei, cuando la está abrazando para despedirse—. Dile a Tadashi que le mandamos saludamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —Kei asiente a su padre, y, después de un momento de vacilación, a Aki también, y Aki le sonríe, pareciendo un poco perdido. Kei no se va a preocupar por eso.

Kuroo no dice nada durante un rato mientras caminan hacia el coche de Kei. No es hasta que se sienta en el asiento del pasajero que dice—. Sabes, antes de conocerte pensé que no te importaba mucho ser un idol.

—Lo recuerdo —Kei gira la llave del encendido—. Me sentí un poco ofendido de que pienses que estaría desperdiciando mi vida así.

—Darme cuenta de lo mucho que te gustaba la música te hizo interesante para mí —Kuroo se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad—. Más interesante —Se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento—. No sabía que te convertiste  en un idol porque tu hermano no podía.

—Quería convertirme en un idol porque creía que él ya lo _era_ —admite Kei—. Siempre estaba hablando de lo maravilloso que era todo, en el entrenamiento, y me ofreció una manera de buscar cosas que me gustaban mientras seguía a mi hermano mayor.

—¿Eres feliz como un idol? —Kuroo no es crítico ni exigente. Se apoya casualmente contra la ventana, girando la cabeza hacia Kei. Sus cejas se juntan, enfatizando el brillo de sus ojos cuando el sol de la tarde entra por la ventana—. ¿Con ser el príncipe de hielo de Karasuno?

Kei se pasa una mano por el pelo— A veces —dice Kei.

—¿Como cuando actúas conmigo?

—La actuación es buena. Pero me gustaría hacer algo más con la música que se me permite lanzar —Suena pesado, en voz alta. Desagradecido o algo así, como Hinata quejándose de no ser la voz principal cuando él es el mejor en armonías de todos ellos—. Quiero decir, no quiero más. Solo que sea mía.

—No necesitas un single oficial para lanzar nueva música —La barbilla de Kuroo se hunde en su palma abierta—. Puedes hacer que sea un regalo para tus fans. Libera cosas en Youtube —Kuroo lame las comisuras de la boca—. ¿Quieres hacer eso con nuestra pista?

—Tal vez —dice Kei. Él saca el auto del estacionamiento y lo dirige al camino—. Gracias por venir conmigo.

—Cualquier cosa para mi estegosaurio favorito —dice Kuroo, y él se endereza en su asiento, extendiendo la mano y uniendo sus meñiques por sobre el control de velocidades—. Estabas equivocado, por cierto.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—No me llevé mejor con ellos de lo que me llevo contigo.

—Les dijiste más en un almuerzo de lo que me has dicho en cinco meses.

—Hablar no es la única forma de comunicarse —responde Kuroo, y Kei, pensando que está haciendo una broma sucia, lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, el rostro de Kuroo es serio, aunque su boca está curvada en una pequeña sonrisa—. Como dije antes, Tsukki, me gustas tal como eres.

—Dije que podrías salirte con la tuya llamándome así solo una vez —responde Kei, ignorando el placentero y cálido rubor, saliendo a la carretera, mientras Kuroo se está riendo en el asiento del pasajero.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que puedo salirme con la mía contigo —reflexiona Kuroo, y el corazón de Kei late más rápido mientras espera que Kuroo no se dé cuenta de lo cierto que es eso.

*

Kei hace todo lo posible por no pensar en el hecho de que lo que siente por Kuroo va más allá de lo que se siente cómodo y se adentra en un territorio inexplorado para él.

Presiona a Kuroo de nuevo en la cabecera de su cama, rodeado por las figuritas de dinosaurios de Kei, y lo folla, y no piensa en cómo no cree que pueda cansarse del peso de los muslos de Kuroo sobre sus hombros, o la forma en que la polla de Kuroo se pone un poco más dura cuando Kei es rudo.

Él no piensa en lo íntimo de la cabeza de Kuroo en su regazo mientras observan su drama al aire, las manos de Kei a través de su grueso cabello negro, su atención se divide entre mirar la pantalla y las pequeñas bocanadas de cada exhalación de Kuroo en sus rodillas desnudas.

No piensa en ello, pero sabe que necesita hacerlo pronto, porque dejarlo así es exponerse a algo que no quiere o necesita, y debería regresar a la nada que le facilitó el romper el corazón de Nametsu.

*

El último día de marzo, cuando “ _Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre”_ emite su octavo episodio, se convierte en el drama nocturno más visto entre semana en Japón, a pesar de emitirse un miércoles, fuera de la codiciada ranura de la noche del lunes.

Kei se encuentra sentado frente a Ukai en su oficina, mientras discuten su calendario de abril.

—Felicitaciones —dice Ukai, con un cigarrillo colgando de la esquina de su boca, con los pies sobre la mesa—. Has convertido tu momento más bajo en tu cumbre profesional.

—¿Mi momento más bajo? —Kei resopla—. No sé lo que eso significa.

—Esa ruptura con Nametsu fue terrible para tu carrera —dice Ukai, franco—. Los dos lo sabemos. Lo que no sabes es cuánta influencia tuvo que ejercer el Abuelo para evitar que te calumniaran aún más. Nametsu salió muy bien, pero tú saliste como el peor novio de Japón.

—Ex novio —responde Kei, y Ukai pone los ojos en blanco.

—Semántica —Un poco de ceniza cae del borde de su cigarrillo sobre la bonita mesa de madera. —De todos modos, el punto es, muchacho, el público es inconstante, y eso realmente podría haber enterrado el cadáver de tu simpatía para siempre en el suelo. La gente que nunca había oído hablar de ti pensaba que eras horrible, ¿vale?

—Entiendo el punto —dice Kei—. Obviamente no planeé que nada de eso sucediera.

—No, lo sé. Eres un buen talento, chico. No me causas problemas o tienes escándalos pasados que vuelven a perseguirte como Kageyama, o algo así. Sin embargo, el hecho de que todo lo que se necesitó fue verte salir con ese chico de Nekoma y un sólido drama para sacarte de eso es bastante sorprendente —Él golpea su cigarrillo en el borde de su cenicero, ignorando el hecho de que la mayoría de la ceniza ya había caído sobre su escritorio—. Ayudó que Nametsu no aprovechara los medios de comunicación para tirarte debajo del autobús.

Kei se mueve en su asiento— Ella... no es ese tipo de persona.

—Wow —dice Ukai, chasqueando el elástico de su diadema y levantando ambas cejas—. Mírate, siendo todo emotivo por allí —Kei se aclara la garganta y Ukai suspira—. Como sea, felicidades y bienvenidos al infierno de las variedades.

—¿Qué tipo de felicitaciones son esas?

—Del tipo que el buen marketing te ofrece —es la ruda respuesta de Ukai—. No te preocupes, estarás con tus co-estrellas. Quieren que ustedes tres hagan las rondas. Intenta disfrutarlo.

Kei se ajusta las gafas— Soy terrible en variedades.

—No creo que seas tan malo con Kuroo para ayudarte —Ukai se sienta en su escritorio y mira a Kei especulativamente—. No habría imaginado que ese sería el tipo de personalidad con el que trabajas mejor.

Kei se muerde el labio inferior para evitar decir, _yo tampoco_.

 _¡¡Número uno!!_ lee el mensaje de Kuroo más tarde esa noche, cuando Kei está sentado con Tadashi y Yachi en un restaurante de carnes a la parrilla que frecuentaban mucho cuando eran más jóvenes, antes de que fuera necesario que usaran la habitación privada en la parte de atrás.

—¿Es ese Kuroo? —Pregunta Yachi, sacando cuidadosamente un trozo de carne de la parrilla y poniéndolo en su plato.

—Está emocionado por el drama —responde Kei, sin levantar la vista de la parrilla, porque no puede imaginar lo que su rostro podría delatar a unas personas tan observadoras como Yachi y Tadashi cuando se trata de las micro expresiones de Kei.

—¡Oh! —Yachi aplaude—. ¡Yui, Kiyoko y yo nos pusimos al día con los primeros seis episodios! ¡Es realmente bueno, Tsukishima!

Kei se encoge de hombros, arrastra su carne a través de la salsa dulce y toma un bocado para que no tenga que responder.

—Tú y Kuroo realmente se adaptan el uno al otro —agrega, y Tadashi se atraganta con su té mientras Kei agarra obstinadamente otro trozo de carne.

—Supongo —es la suave respuesta de Kei, y él espera sinceramente que culpe a la parrilla de su cara roja.

Él se deja caer más tarde en el lugar de Kuroo para recoger su cargador de teléfono, porque lo había dejado la noche anterior en la mesita de noche de Kuroo.

Kuroo responde a la puerta girando la cuerda blanca y el adaptador como un lazo, y Kei extiende su mano expectante.

—¿Por qué debería darte esto? —Pregunta Kuroo. Está desarreglado y con sueño, su camisa arrugada revela sus bronceados abdominales y su cabello es todo un desastre—. ¿Qué hay para mí?

—Evitar que te patee en los testículos —responde Kei, un destello de deseo subiendo por su columna vertebral mientras Kuroo lo mira de arriba a abajo perezosamente.

—Mmm —dice Kuroo, agarrando la parte delantera de la sudadera de Kei y tirando de él justo dentro de la puerta—. Tentador, pero no hay trato —Luego se inclina hacia adelante y lo besa, profundo y seguro, y cuando retrocede, presiona el cable y el adaptador en la mano floja de Kei, cerrando los dedos alrededor de él—. Sin embargo, esto bastará.

—Eres incorregible —Kei levanta una mano para tocar el hormigueo en sus labios.

—Sólo un poco —responde Kuroo—. ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte para celebrar tener el mejor drama del país?

—Tengo una aparición en Suzuki con Sugawara en aproximadamente una hora —dice Kei, retrocediendo un paso.

—Que mal —Kuroo se apoya contra el marco de la puerta—. Tal vez la próxima vez, Tsukishima.

—No te hagas ilusiones —dice Kei, aunque ambos saben en este momento que no sería tan malo si Kuroo lo hiciera.

Más tarde, cuando Kei está revisando su cabello en el espejo, ve a Sugawara observándolo, desconcertado, desde detrás de él—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —dice Sugawara, antes de que rompa en una sonrisa—. Bueno, no _nada_ , pero nada importante.

—Solo escúpelo —murmura, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Sugawara, notando que sus cejas han sido blanqueadas otra vez para que coincidan con su cabello.

—Esta es la primera vez que te veo enamorado desde Kageyama —dice Sugawara, y Kei deja caer la brocha en su mano, su quijada cuelga floja antes de que pueda controlarse.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que yo tenía un… —Se burla— _enamoramiento_ por Kageyama?

Sugawara cruza sus brazos triunfalmente— ¿No vas a negar que estás enamorado en este momento?

—Pensé que esa parte era obviamente falsa.

—¿En serio? —Sugawara frunce los labios—. No estoy tan seguro, Tsukki —Sonríe maliciosamente, porque Suga siempre ha sido un mocoso en secreto, de la misma manera en que Hinata era claramente su arma—. Pareces estar muy enamorado para mí —le da una palmadita en el hombro—. Debes dejar de tocar tus labios, si quieres ser sutil. Puedes hablar con el hermano mayor Suga si quieres. Estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.

Kei mira con rabia al suelo, a los dedos de sus zapatos, a las baldosas desiguales del vestuario detrás del vestíbulo— No… —Él pasa su lengua a lo largo de sus dientes—. Realmente deseo que todos dejen de hacerme esto.

Sugawara inclina su cabeza con genuina sorpresa— ¿Hacer qué?

—Hablarme sobre cosas como esta —Aprieta las manos alrededor del borde del tocador—. No necesito hablar sobre mis sentimientos, o interpretarlos. No estoy desesperanzado, ni emocionalmente _atrofiado_ , o lo que sea que todos hayan decidido que soy. Entiendo las emociones muy bien. Simplemente no las quiero.

Sugawara en realidad da un paso atrás— No estaba... —Se pone las manos en las caderas—. No te estoy despreciando. Solo _jugaba_ contigo —Se queda callado por un largo momento—. Siempre ha sido la manera fácil de hacer que te relajes, supongo. Te molestamos y luego hablas, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué tengo que hablar? —Kei levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada abierta de Sugawara—. ¿Por qué debería tener que contarte todo sobre mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerlos para mí? —Las palabras se derraman fuera de él—. ¿Por qué no puedo ignorarlos? Simplemente hacen todo innecesariamente complicado. No valen la pena.

—Porque te comen —dice Sugawara—. Sí, a veces es egoísta, porque queremos ayudar y no sabemos cómo. A veces, sin embargo, está claro que necesitas hablar, y todos nosotros, (tus amigos, tu banda) sabemos que no vas a preguntar. Así que preguntamos por ti.

Kei respira profundamente—. Lo que más quiero es que me dejen solo —dice Kei, y no está seguro de si se refiere a con otras personas o con sus propios sentimientos.

Y tal vez lo único que Kei odia más que tener emociones es que otras personas lo sepan. Lo deja sintiéndose vulnerable, desnudo bajo el escrutinio de otras personas, y al final, nunca vale la pena; ser el foco de atención de otras personas para algo como esto, cuando Kei ni siquiera se siente solo o anhela más compañía de la que ya tenía el año pasado.

Sugawara abre la boca para responder, pero luego Takeda se asoma a la habitación, con los ojos emocionados.

—Vamos... —Se detiene, mirando entre ellos—. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—No —dice Kei—. Estamos listos para ir.

—Cierto —dice Sugawara, pero él agarra la muñeca de Kei mientras Kei está saliendo por la puerta—. Oye —dice en voz baja—. Lo siento, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo que sea —dice Kei, pero él piensa en esa conversación durante el resto de su aparición esa noche y mientras se prepara para ir a la cama, girando la figura del gato en su estante de dinosaurios para que dé la cara a la pared.

*

Kei enciende la radio y busca el programa de Oikawa porque el invitado del día es Kageyama, y nada le hace mejor  el día a Kei como escuchar a Kageyama tratar de terminar una entrevista sin maldecir a nadie.

No es que esté haciendo hasta lo imposible por escucharlo, pero está conduciendo a la agencia Ukai para un ensayo a dúo con Michimiya, para un programa por la Semana Dorada de TV Asashi que están pre-grabando en un par de semanas, y simplemente sucedió que su tiempo de viaje coincide con el tiempo de emisión del programa, por lo que no hay mucho que pensar para escuchar a Kageyama haciendo el ridículo.

Oikawa está balbuceando sobre los rumores de citas cuando Kei llega a la estación correcta, algo sobre su amigo Iwaizumi y una chica de la agencia Fukurodani, donde Bokuto y Akaashi están firmados, y Kageyama hace sonidos de disgusto, interrumpiéndolo hasta que Oikawa se ve obligado a reconocerlo.

—Y, ¿qué pasa, Tobio? —Dice Oikawa—. ¿Te sientes atraído por ella también?

—No —responde Kageyama—. Simplemente creo que es estúpido hablar de la vida personal de Iwaizumi, cuando lo importante es lo bien que hace su trabajo.

—¡Qué idealista! —Oikawa suena encantado—. Esto no será porque Iwa-chan es tu héroe, ¿verdad?

—No tengo _héroes_ —Kageyama balbucea, y Kei se ríe, subiendo el volumen mientras pasa al carril rápido. Solo faltan quince minutos para que esté en la agencia.

—Bien, aquí hay una historia que involucra a alguien de tu agencia rival, Nekomata —Oikawa murmura—. ¡Se filtraron fotos de Kuroo Tetsurou, el nuevo mejor amigo de tu antiguo compañero de banda Tsukishima, besuqueándose con Haiba Arisa, su co-estrella en el exitoso drama _“Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre_ ”! —Él se ríe, antes de agregar astutamente—. ¿Es este un triángulo amoroso en la vida real? Dime Tobio, ¿Tsukishima está interesado en Haiba Arisa también?

Kei no escucha la respuesta de Kageyama, porque presiona el botón de encendido para apagar la radio antes de haber sido consciente de tomar la decisión, hundiendo su auto en silencio.

 _Kuroo y Haiba_ , él piensa, _suena ridículo_. Pero por alguna razón, él sigue volviendo a la forma casual en que la abrazó con un brazo en la conferencia de prensa, y la forma en que la llama por su nombre. La forma en que la ha conocido durante mucho tiempo, y la forma en que ella le sonríe a veces, como si estuviera acostumbrada a sus travesuras. Nunca lo había considerado realmente antes, pero tal vez no sea tan ridículo.

Cuando Kei toma su próximo aliento, se quema, y sorprendido, Kei toma otro aliento, notando la opresión en su pecho y la forma en que sus manos tiemblan en el volante. _Esta es la razón por la que Tadashi estaba molesto_ , Kei trata de decirse a sí mismo, mientras su estómago se contrae en nudos. _Porque odiaba escuchar sobre mi vida en las noticias._

Pero incluso mientras lo piensa, sabe que no es cierto. Kei nunca ha sufrido de verdadera falta de conciencia de sí mismo. Él sabe que escuchar algo sobre Yachi o Tadashi de esta manera sería molesto, y que solo es _doloroso_ porque es Kuroo.

Kuroo, quien no es el novio de Kei, o nada más que alguien con quien Kei comenzó a dormir porque podía. Kuroo, quien se suponía que debía ser una aventura de una noche y se convirtió en un co-escritor y un amigo y una de las pocas personas con las que Kei no necesita pretender o fingir.

Kuroo, que no le debe una explicación a Kei, ya sea que las imágenes sean reales o no, porque no es asunto de Kei, incluso si una pequeña parte de él había estado empezando a pensar que tal vez le gustaría que lo fuera.

Este es un buen recordatorio de por qué el resto de él siempre ha estado tan en contra de estar más apegado, porque mientras Kei está dispuesto a cederle el control a Kuroo por unos minutos o incluso horas en la cama, confiando en que no se aproveche, él nunca jamás quiso darle a alguien ese tipo de poder sobre él de manera más completa, más permanente.

Se detiene en el estacionamiento de la agencia y gira el auto, apoyando su frente contra el volante, respirando profundamente mientras escucha el latido de su corazón rebotando en sus oídos.

Y la cosa es, Kei sabe, que Kuroo ha estado tomando pequeñas piezas de Kei todo el tiempo, con sus empujones y bromas y sus peticiones claras y honestas, y aunque Kei no tenía la intención de hacerlo, se había separado de esas piezas fácilmente, a pesar de saber que era mejor retenerlas, y aceptando fragmentos de Kuroo a cambio.

Eso, Kei debe admitir, es por eso que está sentado aquí en el auto de esta manera, con el pecho herido físicamente. Porque ha sido tonto, de una manera que sabía que no debía ser.

Su teléfono suena, y Kei lo saca de su bolsillo, respondiéndolo sin mirar quien es la persona que llama—. ¿Hola?

—Tsukishima —la voz alta y delgada de Takeda dice—. ¡Llegas tarde!

—Estoy en el estacionamiento —responde Kei, posando su mano contra su esternón y presionando sobre él, como aplicando presión a una herida—, cinco minutos.

—Oh bien —responde Takeda—. Estaba preocupado. Nunca llegas tarde.

Kei ha estado haciendo muchas cosas que nunca hace, últimamente. Bueno, ya ha tenido suficiente de eso—. Cinco minutos —repite, y termina la llamada.

Él evita darle una última mirada a la radio, y se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

*

Filman la escena del gran altercado para el episodio quince al día siguiente. Kei aparece justo a tiempo para maquillarse, evitando los ojos de Kuroo y enfocándose en revisar sus líneas una última vez. Mientras arrastra el pulgar por las líneas, recuerda haberlas ensayado con Kuroo, abandonando su práctica a mitad de camino gracias a alguna u otra distracción.

Haiba no está en el set hoy. Kei había escuchado una conversación susurrada entre los encargados del vestuario mientras se cambiaba su traje para el día, que su manager había llamado para decir que no estaría hoy, ya que estaba muy angustiada por las fotos filtradas. Kei solo puede sentirse aliviado por eso; no porque no le guste Haiba, ya que sí le agrada, sino porque, después de mirar las fotos, no puede evitar el resentimiento al ver su pequeña mano en el cuello de Kuroo, y le preocupa que eso este escrito en toda su cara.

Cuando está listo, se dirige al set, donde el director está hablando con Kuroo con gestos de la mano demasiado articulados, bloqueando la escena con él. Levanta la vista y le hace señas a Kei cuando lo ve, y Kei, casualmente, se acerca y se detiene junto a Kuroo.

Kuroo lo está mirando, Kei puede sentirlo, pero él lo ignora, dándole al director la totalidad de su obvio enfoque. El cuerpo de Kuroo irradia calor y huele a especias. Kei traga. Es una estupidez, se recuerda Kei, darle a alguien ese poder sobre él. Es estúpido, ofrecer ese control a alguien que ha conocido por menos de medio año. Kei nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se entrega a cosas como esta.

—No olvides que el propósito de esta escena es probar el poder de la amistad de Shiro y Takeshi —dice el director—. Tsukishima, estás furioso porque viste a Kuroo con la chica que te ha gustado desde la secundaria, en una cita, y él ha actuado a tus espaldas cuando confiaste en él, más de lo que has podido confiar en cualquier otra persona en tu vida, quienes siempre han querido algo de ti —Kei asiente con fuerza.

—No hay problema —dice.

Entonces el director mira a Kuroo— Y tú, Kuroo, has estado luchando con la culpa de saber que has estado mintiéndole a Tsukishima, pero también con la sensación de celos que te siguió toda tu vida —Él pone su mano en su corazón—. Al personaje de Tsukishima se le han dado todas las oportunidades por las que tú has tenido que abrirte un camino en toda tu vida, y una parte de ti está feliz de que en esto, tú eres el que ya era lo suficientemente bueno, aunque sabes que Shiro nunca ha intentado hacerte sentir inferior.

—Así que al final —dice Kuroo—, no se trata en absoluto del personaje de Haiba, ¿verdad?

—No —dice Kei—. No lo es. Se trata de dos personas que son fundamentalmente diferentes en cuanto a de dónde vienen y qué quieren, y no se comprenden entre sí.

Kuroo suspira, alisando una arruga imaginaria en su camisa blanca de vestir. Hace que sus hombros se vean más anchos— No puede ser imposible para ellos salvar esa brecha, ¿verdad?

—El episodio dieciséis implica que no lo es —Kei se rasca cuidadosamente el cuero cabelludo con la punta de su dedo para evitar ensuciar su cabello—. Es un drama, no la vida real —Vuelve a mirar al director—. ¿Tienes alguna nota para mí?

Kuroo está tranquilo, pensativo, mientras Kei espera que la cámara comience a rodar, pero tan pronto como el director da la orden de comenzar la escena, la cara de Kuroo se transforma, con la facilidad casual que Kei ha asociado con la actuación de Kuroo. Desprende sus líneas como si fueran sus propias palabras, y la urgencia avanza por la columna vertebral de Kei mientras se alimenta de esa energía, dejando que sus propias emociones se enreden en las que se supone que debe expresar su estoico personaje.

—Espero cosas como esta de otras personas —dice Kei, en el pesado silencio entre ellos. El personal, fuera de la vista de la cámara, parece estar atrapado en la atmósfera, varios de ellos cubriéndose la boca con las manos—. Pero no de ti.

—Al menos déjame explicarte... —Kuroo se pasa ambas manos por el pelo. Esta desordenado y oscuro, sobresaliendo en todos los ángulos como lo hace cuando se despierta en la cama de Kei algunas mañanas, con las sábanas arrugadas obscenamente bajas en las caderas y los párpados cargados de sueño.

—¡No hay nada que explicar! —Kei interrumpe, su voz se resquebraja, y los ojos de Kuroo se abren casi imperceptiblemente cuando Kei respira hondo y repite, con más calma—. No hay nada que explicar. Ya has decidido lo que significó para ti.

Kuroo retrocede como si lo hubieran abofeteado, y la boca de Kei se retuerce de satisfacción, sin saber si era él o el personaje.

—¡No la dejaré que se interponga entre nosotros! —Kuroo grita, levantándose para enfrentarlo, igual que cuando lo practicaron, y Kei levanta ambas manos de la misma manera, para empujarlo, y Kuroo se agarra a sus antebrazos para evitar que se aleje después—. ¡Eres más importante para mí que nadie, Shiro!

—Si lo fuera —responde Kei—, no me habrías traicionado así —Las palabras caen como piedras al fondo de un lago, pesadas y definitivas.

Los ojos de Kuroo brillan, la luz del sol poniente se filtra a través de las estrechas ventanas de los apartamentos. Son tan dorados, fundidos, cálidos y feroces, y Kei cree que nunca ha visto ojos como los de Kuroo en su vida, y probablemente nunca más lo hará.

Es una estupidez, se recuerda Kei a sí mismo, preocuparse por eso también.

—¿No soy lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que incluso me escuches? —Kuroo está de vuelta frente a su cara otra vez, todavía agarrando sus antebrazos, y los ojos de Kei caen, inesperadamente, a la delgada línea de sus labios, las curvas en las esquinas donde la sonrisa de Kuroo por lo general descansa.

Kei cierra brevemente los ojos y se endereza hasta alcanzar la altura máxima, casi al mismo nivel que Kuroo, antes de que los abra de nuevo, encontrándose con su mirada.

—No significas _nada_ para mí —dice Kei, empujando los hombros de Kuroo—. No eres absolutamente nada en absoluto, y he terminado de preocuparme por lo que haces —Él suelta sus brazos, girando sobre sus talones para que pueda salir corriendo del apartamento, dejando que la puerta del dormitorio se cierre de golpe detrás de él.

Él regresa cuando el director grita “corte” y el personal aplaude— Creo que tenemos la escena —dice—, pero necesitamos obtener otra toma del final con una mejor iluminación. Ustedes dos pueden tomar un descanso.

—Está bien —dice Kei, evitando a propósito la mirada de Kuroo—. Voy a salir un momento fuera, discúlpeme.

Él camina hacia el final del pasillo donde un balcón conduce al exterior. Es el final de un día cálido y soleado, y el cielo está sangrando de azul a naranja cuando el sol comienza a ponerse.

Aquí no hay sillas, así que Kei se sienta en el concreto calentado por el sol, deslizando sus piernas a través de las amplias barras de metal negro de la barandilla del balcón como un niño, dejándolas colgar, y trata de dejar que la tensión caiga de su espalda y hombros.

Él oye los pasos y sabe a quién pertenecen sin volverse.

—Entonces —dice Kuroo, sentándose a su lado, de espaldas a la barandilla, con las manos en las rodillas y el brazo rozando a Kei—. Esa fue una gran actuación.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Kei mira sus piernas, colocadas con cuidado entre las barras de la barandilla del balcón, girando sobre el aire vacío.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero me has estado evitando todo el día —Kuroo se inclina hacia atrás, su cabello se revuelve cuando las barras lo empujan aquí y allá, y su cara está mirando hacia el cielo cuando Kei le roba un rápido vistazo—. Sobre Arisa.

—Oh —dice Kei, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de los barrotes. Sus nudillos se ponen blancos, pero se obliga a aflojar su agarre antes de que Kuroo pueda darse cuenta—. ¿Se supone que me importa?

Kuroo se sobresalta, girando su cabeza para mirar a Kei, y Kei fija su mirada en los miembros del personal que se apresuran por debajo de ellos, trayendo luces de una camioneta para arreglar la selección de oscuridad del apartamento en el que están filmando—. ¿Estás enojado?

—No —responde Kei—. ¿Por qué debería estar enojado? —Él traga—. ¿Y por qué te importaría si lo estuviera?

—Porque somos... —Kuroo se calla—. Solo pensé que debería contarte sobre todo esto.

—¿Porque somos qué? —Kei finalmente se vuelve para mirar a Kuroo, que parece confundido, por una vez. Tiene círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y sus labios están agrietados, y a pesar del maquillaje de su cara, Kei puede ver el agotamiento alrededor de las líneas de su boca. El estómago de Kei se retuerce, con deseo e ira, y él entrecierra los ojos—. Nos atraíamos el uno al otro, así que follamos. Fin.

—También somos amigos —dice Kuroo. Él se acerca, envolviendo sus largos dedos alrededor de la delgada muñeca de Kei, y Kei suelta la barra de barandilla de metal para sacudirse el toque.

—No —dice bruscamente, y Kuroo lo suelta de inmediato, el blanco de sus ojos es visible. Kei exhala—. Dijiste que querías tener sexo conmigo antes de que comenzara el rodaje para sacarlo de tu sistema. Bueno —Kei hace un gesto hacia el personal corriendo de un lado a otro—, hoy es el último rodaje del episodio quince. El drama está a punto de terminar de filmar —Sus ojos se estremecen. Deben estar secos, aunque Kei lleva sus gafas. Cierra los ojos—. Está fuera de _mi_ sistema.

—Tsukki —dice Kuroo, y Kei chupa sus dientes.

—Es Tsukishima —dice Kei con firmeza, y los ojos de Kuroo brillan, ese dorado brillante y hermoso.

—Correcto —dice Kuroo, su manzana de Adán sube y baja—. Por supuesto.

Entonces, el director se asoma al balcón. "Es hora de hacer la última parte, donde Tsukishima se aleja, desde otro ángulo.

—Tsukishima alejándose —murmura Kuroo, en voz baja, mientras se para. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos—. Qué apropiado.

El director mira entre ellos con curiosidad, luego se encoge de hombros y se retira hacia adentro.

—Supongo que es cruel, mantener a las luciérnagas en botes solo porque te gusta su luz —Kuroo toma un tembloroso respiro.

—No soy como una luciérnaga —dice Kei—. O como un dinosaurio. O hecho de hielo. Soy solo yo.

—Sí —dice Kuroo—. Sé todo eso. Yo… —Se ríe, bajo, carente de cualquier alegría real—. Cada uno de esos era solo un lado nuevo tuyo que descubrí —Hace una pausa—. Siento que hay muchos más, pero supongo que realmente _no_ importa.

Luego se fue, y Kei se queda solo en el balcón, preguntándose por qué, si está haciendo lo mejor para sí mismo, se siente tan vacío.

Kei apoya su cabeza contra el barandal, dejando que el frío de este se hunda en su piel, y luego libera sus piernas de las barras para poder volver a entrar.

*

—Escuchaste, ¿verdad? —Nishinoya aparece en el salón del tercer piso de la agencia como un gato terriblemente emocionado, sobresaltando a Kei haciéndolo dejar caer su teléfono en su regazo. No ha recibido ningún mensaje de texto hoy. Lo que es bueno, porque Kei odia los mensajes. No puede extrañar algo que odia.

—¿Escuchar qué? —Kei se baja los auriculares para colgarlos alrededor de su cuello y mira a Nishinoya sin inmutarse—. Sólo siéntate a mi lado como una persona normal.

—Solo si me llamas _senpai_ —dice Nishinoya, y Kei resopla—. Está bien, tal vez eso fue pedir demasiado. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un buen chico, como Hinata?

—Hinata es un imbécil —responde Kei—. ¿Si escuche _qué_?

—Vas a ir a ese show nocturno esta noche, ¿verdad? —Nishinoya se deja caer en el sofá, pateando sus pies en el aire, mostrando unas zapatillas completamente nuevas—. Yyyyyyy también Nametsu Mai.

Kei se detiene— ¿Dónde escuchaste esto?

Nishinoya zumba— De Ryu, que lo escuchó de Asahi, quien lo escuchó de Daichi, quien lo escuchó de Take-chan —Gira sus tobillos, de modo que la gran marca del emblema brilla bajo las desafortunadas luces brillantes del salón—. O algo así.

—Hmm —Kei frunce el ceño—. ¿No debería él haberme dicho sobre esto?

La puerta del salón se abre, y Takeda luce apurado— ¿Alguien ha visto a Tsukishima?

Nishinoya se ríe— ¡Take-chan, justo el hombre que queríamos ver!

Takeda sonríe cuando ve a Tsukishima sentado junto a Nishinoya en el sofá— ¡Ah, Tsukishima, necesito hablar contigo!

—¿Sobre Nametsu? —Kei se frota las manos en sus jeans—. Ya lo he oído.

Takeda deja caer su cabello ya esponjoso y suspira— Ukai lo resolvió con la agencia de Nametsu —dice—. A Nametsu todavía se le pregunta sobre ti demasiado a menudo, y sería mejor para tu imagen si entierran el hacha públicamente.

—Así que esto también tiene que suceder delante de todos, ¿eh? —Kei se encoge de hombros—. Está bien.

—¿Lo está? —Takeda mira a Kei con cuidado—. ¿Estás seguro?

—No soy yo quien lloró en las calles —Se agarra las rodillas—. Si esto es lo que tengo que hacer, bien.

Takeda asiente, desapareciendo tan rápido como había venido, y luego son solo Nishinoya y Kei de nuevo.

—Como número uno en tu marcación rápido —dice Nishinoya—. Me reservo el derecho de decirte que está bien si quieres llorar en mi hombro por romper con una chica tan sexy como Nametsu Mai.

—No quiero llorar en tu hombro —es la suave respuesta de Kei.

—Lucias como si necesitaras un buen llanto toda esta semana —dice Nishinoya, y le da una palmadita en el hombro a Kei—. Es súper viril llorar cuando tus emociones te abruman.

Kei mira a Nishinoya— ¿Toda la semana?

—Sí —responde Nishinoya—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa chica Haiba Arisa y ese tipo de Nekoma?

—¿Por qué debería importarme con quién sale Haiba Arisa? —Kei frota sus sienes.

—No, no ella —dice Nishinoya—. Pensé que tenías algo con ese tipo alto y guapo —Nishinoya menea su meñique—. ¡Lo siento si no se suponía que pensara eso! —Se ríe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eco—. No pensé que fuera un secreto que te podían gustar los chicos cuando obviamente querías saltar sobre Kageyama cuando éramos adolescentes.

Las entrañas de Kei se congelan, se hacen añicos, y luego se congelan juntas de nuevo de la manera equivocada, mientras mira a Nishinoya con la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Eso-

Nishinoya sonríe— ¿Eso…?—

Kei reúne todos sus pensamientos y luego los empuja hacia atrás, en una caja en el fondo de su mente para su posterior exanimación—. _No_ estaba enamorado de Kageyama —le responde, y Nishinoya se ríe de nuevo, más fuerte.

—Está bien —dice, jadeando—. ¡Te creo totalmente! —Kei frunce el ceño, y Nishinoya se limpia los ojos—. De todos modos, si no es por el tipo guapo o Nametsu, ¿por qué la cara larga?

Kei no responde, y Nishinoya muestra el emblema de sus zapatillas una vez más antes de saltar de su asiento, al parecer, la asignación de un tiempo de descanso en paz se ha agotado.

—El gruñón Tsukishima —dice Nishinoya—, ¡Aquí hay un consejo gratis de mi parte! —Lo señala—. ¡Abraza más el poder de tu juventud! ¡Enloquece! ¡Enamórate! ¡Llámame y déjame invitarte a cenar! ¡Usa la marcación rápida!

—Ese es un consejo inútil —dice Kei, dejándose caer en el asiento del sofá—. Al igual que los sentimientos. Son completamente inútiles.

—No —dice Nishinoya—, no lo son para nada. ¡Lo que es inútil es que estés allí sentado como si necesitaras llorar en mi hombro y no lo hagas! —Nishinoya deja caer su dedo—. ¡No tienes que pensar que los sentimientos son inútiles! Los sentimientos son lo que hizo a tu drama popular, ¿sabes? Se pueden ver todas tus emociones en tu cara. Es _genial._

—Para ti, tal vez —dice Kei—. pero no para mí.

—El punto es —continúa Nishinoya, ignorándolo—, los sentimientos no tienen que ser, como, una debilidad. ¡También pueden hacer mejor en otras cosas! —Se balancea de un lado a otro desde los talones hasta los dedos de los pies—. Cosas como actuar.

Kei pone los ojos en blanco, incluso cuando su estómago se retuerce, atándose en nudos de marinero por todas las implicaciones del consejo de Nishinoya— ¿Vas a irte ahora?

—¡Sí, sí, gruñón! —Se inclina y pone su cara frente a la de Kei—. Pero recuerda que siempre puedes llamarme.

—Como si lo fuera a hacer —responde Tsukishima, y luego se queda solo en el salón, pensando en Nametsu y Kuroo y en el hecho de que la gente lo ha estado leyendo mucho más de lo que había notado.

*

Nametsu ya está allí cuando Kei llega para grabar. Lleva un sencillo vestido rosa que muestra sus piernas, y su cabello esta barrido elegantemente en una cola de caballo, y huele a madreselva.

Kei se sienta frente a ella en la larga mesa en la sala de espera, y ella le sonríe tentativamente— Tsukishima, lo siento por esto.

—No es un problema —dice Kei—. Incluso si no sé lo que se supone que debo hacer o decir.

—Yo tampoco, de verdad, pero lo resolveré —Su sonrisa se fortalece—. Realmente fue imprudente que me confesara así de la nada, ¿no?

Kei tamborilea con las manos sobre la mesa, observándola preocuparse mientras muerde su labio inferior rosa brillante con sus dientes frontales— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué hice qué? —Su cabeza se inclina inquisitivamente, y Kei piensa en cómo Kuroo hace eso también, solo que él levanta las cejas en su frente y su cabello nunca está tan arreglado como el de Nametsu, los mechones oscuros caen desordenadamente en todas direcciones con el movimiento.

—Sabías que había una posibilidad de que te rechazara. No valía la pena el riesgo de sentirse así, ¿verdad?

Ella mira hacia él por un momento, antes de que sus ojos se ablanden— Bueno, me gustas —dice ella, luego, haciendo clic con sus propias uñas pintadas en el borde de la mesa—. Para mí, el riesgo de lastimarme definitivamente valía por la posibilidad de que te gustara.

—¿Pero _por qué_? —Kei se sorprende de la frustración en su propio tono, y de cómo Nametsu parece que repentinamente está entendiendo algo sobre él que él mismo todavía está tratando de averiguar—. ¿No habría sido más fácil simplemente seguir… con las citas falsas?

—Más fácil, sí —Nametsu frunce el ceño—. ¿No habría sido más fácil para ti haber hecho otra cosa, en lugar de convertirte en un idol?

—Sin embargo, yo quería ser un idol —responde Kei.

—¿Por qué? —Las mangas de mariposa de Nametsu brillan.

—Porque... —Kei tiene muchas razones por las que se convirtió en un idol. Por supuesto, había querido seguir los pasos de Aki, pero también había estaba la forma en que Kei quería bailar, hacer música, cantar. Kei lo había querido tanto que no le importó mucho lo poco que sus padres querían enviar a otro hijo a Tokio con un contrato en condiciones difíciles, a vivir en un dormitorio y perder una vida escolar normal por el bien de un futuro que podría o no tener éxito. Lo había querido, y lo había alcanzado, porque eso lo hacía _feliz,_ y...— Oh.

—¿Lo entiendes? —Nametsu curva sus manos en delicados puños—. Es lo mismo. Las emociones son las que impulsan muchas decisiones que todos tomamos. Incluso las más importantes, las que dan miedo. Especialmente las más importantes, las que dan miedo.

—La gente —responde Kei—, es impredecible. Cuando te importa una persona de esa manera, ¿no seguiría siendo aterrador? —Piensa en la forma en que su corazón había dejado de latir, al escuchar de Kuroo y Haiba en la radio, antes de comenzar a latir de nuevo demasiado rápido. Sobre cómo mirar a Kuroo después de eso, se había sentido un poco como ahogarse—. ¿Al igual que tomar la decisión de permitir que te guste alguien no solo daría miedo cada día?

—Tsukishima... —La mirada de Nametsu es demasiado para él—. _Si_. Pero, ¿no crees que hay algunas personas en las que puedes confiar para que sea menos aterrador? —Kei estudia los afilados bordes de sus propias uñas, sabiendo la forma en que se ven enterrados en los muslos de Kuroo.

—No —dice Kei, pensando en ir al showcase de idols junior y ver a Aki en la audiencia, uno de los aprendices descartados sentado al margen después de toda su charla sobre hacerlo en grande siendo un idol. Piensa en las fotos claras y de alta calidad de los dedos de Haiba enredados en el pelo suave y casi rizado de la nuca de Kuroo—. En realidad no.

Nametsu tose, y Kei levanta la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Su rostro es claro, su expresión amable—. Realmente lo siento, por cierto. Por sorprenderte de esa manera.

—¿Confiaste en mí? —Kei desearía no haberlo dicho de manera tan ruda, pero Nametsu lo conoce bastante bien, y ella solo sonríe.

—Un poco —dice ella.

Kei se levanta las gafas— ¿Te arrepientes?

—No —Ella suspira—. Lamento que haya llevado a un desastre tan grande, pero no me arrepiento de actuar sobre mis sentimientos. Siempre me hubiera preguntado, si podría haberte gustado. Pienso… —Ella frunce el ceño—. La valentía no siempre es recompensada. La gente no siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Pero la única forma en que definitivamente no obtendremos lo que queremos es si no lo intentamos.

Ella lo está mirando tan seriamente, y Kei recuerda todas las cosas sobre ella que le habían gustado cuando la conoció, su sencillez, su pensamiento lógico, su encanto— Me podrías haber gustado —le dice Kei a ella, después de un largo silencio—. Si me gustaran las chicas. Pero no es así.

La cara entera de Nametsu se afloja de sorpresa por un momento, y luego ella se ríe— ¿Los rumores del foro no eran solo rumores, entonces? —Ella niega con la cabeza—. Probablemente debería haber considerado eso, al menos.

—Probablemente —Kei está de acuerdo, y él siente una sonrisa tirando de la esquina de su propia boca. Luego levanta los ojos para mirar el reloj—. Van a venir a buscarnos pronto.

Nametsu asiente con la cabeza— Espero que no pregunten por tu amigo Kuroo y Arisa —dice ella—. Ya que soy amiga de ella, y obviamente es un tema candente en este momento.

—Ella no ha estado en el set —Kei mantiene sus ojos en el reloj—. Haiba, quiero decir.

—No me sorprende. Ella y Kuroo terminaron hace casi dos años, por lo que esas imágenes apareciendo _ahora_ , cuando tu drama es tan popular... Eso tiene que ser incómodo, ya que les tomó un tiempo arreglar su amistad.

Dos años, Kei repite internamente, dándole vuelta a la idea en su cabeza. Él recuerda, entonces, que Kuroo mencionó a su ex novia con Kei antes, y tal vez nunca dijo que era Haiba, pero Kei no está seguro de si eso importa. _Solo pensé que debería contarte sobre todo esto_ , Kuroo había dicho, y Kei se había negado a escuchar porque eso lo había asustado, que Kuroo pudiera tener el mismo poder sobre el corazón de Kei que el que Kei a veces le había otorgado sobre su cuerpo.

Y tener miedo... ¿no es eso algo que Nametsu acababa de describir como algo que valía la pena, en las condiciones adecuadas? Hace que Kei piense en los consejos de Nishinoya, en las gentiles bromas de Sugawara. En Tadashi preguntándole si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, y en Yachi diciéndole lo feliz que había estado, desde que comenzó a pasar tiempo con Kuroo. Todas estas personas que Kei ha dejado entrar, al menos un poco, a través de las paredes alrededor de su corazón, se lo han estado diciendo a Kei todo el tiempo, y Kei tal vez había sido demasiado obstinado para prestar atención.

—¿Tsukishima?

Él parpadea, y Nametsu está agitando su mano frente a su cara—. Lo siento —dice—. Yo estaba pensando.

—Es hora —dice ella, y Kei traga, se levanta y la sigue hacia el programa de entrevistas.

*

Llueve durante toda una semana de abril, retrasando la filmación del último episodio de _Hombre Rico, Hombre Pobre_ casi ocho días, teniendo en cuenta la agenda de todos. Kei se encuentra con una sorprendente cantidad de tiempo libre en sus manos, y gravita hacia su estudio, preparando todo sin estar seguro de lo que quiere hacer.

Sin embargo, cuando abre su software de producción, la canción que él y Kuroo terminaron se abre, la pista de baile que acordaron hacer en diciembre, sentados en los sofás rojos de la sala de grabación de Nekomata, con las rodillas rozándose mientras reescribían algo para la canción de su banda sonora.

Kei no puede cerrarla, porque la voz de Kuroo y la suya realmente suenan bien juntas, y en lugar de escribir algo nuevo, la escucha una y otra vez en sus auriculares favoritos.

En el tercer día de lluvia, Tadashi se deja caer con comida para llevar. Él le echa un vistazo a Kei y frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —responde Kei, quitándole la comida y caminando a la cocina—. Estoy cansado de la lluvia.

—He oído de Yachi que tu filmación ha sido retrasada.

—Sí.

Tadashi se acerca a la nevera de Kei— Escuché sobre Kuroo y Haiba —dice.

Kei se apoya contra la pared y mira a Tadashi servir dos vasos de agua de la jarra— Ella es su ex novia.

—Ah —dice Tadashi, la tensión que Kei no había notado estaba allí se escurre de los hombros de su amigo—. ¿Así que todo está bien entre ustedes dos?

—Ya te dije que no era nada —responde Kei, levantándose de la pared para abrir la comida para llevar.

—Sé que lo hiciste —dice Tadashi—. Y no estoy tratando de dictar tus propios sentimientos hacia ti o algo así. Es solo que no te apegas fácilmente a las personas, pero te apegaste a él.

—Le dije que ya no quería tener nada que ver con él —El plástico, mojado por la lluvia de afuera, se pega a sus dedos mientras deshace el nudo que ata la bolsa para cerrarla.

Tadashi pone los dos vasos en la mesa— ¿Y eso es cierto?

Los dedos de Kei finalmente separan las dos orejas de la bolsa— No —dice, entonces, y su voz es inestable—. Probablemente no.

Tadashi empuja con cuidado las manos de Kei y saca los dos recipientes de chuletas de cerdo fritas—. Entonces —dice, suavemente—, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé —dice Kei, y Tadashi descansa sus dedos brevemente sobre el antebrazo de Kei antes de caminar hacia el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina—. No es fácil para mí... Puedo expresar mi opinión tan fácilmente, pero cualquier otra cosa es…

—Sí —Tadashi está de acuerdo—. Siempre has sido así —Se sienta y mira a Kei, que todavía está de pie—. Sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que Kuroo podría entenderte de todos modos.

La cosa es que Kei sabe que Kuroo lo haría. Todavía no está seguro de poder ofrecerse de esa manera a nadie, incluso si es Kuroo, quien se entiende a Kei de una manera que nunca esperó que nadie, excepto Tadashi, pudiera hacer.

—¿Podemos comer ahora? —Kei pregunta, y Tadashi se ríe, asintiendo, dejando la conversación.

Cuando Tadashi se va, tira los envases para llevar y solo quedan las huellas de sus zapatos embarrados en el vestíbulo como evidencia de que estuvo aquí, y Kei regresa a su habitación, apático.

Se detiene en su puerta, mirando los estantes de dinosaurios sobre su cama, y las sábanas limpias y pálidas, y el tamaño de su cama para una sola persona cuando se había acostumbrado a que encajara con dos. El gato, con su llamativo trabajo de pintura, ubicado entre el estegosaurio y el brontosaurio, todavía está de cara a la pared, y Kei se acerca a él lentamente, arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas a través de la cama hasta que puede levantarlo y darle la vuelta en sus manos. Lo mira fijamente, con sus ojos amarillos y su expresión de Kuroo, y suspira—. ¿Vale la pena?

El gato no responde, porque es una puta _figura_ , pero se siente cálido en sus manos. Cálido como Kuroo, quien ilumina toda esta habitación con sus sonrisas satisfechas y llena el apartamento de Kei con vida cuando Kei no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba.

Deja al gato de nuevo en el estante, mirando hacia el mundo otra vez, y regresa lentamente a su estudio. Se sienta en una de las dos sillas y vuelve a tocar su dúo. Es realmente bueno, piensa. Sería un desperdicio, dejarlo abandonado.

Abre su navegador y crea una cuenta de streaming.

*

Dos días antes de que la filmación comience nuevamente, Kei recibe un mensaje de texto.

_Sabes, debería demandarte_

Lo mira, este mensaje de Kuroo, durante cinco minutos, antes de que llegue el segundo.

_¿Incluso decidimos publicarlo? Sabía que te gustaba_

Es lo primero que escucha de Kuroo desde que se fue después de filmar el episodio quince. Él no sabe cómo responder a estos mensajes, que Kuroo ha escrito como si nada hubiera cambiado. Kei no es bueno navegando en cosas como esta.

_Dijiste que éramos amigos_

Llega un tercer mensaje, unas horas más tarde.

_¿Se me permite al menos querer mantener eso?_

Kei había dicho eso, y lo había dicho en serio, sin importar lo a regañadientes que lo había dicho en voz alta. Lo había dicho en serio, porque Kuroo había empujado y picado, pero nunca intentó _cambiar_ a Kei, y eso...

Kei respira hondo.

—Está bien —dice en voz alta—. _Bien_

Todavía en pijama, camina hacia la puerta de su casa, se pone sus zapatos y agarra su paraguas.

*

Kuroo responde a la puerta sin camisa, con su más atrevido pants, su pelo sin peinar y las tenues sombras de una barba que se aferran a sus mejillas y mandíbula. Se ve cansado, demacrado, pero sus músculos están hinchados debido a un entrenamiento reciente, y el sudor dibuja los ángulos de su pecho, hombros y clavículas, que brillan en la luz del pasillo.

—¿Tsukishima? —Kuroo lame sus labios—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Mentí —dice Kei, obligándose a mirar a Kuroo a los ojos—. Mentí acerca de que estabas fuera de mi sistema.

La mandíbula de Kuroo se flexiona, y abre la puerta de par en par, haciendo un gesto a Kei para que entre. Kei deja sus zapatos empapados en el vestíbulo y entra en el pasillo. Mira a su alrededor, como lo hizo la primera vez que vino, por una bebida, tomando nota de la sala de estar, los controles de juegos esparcidos y los montones de revistas que ocultaban la superficie de la mesa de café. Otra forma en que son diferentes.

—¿Por qué? —Kuroo no lo toca, pero Kei puede decir que quiere hacerlo. Kei se pregunta si es porque Kei había rechazado el último toque, o si es porque Kuroo está molesto con él. Tal vez sean ambas cosas, piensa Kei, y eso lo jode.

—Me gusta estar solo —Kei se levanta las gafas—. Me gusta mirar a la gente desde afuera. No me gusta involucrarme demasiado, y no me gusta que se acerquen mucho a mi —Da un suspiro—. Pero tú... no sé lo que me _hiciste_. Te dejé acercarte demasiado, y ahora pienso en ti y en tus chistes terribles y en tu gusto terrible todo el tiempo. Hablas demasiado. Me haces perder el control. No me gustan ninguna de esas cosas, pero de alguna manera... —él vacila—. De alguna manera…

Kuroo lo está mirando como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo, y Kei se queda sin aliento. Entonces Kuroo sonríe, grande, satisfecho y como un gato, sus ojos brillando con ese maravilloso e inolvidable tono dorado— Tsukki, creo que estás enamorado de mí —dice, y la parte inferior del estómago de Kei cae, como si estuviera en caída libre o algo así.

Sin embargo, las manos de Kuroo se acercan para acomodarse en su cintura y lo acercan, y Nametsu podría haber tenido razón, sobre los temores y los riesgos y ser valiente, incluso si Kei nunca se lo dirá—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

—Mi error —dice Kuroo, y levanta una mano para meterla justo debajo de la barbilla de Kei—. Es tan tentador, cuatro ojos —Entonces Kuroo lo levanta con un dedo y lo besa, deslizando la lengua en la boca de Kei como si quisiera reclamarlo, y Kei lo deja, siempre lo ha dejado, y una parte de Kei, una pequeña parte que no atrapada en la sensación del cabello de Kuroo entre sus dedos o en lo rasposo de su barba en las suaves mejillas de Kei, se pregunta si en secreto ha sabido todo este tiempo que quería que Kuroo lo reclamara.

Cuando Kuroo se retira, con los labios pegajosos y rosados y ambos jadean, Kei mira a Kuroo directamente a los ojos otra vez— Voy a arruinarlo —dice—. No entiendo a la gente, y no soy bueno para decir o hacer lo que hará felices a otras personas.

—Lo sé —dice Kuroo—. Me gustas tal y como eres.

Kei lo mira fijamente, tratando de ver si Kuroo lo dice en serio, y se da cuenta de que no hay una manera en que pueda saberlo realmente. Solo tiene que confiar, y esperar lo mejor. Nunca ha sido bueno en eso, tampoco, pero cree que puede intentarlo.

Agarra la muñeca de Kuroo, girando la palma de la mano izquierda de Kuroo. Luego, con la otra mano, se quita las gafas con cuidado y las coloca en la palma abierta de Kuroo. La exhalación de Kuroo es irregular— ¿Tsukishima?

—Supongo —dice Kei, después de una larga vacilación—, que Tsukki es mejor que cuatro ojos.

Kuroo se ríe, y la riqueza de ello se enrosca alrededor de Kei como un cálido gato negro, ronroneando contra su columna vertebral. La mano libre de Kuroo se desliza por su costado y alrededor de su pecho, deteniéndose justo en su corazón— Tsukki, ¿puedo besarte de nuevo?

—Supongo... —Kei comienza, pero luego sus palabras son cortadas por los labios de Kuroo sellando los suyos.

*

Tadashi está en el techo esperando a que concluyan las filmaciones del drama. Él mira a Kei, y sonríe— Lo arreglaste —dice, y Kei se encuentra sonrojándose.

—Puede que me haya equivocado —dice Kei—. Sobre lo de los sentimientos.

—¿En serio? —Tadashi se está riendo de él. Genial. El Kei de trece años nunca hubiera podido imaginar esto.

—Solo… —Kei mira hacia el horizonte—. Habla sobre algo. Cualquier cosa.

—Claro —dice Tadashi, y comienza a divagar sobre sus nuevos aprendices mientras Kei acuna con cuidado el pequeño fuego en su pecho, protegiéndolo del viento en el techo.

*

Oikawa Tooru lo mira astutamente— Entonces —dice, mientras Kei se mueve en su asiento—. Los tiempos han cambiado para ti desde la última vez que estuviste en mi programa. Un drama exitoso y una amistad reparada con nuestra novia nacional...

Kei piensa que Oikawa no sabe ni la mitad— Sí —dice—. Tuve la suerte de ser elegido en un gran drama.

—Las opiniones en la calle es que el drama tuvo la suerte de haberte conseguido a _ti_ —dice Oikawa—. Tú y Kuroo de Nekoma están nominados para el mismo premio de actuación en el Gran Premio Nikkan de este año. ¿Cómo es competir contra un amigo?

—Quiero vencerlo, por supuesto —Oikawa parpadea, sorprendido, y luego se ríe, como si estuviera realmente complacido. El público se ríe junto con él. El ambiente es muy diferente.

—Todos hablan de la música que lanzaste en tu nueva cuenta de streaming. Esa fue una co-creación tuya y de Kuroo Tetsurou, ¿verdad?

—Vamos a hacer más —dice Kei, acomodándose en su asiento. Oikawa no es aterrador hoy, solo curioso. Kei puede manejarlo, incluso si él prefiere no hacerlo—. Por favor anticípenlo.

—Oh, ¿eh? —Oikawa sonríe—. Cuidado, príncipe de hielo. Estás empezando a sonar como un idol real.

—El cielo no lo quiera —dice Kei secamente, y se las arregla para reírse por sorprender a Oikawa de nuevo cuando el productor señala una pausa comercial.

*

Kuroo se extiende lánguidamente a través de la cama de Kei, el lubricante mancha sus muslos y brilla a lo largo de los bordes de los nuevos rasguños y arañazos que sobresalen, rosados, contra su piel. Se ve cómodo, y Kei se arrastra a lo largo del borde de la cama hasta que puede acomodarse en el pequeño espacio del tamaño de un bolsillo que Kuroo le ha dejado. Kuroo enreda sus piernas tan pronto como Kei se acuesta por completo, acurrucándose para besarlo,  falla en la mitad de la boca y deja una lamida húmeda en la esquina de los labios de Kei.

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —Pregunta Kuroo. Su voz es ronca, porque siempre habla demasiado y no es de extrañar que a veces su voz se agote.

—No —dice Kei—. ¿Por qué?

—Invite a un par de personas a mi casa —Kuroo engancha su rodilla alrededor del muslo de Kei para acercarlo más—. Solo Akaashi y Bokuto y quizás Kenma si puedo alejarlo del Maple Story —Él inclina su cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocan—. ¿Me preguntaba si vendrías? Bokuto me ha estado molestando con eso. Puedes traer a Yamaguchi si quieres.

Kei mira a Kuroo a través de sus pestañas— Lo que sea —dice, y es recompensado con la sonrisa torcida y feliz de Kuroo. Se está acostumbrando al hecho de que hay muchas cosas que está dispuesto a hacer para ser la causa de ella—. Tus amigos son muy ruidosos.

—Yo soy ruidoso —responde Kuroo.

—No todo el tiempo —dice Kei—. También sabes cómo ser callado.

—Y tú sabes cuándo ser ruidoso —Kuroo menea las cejas, y Kei considera empujarlo de la cama. En su lugar, él enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Kuroo. Kuroo ronronea, acariciándose contra su toque.

El teléfono de Kei suena con fuerza, y lo alcanza con su mano libre, mirando la pantalla para ver quién está llamando. Él parpadea en estado de shock.

—¿Alguien importante? —pregunta Kuroo, lanzando un brazo sobre el vientre de Kei.

—Es mi hermano —dice Kei, sus dedos deteniéndose de peinar el perpetuamente desordenado cabello de Kuroo.

—¿Vas a responder? —Kei sabe que Kuroo no lo intenta, pero se siente como si se estuviera burlando de él, desafiándolo a enfrentar este problema también.

—Sí —dice Kei, mirando la curva perversa de los labios de Kuroo y la pendiente de su nariz y la manera confiada en que está mirando a Kei con esos ojos dorados brillantes. Kuroo es el único, piensa Kei, con todas las cualidades de una luciérnaga— Sí —repite, y luego presiona su pulgar sobre el botón verde, y acepta la llamada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora pendiente hasta que entienda que dice.


End file.
